Los mensajeros de la muerte
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Miku posee un extraño y secreto trabajo, pero esto no impedirá que quiera acercarse a Luka, quién no cederá fácilmente debido a su forma de ser. ¡Advertencia!: Esto no es un drama, es puro humor negro.
1. Capitulo uno

**Hola! A pesar de tener ya varios fics aún me da pena publicar... No sé, escribir no es lo mio pero es divertido XD. En fin espero les guste y sí es así continuaré XD Y si no les gusta? pues muy seguramente también continuaré no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias jeje**

**Capitulo uno**

Tiempo. Me pregunto qué es eso… nunca he comprendido qué es eso llamado tiempo. Desde que recuerdo siempre he visto ir y venir a todos, corriendo contra reloj. He observado ya tantos rostros que a duras penas los reconozco a cada uno. Y ese es el problema de mi trabajo. Si es que se le puede llamar así.

Ahora me encuentro en un callejón en medio de la noche. A lo lejos puedo observar la avenida con muchos automóviles ir y venir. No comprendo porque tienen que ir tan rápido. ¿Acaso los hombres no saben esperar? No, ahora que recuerdo no saben esperar. Siempre corriendo. Aunque los comprendo un poco. No tienen mucho tiempo en este lugar. Ah cierto se preguntarán qué hago aquí, ¿no? Estoy esperando a una persona. No debe tardar mucho en llegar.

Luego de un rato ni idea de cuánto lo veo aproximarse. Es un joven de cabello plateado atado y ojos rojos. Lo veo observar a ambos lados sigilosamente antes de adentrarse al callejón. Observa su reloj y mientras espera enciende un cigarrillo.

Al cabo de lo que supongo fueron unos minutos llegan otros dos chicos. Una mujer y un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Nuestro amigo de ojos rojos no debería confiar en ellos. Sin embargo, le entrega lo que parece ser una maleta con mucho dinero. Ellos solo sonríen, el chico asiente y su hermana saca otra maleta. Le muestra el contenido que no es otro que armas. Dell la toma con sumo cuidado. Al parecer ha finalizado el trato. O eso es lo que él piensa. De otra manera yo no estaría aquí.

Al momento de dar la vuelta Len saca un arma. Apunta a la cabeza al peliplateado, quita el seguro, sonido que alarma al otro pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar y jala el gatillo. Cayó lentamente al suelo.

Estando tendido al fin se da cuenta de mi presencia. Me mira. – ¿Tú último deseo? – Le pregunto.

– Venganza. – Es lo único que dice. Que más podría pedir.

Me levanto y tomo mi haz con el cual arranco de su cuerpo su alma, junto con él deseo de su último aliento, para llevarla a la puerta.

Ese es mi trabajo, ser el puente que lleva las almas hasta la puerta donde son recibidas por los Oni para ser guardadas hasta su próxima reencarnación. A diario recibo los nombres de las personas junto con el lugar donde estarán para ser llevadas ante la puerta.

Pero no crean que soy la única. Hay muchos como yo. Solo somos algo así como los mensajeros de la muerte como suelo llamarnos. Y tampoco crean que sea mala. Yo solo hago mi trabajo. Quien decide cuando y como será la muerte de cada uno es Shinigami o la muerte, como quieran llamarlo. A menos que alguna persona tome esa determinación antes de tiempo.

No recuerdo cuando empecé, ni cuando nací, no tengo nombre o edad. Solo hago mi trabajo. Entre descansos como suelo llamarlo me gusta observar a la humanidad. No es que desee ser como ellos. Tener una "vida" mortal y elegir que hacer. Simplemente me gusta observarlos. Tratar de entenderlos.

Es que hay cosas que a veces no comprendo. Como las guerras. Nosotros somos designados por cuadrantes, según el número de habitantes. Pero cuando ocurren estas masacres planeadas como les digo tenemos que agruparnos varios y trabajar en equipo.

Hay veces que me siento mal al hacer mi trabajo, como por ejemplo cuando tengo que ir por personas muy jóvenes o cuando tardan mucho en morir, es duro ver a alguien agonizar. Por suerte en mi cuadrante no hay muchos hospitales.

En otras ocasiones no solo observo. Me camuflo entre ellos ya que nos podemos "materializar" y ser "uno más", pero solo lo hago en algunos casos. Como cuando quise probar una extraña verdura llamada puerro. Muy rica debo decir. A veces me antoja y tomo una de algún puesto. Por suerte nos materializamos con ropa y dinero. No crean que los robe.

La verdad nosotros no tenemos reglas como otros seres paranormales como nos llaman los humanos. La única regla es tomar el alma de la persona cuando se nos indique, solo eso. De resto soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca en mi cuadrante y solo en mi cuadrante. No puedo pasar a otro a menos que se me indique.

Ya han pasado unos cuantos días. Tengo que tomar algunas vidas. Ahora me encuentro en lo alto de un puente observando una carretera. Veo acercarse una simpática joven de unos dieciocho años de cabellos y ojos morados. La veo desesperada.

– mmm va a cruzar la calle. – Me digo a mi misma. Según leí en el periódico de hoy las autoridades están muy preocupadas. Han sucedido muchos accidentes de tránsito en esta ciudad. – mmm no es mi culpa que los ciudadanos últimamente sean tan imprudentes!

Mira a ambos lados, se ve que tiene prisa, mira su reloj y se atreve a cruzar la calle corriendo. En vez de tomar el puente que está a unos cuantos metros decide cruzar por la autopista. Y es que hay quienes se buscan la muerte. ¡Bueno al menos últimamente no me ha tocado un suicida!

De la nada muy rápidamente se acerca un automóvil plateado un tanto moderno conducido por lo que parece un chico de ojos y cabellos azules, parece muy alegre, quien sabe cómo tomará lo que ocurrirá. Él ve a la chica, intenta evadirla pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Debido a que frenó abruptamente hace que otros automóviles frenen tras él. Eso provoca que otros autos pierdan el control. En eso noto una pelirosa sentada en la parada de autobuses y un auto aproximarse a ella. Rectifico rápidamente mi lista. Según ella el día de hoy solo morirán dos personas y el nombre de esa chica no figuraba.

Aquella joven parecía muy concentrada en su libro. – QUÍTATE. – Le grite. Pero luego recordé que no me puede escuchar. Me materialicé y me lancé a ella para quitarla del camino. Eso es lo bueno de tener poder sobre el espacio-tiempo. ¿Y por qué hice eso? Pues ella no moriría en este momento, por lo que le evite que el resto de su vida fuese un poco miserable.

Vi como otros autos perdían el control. Otro automóvil arroyo a una chica peliroja. No se preocupen verifique mi lista. El nombre Miki Furukawa si estaba en ella.

Pasé mi vista al chico, él a pesar de sus contusiones salió del auto. Mira lo ocurrido con asombro y miedo. Se lleva las manos a su cabello de manera desesperada. Se sentía mal, él no quería que esto ocurriera, pero ella salió de la nada.

Me levanté y vi a aquella chica algo adolorida y aturdida. Se levantó pero seguía sentada en el suelo. Al ver lo sucedido se sorprendió mucho. Estaba en shock diría yo. Rápidamente llegaron algunas ambulancias, junto con unos policías.

Yukari y Miki muy jóvenes. Me sentí un poco mal. Pero no crean que mucho. Después de milenios en este trabajo y ver cosas peores pierdes la sensibilidad.

Yo me apresuré a hacer mi trabajo. Me desmaterialicé y tome sus almas junto con el deseo de su último suspiro. Luego de eso me materialicé nuevamente. Me acerqué donde estaba Megurine Luka. ¿Qué por qué sé sus nombres? Pues sencillo, sé el nombre de todos en mi cuadrante.

– Hola. – Le saludé. Ella solo me observó con la mirada algo perdida. Al parecer seguía en shock.

– ¿Usted la conoce? – Me preguntó la enfermera. Una joven con cabello plateado y con una mirada muy triste. Haku lloraba mucho al parecer. No quiero imaginar cuando su nombre figure en la lista bajo qué circunstancias será.

– Bueno esto pues. No precisamente. – Respondí sinceramente.

– Ella me salvó. – Escuché una suave voz a mi lado. Voltee y era ella.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo Haku. Al parecer habló muy bajo. Eso es lo bueno de mi trabajo. Puedo escuchar hasta el mínimo susurro. ¿Qué si me vuelve loca? ¡No! Ya me acostumbre, además tenemos la capacidad de procesar todo a nuestro alrededor y determinar que nos sirve y que no.

– Ella me salvó. – Dijo esta vez más alto.

– Ah. – Luego de un silencio un tanto incómodo. Nos dejó solas. – Entonces supongo que quieres hablar con ella. Me retiro.

– Gracias – Dije muy amablemente.

Cuando estuvimos solas no supe que decir, por lo que esperé a que ella hablara primero. Sin embargo, aquella chica solo me miraba, de una forma extraña debo decir.

– Entonces. – Empecé pero ella pareció salir de su estado ensimismado.

– Ah claro, muchas gracias… etto…

Ella pareció interesada en mi nombre… mi nombre… ah! ¡Yo no tengo nombre! Sin saber que responder empecé a mirar a todos lados y vi una señal de transito que decía "Calle 39", 3 y 9. – Mi… Miku! – Dije casi gritando a aquella chica, quien solo alzó una ceja.

– Bueno… gracias Miku-San, en verdad te lo agradezco. Creo que sin tu intervención hubiese muerto.

Sí ya sé su comentario fue un poco irónico. En fin, yo solo le sonreí. – No te preocupes Megurine-San. Quizás aún no era tu hora. – Ella ahora me miraba más sorprendida.

– ¿Có-Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿Eh dije su nombre? ¡Rayos! – Je verás me lo dijiste durante ese caos. – Mentí

Ella me miraba muy extrañada. – ¿En serio?

– Sí

– Qué raro. – Dijo pensativa. Y ahora que lo pienso claro que es raro. Megurine es una de las chicas más asociales que he visto. Solo habla lo justo y necesario. Por lo general tiene un semblante frío y distante. Aunque es muy madura y seria. Todavía recuerdo sus yo anteriores. Siempre ha sido así, debo decir que es de los humanos de mi cuadrante una de mis favoritas.

– Bueno…. Etto… – Quería hablar con ella. El asunto es que no encontraba de que hablar. Nunca había podido acercarme a ella. He hablado por lo menos una vez con cada persona dentro de mi cuadrante en algunas de sus vidas. Pero con esta chica es casi que imposible. Quizás por eso me atraía tanto la idea de hablar con ella.

– Dime. – Al hablarme noté que me miraba de arriba abajo. Supongo que observando mi traje el cual consistía en una especie de uniforme escolar algo futurista gris y aguamarina. Además mi cabello de un extraño color aguamarina iba recogido en dos coletas algo infantiles. ¿Por qué visto así? No sé, solo sé que me dieron la apariencia de una niña de dieciséis años. Aunque la vestimenta ha ido cambiando con los años.

Iba a responder cuando la enfermera nuevamente nos interrumpió. – Megurine-San ya puede irse a casa. Le recomiendo reposo y calma. Mañana debe asistir a un chequeo médico en el hospital de la ciudad. Además, deberá tomar este medicamento cada ocho horas. – Esto último lo dice mientras le extiende un frasco con pastillas.

– Claro, gracias. – Ella ya se iba y sentía que perdía mi oportunidad.

– Megurine-San. – Dije algo dudosa.

– Sí. – Fue lo único que dijo con algo de indiferencia.

– Etto… si quiere la acompaño. – Ella me observó aún más extrañada. – Digo, hasta su casa… Después de todo tuvo un accidente… Sería lo mejor para evitar una recaída. – Las últimas palabras las dije muy bajo debido a su dura mirada.

– Muchas gracias Miku-San pero no es necesario. Puedo tomar un taxi.

– Aun así, quisiera saber que llegó sana y salva.

Ella enarcó una ceja. – De verdad agradezco su intención, pero debo declinar.

Vaya que mujer más terca. ¿No ve que me preocupo por ella? ¿Sabe ella cada cuanto eso pasa? Obvio no, ¡pero aun así no aprecia mis acciones! – Bueno… entonces hasta luego… espero volvernos a ver.

Al decir esto me fui del lugar. Me desmaterialicé en un callejón algo oscuro y luego deambule por la ciudad un poco. Al parecer esa noche no habría más trabajo y tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día para la nueva lista. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué si duermo? No, no lo necesito, ni dormir ni comer. Aunque a veces hago ambos por gusto. Además de otras cosas como jugar o pasear. Nosotros sentimos y percibimos igual que los humanos, solo que no abusamos de nuestros sentidos.


	2. Capitulo dos

**Hola! Saben cuándo publique la historia estaba nerviosa porque pensé que no les iba a gustar. Pero ahora estoy peor con tanta aceptación y eso de que les pareció "interesante"…. En fin, espero les guste el siguiente cap y no embarrarla tanto XD *Echa bolita en el suelo***

**Ah no sé cómo olvidé el disclaimer, bueno no sé para qué digo eso, es obvio… bueno ya lo diré Vocaloid no me pertenece (para mi desgracia), solo tome prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Capitulo dos**

Pasaría algo así como una semana… Creo. Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad Crypton. Esta era un campo con una gran área. Tenía muchos edificios, todos de color blanco y ventanas azules. A la entrada había una especie de arco y sus límites eran demarcados por una gran paredilla.

Iba caminando por un sendero de adoquines gris y rojos que hacían una figura y alrededor había árboles que daban sombra. Muchos estudiantes estaban acostados en el césped, otros estudiando y la mayoría iba y venía. Noté algunas miradas sobre mí. Los hombres algo lujuriosos y las mujeres algo altivas. Aunque no todos claro. Pasaba desapercibida para la mayoría de los jóvenes que se encontraban allí.

Pero se preguntaran ¿qué hace "Miku" aquí? Pues busco a mi siguiente víctima. Un docente algo pervertido.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar al salón de maestros. Bueno en realidad era todo un edificio. Entre como si nada. Sentí un ambiente más frío, vaya no comprendo porque usan aire acondicionado, los humanos son tan raros, deberían disfrutar de la suave y fresca brisa que hay fuera.

Camino un poco y busco con la mirada el camino para el cubículo de dicho docente. Pero en eso noto a una chica sentada detrás de un mesón, al parecer había una recepcionista. Me acerco a ella con paso normal. – Buenas tardes. – Dije amablemente, o eso creo ya que cuando alzó la mirada me observó con recelo. – ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al profesor Hiyama?

La chica me miraba de arriba abajo, como analizándome. Pensé que me indicaría donde encontrar a Kiyoteru, pero en lugar de eso me preguntó – ¿Que hace una chica de secundaria aquí?

Y aquí es donde me pregunto ¿por qué no entre en mi forma espectral, en lugar a ser parte del mundo? Suspiro para mis adentros y hago lo que mejor sé hacer, o más bien lo que siempre tengo que cuando hablo con humanos. Mentirle. – Bueno verá, él me citó para darme un refuerzo en química. – Dije con una ligera sonrisa, para ver si daba una mejor impresión.

Ella me siguió viendo de la misma forma. Vaya ¿que tenía de malo que una chica de secundaria buscará a un docente de una universidad? Estas mentes de hoy en día. – Se encuentra en la sala 203. – Y al responder volvió a posar su vista en lo que parecía una revista de moda.

– Gracias. – Le dije con una reverencia. Aunque creo que me ignoró totalmente.

Me dirigí al ascensor con paso calmado como siempre. Vaya no comprendo porque no tienen escaleras en este lugar y luego andan quejándose. Ya nadie quiere hacer ejercicio. – En fin. – Dije una vez dentro, suspiré y presioné el botón que me llevaría al segundo piso.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió luego de hacerse escuchar el característico sonido. Salí y me dirigí a mi destino. – Sala 201. – Caminé un poco más. – Sala 202. – Vaya sí que son grandes. – Sala 203.

Llegue al lugar indicado. Toqué la puerta y luego de escuchar un claro "pase" abrí con cuidado la puerta e ingresé. Allí se encontraba aquel docente y no había nadie más en el lugar, solo él. – Buenas tardes. – Hable lo más cordial que pude.

El solo me observó e indicó con su mano que me sentara. Y así fue, me senté a esperar, pero no a que me atendiera precisamente. Él se encontraba tomando un café como todos los días. De hecho él tomaba mucho café y fumaba en exceso. Quizás por eso estoy aquí, aunque también puede ser debido a su mal congénito del cual no tiene conocimiento. Igual ya no importa.

Luego de un momento entro otra persona al lugar. Dirigí mi vista hacía la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Megurine. Ella al verme se notó igual o más sorprendida que yo. – Buenas tardes. – Fue lo único que dijo, seguido de un "buenas tardes" del docente. Pero él además de corresponderle el saludo le dirigió una mirada que no me agradó para nada. ¿Por qué observa así a Megurine?... Un momento, ¿Por qué me molesta que la observe así? Lo más probable es que me hubiese molestado que lo hiciera con cualquier chica, ¡es un atrevido!

Aun habiendo varias sillas de espera ella se sentó a mi lado. Sonreí para mis adentros. Pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía nerviosa. ¿Sería por su presencia? Ella permanecía callada, tomó una revista de una de las mesas de la esquina y se entretuvo leyendo, aunque de vez en cuando me dirigía una que otra mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Sonreí aún más para mis adentros. Después de todo no pasaba tan desapercibida para ella.

– Hola. – Le dije luego de un rato. No pregunten cuanto tiempo fue, en serio. Solo sé que para mí fue mucho, estaba esperando que ella me hablara, pero en vista que no lo hacía yo tomé la iniciativa. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Me aventuré a preguntar. Además de preocuparme, no sabía de qué más hablar. Esta chica me cortaba el habla.

– Sí. Los exámenes salieron bien. Solo me recetaron unos medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza. – Vaya dijo más de dos líneas. Supongo que eso está bien, es un avance ¿no?

Iba a contestar que me alegraba mucho y que si podíamos charlas un poco durante el almuerzo, pero comenzó. Kiyoteru comenzó a mostrar señas de no sentirse nada bien y llevó su mano derecha a su corazón mientras fruncía demasiado el ceño. ¡Claro! Me grite a mis adentros, ¡para eso estoy aquí!

La pelirosa inmediatamente intentó ayudarlo y darle primeros auxilios mientras me gritaba desesperada que pidiera ayuda. Yo no supe que hacer, así que salí de aquella habitación y fui hasta la recepción. La chica llamo de inmediato al servicio de salud que estaba dentro del campus. Eso no serviría de nada pero no podía quedarme allí de pie como una insensible.

Yo aproveche la confusión y me desmaterialicé para hacer mi trabajo. Aunque llegue al sitio con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando ingresé al salón los paramédicos intentaban reanimar al profesor. Mientras que la recepcionista y Megurine observaban todo con rostros indescifrables. Me acerqué y le hice la misma pregunta de siempre. – ¿Tú último deseo? – Luego de que me respondiera me ubique de forma tal que saque su alma y con esto todos los intentos por reanimarlo fueron en vano.

Salí de aquel lugar. No me sentía bien al observar a Megurine tirada en el suelo en un rincón de la habitación con el rostro en shock. Me senté en una banca a esperar que fuese el turno del siguiente en la lista. Y como lo sabría, en mi muñeca derecha tengo algo que a los ojos humanos sería un reloj. En realidad este no me indica la hora, solo muestra que tan cerca estoy de tiempo y distancia de la siguiente muerte.

Unos cuantos días después… bueno el sol salió y bajó varias veces. Caminaba por la calle, era de noche, bueno supongo que tarde, el sol se había ocultado ya hacía un buen rato. Estaba buscado a mi siguiente víctima, este sería un chico de ojos y largos cabellos morados, con un atuendo algo particular, iba vestido de samurái. – ¿No se suponía que ya no había?... Como sea.

Me senté en el andén a esperarlo. – ¿Otro accidente de tránsito? – Me dije con ironía. – Parece que a mi jefe se le acababan las ideas. – Pero pasó la calle muy bien y se dirigió a un edificio. Bueno realmente era una casa algo grande. Consistía en una edificación roja debido a que estaba compuesta por ladrillos de ese color. El techo era del mismo tono de los ladrillos. Las ventanas tenían alrededor un soporte blanco. La verdad era muy pintoresca. Me pregunto que habrá dentro.

Hey no me critiquen. Me han cambiado de zona en varias ocasiones y esta ciudad es grande, ¡no puedo conocerla toda! Además aunque la mayoría de las veces me ha tocado este cuadrante, ha cambiado mucho con los años.

En fin, él entro, bueno no podía quedarme allí por lo que ingresé también. Me sorprendí el descubrir que se trataba de un restaurante. Uno muy lujoso y elegante. Debo admitir que su fachada engaña, eh!

Por estar viendo todo el lugar perdí de vista un momento a Gakupo, pero al dirigir mi vista por una porción del lugar lo ubiqué rápidamente, que no digan que un samurái no resalta. Caminé hasta él y me senté en una de las sillas de su misma mesa, obviamente él no podía verme, ni él ni nadie. Pero igual allí estaba.

Él alzó la mano y una mesera se le acercó. Le entregó la carta y esperó a que él se decidiera. Pero la chica parecía estar más concentrada en su celular que en su cliente, pero bueno, ese vicio ya le pasará factura.

Él pidió especial del día, el cual consistía en una Lasaña con calabacín y berenjena. Como entrada unas milhojas de berenjenas con queso. – ¡Supongo que de postre pedirás un pastel de berenjena! ¿Verdad? – Le digo con un tono claramente sarcástico. Lástima que no puede escucharme.

Mientras esperaba pasé mi vista por el lugar nuevamente ya que no había podido verlo todo. Y cuál es mi sorpresa al observar en una mesa algo retirada a cierta pelirosa. Esta vez no perdería la oportunidad, tenía que acercarme a ella. – ¿Debería materializarme y saludarla o hacer primero mi trabajo?... Haré primero mi trabajo.

Trajeron el primer plato y todo bien hasta ahora, él parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Siguiente a esto trajeron el plato principal, apenas probó el primer bocado su rostro cambió de expresión. No le cayó bien. Comenzó a verse peor y tratar de levantarse, pero solo consiguió caer al suelo. Una señora que se encontraba en otra mesa gritó alarmada y solicitó ayuda.

– Lo siento eso no servirá de nada. – Tomo mi hoz y hago mi trabajo. – ¿Cuál es tu último deseo? – Le pregunto.

Esperé cualquier cosa menos lo que escuché. – Berenjenas. – Solo alcé mi ceja y obtuve su alma. No sé ni porqué me extrañó su respuesta.

Una vez hecho esto me dirigí al baño. Allí me materialicé y salí como si nada, pasé por donde se encontraba Luka.

– ¡Ah hola! – Le saludé como si nada. Pero ella no respondió. Veía algo entre shokeada y aterrorizada. Luego me miró y habló.

– ¿Por qué siempre que me encuentro contigo alguien muere? – Eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa, no me esperaba que preguntara eso, y ahora que lo pienso siempre que la veo es por un trabajo, ¿no puedo simplemente cruzarme con ella por la calle en uno de mis ratos libres? No le respondí. ¿Qué podía decir en mi defensa? "Hola soy una chica que ha vivido milenios y me encargo de tomar las almas y preguntar el último deseo de las personas antes de morir". Muy creíble, ¿Cierto? Al notar mi silencio ella continuó. – Es como si llamaras a la muerte.

De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que ese comentario fue aún más irónico que el de la primera vez que hablamos.

– Eh bueno, puede ser solo coincidencia… ¿no? – Dije algo nerviosa, cuando estoy frente a esta mujer se me olvida todo. Me intimada de una forma que nadie había logrado hasta ahora. No lo comprendo.

– Pues sí, pero aun así… no deja de ser extraño. – ¿Por qué esta chica no puede ser fácil de abordar? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Con ella todo es más difícil! Grito a mis adentros, aunque mi expresión externa no diga nada.

Bueno, siendo sincera supongo que por eso es que quiero acercarme, me supone un reto. Un gran reto.

– Quizás… ¿no crees que es extraño que siempre nos encontremos? – Ella me miró muy extrañamente. – Quiero decir, siempre nos encontramos – Me reía sin gracia. Siento que delante de ella solo digo estupideces.

– Sí, eso es lo que te acabo de decir… ¿qué con eso? – Dijo con un tono medio molesto.

– Ettoo… pues que parece que el destino nos quiere decir algo je – Creo que estoy roja hasta las orejas… ¿Cómo puedo estar roja? ¿Yo tendré sangre? Deja de divagar y pregúntale de una vez. – Me preguntaba si… si quisieras salir conmigo algún día. – Bien, ahora su rostro no tenía nombre, creo que malinterpreto todo. – Digo, como amigas, ya sabes tomar un helado, caminar, hablar, esas cosas que hacen las chicas… creo. – Mi voz iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba.

Ahora me miraba más confusa. ¿Por qué será?... ¡Claro! Que idiota soy, como le voy a hablar como si yo no fuera una chica normal… Bien no lo soy, pero aun así, ¡ella no lo sabe!

Ahora ella pasó a observar mi ropa. – No entiendo porque siempre traes puesto tu uniforme de la escuela.

¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta! Suspiré y pase a responderle. – Bueno, es que… – Ella me miraba esperando una respuesta. – Es que acabo… acabo de salir de la escuela. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

– ¿Hoy?

– Si, ¿por qué?

Ella pasó a ver su reloj. – Por qué es domingo y son las siete de la noche.

¡Rayos! Ojala pudiera llevara la palma de mi mano a mi frente, solo para golpearme por lo estúpida que puedo llegar a ser. De acuerdo, tendré que estar más al pendiente del calendario humano si quiero acercarme a esta chica.

Le iba a replicar pero fuimos sacadas del lugar. La muerte de Gakupo revolucionó todo. Espero no lo clausuren por el incidente, ellos no tienen la culpa de las alergias de él.

Me alegré que no aprovechara para escapar o irse, se quedó a mi lado. Ya una vez fuera trate de continuar la conversación pero ella se me adelantó. – Entonces, ¿qué hacías hoy en el instituto?

– Algunas cosas del club, ya sabes cosas importantes.

– ¿Club?... ¿Club de qué?

Ehhh… – De canto! – Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

– Claro. – Dijo muy irónicamente. De seguro no me cree, pero ¿qué pensará? Digo no se me ocurre otra razón por la cual alguien lleve su uniforme de escuela un día de descanso. – ¿Y a dónde quieres ir exactamente? – Preguntó como si nada. Eso me tomo de sorpresa, ¡recordaba mi invitación! Pero, yo no estaba muy segura de que responder.

– A… aaamm… etto… ¿Al cine?

Ella solo me miraba extrañamente. – ¿Al cine? ¿Y por qué quieres ir al cine conmigo?

¿En serio no me lo puedes facilitar un poco? ¿Decir "si vamos" y ya? – Ahmm… etto…Pues porque suena divertido. – Y allí estaba yo, riendo sin gracia nuevamente. Es que estaba tan nerviosa. ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué me pone nerviosa?, ¿más aún por qué quiero acercarme? Cálmate Miku, cálmate me decía a mi misma.

Ella seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué no tienes amigas con quienes salir?

– No. – Rayos, no debí decir eso así como si nada. Su expresión cambió nuevamente a una de no creerme nada.

– A ver, eres una chica que siempre está en sitios donde mueren personas, cosa que además no parece afectarte. Todo el tiempo tienes uniforme de escuela, pero no bolso o algo donde llevar tus cuadernos. Además, afirmas no tener amigos. Y encima de todo quiere salir conmigo. ¿Qué parte suena más extraña? – Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado mientras acariciaba su mentón. Para luego posar su mirada hacia mí. Una muy fría debo decir.

– Bueno, pues… amigos si tengo, solo que no los veo muy seguido. – Eso es cierto. No veo con mucha regularidad a mis otros compañeros. Tendría que ir hasta los límites de mi jurisdicción y contar con la suerte que ellos también estén por ahí.

– No ves a tus amigos pero sales tarde del instituto.

– Eh bueno… Es que aprovecho el tiempo libre y ellos ya se han ido y pues mi maleta la dejé en casa, solo salí a comer algo, tenía mucha hambre.

– ¿Y sales sola? ¿No era más rápido pedir domicilio? Además, ¿tus padres te dejan salir sola a esta hora? – Su mirada era muy dura.

– Bueno, esto quería venir a este sitio.

– Claro. Tus padres te dejan ir sola a un exclusivo restaurante a esta hora. – Vaya, ¿qué más sarcástica puede ser?

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Lo ignore y seguí con el siguiente punto. – Bueno, como le decía Megurine-San. Pues es solo coincidencia que siempre muera gente. No sé por qué pasa eso cuando nos encontramos. Y claro que me afecta.

– Se nota. – Si puede ser todavía más sarcástica.

– Por último, quería salir contigo porque me has caído bien. – Ella me miraba aún más sin creérselo. Como si dudara de mis palabras. – No sé, supongo que podemos ser amigas.

Esto último pareció sorprenderla. Me pregunto por qué será. Luego de parecer meditar algo ella soltó un largo suspiro. – De acuerdo lo pensaré.

– ¿Pensar qué?

– Una salida de amigas contigo. – Respondió casi que desesperada. – Pero he de advertirte que quizás no sea tan divertido como piensas.

Sonreí automáticamente. – ¿Es en serio? – Genial. Al menos lo pensará.

– Sí. – Luego no dijo más nada, parecía esperar algo. – ¿Cuál es tu número?

– ¿Eh?... ¿Número? ¿Número de qué?

Al ver mi confusión me aclaró. – Tú número de móvil. – Me contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta. – Para definir la hora y el lugar.

¡Ah claro! Número de móvil… un momento yo no tenía uno y no lo necesito. – Ah bueno este…yo no tengo.

– Oh vaya. – Mi respuesta la tomó por sorpresa. – Esta niña sí que es rara. – La escuché decir muy bajo, casi en un susurro quizás no quería que escuchara. En eso ella toma su mochila y saca un cuaderno. Anotó algo y me lo dio. – Este es el número de mi móvil. Me avisas a qué hora te dan permiso.

– ¿Permiso?

Ella observó el cielo, parecía desesperada. – Sí, permiso. No creo que tus padres te dejen salir a cualquier hora a donde sea y con una desconocida sin permiso.

– Ah claro.

Y lo único que se limitó a decirme fue. – Adiós. – Y luego de decir esto se fue. No me dio tiempo ni de responderle la despedida. No supe que hacer. Me quedé en ese lugar un momento más viendo cómo se iba. No quería que lo hiciera, pero si le pedía que me acompañara a donde iba podría causarle un mal momento nuevamente. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la hora… lo de hace un momento no era nada. Guarde el papel como si fuese una posesión muy importante y me fui a un callejón. Si otro enfrentamiento entre bandas. Esta noche sería larga.

**Espero les haya gustado el segundo cap… pues si les molesta tantas muertes puedo quitar eso jeje digo no sé si me estoy pasando. Y pues tengo un humor muy negro, espero tampoco les incomode jejeje**

**YamamotoSakura, Uke .san, TenebraeCaelum, Lucarioks: Gracias por eso de que mi idea es "interesante" ^^ Aquí el siguiente capítulo… quería escribirles un mensajito a cada uno, pero les diría lo mismo XD**

**Marilinn: No nunca dejo nada a medias. Me sentiría mal.**

**JM Scarlet: Gracias…. Y gracias por dejar una review en cada locura que he escrito jejeje **

**Shanny: Pues gracias por los ánimos ^^ La verdad lo publiqué porque tú y otra chica de la "sesión" de KnM me animaron jeje espero no esté tan terrible T.T Por cierto que te hace creer que le voy a hacer algo a Luka… yo no soy tan mala (?**

**Y a todos los que le dieron follow, fav o simplemente leyeron gracias y espero les guste la continuación XD.**

**Ahora sí dejo de molestar. Saludos!**


	3. Capitulo tres

**Hi! Me encuentro muy animada, todo me está yendo genial XD. Por eso les traigo el tercer cap ^^ Espero no desvanecer sus expectativas jeje**

**Por otro lado veo que no les molesta mi humor negro. *Lo dice regocijándose en su sillón de villana dejando su taza de té en el platillo mientras con la otra mano acaricia a su ninfa asesina***

**Capitulo 3**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los había contado. Los amaneceres desde que me dio su número. Diecinueve amaneceres hasta hoy y no había sido capaz de llamarla. ¿Qué me lo impedía? No tengo idea. Quizás que me dijera que lo había pensado mejor y no quería salir conmigo. O peor aún, que decidiera salir conmigo… – ¿Ahh que me pasa? – Grite a la nada.

No tengo idea de por qué, pero no la he podido sacar de mi cabeza. ¿Qué tiene que pienso en ella todo el tiempo? Es decir, ustedes saben, es fría e indiferente conmigo, se nota a kilómetros que no le caigo bien. Pero por otro lado hay algo en su mirada; aparte de su bello color, que hace que sienta ganas de protegerla, de estar con ella, de no dejarla sola.

Suspiro cansada, esta situación me está enloqueciendo. – Mejor voy y camino un poco. – Y eso hago. Bajo de la azotea de aquel viejo edificio de unos diez pisos en la cual me encanta estar. Tiene una bonita vista y siento cálido ver el amanecer desde allí. Mi momento favorito debo decir. Puede que haya visto muchos, pero sigo sintiendo una gran pasión por ellos. Me pregunto por qué será… Saben siempre me estoy preguntando cosas, quizás debería dejarlo ir, no pensar tanto y disfrutar más.

Caminé un rato y sin rumbo por aquella ciudad. Luego tuve que hacer mi trabajo. – ¿A ver quién está hoy en la lista? – Me dispongo a ver la lista. – Kagamine Len. – Oh vaya sorpresa, supongo que algún ajuste de cuentas. Lo más probable es que los de la banda de Dell estén cobrando su venganza. Estos chicos me están cansando. Se matan entre ellos a diestra y siniestra. Sigo leyendo – SeeU Dahee. – Vaya creí que este día no llegaría jamás, esta idiota se ha expuesto tanto a la muerte y se ha salvado tantas veces que llegue a pensar que era inmortal. – Parece que solo serán dos el día de hoy.

En fin, luego de caminar un poco mi "reloj" me indicó que ya tenía que ir por Len. Llego a un restaurante en el centro de Tokyo. Y allí están ese par de gemelos. Curioso, es un restaurante, porque no me extraña. Es hasta cliché, recuerdo cuando estuve un tiempo por Norteamérica. Cada que iba a un restaurante (sobre todo italianos) tenía que recuperar hasta cinco almas en por minuto.

En el lugar habría unas siete personas, incluyendo a Rin, Len, el camarero, el cocinero, la chica de la caja, más dos comensales más. Rin y Len hablaban muy cómodamente. Cuando un chico rubio con un parche entro de la nada. Comenzó a disparar por todo el sitio. – Creí que solo moriría una persona no que sería una masacre. – Pero todos están en el suelo cubriéndose con sus manos. Él aprovechó el caos y terminó de ingresar al lugar. Todos los demás lo miraban asombrados.

Se acercó hasta donde estaban los hermanos y disparó a sangre fría varias veces al chico rubio. Luego se dirigió a Rin y le habló. – Este es un aviso para tú jefe. Espero que a la próxima no ataquen a traición. – Y sin más salió como si nada.

Rin miraba asombrada lo sucedido, tanto que no fue capaz de reaccionar e ir tras Oliver. Estaba totalmente en shock, al parecer no creía lo que había sucedido. Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Yo he visto de todo lo admito, pero la pelea entre estas bandas es cada vez más sangrienta y hasta sin sentido. Ni la ley, e incluso la hora respetan. En fin, realicé mi trabajo. – ¿Tu ultimo deseo?

– Hermana, Rin. – Supongo que quiere ser nuevamente hermano de Rin. No crean que todos sean hijos, hermanos o primos de las mismas personas en cada vida. Todo cambia, incluso se introducen nuevas almas al mundo y otras desaparecen para siempre, no siempre son las mismas.

Luego de llevar su alma a la puerta seguí deambulando por las calles. No muy lejos de allí una chica rubia con orejas de gato conducía un automóvil quien sabe hacia dónde.

Por cierto, ¿son cosas mías u hoy he tratado con muchos rubios? Como sea. Subí a uno de los puentes que estaban más abajo del camino que tomaba esa chica. Quería tener buena vista, no tenía idea de que le depararía.

Pero no pasó nada. Llegó como si nada a su casa. – ¿Será que quiere hacer casting para una nueva secuela de destino final? Mmm no, sería una muerte "muy sana"… Ah ya sé quiere ser parte del elenco de Another… – No pregunten a qué hora vi esas historias… a veces tengo mucho tiempo libre y pues bajo a algunos de los apartamentos del edificio en el que normalmente estoy y me siento con algún inquilino a ver esa extraña caja que ha cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo y emite señales.

En fin, volviendo a lo que me interesa. La veo de un lado a otro en su casa. Ha hecho de todo. Estaba cocinando y se le apagó el fogón. Luego iba a hacer un emparedado y enchufó la tostadora eléctrica con las manos mojadas. Luego subió al techo a arreglar una gotera… por la ventana. Ya empezaba a marearme. – ¿En serio estaba su nombre en la lista? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no había estado antes?

Luego bajó y encendió el televisor, agarró una bolsa de manís y comenzó a comerlos. De repente se le dio por tirarlos al aire e intentar atraparlos con la boca. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los manís pareció estar atragantándose, de la nada se puso morada, cayó al piso sosteniendo su garganta y se quedaba sin aire.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Así vas a morir? Eso ya es mérito para ser parte de Mil manera de morir! – No lo podía creer. Bueno será tomar su pobre alma y el deseo de tu último suspiro. – ¿Cuál es tu último deseo?

– El tesoro está enterrado en el patio. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiso decir? Eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido! Mejor solo hago mi trabajo.

Salí de la casa de aquella coreana y me dispuse a caminar nuevamente sin rumbo fijo. No sé cómo… o quizás sí, terminé en la entrada de la Universidad Crypton. – ¿Será posible que este aquí?

Era un poco tarde, ya estaba empezando a anochecer. Aun así me materialicé e ingresé. Bueno eso intentaba cuando escuche una dulce voz decir mi nombre… eh bueno mi supuesto nombre. Voltee y allí estaba ella, con su semblante característico. Se me acercó y ahora me arrepentía de haberme materializado. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su presencia.

– Hola Miku-San.

– Ehh… etto… hola Megurine-San

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y me observaba nuevamente de arriba abajo. – ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? Y más aún, ¿Con tu uniforme aún puesto?

– Ah esto… estaba caminando simplemente. – Oh vaya al fin digo algo totalmente cierto y parece la mayor de las mientras. ¡Ironía ven a mí!

Ella volvió a ver su reloj. – Mmm ya veo, es temprano, pero podemos caminar un rato y luego ir al centro comercial que está más abajo ¿Te parece?

– ¿Eh? – Estaba en total y completo shock, ¿qué acababa de decir ella de la nada? – ¿Qué vamos a hacer en un centro comercial?

Ella me miró extrañada. – Ver una película. ¿O es que olvidaste que querías ver una? – Yo no podía salir de mi asombro, ella no solo acepto salir conmigo, también ¡lo haría ahora mismo! – Bueno supongo, por qué nunca llamaste.

– Ah… esto… no lo olvide… es que… bueno… es que… estuve algo ocupada con lo del club. – ¿Porque estoy riendo nerviosamente otra vez?

Ella no cambiaba su expresión fría, pero las palabras que salían de su boca no parecía coordinar con lo que mostraba su rostro. – Ya veo… Entonces, ¿Qué dices? – Me preguntó seriamente al notar que no respondía.

– ¡Claro! – Le dije muy emocionada. Siempre quise saber qué era eso de salidas de amigas… aunque es algo relativamente nuevo, no me imagino a dos chicas solteras andando solas por la calle a esta hora hace digamos unos cien o doscientos años.

Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguía. Caminamos en silencio por un momento. Y me aventuré a preguntarle el porqué de su repentino cambio, en serio ella es rara ¿Por qué no puedo leer las mentes? – Etto… – Ella volteó a verme. ¡Rayos! Sí que me pone nerviosa cada que me mira – … Etto… ¿Por qué decidiste ir al cine conmigo?

Ella frunció el ceño, quizás no se esperaba esa pregunta. Parecía estarlo pensando. – Porque me he topado mucho con la muerte últimamente. Hay que vivir la vida, nunca se sabe cuándo llega tu hora.

– Si, nunca se sabe. – Claro, eso tiene lógica. Y ahora que lo pienso su nombre también estará en la lista algún día. Por alguna razón no quiero que eso pase. Quisiera estar junto a ella siempre. Aunque suene extraño en todas sus vidas siempre había tratado de acercarme y me ha llamado demasiado la atención, solo que no me atrevía a hacerlo. – ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

– Al parque que está más abajo, es muy lindo y amplio. Además, está cerca del centro comercial. – Y allí ocurrió por primera vez, me sonrió. Y que sonrisa. Es la más bella que he visto. Ella siguió caminando, pero yo me detuve por un momento. ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué de repente siento una extraña sensación en mi estómago?

Ella volteo y cambio su gesto. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir?

Reaccione de repente. – S-Sí. – Le dije al tiempo que corría para alcanzarla.

Caminamos un poco más. – ¿Quieres un helado? – Preguntó nuevamente de la nada, luego de un largo (para mí) silencio.

¿Qué más podía decir? – Sí. – Nos encaminamos a una heladería que estaba a la entrada del parque.

Una vez dentro hizo su pedido. – Fresa. – Dijo y volteo a verme. – ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

– Puerro. – Le dije muy sonriente. Ella primero me vio extrañada y luego se largó a reír fuertemente, debo decir que se escuchaba hermoso ese sonido. – ¿Qué?

Ella seguía riendo, pero se calmó un poco. – ¡Ese sabor no existe!

¡Oh!... que tonta soy. – Bu-bueno de-de chocolate en-entonces. – ¿Por qué tartamudeo? Me sentí tan apenada y avergonzada. Sobre todo por haber dicho semejante estupidez frente a ella!

– Toma. – Me dijo al momento de pasarme el helado.

– mmm es rico… y esta frio. – Dije cuando lo probé.

– ¿No habías probado un helado? – Dijo con burla.

– Bueno hace poco fue inventado, no me había animado a probarlo

Ella me miró extrañamente. – ¿Hace poco? Ni que hubieses vivido muchos años. – Siguió riéndose.

¡Rayos! Por qué siempre olvido esos detalles. Los humanos y su obsesión con el tiempo. ¿Cómo quieren que yo lo lleve? Además es en serio, me dije que lo probaría pero siempre lo olvidaba… Cuanto tiene de haberse inventado como tal… ¿cien años? – Je bueno no mucho, pero no lo había probado.

– ¿Qué tus padres nunca te han comprado uno? – Dijo en u claro tono de burla. Mientras salíamos de la heladería, al parecer quería un paseo por el parque.

– No.

– ¿Qué, pertenecen a alguna extraña religión? – Continúo con su tono burla. Supongo que no me cree ni una palabra.

– No tengo padres. – De acuerdo, no debí decir eso, o al menos no así. Su rostro cambio radicalmente a uno sumamente asombrado y con un toque de lastima. Creo que ahora se siente mal.

– Ah... bueno yo… lo-lo siento – Ella pareció entristecerse mucho.

– No te preocupes. – Le dije como si nada. Para mí eso no era un hecho fatídico. Nunca necesite de padres. Es decir, dudo incluso que tenga. Pero a ella pareció afectarle demaciado.

– Yo… yo sé cómo… cómo te sientes. – Dijo de repente, con un tono muy diferente, uno que se sentía con dolor y tristeza, por lo que me sorprendió. – Sé que se siente decir "no importa" cuando verdaderamente duele dentro.

– ¿Eh? – ¡Creo que se lo tomo por otro lado!

– Yo tampoco tengo padres… murieron hace años…

En un accidente automovilístico. Si ya lo sé, yo misma tome sus almas. Se veían abatidos por no poder ver crecer a su hija. Sobre todo su madre. Todavía recuerdo su deseo "cuida de mi hija". – Lo siento. – Le respondí con sinceridad. Aunque no fuese como tal mi culpa, si era mi trabajo.

– Supongo que ya tenemos algo en común. – Dijo al tiempo de dirigirse a una banca. Yo la seguí. Ahora había cambiado. Quería que regresará la alegre Luka, casi nunca sale a flote.

Nos sentamos y estuvimos un momento en silencio. – ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ellos? – Me preguntó. Supongo que pocas veces deja ver su lado débil y puede hablar con alguien del tema.

¿Qué le podía responder? – mmm un abrazo. – Bueno no era tan falso. No es que deseara un abrazo, pero si me preguntaba que se sentía recibir uno. De repente sentí sus manos envolverme. Cerró sus ojos y me acomodó en su pecho mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabeza. No supe que hacer, así que cerré mis ojos y disfruté del contacto.

Luego de ese íntimo momento no hablamos más, comimos lo que quedaba de nuestros ya derretidos helados y ella se levantó de la banca. – Faltan quince para las cinco. La siguiente función inicia a las cinco y quince, ¿Qué te parece si vamos comprando las entradas y las palomitas?

Le iba a responder que encantada. Pero mi reloj empezó a sonar como loco. Ella lo observaba muy extrañada.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una alarma?

– Ah etto… s-sí, es eso. Ya me tengo que ir.

– Bueno… entonces espero tu llamada para poder vernos.

– Claro. – Grite mientras corría hacia la salida del parque. Voltee por última vez y note que se sentaba nuevamente en la banca. Qué extraño, se veía con un semblante triste. Quizás al tocar el tema de sus padres la pone mal. O en realidad si quería esa salida de amigas conmigo. Como sea tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

– Maldita alarma, a mala hora a alguien se le dio por suicidarse. – Corría a gran velocidad para llegar rápido al lugar de los hechos. Me encontré que el reloj señalaba uno de los edificios que hacía parte de complejo de apartamentos. Todos tendrían unos veinte pisos y eran de color gris con amarillo. Al parecer era el bloque tres, apartamento 517.

Una vez dentro del edificio indicado, entre a su apartamento y camine por todo el sitio. Allí estaba Haku. En la bañera de su cuarto. Con los ojos cerrados y cortes en sus muñecas que emanaban sangre que se había mezclado con el agua – ¿Por qué no me extraña que seas tú?

Pero no podía tomar su alma aún. Tenía que esperar a que emitiera su último suspiro y es que a diferencia de las otras muertes. Soy yo quien provoca esa última exhalación y al hacer eso me llevo su alma. En cambio sí es suicidio, es algo provocado y no depende de mí. Digamos que ella tiene esperanzas de vivir hasta el último momento y yo no puedo intervenir o buscar ayuda.

Pero el suicidio es un gran error que cometen los humanos, ya que si lo hacen no podrán reencarnar nuevamente, ya que ellos están renunciando por si mismos a esta posibilidad y por ende su último deseo tampoco es tenido en cuenta ya que no tendrán siguiente vida.

Estuve allí mucho tiempo. Aunque estaba inconsciente, su corazón seguía latiendo. Ya hacía mucho había bajado el sol cuando se dio. Solo tome su alma y en lugar de llevarla a la puerta. Tuve que pasar por esta para regresar su alma a la nada y ver como desaparecía para siempre.

Al día siguiente. Tuve que estar pendiente de la hora. No sabía si llamar a Megurine, si la despertaría o algo. En un momento libre me encamine hasta su piso a ver si la podía llamar. Noté que estaba despierta, parecía estar leyendo un libro recostada en un sofá de la sala de su apartamento y en su estómago tenía su teléfono celular.

Busqué un teléfono público y decidí llamarla. Me materialice y saque una moneda de mi bolsillo. Si mis cálculos eran correctos tendría libre entre las tres y seis de la tarde… No es que haya horarios para las muertes. La lista indica el nombre y orden y el reloj digamos que la hora y lugar, pero puede ser en cualquier momento y situación. Yo debo estar pendiente de cada uno hasta que se dé el suceso y luego buscar al siguiente y esperar que pase algo.

Tomé la bocina en mis manos y me quedé vendo la cabina. – ¿Cómo rayos funciona esto? – Se ve fácil, pero en la práctica es otra cosa. Tuve que pedirle el favor a una señora que pasaba por allí para que me indicara como se utilizaba.

Después de varios intentos escuché el tono de llamada y una voz al otro lado. – Aló – Contestó

– ¿A-Aló? Meguri – Pero no terminé mi frase.

– ¿Miku? ¡Hola!... ¡Estaba esperando tú llamada! – Me respondió con un extraño entusiasmo, no comprendo el porqué de ese cambio. Además, ¿en verdad estaría esperando mi llamada?

– Ah hola Megurine-San

– Deja el formalismo. Dime Luka.

– Esto… Hola Lu-Luka-San… – No supe que más decir.

La oí reírse. – Entonces, ¿A qué hora te dio permiso tu tutor?

¿Tutor? ¿Cuál tutor? ¿Y por qué piensa que necesito permiso? Mejor le sigo la corriente, no quiero que piense que soy una loca. – Desde las tres hasta las seis.

– Mmmm veamos que se puede hacer en tres horas… Creo que si podemos ir al cine. ¿Te parece si te recojo en tu casa a las tres?

¿!Casa!?... si no tenía nombre, ¿qué les hace pensar que tengo casa?... ¿Esta chica porque me lo complica todo? – Ah no mejor nos encontramos a esa hora en el mismo lugar que estábamos ayer.

– Como quieras. Entonces hasta más tarde. – Y colgó.

Suspiré, creo que debería dejar esto hasta aquí. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Yo no tengo porque establecer amistad con un humano. No es que no pueda, solo que ella algún día morirá. Además mi apariencia no cambia, por lo que tratarla por mucho tiempo sería muy problemático. Sumándole que no estoy muy segura del porqué quiero acercarme.

**Sí ya sé, ódienme con toda su alma, mate a Len y a SeeU en un solo capítulo muhahahaha**

**Lucarioks: Gracias ^^ Bueno espero no esté dentro de tus favoritos los de hoy jijiji y pues choca esos cinco.**

**Marilinn: Gracias a mí también me encanta jajaja y si, ahora que lo pienso creo que son necesarias las muertes y un poco humor negro jajaja!**

**Hola estimada "chica de la sesión KnM" jajaja! Nooo nunca habías notado mi humor negro, jamás (? Gracias por tu review chiquilla XD**

**jako . s . mendoza: Gracias por tu mensaje y me alegro que te guste mi nueva historia XD**

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: Oh bueno gracias ^^ no me esperaba un review como el tuyo XD Aquí la conti, mira que no tarde tanto... tan solo dos semanitas jeje **

**Saludos!**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**Hola! Mmmm no me demore tanto esta vez o sí? jajaja! B****ueno quería publicar el viernes pero no me aguanté XD por eso aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero y esté decente... por cierto nadie ha notado que he matado a tooodas las posibles parejas de Miku o Luka? jajajaja al menos alguien ya notó que es lo que confunde a Miku hahaha**

**Capitulo cuatro**

Sentía con los ojos cerrados la fresca brisa de primavera, sentada en la misma banca que estábamos sentadas el día anterior. Lo que más me gustaba era ver como poco a poco y casi imperceptiblemente todo el paisaje cambiaba con el tiempo. Ciudades aparecían y desaparecían, donde hubo un bosque ahora se aprecian desiertos, donde hubo lagos ahora pantanos, era interesante que sucesos "catastrófico" como terremotos hacían más altas las montañas o las erupciones submarinas aparecer islas.

Ahí estaba yo divagando cuando de la nada veo a Luka acercarse a lo lejos, traía puesta una camiseta blanca de estampado y una chaqueta roja con un pantalón de mezclilla azul algo desgastado y zapatillas negras. Además de tener su rosa cabello suelto, el cual danzaba al compás de la brisa. Vaya ¿cómo un vestuario tan sencillo podía lucirle tan bien? ¿Y cómo algo tan simple como el bandeo de su cabello por el viento podía ser tan fascinante?

¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Es más que se supone que hago aquí. Dejo de divagar al sentirla tan cerca.

– Hola Miku… – Me saludo como siempre, aunque podría decirse que con más entusiasmo y menos frialdad. Noté que de repente me quedó viendo extrañada. – ¿Acabas de salir del instituto?

– ¿Eh? – En eso me observo… ¡claro tenía el uniforme! Siempre que me materializo este aparece. Normalmente tengo algo así como un vestido blanco, cualquiera diría que parezco una princesa con el. – Ah esto n-no.

– Sabes la película empieza a la tres y cuarenta y cinco. – ¿Cómo siempre sabe la hora? – Podemos ver algunos almacenes si hay algún vestido bonito. – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué cada que sonríe siento algo en mi pecho?… creo que después de todo si tengo corazón y es eso lo que late como loco cada que la veo.

– Ah etto… no creo que sea buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no? Tu misma me dijiste que querías una salida de amigas y comprar ropa es una parte fundamental. – Esto último lo dijo con su dedo índice alzado, mientras yo la miraba algo dudosa. – Vamos será divertido, además necesitas actualizar tu vestuario. No puedes andar por la vida con tu uniforme siempre.

Y luego de esas palabras no sé como pero terminé visitando varias tiendas. De ropa, zapatos, accesorios, lencería y hasta una de mascotas. Me probé muchos vestidos y Luka me daba su opinión de cómo me quedaba cada uno. Ella también se probó algunos y yo le comentaba como le quedaban. ¿Es que a esta mujer le puede quedar algo mal?

Al principio quiso pagarme la cuenta pero no la dejé. Luego se sorprendió que siempre sacara en efectivo la suma exacta.

– ¿Cómo puedes cargar tanto dinero en los bolsillos? – Me preguntó cuando salíamos de la segunda tienda. – Es peligroso ¿sabes?, además ¿cómo puedes tener tanto?

Ella me miraba asombrada y yo no sabía que decir. – Esto, bueno es lo que me dan. – Le respondí no muy segura.

– Vaya tu tutor se pasa, ojala el mío fuese así. Me da solo una suma mensual y créeme no es mucho.

– ¿Y aún hablas con tu tutor?

– Claro, yo aún no soy mayor de edad, él es aún el encargado de las empresas de mi familia, pero eso no viene al caso.

Yo la observé extrañada. – ¿No eres mayor de edad?

– No, apenas tengo diecinueve. – Dijo mientras se encogía en hombros.

– mmm ya veo. – ¿A qué edad se será mayor? Es que las normas y leyes cambian tanto con el tiempo y por países que siempre me pierdo.

– Bueno, pero me falta menos que a ti.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí que me falta menos, a ti te faltaran al menos unos cuatro años.

– Ah sí, claro.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince, dieciséis?

¿Años? Pfff ni idea, más de mil supongo. – esto dieciséis. – ¿Qué? No me miren así, tenía que responder algo con lógica, ¿no?

– Vez, sabía que te faltaban unos cuatro años. Yo solo tengo que esperar unos meses. – Me dijo y sonrió. ¿Por qué será tan importante para ella ser mayor de edad?

De repente me salto una duda. – ¿Cuándo cumples años?

– ¿Yo? – Me miró extrañada, pero luego se relajó. – Ah bueno esto en enero. ¿Y tú?

¡Rayos! No debí preguntar eso, ¿ahora que le digo? – Ah bueno…. Esto… – En eso veo un auto pasar con lo que parecía un anuncio del lanzamiento de una especie de sintetizador de música o algo así y tenía la fecha en letras muy grandes. – treinta y uno de agosto. – Le dije al leer.

¿Cómo que si se leer? Obvio, además de dominar muchos idiomas y en cada uno conocer como leer, escribir y expresarme correctamente!

– Oh vaya, eso es al final de este mes. Supongo que lo celebraras, digo cumplirás diecisiete. – Y me sonrió.

¿Qué? ¿Estamos en ese mes? Y ahora que le digo. – Ah esto tal vez lo haga.

– Mmm supongo que quizás tu tutor te haga una gran fiesta.

¿Mi muy estimado jefe? Inserte sarcasmo aquí obviamente, no creo, pero bueno. – Quizás.

– Espero conocerlo algún día.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí conocer tu tutor y ver que te trate bien. Es que es extraño que te deje andar sola por allí y más con tanto dinero.

Créeme no quieres conocer a mi jefe. Por algo todos le temen. Dije para mis adentros. – Si, digamos que es… muy bueno en su trabajo. – Le dije y luego sonreí.

Ella me miró extrañada. Quizás mi comentario no venía tanto al caso. Luego de eso seguimos caminando y entrando a varias tiendas. Al final de nuestro paseo por todos los almacenes de aquel centro comercial terminé comprando un vestido, dos blusas y un pantalón de mezclilla. Y prometiendo que en nuestra próxima salida juntas no tendría mi uniforme… ¿Próxima salida juntas? ¡Ella estaba pensando en una próxima salida!

Luego entramos al cine y vimos la película, era una animada o al menos así me comentó Luka que se le llamaban a este tipo de películas. La cinta me pareció linda, iba de unas hermanas princesas, una buscaba algo así como su propio norte y la otra buscaba un príncipe azul… aunque a mí me pareció otra cosa, esas hermanas eran muy cercanas y las canciones eran muy lindas. Bueno ni para que contar de qué iba, de seguro ya la vieron. El cine me pareció muy interesante. Puede que haya visto televisión, pero por alguna razón no había ido a un cinema nunca. Era de las cosas que estaba entre mi lista de cosas a probar alguna vez. Y pensar que hace poco había visto letreros a blanco y negro y al que entramos resultó estar en algo llamado 3D.

Al final de la tarde insistió en acompañarme a mi casa. Por lo que la lleve al edificio en el cual por lo general estoy. No es que mucha gente muera allí. Simplemente me gusta la vista que hay desde la azotea.

Antes de despedirse me hizo prometerle que saldríamos nuevamente. Yo me quedé allí viendo cómo se alejaba ¿Qué se supone que fue esto?… ¿una cita? La verdad estaba muy confundida.

Al cabo de unos cuantos amaneceres me encontraba muy temprano yendo hacia un bar, este era muy sucio y permanecía en penumbra. Olía a una desagradable combinación de varios tipos de alcohol, sucio y moho.

A pesar de lo temprano del día había ya varias personas allí. Me pregunto si llegaran temprano o simplemente nunca se van.

Me acerque a una chica de cabellos cafés que permanecía dormida apoyada sobre la mesa. Se veía muy joven para estar en un sitio así. Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo. Pero ella no es mi víctima. O más bien no es una de mis víctimas.

Quería materializarme para despertarla, de esta manera decirle que se fuera a su casa. Quería evitarle el mal momento que sucedería o una herida.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro aquella chica rubia y ojos azules junto con un chico alto de cabellos rosados. Ella batió fuertemente la puerta y luego lanzó un disparo al aire para despertar a todos.

– Hola a todos. Len les envía sus recuerdos. – Y dicho esto comenzaron a disparar por todo el lugar.

Rin tenía una glock 17 y hacía disparos a las personas más cercanas. Yuma por su lado disparaba con una Smith &amp; Wesson 76 SW a los más alejados. Meiko, la chica borracha de hace un momento se despertó inmediatamente y aprovechando la confusión logró salir del lugar, ya que algunas personas intentaron evitar la masacre pero no lograron sacar sus armas a tiempo, entre la sorpresa y su borrachera y fueron los primeros blancos.

Luego de salir de ese lugar Rin y Yuma corrieron al encuentro de otro compañero que los esperaba afuera dentro de un auto. Listo para salir en cualquier momento.

Yo tuve que hacer mi trabajo. Y se preguntaran ¿por qué no intervengo? Pues porque no puedo, eso está prohibido. Los humanos son quienes deciden como vivir su vida y la muerte decide cuando quitárselas.

Y así empezaba mi día, así empezaba este viernes. Y ¿por qué sé qué día es? Simple, va a sonar extraño, pero odio los viernes, es cuando más trabajo hay… en cambio los lunes son tranquilos… ¡amo los lunes! Por eso sé cuándo es cada uno… o al menos lo intuyo.

No había terminado muy bien de sacar sus almas cuando llegó la policía. No es que no pudiera hacer mi trabajo rápidamente, es que aquella rubia y su amigo no hicieron bien su trabajo. Algunos solo quedaron heridos superficialmente, otros con heridas graves que necesitaban atención inmediata y otros que simplemente murieron en el acto. Por lo que la muerte de los que estaban hoy en la lista no fueron simultáneas. Además el hospital más cercano estaba en otra jurisdicción y muy probablemente algún compañero mío ya estaba esperando la llegada de los que salieran aún con vida de este bar.

– Teniente Masuda quiero un informe completo de que pasó aquí y ubique a la Sargento Sakine. – Escuche a un hombre hablar fuerte y claro.

– Si Capitán Shion. – Respondió la chica al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a su frente.

Parece que por fin la policía tomará cartas en el asunto. Creí que no sucedería nunca. Una vez tomé todas las almas indicadas observé mi reloj, aún tenía tiempo para la siguiente muerte. Quería llamar a Luka y proponerle salir nuevamente. Pero no veía como. Así que decidí quedarme viendo como trabajaban.

Recolectaban muestras y tomaban fotos de los cadáveres como si nada. Kasane Ted, un chico pelirojo algo alto y de unos veintitantos años, era el encargado de la recolección de muestras. – Mmmm tú servirías para mensajero. – Le decía, lástima que no me escuche. Y es que hacía su trabajo de una forma, que me preguntaba si era una maquina sin sentimientos o no podía sentir repulsión por lo que tenía en frente.

Luego se dirigieron a la estación de policía metropolitana de Tokyo, ubicada en el distrito que tenía a mi cargo. Este era un enorme edificio blanco. Una vez allí Kaito, el Capitán de esa división, un joven de ojos y cabellos azules con una edad que rondaba los veinticinco años y debo decir muy joven para su cargo, solicitó una reunión con todo su equipo.

– Buenos días. – Dijo de forma autoritaria. ¡Vaya saludo! – Teniente Masuda, ¿logró contactar con la Sargento Sakine?

– Pues sí señor. Ella se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos y logró escapar. Me indicó que nos enviará un reporte completo al medio día.

– Por qué será que estaba allí. – Dijo muy bajo uno de los subalternos.

Al parecer el capitán no lo escuchó. – Bien. Continuando, han dejado a nuestra división el caso de las series de muertes que se han dado en el distrito, resultantes de lo que parece una guerra de bandas. Por lo que nos dedicaremos enteramente a este caso.

Luego de lo que sería una larga charla y asignación de tareas finalizó su reunión. Y yo pensando ¿qué hago aún aquí? Mejor me voy a continuar con mi trabajo. Kaito abrió la puerta y salió, camino por un largo pasillo llegó a una zona donde había muchas personas, cada una en cubículos abiertos, trabajando, unos escribiendo en sus computadores, otros realizando llamadas, algunos entrevistando a personas o eso parecía. En conclusión el sitio era un caos.

Kaito al parecer se iba a dirigir a una oficina un poco más privada cuando es abordado por quien menos esperé que lo hiciera.

– Hola Kaito-Oniisan. –

– Ah hola Luka-Chan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Él la saludó cordialmente, muy cordialmente y con una tonta sonrisa la cual ella le correspondió. Por ¿qué le sonríe así a ella?... Un momento ¿por qué me molesta que le sonría?

A todas estas, ¿qué hace esa mujer aquí? Si no es porque es imposible creería que me persigue.

– No puedo pasar saludar a mi hermano. – ¿Hermano? ¿No que ella era hija única?

Ante estas palabras él la despeinó un poco. – Claro. Pero este es un lugar muy incómodo. Mejor pasemos a mi oficina. – Le vuelve a sonreír. ¿Por qué le sonríe tanto?

¿Y pues yo que hago? Etto debería irme, pero mejor los sigo, ese chico no me da buena espina.

– Si claro, lo que quieres es alardear de tu nuevo rango. – Ella se reía mientras le seguía.

Él se sentó en un sillón detrás de un escritorio de madera y ella en un sofá que estaba a un lado – Y bien, cuéntame que trae a la "gran" Megurine ante este humilde joven.

– ¿Humilde joven? ¿Dónde está que no lo veo? – ¿Y allí estaba otra vez la alegre Luka, por qué no es así conmigo más seguido?

El solo reía. – Ya en serio Luka, dime que te trae por aquí.

– Es que verás. Quería pedirte un favor.

– Cuéntame.

– Como sabes el próximo enero cumpliré los veinte y pues no seré mayor de edad hasta entonces. – Ella iba a continuar pero otra persona entro a la sala.

– Capitán disculpe la molestia es que. – Aquella rubia quedó muda y en la posición que tenía. Algo así como medio inclinada dispuesta a entregar una carpeta que traía en su mano derecha. Luka no se quedó atrás, la miraba igual o más sorprendida. – Ah esto, hola Luka. – Le saludó con un tono algo frío la rubia.

– Hola Lily. – Contestó Luka con aquel usual tono que siempre usaba y que por alguna extraña razón no empleaba con aquel odioso peliazul.

– Dígame Teniente. – Solicitó muy serio Kaito.

– Ah claro, esto verá acaba de llegar el informe de la Sargento Sakine y pues quería entregárselo lo antes posible. – Le comenta mientras le tiende la carpeta.

Él la recibe, a lo que le da una hojeada rápidamente para luego regresar su vista a Lily, a la vez que colocaba la carpeta sobre su escritorio. – Gracias Teniente. Puede retirarse.

Ella observo a Luka y pareció dudar, pero finalmente salió de la habitación tras dar una reverencia, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de vidrio. Luka le siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Para luego posar sus ojos azules en Kaito.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Le preguntó en un tono muy molesto.

– Trabaja aquí. – Respondió secamente él.

– No me expresé bien, ¿qué hace ella en tu equipo?

– Es buena en su trabajo. Además eso no es de tu incumbencia. Más bien dime a que has venido.

Ella pareció un poco molesta con su respuesta pero continuó. – Ah claro, como te decía hasta enero del próximo año no cumplo la mayoría de edad. Tú padre aún es mi tutor y el encargado de las finanzas de mi familia. – Él la miraba como diciendo "si ya lo sé, ¿y?" Ella respiró un poco. – Pues digamos que no me alcanza lo que me da.

– ¿Bueno y por qué no hablas con él?

– Porque insiste en hacerme directora ejecutiva y ser parte de la junta administrativa y de esta forma darme un sueldo, lo cual no suena mal. Pero aún no me siento preparada para un cargo tan elevado. Si quiero trabajar en la empresa de mis padres, pero no sé quizás como asistente o algo así. ¿Me ayudarías?

Él soltó un suspiro. – Veré que puedo hacer, sabes como es mi padre.

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa. ¿Por qué le regala a él tantas sonrisas? A mí a duras penas me ha dado cuatro… no pregunten porque sé cuántas son. – Gracias. Bueno te dejo supongo que tienes mucho trabajo.

– Ni que lo digas. ¿Nos podemos ver en la noche para cenar?

– Claro, ¿por qué no? – Al decir esto último le tendió un abrazo y salió de aquella habitación. Y yo detrás de ella claro. Me encantaría entender que pasa aquí pero me tendré que aguantar. ¿Por qué no sé su historial de vida? ¿por qué no existe algo así como un archivo con la vida de cada uno?

Cuando iba de camino a la salida la abordó aquella rubia nuevamente, al parecer la estaba esperando. – Hola Luka. – Le saludó nuevamente.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– ¿No puedo saludarte? – Luka le respondió con una dura mirada. – ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojada conmigo?

– Lily ahora no tengo tiempo para esta discusión. Nos vemos luego. Adiós. – Tras decir esto salió definitivamente de aquella estación, sin importarle lo que la otra chica le gritaba, aún en medio de todos.

Yo voy detrás de ella, no se ve muy contenta. Me pregunto por qué será… estaba tentada a materializarme y aparecer de la nada, pero mejor no. Quizás la incomode.

Observe mi reloj y me indicaba que la siguiente alma a buscar estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, observe por última vez como Luka caminaba. Solo podía ver su espalda y como la brisa jugaba con su cabello. – Mejor me voy, ya será en otra ocasión.

**Mmmm ¿Por qué Miku se sonroja? ¿Miku tiene corazón o sangre? ¿habrá tenido padres? esas y demás dudas ahí se los dejo jajajajaja**

**Jako . s . mendoza: Que bien que te haga reír XD al principio creí que nadie lo haría... XD **

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: Si solo dos semanitas... he esperado hasta meses entre capitulos y no te preocupes, no tardaré tanto. Acercamiento? mmm creo que aquí el menor de los problemas será ese jajaja!**

**Pdta: Me encanta tu nick ;) **

**Fersi Lovedeath? espera leí bien? o es mi imaginación? creo que estoy alucinando... debe ser tanto sol en mi cabeza... nah ya en serio gracias por tu review ^^ te hice llorar? hay lo siento(? no era mi intensión matar a SeeU(? pfff jajaja! ****Oh por cierto me han amenazado antes, con metralletas y cosas así, pero lo de la carta bomba es nuevo XD**

**Pdta: Y pensar que me sorprendo y alegro por tu review siendo que te llevo tantos años jajajajajaja!**

**Lucarioks: jejeje si todos aman a SeeU... una pregunta, las fangirls de Len no leen negitoro cierto? ahora temo por mi integridad física jajaja Me alegro que te gustara la continuación ^^ Se despide mientras se esconde en su bunker secreto.**

**Andy Boo-chan: Gracias ^^ me alegro que te guste mi locura, si yo también siento fascinación por esos temas... quizás por eso todas mis historias son como son jajajaja! Espero no haberte causado un trauma con la muerte de SeeU fue la forma más tonta de morir que se me ocurrió jajajaja de hecho solo por ese detalle me demoré en publicar jajaja**

**Bueno si me demoro en publicar es por que lo olvido o no tengo tiempo XD **

**Ah una ultima cosa alguien sabe de que página dedicada a Miku y Luka me habló Nael Tenoh en una review? He quedado blue jijijijiji**

**Saludos! Espero les haya gustado el cap ^^**


	5. Capitulo cinco

**Capitulo cinco**

Desde lo alto de un árbol, sentada en una rama observo a una ventana y no es cualquier ventana. Es la ventana que da a la sala de la gran Mansión Megurine ¿Alguien me puede decir como terminé aquí? Y más aún, si Luka es la legitima heredera ¿Por qué vive sola en un pequeño apartamento?

Suspiro. – Bien sabes cómo terminaste aquí "Miku". – Bueno ustedes no, así que les contaré.

La siguiente alma que tuve que recoger pertenecía a Bruno, un chico y alto moreno que vestía de forma algo particular. Pues adivinen quien era la causante de su muerte… si pensaron en una pequeña y revoltosa rubia acertaron. ¡Esta mujer va a arrasar con toda la ciudad a este paso!

¿Y por qué era ahora esta muerte? Según parece Bruno era un doble agente, por lo que era parte de los dos bandos. Pobre, dudo que alguien se entere de su muerte.

Como sea. Pues resultó que una vez salí de aquel lugar me topé con una cabellera rosa. Sí me sorprendí mucho, obviamente estaba en mi forma espectral por lo que Luka no pudo verme. Parecía dirigirse a una gran mansión que estaba al frente del lugar de donde salía y no pude evitar seguirla.

Así que aquí estoy, observando una aburrida cena donde un hombre algo mayor y canoso; aunque aún conservaba algunos mechones azules, presidía la "reunión familiar" preguntando a Luka mil y una cosa sobre la universidad. Kaito no había intervenido en la reunión luego de traído el postre.

– ¿Cuántos helados piensa comer?

Quería irme, pero no pude quería ver como se comportaba Luka con otras personas y al parecer es igual de fría e inexpresiva con todos.

Total ya llevan mucho rato en la mesa y pues Luka tenía una expresión aburrida, muy aburrida. Luego parece estar en medio de una discusión, acerca de ella trabajar en la empresa y él mayor de la mesa se opone a que ella tenga un cargo tan bajo.

Kaito no intervino por más que Luka le rogó. Al parecer hasta que ella no cumpla la mayoría de edad no tiene voz y voto en su empresa. Parece que por eso quiere ser mayor de edad. Al final suspiró cansada, aceptando el cargo, pero solo medio tiempo.

Luego comenzaron a hablar de la serie de muertes violentas que se estaban dando en la ciudad. Kaito explicaba que todo apuntaba a una guerra de bandas de traficantes de armas. A él se le delego el caso, por lo que debe atrapar a los implicados y de esa forma parar la guerra que se está dando.

– Pues estoy de acuerdo en que hay que frenar esta matanza, pero pienso que una guerra entre ellos es más efectiva para debilitarlos, para luego encerrar a los pocos que quedan y de esa forma acabar con este tipo de bandas. – Comenta de la nada Kaito.

Aquel comentario pareció afectarle a Luka, por lo que parece ella es muy sensible en los temas que implicaban a la muerte. El padre de Kaito no pareció afectarle el tema.

– Igual hijo tu deber es cumplir con lo que se te ordena. En este caso encontrar a los jefes de estas bandas.

– Y así lo haré. – Dijo Kaito de forma casi que automática. Estos militares son muy rígidos.

Luka seguía en sus pensamientos, algo parecía molestarle. Luego pasaron a otra habitación, desde donde estaba no podía ver nada, por lo que decidí entrar. La verdad me sentía un poco mal haciendo esto. No entiendo por qué estoy tan pendiente de ella.

Entraron a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, al ingresar la mirada de Luka inmediatamente se dirigió hacia una banca que estaba al lado de la ventana. Ella observaba aquel objeto con algo de nostalgia. Se acercó un poco y con sus manos lo tocó. Volvió a la tierra cuando Kaito la llamó. La verdad yo no tenía nada que hacer allí. Además mi reloj me indicaba que ya se acercaba otro "encargo".

Me fui a otra zona de la ciudad. Un hombre bastante alto y algo maduro de cabello negro estaba de un lado de una calle e iba a cruzar. Esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo. Cuando estuvo en verde para los peatones comenzó a cruzar por la cebra. Todo bien hasta allí, ¿no?

Pero, si todo estuviese bien yo no estaría aquí. Cuando él iba a mitad de camino un auto negro a toda velocidad apareció de la nada arrollando a Al. Él salió volando por los aires y cayó unos metros del auto que frenó abruptamente.

Una chica peliverde quien al parecer era quien estaba al volante sacó su rostro algo asombrada y preocupada.

– Leon al jefe no le va a gustar esto.

– ¿Pero cómo carajos, de donde salió este tipo?

– Ni idea. ¿Qué hacemos?

– No hay nada que hacer Gumi. Vámonos. El jefe ya ayudará a encubrir esto. Más bien acelera que no nos pueden atrapar aquí. – Y dicho eso último se fueron del lugar dejando al chico agonizando.

– Debieron al menos llamar una ambulancia, ¿no? – Digo en la dirección en que se fueron. – Bueno, tampoco serviría de mucho. – Me dirijo a aquella persona y le pregunto su último deseo.

¿Nunca han sentido curiosidad del por qué les pregunto su último deseo?

Bueno es fácil, todas las personas necesitan una razón de vivir, ¿no? Pues esa razón es definida por ellos mismos en su vida anterior. Entonces una vez conseguido su último deseo la muerte es libre de decidir cuándo y dónde morirán. A algunas personas les da más tiempo que a otras. Aunque todo depende también de que tan difícil de conseguir sea ese deseo. Hay quienes incluso vida tras vida no logran dicho cometido y piden muerte tras muerte el mismo deseo.

Siendo esa la última alma que recolectar para ser llevada a la puerta, mi día ha acabado y es que el día de hoy ha sido de lo más agotador, he recogido al menos unas diez almas y todo por la dichosa guerra. Y después preguntan por qué odio los viernes. Ahora tengo que esperar la lista del día siguiente. ¿Se preguntan si alguna vez la lista ha estado vacía? Si, cuando me toco una zona por lo que los humanos llaman Alaska, Mi cuadrante tenía una extensión impresionantemente grande y aun así no ocurrían muchas muertes.

Me dirijo a aquel viejo edificio. Me voy caminando con calma, no tengo prisa. Pero en eso paso por un teléfono público. Quería llamarla y saludarla, desde la tarde que la vi quería hacerlo. Sentía que ella quería algo de compañía o al menos hablar con alguien. En lo que he podido notar me parece una persona solitaria.

Me quedo viendo a aquel objeto. – Solo será una llamada. Solo eso. – Sigo viendo la cabina y me muerdo el labio inferior. – ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Le dices "Hola como estas… solo llamaba para saludarte" y ya… – Suspiro algo cansada. – ¿Cómo algo tan simple puede ser tan difícil? – Me preguntaba.

Me materialicé para luego acercarme y tomar la bocina del teléfono, marco muy lentamente cada número que me aprendí de tanto verlo durante los días que no sabía si llamarla. Solo me falta un digito y cuelgo la bocina. – No puedo. – Me pregunto por qué soy tan cobarde mientras me alejo de la cabina. Pero me detengo.

– ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Se supone que quiero ser su amiga, ignorándola no lo voy a lograr. – Me lleno de valor. Tomo bruscamente el aparato otra vez y marco rápidamente. Cuando está sonando el tono me lleno de nervios nuevamente pero ya es demasiado tarde para colgar me ha contestado.

– ¿Aló? – Parecía asombrada.

– Ho-hola ¿có-cómo estás? – Ya vez Miku, no fue tan difícil decirle algo tan simple.

– ¿Mi-Miku? – Un momento de silencio. ¿Será que le molestó mi llamada? – Eh etto bien, bien ¿y tú?

– Ah esto bien, con mucho trabajo.

– ¿Trabajo? ¿Te refieres a la tarea? – Parecía reír mientras me decía esto. ¿Tarea? Ni idea de que es eso pero mejor le sigo la corriente.

– Sí, mucha tarea.

La oí reírse. – Igual, la universidad a veces es agobiante. ¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?

– Ah etto… solo quería saludar. – Le dije. No contesto nada al otro lado. ¿Le pasará algo? – ¿Luka?

– Ah esto que… sí.

– Es que no dijiste más nada.

– Ah Miku… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro. – Le digo pero en ese momento suena un tono extraño, luego vuelve a sonar.

– Me-me preguntaba si. – Parecía muy nerviosa, la escucho tomar aire y repetir lo mismo. – Me preguntaba si. – Pero no escuché nada más, la llamada se cortó.

– ¿Pero qué? – Empiezo a observar al objeto por varias partes. No sabiendo que pasaba vuelvo a llamar. Suena varias veces pero no contesta. – Que raro. – Vuelvo a intentar y ahora si me contesta. – Ah hola otra vez.

– Ho-hola.

– Es extraño se cortó la llamada.

– Hmm ¿de dónde llamas?

– De un teléfono público.

– ¡Estas en la calle a esta hora!

– Ah bueno etto sí.

– ¡No deberías y menos si estás sola!, en fin, ¿metiste otra moneda cuando sonó un tono como tutu tutu?

– Ah esto no, ¿Por qué? ¿Debí hacerlo?

La escuché reírse. – ¿Es en serio? Bueno ese tono indica cuando se ha acabado el crédito.

– Ah. – Seguía riéndose y yo me contagie un poco. – ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

– Ahh bueno este, quesiqueríasacompañarmemañanaaunafiesta.

¿A una qué? – ¿Qué?

– si me acompañas mañana a una fiesta.

Ah sí fiesta, esos eventos donde colocan música, bailan y esas cosas… ¿para qué quiere ir a una fiesta conmigo? – Oh bueno… esto

– Sínoestasinteresadanohayproblema – Hablaba rápidamente y parecía muy nerviosa. – o si tu tutor no te deja tampoco. – La escuché más calmada y se reía sin gracia… al fin es ella y no yo, aunque me pregunto a que se debía.

– No tengo problema, puedo asistir.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– Oh bueno entonces te recojo mañana a las nueve en tu casa. ¿Te parece?

– De acuerdo, no hay problema. – Solo espero que mañana en la noche no vaya a estar tan agitado. A todas estas, ¿tendré que comprarme un reloj normal, como sabré cuando son las nueve? El día de la cita pasada la pasé muy mal con eso de la hora, tuve que entrar en casas a buscar relojes o pegarme a las persona con relojes en sus muñecas. Y como yo no siento el pasar del tiempo, cada que revisaba esas flechitas negras se habían movido mucho.

– ¡Gracias! – Dijo casi gritando. – Digo esto, gracias por aceptar. – Ahora habló más calmada. – Es que estaba preocupada de ir a esa aburrida fiesta sola. – A veces dice cosas extrañas esta chica.

– ¿Entonces por qué vas? – Escuché otra vez ese tono. Esta vez no me vas a interrumpir, metí otra moneda.

– Mi hermano me está obligando. Según él debo salir a divertirme.

– ¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano? – Esta es mi oportunidad para preguntarle.

– Ah bueno esto, él no es propiamente mi hermano, es el hijo de mi tutor. Pero nos queremos como si lo fuéramos.

– Ah ya veo. – No supe que más decir luego.

La escuché bostezar. – Bueno Miku, la verdad es que ya es un poco tarde y tengo sueño y supongo que tú también. – Oh rayos parece ser que la llamé muy tarde.

– Ah que pena molestarte.

– No es ninguna molestia.

– Ah lo siento, no volverá a pasar. – Supongo que no es una hora para llamar. Bueno no sé qué hora es pero parece que es tarde y por algo está preocupada de que este fuera.

– No hay problema en verdad Miku. Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

– Bueno, de acuerdo. Chao.

– Adiós Miku. – Y colgó.

Yo coloque la bocina en su lugar y me fui caminando. Noté varias miradas de hombres sobre mí. Pero no me atemorizaron. Si ellos supieran quien soy yo no me mirarían así. Continúe mi camino como si nada.

Me desmaterialicé para evitar problemas, problemas a ellos. Y llegué al edificio. Estuve allí largo rato. Busqué en mi lugar secreto, donde guardaba los objetos materiales que tenía y encontré aquella ropa que compramos el otro día. Creo que me pondré este lindo vestido que ella me ayudó a escoger. Recuerdo haberle prometido que en nuestra siguiente salida no tendría mi uniforme.

Al cabo de un momento mi lista se llenó de nombres nuevamente. Según entiendo siempre ocurre a la media noche. Para cuando salió el sol ya llevaba algunas víctimas. No todos tenían que ver con Rin y su banda, según parece ella junto a su hermano lideraban la llamada banda Kagamine, Pero ellos rompieron la tregua que tenía con la banda ice cream; que nombre para una banda, al asesinar a traición a Dell, de esta manera han desatado una guerra, que como continúen así, no va a quedar ninguno.

Entre los fallecidos del día de hoy contaba una anciana. Cuando llegué a su casa notó de inmediato mi presencia y dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba. Esto no me extraño. Después de cierta edad los hombres pueden notarnos.

– ¿Ya vienes por mí?

– Sí.

– Oh bueno, ya no tengo más que hacer por aquí supongo. – Yo solo le sonreí. – Tu jefe fue muy amable al permitirme estar tanto tiempo por aquí.

– Supongo.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla. Se levantó de allí y se dirigió a su cuarto, a lo que yo la seguí. Se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos. Parecía que simplemente iba a dormir.

– ¿Su último deseo? – Le pregunté.

– Que mi siguiente vida sea tan larga y gratificante como esta. – Un buen deseo, supongo. Luego hice mi trabajo y lleve su alma a la puerta.

Al llegada la noche por suerte no quedaba sino dos trabajos por hacer y según parecía serían en el mismo sitio, comparando mi reloj y el que había comprado en el transcurso del día, esas muertes serían como a las once. Podría irme un momento y luego volver.

Me levanté del piso de aquella azotea y fui a un baño público que había cerca. Quería verme presentable, tome algunas cosas, entre ellas el vestido y unos zapatos que tuve que comprar al darme cuenta que las botas con las que me materializaba no combinaban.

Me materialicé como siempre en un callejón, luego entré a aquel baño. Me encantan los baños públicos, el agua es tan deliciosa y relajante. Es una lástima que no necesite de un baño más seguido. Según nuestras normas un mensajero requiere un baño cada año o algo así.

Había muchas mujeres en el lugar a esa hora. Una que otra me miraba con ligeras sonrisas y unos ojos algo extraños, otras con odio y otras o más bien la gran mayoría ni se enteraban de mi presencia. Una que otra me parecía linda. No sé por qué siempre tiendo más a observar a las mujeres que a los hombres. ¿Raro no? Pero lo más extraño es que ninguna me había llamado la atención como Megurine, tanto que me he esforzado mucho en acercarme y tratar de ser su amiga.

Ya estaba cambiándome, según mi nuevo reloj eran las ocho y diez, compre uno de esos digitales que te dicen los números, porque esos que tienen unos palitos no los entiendo del todo. Me coloqué el vestido y los zapatos, me veía algo extraña, parecía que me faltaba algo para verme como todas las chicas. ¿Qué será? Por más que lo pensé no supe que era, total regresé al edificio y me senté en las escaleras a esperar a Luka.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegó, traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes que le ajustaba muy bien a su forma, lo complementaba con unos tacones plateados altos, además traía puesto unos pendientes largos y una cadena de lo que parecía ser plata. Yo me quedé embobada viéndola, no podía apartar mi vista de ella. Es tan hermosa, pensaba. Sus ojos azules resaltaban más por el maquillaje y su cabello rosa lo traía suelto dándole más elegancia al conjunto.

Se bajó del taxi y se dirigió a mi. Pareció fruncir el ceño al verme. ¿Será que no me veo bien? – Hola Miku. – Me saludó como siempre.

– Ho-Hola Luka-San. – Su mirada fija en mi me ponía tan nerviosa, pero esta noche aún más, era la primera vez que no vestía con mi uniforme y no sabía como me veía o que pensaba ella.

– Que haces aquí afuera.

– Ah esto, te estaba esperando. – Le sonreí como tonta casi al instante.

Pareció sorprendida. – Oh… ya veo.

– ¿Vamos? – Le pregunté muy entusiasmada.

– ¿Vas así?

– ¿Así como?

Ella me sonrió. – ¿No vas a muchas fiestas verdad?

– Pues no. – O al menos las personas no saben que estoy allí.

Ella seguía riendo, y a mí me parecía el sonido más hermoso del planeta. – Bueno, pues aún tenemos tiempo, vamos por algunos accesorios. – Mmmm quizás era eso lo que me hacía falta.

Y a esa hora fuimos a una tienda. No sé cómo aún estaba abierta. Me compro unos aretes, cadena, pulseras y algo de maquillaje. Me sentía sumamente nerviosa ante su cercanía mientras me aplicaba cada cosa en mis labios, mejillas o pestañas, además me hizo soltarme el cabello, como extraño mis coletas, me siento extraña sin ellas.

Luego de según ella estar lista tomamos un taxi y llegamos a lo que parece es la mansión Megurine donde se celebraría la dichosa fiesta. Solo espero todo salga bien en ella.

**Sigue siendo un desastre todo? bueno no sé, espero les guste XD y perdón por no hacer más largos los caps jeje**

**Lucarioks: Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior, espero este también. **

**Anialexa: Gracias por tu review ^^ y eso de que te parece interesante. Jajaja me mató tu comentario con eso de "si es que Luka no muere primero" jajaja. **

**Andy Boo-chan: Jejeje creo que a casi todos nos pasa eso de no saber que día es. Con respecto a Luka, mmm ya verás. Me alegro que te siga gustando, espero este cap esté decente. **

**Por qué a Luka no le pasa Lily? mmmm ya verán XD Igual trataré de ir resolviendo sus dudas XD creo que aquí he dicho unas cuantas cosas, no? **

**Por cierto si les gustan los temas de muerte, destrucción, engaños y traiciones les recomiendo Game of Thrones, pero solo si son mayores de edad... Ni para que les digo eso, igual no me harán caso jajaja!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Capitulo seis

**Hola! Perdón por desaparecer, pero tuve algo así como una crisis emocional?... Además de una montaña de trabajo y bueno tenía que hacerlo, eso sí me da dinero jajajajaja!… en fin, aquí el siguiente cap espero les guste XD**

**Capitulo seis**

Estaba viendo toda la casa con especial atención. Una vez entramos Luka me dirigió a la sala. Era increíblemente amplia y estaba llena de gente, todos vestidos muy elegantes. Al fondo podía divisar una mesa con comida y una especie de tarima sacada de quien sabe dónde, en la que había una orquesta.

Luka saludaba a muchas personas, pero, a pesar de sonreír a todos, no parecía cómoda haciendo eso. Supongo que no le gustan estos eventos, ella misma me había dicho que le parecían aburridos. Mientras no saludaba a nadie parecía buscar a alguien y no me ponía mucha atención, yo solo estaba a su lado en silencio observando aquella mesa que parecía tener una gran variedad de platos. – ¿Quieres ir? – Me preguntó amablemente.

– Oh bueno… etto… – Ella solo me sonrió.

– Ve tranquila, ya te alcanzo.

Parecía que no iba a ponerme mucha atención, por lo que me encaminé hasta la mesa. Me sorprendió la gran cantidad de platos, había tanta variedad que solo reconocí por su nombre a algunos. Pero mi vista solo se fijó en unos que tenían puerro. Tomé un pequeño plato como vi que hacían los demás y comencé a llenarlo. Y mientras hacía esto no me di cuenta que otra persona estaba a mi lado, aquella persona tomo con su tenedor lo mismo que yo.

– Ah esto perdón… es todo tuyo. – Me decía algo apenado un pelirojo, que resulto ser Ted el chico que recolecta las muestras.

– No hay problema. – Le dije tranquila. – Puede tomarlo usted.

– Oh no como se le ocurre señorita. Más bien perdone mi distracción.

Yo solo le sonreí. – Bueno en ese caso lo tomaré. – Y eso hice, la verdad lo que colocaba no duraba mucho en el plato ya que lo probaba casi inmediatamente, solo hacía eso porque todos llenaban primero el platillo… que raros. Continúe degustando más cosas cuando noto que aquel chico observaba atento todo lo que hacía. Por lo que le dirigí una mirada un poco molesta.

Él solo me seguí observando y luego de un rato donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron me dijo. – Disculpa… ¿cómo te llamas?... es que me has parecido muy linda… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? – ¿Eh? ¿Bailar? Yo no sé bailar y ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

– Ah etto… verás… – No hallaba como negarme, hasta que vía a Luka acercarse. Aunque parecía algo enojada.

– Hola Miku. Te estaba buscando.

– ¡Luka! – Prácticamente grite, para luego salir corriendo hacia ella, no sin antes dejar el plato vacío sobre la mesa.

– Parecías incomoda. – Me preguntó algo seria cuando estábamos algo lejos del joven.

– Etto, es que estaba probando unas delicias con puerro cuando ese muchacho se me acercó, me preguntó el nombre y otras cosas, pero yo solo quiero hablar contigo.

Ella pareció quedar muda ante mi comentario… ¿será que la incomode? Ella se quedó allí de pie, varias personas pasaban a nuestro lado y la saludaban, la mayoría me quedaba viendo y eso parecía molestarle. Me iba a decir algo cuando otra persona llegó.

– Luka, pensé que no vendrías. – Y era ese molesto peliazul, él le sonreía abiertamente y ella le correspondía la sonrisa.

– Hola Kaito-nii, como crees que no vendría a tu fiesta.

– Si yo sé soy muy importante para ti. – Ese molesto chico parece muy ególatra. – Pero veo que no has venido sola. – Entonces el chico de celebro congelado pareció notar mi presencia. – ¿Quién es esta bella chica que te acompaña? – Ese tonto me sonreía de forma estúpida, yo solo quería borrarlo del mapa… ¿cuándo aparecerá su nombre en la lista? Así quizás Luka solo me sonreirá a mí.

– Ella es. – Luka iba a presentarme pero ese tonto la interrumpió.

– Deja que ella se presente Luka. – Ya su horrible sonrisa me estaba dando miedo… ¿Por qué me mira así?

– A etto soy Mi-Miku. – Al responder creí que seguiría hablando con Luka, pero solo sonrió más.

– ¿Miku? ¿Solo Miku?

¿O rayos y ahora que digo? – Hat-Hatsune. – ¿Por qué Hatsune? no sé, no tengo idea de donde me vino ese apellido.

– Mucho gusto Hatsune-San, me siento encantado de contar con tu presencia. – Ahora el tonto me tomó la mano y la besó. Luego de soltarme quise lavármela con jabón. – Me presento, soy Shion Kaito.

– Ah etto… – No sabía que decir… no tengo mucha experiencia tratando con los humanos y más como librarme de los que son molestos.

– Kaito-nii, ya déjala. – Intervino Luka al fin.

– Oh lo siento Hatsune-San, pero me ha impresionado con su belleza.

– Ah… etto… ¿gracias?

En el salón sonaba una apacible pieza musical, tocada por una orquesta en vivo. De repente cambió a algo más emocionado aunque no dejaba de ser solo instrumental. – ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo? – No me dio tiempo de negarme y sin más me llevó a la pista.

Ahora estaba en medio de la pista de baile, ese molesto peliazul me apartó de Luka, además estaba molesta por su estúpida sonrisa arrogante, ¿qué carajos pasa por la mente de este tipo? ¿Por qué me sonríe así? Lo peor es que perdí de vista a Luka, ahora como la iba a encontrar, sumando que mi reloj indicaba que mi siguiente trabajo estaba por iniciar.

– Qué linda noche… no te parece Hatsune-san? – Preguntó de repente ¿que acaso no tenía algo mejor que decir? supongo que no, es tan tonto; se supone que esta fiesta es en su honor por su nuevo cargo, pero él ni enterado de que a no muchos metros de aquí murió un intégrate de ambas bandas, si Bruno el doble agente. Que gran capitán es este… yo creo que no da ni para cazar a un indefenso ratón.

Bailaba como podía, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo se baila, nunca lo había hecho. Pero a este chico parecía no importarle. Todos nos observaban entre enternecidos y otros contentos. Algunos nos señalaban o hacían cometarios por lo bajo como "que linda pareja", "se ven bien juntos" o "Ya es hora de que el Capitán siente cabeza" pfff yo no me veo con este cabeza de helado.

Pero por alguna razón pensé en Luka, ella sí que me parece linda y agradable. Quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero es tan reacia y cuando al fin parecía ponerme atención llegó este tonto.

La canción acabó, pero él no parecía querer dejarme ir, así que le inventé la excusa más tonta del universo. – Ah etto tengo sed.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te traigo algo?

Pensé en decirle que yo lo buscaba, pero pensándolo mejor si le digo que me traiga algo puedo ir a buscar a Luka. – Ah etto agua.

– ¡Claro! – Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a lo que parecía la entrada de un balcón. – Ya vengo, espérame aquí mismo. – Yo no le contesté nada.

En cuanto se fue busqué con la mirada a Luka, pero no la encontraba, ya me iba de allí a buscar a Luka y huir de Kaito cuando notó que una persona se me viene acercando.

– Buenas noches. – Me dijo algo fría Lily, la rubia que había saludado a Luka en la estación de policía.

– Bu-buenas noches.

Ella solo alzó una ceja. – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué llegaste con Luka?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? ¿Qué eres de Luka?

– Ah etto… solo somos amigas.

Primero me vio extrañada y luego pareció que iba a decir algo pero volvió el peliazul… en serio, ¿por qué no puedo usar mi hoz cuando me plazca? Así quizás me lo quitaría de encima. – Hola Masuda. – Saludó.

– Buenas noches Capitán.

Él pareció ignorarla. – Toma Hatsune-san. – Dijo al entregarme un vaso de agua.

– Gracias. – Le dije con un intento de sonrisa que parecía más una mueca, estaba incomoda frente a estos dos.

– ¿Qué más deseas? – Él me hablaba aún con su estúpida sonrisa y ella me observaba con rabia.

– ¿Dónde está Luka?

– No sé, ella suele ser así, desaparece durante las fiestas. – Me tomó del brazo y me llevó a otro sitio lejos de aquella rubia. A ella pareció molestarle y alcancé a escuchar que susurró por lo bajo "estúpida entrometida"… ¡Qué rara! ¿A qué se refería?

Llegamos al lado de la mesa donde había estado anteriormente y comenzó a comer lo que parecía un helado. – Pero cuéntame a que te dedicas. – Preguntó muy interesado.

– Estudio.

– ¿En la universidad con Luka?

– No, en el instituto. – Él pareció sumamente asombrado.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que estudiabas con Luka! – Creo que alguien se confundió, pudo ser el maquillaje o la vestimenta supongo.

– No.

– Oh vaya… – Ahora parecía incómodo. – ¿Entonces como conociste a Luka?

– En un accidente de tránsito.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Le iba a responder pero veo mi reloj. – Esto lo siento tengo que, que ir al baño. – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir y sin más me fui, dejándolo solo. Una vez en el baño tuve que quitarme la ropa para poder desmaterializarme, ya que, si no lo hago de esa manera cuando me vuelva a materializar apareceré con mi uniforme. Coloqué todo en un lugar apartado y salí sin que notaran mi presencia al estar en mi forma espectral, a lo lejos vi a Luka apoyada en la baranda de uno de los balcones, se veía triste. Quise llegar donde ella, pero primero tenía que hacer mi trabajo.

Llegue a una bodega algo oscura, en ella se encontraban contando dinero Yuma, Rin y unos cinco personas más. Todo parecía tranquilo. Nadie hablaba solo se escuchaba el silencio de la noche junto con sus suaves respiraciones y siseo de los billetes al pasar por sus manos.

Escuché un sutil sonido de cuando se abre una puerta. Pero ninguno de los presentes lo percibió. Me acerqué a la entrada y pude ver a cuatro personas armadas vestidas de negro totalmente, además de chalecos antibalas, cascos y demás implementos de protección. En la sala todo seguía tranquilo cuando de la nada las cuatro personas entraron disparando a diestra, aunque los tiros no eran certeros.

La banda de Rin inmediatamente reaccionó, se escondieron en diferentes lugares, debajo de las mesas o detrás de muros y comenzaron a disparar. Todos menos Rin quien recogió todo el dinero metiéndolo en una caja muy rápidamente y saliendo del lugar.

Los intrusos resultaron ser Gumi, Leon, Oliver y Cul, quienes al parecer planeaban una ofensiva. – Leon no dejes ir a Rin. – Gritó Gumi quien solo disparaba en dirección a Yuma, el cual a su vez estaba detrás de un muro.

Leon corrió detrás de Rin, pero no logró acercarse debido a que uno de los integrantes de la banda de Rin lo intercepto y comenzaron a golpearse. Por su lado Leon y Cul daban apoyo a Gumi disparando sin descanso a casi todas las direcciones.

Rin alcanzó salir del lugar y llegar a las afueras de la bodega, encendió un auto y grito fuertemente que se retiraran. Al escuchar esto la persona forcejeando con Leon quien era el más cercano a la salida lo golpeó fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente para luego dispararle a quema ropa y salir corriendo hacia el auto. Yo me acerqué a él y tome su alma.

En la bodega en medio del intercambio de balas, Yuma se asomó un poco más para tener mejor puntería, grave error, una de las balas de Gumi fue directo a su cabeza. Este cayó inmediatamente. Por lo que fui hasta él para tomar su alma también.

Al ver que huían, Oliver, Cul y Gumi fueron tras ellos pero al ya no estar detrás de algún muro lograron herir a Cul en un hombro y Oliver recibió un disparo en el estómago, cayó debido al fuerte dolor pero sobrevivió gracias al chaleco antibalas. Gumi quien era la única aún sin heridas fue detrás del auto disparando, pero no pudo alcanzarlos

Gumi regresó donde sus compañeros. Oliver seguía en el suelo con el rostro rojo del dolor y sus manos abrazando su estómago. Cul se había levantado y trataba de atender a Leon a pesar de ser consciente de que ya estaba muerto. Gumi trato de consolarla mientras Cul lloraba incontrolablemente.

Luego de un momento la chica peliverde se levantó y ayudó a la peliroja a hacerlo, diciéndole que ya no había nada que hacer, fueron hasta donde Oliver para ayudarlo a levantarse también y salir de aquel lugar, no sin antes registrarlo un poco en busca de alguna pista, dinero, armas o algo.

Regresé a la mansión Megurine. Había dejado mi ropa y accesorios en el baño y tenía que ir por ella, me materialicé y tal y como lo suponía tenía mi uniforme puesto, busqué mi ropa y me la coloqué, además de todos los accesorios, me solté nuevamente el cabello y maquille un poco. Lo bueno de mi uniforme escolar es que una vez fuera de mi cuerpo este desaparece, por lo que no me preocupé por tener que esconderlo o algo.

Salí del tocador y fui en busca de Luka. Cuando pasé por aquel balcón ya no estaba – Rayos… ¿dónde estará?

Buscaba a Luka por todo el lugar, me tropezaba a ratos con algunas personas… – ¿¡por qué tengo que ser tan bajita!? – A lo lejos vi a Kaito y preferí voltearme a buscar a Luka al otro lado. – Espero no me haya visto.

Seguí buscándola pero había desaparecido y para sumar este salón es inmenso. Ya estaba que desistía de buscarla y me iba cuando alguien me toma del hombro, me emocioné al pensar que era ella, al voltearme me encontré con unos ojos azules, pero no los que quería ver.

– Oh vaya Hatsune-san al fin te encuentro. – Me tomó del brazo y llevaba hacía la pista nuevamente. Oh no ¿por qué no pudo ser Luka?

Pensando que no podría escapar me dejé llevar y comenzamos a bailar nuevamente, pero ya no fingía la sonrisa y solo me dedicaba a buscar a Luka… esta fiesta ha resultado ser muy aburrida como dijo ella que sería.

– ¿Ocurre algo Hatsune-san? – Preguntó Kaito. – Pareces distraída.

– Oh… esto… estoy buscando a Luka.

– No te preocupes por ella, como te dije suele desaparecer en estos eventos.

– Comprendo, pero se supone que vine con ella.

– Bueno, pero ella se fue. – Porque tú me alejaste tonto, quise gritarle pero mejor no. – Mejor cuéntame algo sobre ti. – No sé siento que estoy en medio de un bucle, ¿no se supone que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación? Bueno no le dije mucho sobre mi, pero ¿cuál es su interés?

– No tengo mucho que contar. – La canción acabó. Salí de la pista de baile. Definitivamente me iba a ir, ya estaba por decirle al peliazul que me despidiera de Luka cuando al fin la vi. Me alegré sumamente al verla, pero toda esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando note que hablaba con esa rubia. No supe por qué, pero me molestaba que estuvieran cerca.

– Miku quieres… – Me habló Kaito pero decidí ignorarlo, iba a ir donde estaba Luka, no la iba a perder de vista nuevamente.

Me fui acercando y no pude evitar agudizar mi oído para escuchar de qué hablaban. – En serio Luka, que haces llegando a una fiesta con una niña de secundaria. – Le decía Lily. Supongo que hablaba de mi.

– Eso es algo que no te incumbe. – Le respondía seria Luka.

– ¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? Según tú nada me concierne.

– Porque así es.

– Es que no lo comprendo, mira incluso te ha dejado tirada apenas vio a Shion. – Luka pareció verse más molesta con ese comentario. – O es que creíste que se fija... – No alcancé a oír lo último porque al verme tan cerca se calló. – Y hablando de tablas… – ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que tablas? Que trató de decir con eso. – Mejor me voy, hay te dejo practicando surf. – ¿Esta chica de que habla?… ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Luka solo la observó irse en silencio hasta que desapareció entre la multitud, luego se dirigió a mi. – ¿Ya te cansaste de bailar? – Me dijo en el mismo tono que aquella chica… ¿será que algo le molesta?

– Ah esto… en realidad al fin te pude encontrar… llevo toda la noche buscándote.

– ¿En serio? La última vez que te vi estabas bailando con Kaito y ahora mismo también.

– Bueno, no bailé con el todo el tiempo, luego de la primera pieza me fui a buscarte y no te encontraba, pero él me volvió a abordar y llevarme a la pista…

– Ya veo.

– Dime que no me dejaras otra vez sola… fue muy difícil quitarme de encima a tu "hermano".

– Eso no parecía desde aquí… te veías muy feliz.

– Créeme que no, era muy incómodo. – Ella me quedó viendo sin decir nada, parecía analizar lo que decía y debatirse por algo. – No sé bailar.

– Ah ya veo… era por eso. – Dijo muy bajito. – Supongo que ya es tarde, así que te llevo a tu casa.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

– No creo que tu tutor este muy contento de que aún no hayas llegado a casa.

– Pe-pero.

– ¿Pero qué? – Dijo ya muy molesta… me pregunto que la tendrá con tan mal genio.

– Quería bailar contigo. – Dije casi inaudible, aunque sé que ella escucho, porque abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

– Que quería bailar contigo.

– ¿Y por qué?

– Porque eso es lo que se hace en las fiestas con la persona que invitas… ¿no?

– Pe-pero… ¡somos mujeres!

– ¿Y? – Le dije como si nada… la verdad no sé qué le veía de extraño a mi petición para que se pusiera así.

– ¿Cómo qué y?... que sería raro.

– Que tiene de raro.

– Que… ¿de qué mundo eres tú? – No le dije nada, solo me dediqué al ver el piso, al parecer no era buena idea. – ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

– Bueno he visto a mujeres bailando con otras, además, me has invitado a la fiesta.

– Sí bailan, pero otro tipo de música y en otro tipo de eventos. Además esto no es u-una ci-cita!

Ya estaba acabada, no veía como convencerla, es más no sé ni porqué tenía esas ganas locas de bailar con ella. – De acuerdo. ¿Al menos puedo quedarme contigo otro rato?

Ella me miraba como si no comprendiera lo que decía. – ¿Seguro no tienes problema con tu tutor?

– No te preocupes por ello. – Le dije al tiempo que la observaba nuevamente. Nos quedamos allí de pie un rato sin decir nada… el ambiente se había tornado sumamente extraño. No hallaba que decir. Ella miraba a todas partes menos a mí y de vez en cuando saludaba a los que pasaba al lado de ella. – Esto… – Traté de decir, ella solo me miró, pero ya no como antes, parecía estar fría y distante… por lo que no dije nada, solo me preguntaba que le habrá pasado.

Aunque no dijera nada, me sentía un poco feliz al estar a su lado, siempre que estábamos cerca podía sentir algo cálido y bonito en mi pecho, algo que solo sentía con ella. Pero al parecer lo que sea que fuese ella no lo sentía, ya que siempre se veía incomoda o nerviosa cuando estamos cerca, además de que esta noche parecía muy molesta.

– Que ibas a decir Miku – Me dijo al cabo de un rato.

– Ah bueno que si querías salir, Shion-san. – Arrugó la frente profundamente cuando dije ese nombre, igual yo continúe. – Me dijo que no te gustan estas fiestas y que usualmente te escondes. – Pareció suavizar el gesto. – Además, no quiero que me encuentre y me lleve nuevamente a la pista.

– No te gusta bailar eh!

– No me gusta que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no sé y menos desconocidos.

Ella se rió de mi comentario. – Bueno vamos. – Creí que me llevaría a algún balcón, pero en su lugar salimos de la sala, atravesamos un pasillo y llegamos a otra habitación muy grande con dos escaleras a cada lado. Subimos a la siguiente planta por la escalera izquierda y caminamos por un pasillo iluminado por muchas lámparas. Ella abrió una puerta que parecía al azar, se hizo a un lado dándome señal para que entrara y luego ingresó ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Bienvenida a mi cuarto. – Dijo con un tono que denotaba nostalgia.

– Vaya. – Fue lo único que pude decir, era en realidad inmenso. Había una gran puerta que parecía una ventana, al parecer daba a un balcón, una cama gigante con dosel, con sábanas blancas y muchas almohadas. Muchas puertas en un lado en lo que parecía un gran armario, unas cuantas repisas con libros, peluches y muchos objetos. Parecía el cuarto de una princesa.

Ella me miraba atenta mientras observaba todo. – ¿Te gusta?

– Pues es muy lindo.

– ¿Solo eso? Vamos en mi época de secundaria todas envidiaban mi cuarto… bueno las que lo alcanzaron a ver.

– ¿Si?

– Sí, tenía todo lo que cualquier adolescente deseara.

– Pero tienes diecinueve.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

– No sé supone que se deja de ser adolescente a los veinte. – Ella se rio fuertemente ante mi comentario.

– Bueno, creo que tienes razón.

– ¿Y… a qué hemos venido aquí?

– Dijiste que querías salir del gran salón, ¿no?

– Bueno pensé que iríamos a algún balcón o al jardín.

– Oh… bueno si eso es lo que quieres. – Se alejó en dirección a la puertaventana y la abrió. – Ven. – Me llamó. Yo me acerqué hasta ella y salimos juntas. – Como puedes notar, estamos en un balcón y se ve el jardín.

Yo reí ante su comentario. – Tienes razón… también cuando dijiste que estas fiestas son muy aburridas.

– Sí, no sé porque te obligue a venir.

– No me obligaste.

– Dije la palabra fiesta, cualquiera a tu edad se emociona con esa palabra. Lamento que no haya sido como esperabas.

– No te preocupes, tampoco voy a muchas.

– Eso ya lo note. – Dijo al tiempo de soltar una pequeña risilla. – Igual te prometo llevarte a una de verdad.

– ¿Y qué… esta es falsa?

A ella no se le borraba la sonrisa de sus labios. – No, pero no es para alguien de tu edad. – Pfff cada vez que hace un comentario sobre mi edad me dan ganas de tirarme al piso a reír.

– Bueno, ya lo prometiste. – Pasamos un largo rato más en silencio, uno ya no tan extraño e incómodo como el anterior. La observaba en silencio mientras ella parecía apreciar el paisaje y las estrellas.

– Bueno creo que ahora si es tiempo de llevarte a casa. – Solo le hice una mueca como protesta. – No puedes oponerte. – Seguía riéndose de mí.

– Esta bien, ya me voy.

– ¿Me voy? Yo te traje, yo te devuelvo.

– No soy mercancía... y no te preo…

– Te llevo y punto. – Dijo seriamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Sí que es terca. – De acuerdo.

Bajamos por el mismo camino y ya íbamos hacia la puerta cuando el cerebro congelado se interpuso. – Luka, te estaba buscando, es hora del brindis.

– Voy a llevar a Miku a su casa. – Él pasó a observarme y sonreírme nuevamente de esa forma que odio y que parece a Luka también le molesta.

– Solo serán unos minutos… es más si quieres yo la llevó, así podrás irte a casa, te conozco sé que es una excusa.

– Yo la llevó. – Dijo muy firme. – Además, no pensaba escapar.

En eso se escuchó como cuando golpean algo de vidrio. – Tengo que irme, ni creas que escaparas, ah Miku no te preocupes yo te llevaré a tu casa y así estarás lejos de este monstruo verde y amargado. – Sin más se fue. Y yo lo observaba asombrada… ¿cómo que monstruo verde? ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamar así a Luka? Además, ¡yo no quiero estar lejos de ella!

Luka parecía ahora más enojada, apretaba su mandíbula y puños. Yo la tomé de la mano para que se relajara, ella pasó a verme con sus lindos ojos azules y pareció funcionar, ya que se fueron relajando sus facciones. – Yo no te considero un monstruo verde... ni amargado. – Le dije.

El que parecía ser el padre de Kaito y tutor de Luka comenzó a hablar un montón de cosas sobre su hijo. Que era muy valiente, inteligente, capaz, audaz y un montón de tonterías. Aún tenía a Luka tomada de la mano, por lo que la jale y comencé a caminar.

Ella me miraba confundida. – ¿Qué haces?

– Me dijiste que me llevarías a casa.

– No comprendo.

– Que si esperamos me llevaras con Shion-san… o peor, él solo y tú te quedaras.

Ella parecía muy asombrada. – ¿Y-y no es eso lo que quieres?

– ¡No! ya te dije… solo quiero hablar contigo. – Y luego le sonreí. Y eso era la verdad, solo quería hablar con ella, ser su amiga y conocerla mejor. Ella por su parte parecía confundida, por lo que no dijo nada más.

Parece que le gustó la idea porque siguió caminando conmigo, llegamos a lo que parecía un garaje, ella tomó unas llaves de un tablón que contenía muchas y hundió un botón, luego sonó como cuando quitan alarmas de un auto, caminamos y me abrió la puerta de un coche negro, subí y cerró la puerta. Vaya que amable es. Ella se dio la vuelta e ingresó al lado derecho del auto. Lo encendió y salimos de allí.

El camino fue silencioso. Yo disfrutaba del paseo, del viento en mi rostro, es algo que me gusta sentir, ver como las luces parecían líneas, como los objetos parecían ser los que se movían y no nosotras. Nunca había montado en auto antes. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Como sea el paseo me pareció tan agradable, sobre todo por la compañía.

Ella a ratos me observaba y reía entre dientes de mi comportamiento, seguro le parezco rara. Llegamos a la puerta de aquel edificio, bajé y ella también. – Buenas noches Luka.

– Nos vemos pronto Miku. – Se despidió con la mano, abordó nuevamente el auto y vi cómo se iba en el. Luego de estar de píe allí un rato me desmaterialicé, hace rato que tenía la lista del nuevo día en mi poder, por lo que la analice y me fui a hacer un encargo que tenía ahora mismo… que noche más larga.

**Lucarioks: Jeje la pobre tiene problemas para todo, para ubicarse, saber que hora y día es, para saber cuando alguien está interesado en ella... jajajaja!**

**Ya me despido y espero de verdad les haya gustado ^^ Saludos!**


	7. Capitulo siete

**Hola! ¿Me han extrañado? Lo dudo jajaja! Bueno este es el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste ^^**

**Capitulo siete**

El silencio era ensordecedor, no había muchas personas en este lugar, y los pocos estaban en su propio mundo. El lugar era amplio y muy silencioso, con muchos estantes alrededor y mesas en el centro.

Estaba al igual que las demás personas sentada en una de aquellas mesas de esa biblioteca. Las bibliotecas son lugares que en mi opinión desprenden misterio y fascinación, en ellas puedes encontrar las respuestas a muchas cosas, y por eso estaba aquí… no crean que venía por el bibliotecario, aunque viéndolo detenidamente no creo que falte mucho para que su nombre aparezca en la lista.

Estaba aquí porque estoy muy confundida, no comprendía que sentía, por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de Luka mi pulso se aceleraba… es más no sabía que tenía pulso, o por qué mi insistencia en acercarme a ella, antes de conocerla me materializaba en promedio cada cincuenta años, y en menos de un mes lo he hecho por lo menos cinco veces y en todas las ocasiones ha sido por ella. Además de un sinfín de cosas que no tienen respuesta clara para mí.

Tomé otro libro, de la pila que tenía sobre la mesa abrí una página al azar y comencé a leerlo… "(…) _y para Elizabeth también era evidente que en su hermana aumentaba la inclinación que desde el principio sintió por él, lo que la predisponía a enamorarse de él; pero se daba cuenta, con gran satisfacción, de que la gente no podría notarlo, puesto que Jane uniría a la fuerza de sus sentimientos moderación y una constante jovialidad, que ahuyentaría las sospechas de los impertinentes. (…)". S_eguí leyendo más páginas saltando otras… "(…) _He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente (…)_".

–Amor… – Al terminar de leer por encima lo dejé en la mesa nuevamente y me recosté en la silla a pensar, algunos libros estaban regados en la mesa y otros aún en la pila que traje.

A estas alturas ya había leído muchos libros, leí de historia, ciencias y demás, al principio creí que encontraría algo en los libros de historia pero están tan equivocados, además no encontré algo útil en ellos, sé suficiente de historia de la humanidad. Luego tome libros de medicina, no sé, quizás estaba enferma, pero ningún cuadro sintomático parecía aplicar a mi situación.

Ahora estaba leyendo de literatura, ya había visto rápidamente algunas novelas, desde princesas en apuros que eran rescatas por príncipes, hasta magos en tierras extrañas luchando contra fuerzas del mal, pasando por jóvenes perdidos en mundos lejanos, narraciones lúgubres y misteriosas e historias de personas que simplemente buscan que hacer con su vida.

Pero todos o bueno casi todos tenían en común que un chico se enamoraba de una chica… todos narran los sentimientos de los protagonistas, que se sienten nerviosos, solo piensan en esa persona, se les acelera el corazón, sienten mariposas en el estómago, que no toleran verlos con otras personas, que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando están con esa persona y si está lejos va lento… y allí es donde estaba según parece la respuesta a mi confusión, lo que algunos personajes expresaban sentir era en esencia lo que Luka me hacía sentir.

– ¿Entonces me gusta Luka? – Me dije a mi misma soltando un suspiro. ¿Cómo es eso posible?… ella es una mujer y técnicamente yo también. Según los libros lo usual es que una chica se enamora de un chico y viceversa… ¡no dos chicas!

También ahora comprendo que lo que siento cuando veo a Luka cerca de Lily o Kaito se llaman celos.

Terminé de leer el último libro que había traído, ahora tenía más dudas que antes, pero de todas las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza había una que más se repetía y oprimía mi corazón a la vez. ¿Luka sentirá lo mismo?

¿Cómo puedo saber si ella siente lo mismo que yo? Si al menos no le soy tan indiferente… me levanté nuevamente de la mesa, caminé entre los estantes y encontré un libro con un interesante título "cómo conquistar a una chica". Bueno iba dirigido a hombres en adolescencia y evidentemente era un libro basura, pero que importa igual me sirve… No sé si le gusto o no a Luka, pero no me daré por vencida, ¡trataré de conquistarla!

Y para empezar hoy mismo la llamaré y le pediré salir nuevamente. Salí de aquella biblioteca de una forma muy diferente a la que entre. Tenía ya claro mis sentimientos y muchas cosas ya tenían respuesta.

Mi reloj indicaba que tenía un trabajo, me desmaterialice y dirigí a lo que parecía ser unas bodegas en un muelle… mi jefe se ha vuelto algo cliché para escoger sitios… en fin, entre con toda la calma, igual nadie me iba a notar. En dicha bodega al parecer estaban reunidos todos los de la banda que lidera Rin.

– ¿Qué otro ataque sorpresa? – Dije con algo de desgano, si hay algo que me divierte es ver como se rompe la cabeza mi jefe pensando como matar a cada uno.

Parecía haber muchas personas reunidas y por alguna razón Rin caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía muy preocupada y enojada a la vez. En un instante alguien sube una de las litera y entra una van negra. De ella se baja una chica peliroja que identifiqué enseguida como Teto. Una vez abajo del vehículo rodó una de las puertas laterales y entre dos hombres que estaban dentro bajaron a un chico que parecía forcejear y tenía el rostro cubierto con una tela negra y sus manos atadas atrás.

Rin dejó de caminar y se quedó en su lugar viendo fijamente como traían al joven hasta ella. A él lo tiraron al suelo frente a la rubia, entre los hombres que lo sostenían lo levantaron dejándolo arrodillado y quitándole rápidamente lo que cubría todo su rostro.

El cerró fuertemente los ojos al tener nuevamente luz. Poco a poco los abrió para analizar el sitio. Yo me quedé congelada al verlo, su parecido conmigo era impresionante. Los rasgos de la cara, la nariz, su cabello aunque corto y desaliñado de color aguamarina y sus ojos, me parecía estar viendo mis ojos.

– Mikuo… has caudado muchos problemas, sabes.

– No-no sé de qué ha... – Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que uno de los hombres lo pateó fuertemente en el estómago, debido al dolor se curvo tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cara ya que no pudo evitar el golpe al estar atado.

– Nos engañaste y ahora todos estamos en un gran lío.

Él a duras penas respiraba, con gran dificulta. Se veía golpeado, quizás antes de que lo trajeran ya le abrían proporcionado una paliza.

– En… en se-serio… yo… yo no… sabia… qu-que. – No podía hablar bien.

Rin se agachó y lo tomó por el cabello fuertemente. – Mikuo, se supone que eres nuestro investigador y mensajero, tu trabajo consistía en estudiar a nuestros clientes. – El chico no dijo nada ante el silencio de Rin. Quien simplemente lo soltó. – Tú nos dijiste que este chico mmm – Pareció dudar. – ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? – Preguntó al aire.

– Honne Dell. – Respondió Teto.

– Ese… tú nos dijiste que Dell era nuevo en el negocio, además de trabajar solo.

– En serio yo… – Rin sacó un arma de su espalda y lo golpeó con la empuñadura de la misma.

– Por tú culpa matamos a un integrante de la banda ice cream… ¿sabes qué significa eso? – Hubo un largo silencio. – No has sumido en una guerra que ya habíamos superado hace años… estábamos en tregua. Incluso ya la policía tomó parte en el asunto… ahora será más difícil todo. Entiendes la gravedad del asunto…. ¡LO ENTIENDES!

Mikuo seguía en el suelo, aún con su mejilla izquierda rosando la fría y dura baldosa. Por alguna razón estaba afligida por su situación, pero no podía intervenir… nunca puedo evitar una muerte.

– Ahora mi pregunta es ¿cómo vamos a seguir vendiendo armas con la policía y ice cream tras nuestro y sobrevivir al mismo tiempo? Para la policía nosotros estábamos acabados por lo que no nos buscaba y no nos metíamos en la zona de otros, por lo que no teníamos problema alguno.

Él chico parecía resignado a su destino. Al parecer no le esperaba nada bueno. – Llévenlo a la sala de entretención. – Dijo Rin tranquilamente.

– No… no… allá no por favor. ¡No! – Comenzó a llorar y gritar fuertemente mientras los hombres a su lado lo levantaban, él forcejeaba y pateaba pero no servía de nada. Se veía seriamente asustado.

Luego de unas cuantas horas… dos diría yo al fin pude salir de ese sitio, ya que tenía el alma de Mikuo en las manos y la llevaba a la puerta… espero olvidar lo que vi en ese lugar. Nunca me agradó ver como torturan a las personas… pero es parte de mi trabajo, mi jefe esta vez sí que se pasó. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas, esta vez me dolió ver lo que ocurría, ese chico me parecía extrañamente familiar y no recuerdo haber recogido su alma antes.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, la siguiente actividad sería en unas horas y tenía tiempo. Buscaba un lugar donde invitar a Luka, observé parques, centros comerciales, restaurantes, parques de diversiones, uff creo que he visitado todo mi cuadrante… ¿qué le gustará?

Pensé que por ahora sería bueno un café… si eso valdrá como cita, una linda tarde en un pequeño y acogedor kiosco, tomando té o café con unos pasteles… o al menos algo así decía un letrero en una parada de autobuses.

Busqué un lugar agradable y parece que lo encontré, un pequeño café llamado Ai Dee, este además era temático y cada día había que ir con una prenda o algo según lo indicado, hoy tocaba sombreros.

Ahora me fui en busca de un teléfono público, una vez encontrado me materialicé… no piensen que iba a recorrer toda la ciudad con mi forma humana, no acabaría nunca. – ¿Hola? – Parecía asombrada como siempre… ¿será que nunca la llaman?

– Ho-hola Luka… – ¿Ya vas a comenzar a tartamudear Miku? ¡Cálmate!

– ¿Miku?

– Sí… soy yo.

– Ah esto dime.

– Etto… te llamaba para… para… – Vamos Miku es fácil decirlo. – Para invitarte a un café hoy. – Dije en un hilo de voz.

– ¿Qué? No te entendí, hablaste muy bajo.

– Qué me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a un café para charlar un rato.

– Oh esto… – Se quedó en silencio un rato. Mientras sonó ese tono que siempre amenaza con acabar mis conversaciones. Metí otra moneda y ella todavía seguía en silencio. – Bueno hoy no puedo tengo clases todo el día.

– Oh bueno. – Claro olvidé que ella tiene eso llamado vida.

– Pe-pero podemos ir a ese café el sábado.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– Oh genial

Ella no decía nada. Ni yo. – No me has dicho dónde queda.

– Ah claro. – Comencé a ver a varios lados, rayos ¿cuál será la dirección? Mmm creo que está cerca de aquel parque de la otra vez. – ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el mismo parque de la vez pasada?

– ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?

¡Rayos! Hora… piensa Miku una hora que suene coherente, piensa, piensa. – Ah esto.

– ¿A las cuatro te parece bien? – Me peguntó, al parecer notó mi duda.

– Sí

– Bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado a las cuatro en aquel parque.

– Si, hasta el sábado Luka. – Luego de decir esto colgué. Boté una gran cantidad de aire que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo. – Vaya esto sí que es difícil, ahora a esperar que no haya nada a esa hora ese día. Bueno al menos tengo otra cita con ella… porque las salidas anteriores se pueden considerar citas, ¿no?

Pasaron los días y al fin era sábado, fue triste descubrir que el día que llamé era martes, solo habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta, y por primera vez experimenté eso que dicen que las horas no pasan, para mí el tiempo antes era algo que me era indiferente, no sentía su paso. Ahora sentía cada segundo.

En los días previos de vez en cuando pasaba por su piso a verla, pero no duraba mucho tiempo, no quería parecer una acosadora, además empleaba el tiempo libre en ir a la biblioteca y leer libros sobre conquista y esas cosas.

Me encontraba en aquel banco, tenía la falda y una de las blusas que compramos aquel día, utilicé un poco del maquillaje que me compró la otra noche Luka y llevaba mi cabello en las usuales coletas de siempre.

Esperaba pacientemente cuando la veo acercarse, estaba como siempre, hermosa, sentí arder mis mejillas, rayos ¿qué tengo que hacer para que eso no suceda? Odio sonrojarme.

– ¡Hola Miku! – Me saludó como siempre.

– Ho-Hola Luka. – Estaba muy nerviosa, espero no olvidar nada de lo que he practicado. – Ho-hoy te ves muy… muy linda. – Le dije totalmente roja.

Ella solo alzó una ceja muy sorprendida. – Eh!… gracias. – En realidad estaba preciosa, traía puesto un sencillo vestido azul claro con una chaqueta y botas… yo solo me quedé en silencio viéndola. – Miku, Miku.

– Eh! ¿Qué?

– Te estoy hablando. – ¿Me estaba hablando?

– Ah esto si dime.

Ella solo sonreía. – ¿Qué dónde queda ese café?

– Ah sí, es por aquí. – Caminé delante de ella, aunque ella apuró el paso e íbamos lado a lado, estaba muy nerviosa, solo jugaba con mis blusa. No me salían las palabras, ella tampoco habló por lo que el camino fue silencioso.

Al llegar al lugar resultó que la temática del día eran camisetas con frases… rayos olvidé el detalle de que era temático.

– Oh olvide decirte que el lugar era temático. – Ahora seguro quedé como tonta y quizás Luka se vaya.

– No importa Miku, podemos ir a otro. – Respondió con una suave sonrisa.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, ¿por qué no?

– Creí que te irías.

Ella rió ante mi comentario. – No veo de donde sacaste esa idea… – Se siguió riendo y luego cambió sus facciones a una pensativa. – mmm sabes, estamos cerca de un lugar que me gusta mucho… vamos.

– ¡Claro! – Le seguí sin pensármelo.

Llegamos a un lindo establecimiento, pequeño y acogedor. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, una frente a la otra. Llegó un mesero, nos entregó la carta y se fue. – Mmm el tiramisú de aquí es muy bueno.

Yo simplemente veía la carta asombrada, todo estaba escrito en inglés, francés e incluso ¿eso era italiano?

– Si no entiendes me avisas. – Me dijo con una ligera sonrisa, claro que entendía, solo estaba asombrada, al parecer era una cafetería que ofrece postres y bebidas extranjeras.

– No es eso, es que no sé qué elegir.

– Te recomiendo el Crème brûlée.

– Oh bueno entonces pediré eso.

Ella llamó al mesero, le pidió un tiramisú y lo que me recomendó, además de dos cappuccino. – Bueno, y a que se debe tu invitación.

Me preguntó, yo solo sentí caliente mi rostro. – Bu-bueno, solo quería salir un rato contigo… ya sabes… esto hablar.

Ella no decía nada solo me sonreía. Sus ojos azules hoy se veían alegres. Y su sonrisa cada vez parecía más genuina.

– Oh!

– Lu-Luka, Los enamorados pueden andar sobre las telas de araña que se mecen en el tibio calor del verano, así de leve es la ilusión.

Ella alzó una ceja y me miró muy extrañada. – ¿¡Qué!?

– Esto… Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume aun cuando de otra forma se llamase.

Ella me miraba confundida con la vista entornada. – ¿Eres parte de alguna obra de teatro en el instituto? ¿Quieres que te ayude a practicar o qué?

– Ah bueno… etto… – No sabía que decir, ¿no se supone que a las mujeres les gusta que le digan palabras bonitas? ¿Citas de libros famosos?

Ella siguió riendo. – No pensé que eras parte de un club de teatro, ¿no era de canto?

– S-si es de canto.

– Espero algún día me cantes algo, para ver si tu voz suena igual de linda a como cuando hablas. – Sus palabras hicieron que me colocara más roja, y al parecer eso a ella le divertía.

– Bueno cuéntame, que tal la escuela.

– Bien, normal.

– ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Te tratan bien?

– Oh bueno esto, bien, supongo... y sí

– Tengo una compañera de clases un poco ida, siempre está haciendo estragos. No he conocido a alguien más distraída que Neru. Siempre causando caos y confusión, solo está pendiente a su celular. – Oh vaya, no pensé que se conocerían.

– Si te entiendo, tengo una amiga algo revoltosa que siempre está causando caos, es una pequeña rubia que hace que tenga más trabajo que de costumbre en el club.

– ¿En serio? Supongo que todos tenemos amigas revoltosas.

Y así continúo la tarde contándonos cosas, pequeños detalles, por ejemplo me dijo que le encanta el atún y es feliz yendo a las subastas de pescado. Yo le conté de mi afición por el puerro, y lo único que supo decir fue que le pediría a uno de los empleados de la compañía de sus padres que comenzaran con la producción de helado de puerro… que mala.

Le dije una que otra frase bonita sacada de algún libro, en algunas se reía y en otras se sonrojaba. Creo que no le soy tan indiferente después de todo. Pero como decían a aquellas historias, el tiempo cuando estas con la persona que te gusta pasa rápido, y para alguien que tiene problemas para medirlo más.

Al final de la tarde nos despedimos. Ella me aseguró que trataría de salir conmigo el siguiente fin de semana y que debido a que no pudimos ir al café que había elegido, podría escoger a donde iríamos… Espero esta semana no pase tan lento.

**XD ando muy contenta, la selección de mi país clasificó a octavos! Y pueden decirme lo que quieran... el martes le ganaremos a Japón ^^ jajajajaja**

**Lucarioks: Miku es un poco despistada... igual ya se dio cuenta XD espero te haya gustado. Saludos!**

**Saludos!**


	8. Capitulo ocho

***Llorando en un rincón* Col-Colombia… la eliminaron… *Sigue llorando desconsoladamente* **

**Capitulo ocho**

Respiré profundamente, este sitio era tétrico, era como la peor pesadilla para mi nariz, no sé cómo las personas pueden soportar ese olor, todos caminan como si nada.

– ¿Sientes eso Miku?

– ¿Eh? – Voltee a ver a mi acompañante, se veía sumamente emocionada, volvió a inhalar degustándose con el olor del lugar… ¡que loca!

– Sientes eso Miku… es el olor a pescado fresco. – Sus ojos parecían brillar de la emoción y su sonrisa no había desaparecido desde que entramos al lugar. – ¿No estás entusiasmada? Tú primera subasta de atún… – Dijo como si fuese algo sumamente importante y divertido a la vez. Ahora me miraba fijamente.

– Ah esto… un poco, s-sí.

Mire donde nos encontrábamos, en una especie de calle muy larga, habían vendedores de todo tipo de pescado por donde viera, ella continuo caminando y la seguí, entramos en una especie de… ¿Bodega? Bueno no sé, alrededor habían varias mesas con pescados enormes, supongo que es atún, y muchas personas pujando por comprar lo mejor, el lugar era un caos total. Hacía calor, a pesar de que afuera estaba fresco, solo se escuchaban gritos y el olor a pescado estaba más concentrado. Luka se encontraba a mi lado, al parecer amaba hacer esto… y tiene que hacerlo, son las cinco y media de la mañana y está aquí como si nada.

Y me pregunto cómo es que termine aquí… las cosas que uno hace por amor. Bueno les contaré como terminamos en este lugar. Resulta que se me estaba haciendo muy larga la semana, y encima Rin y su banda andaban muy quietos, demasiado. No han asesinado a nadie, según parece están esperando a que la marea baje, por lo que no han hecho ningún movimiento, ni de compra/venta de armas, como de represarías. Los de la otra banda estaban igual, ya que la policía les está pisando los talones muy de cerca. Para colmo, no ha habido muchos accidentes de tráfico, o algún accidente de trabajo, es que ni un infarto se ha registrado… Qué semana más aburrida.

Así que a mitad de semana…. ¿Que como sé qué es mitad de semana? Aunque no lo crean compré un almanaque, necesitaba saber cuándo era sábado, no me podía permitir dejar plantada a Luka. Bueno la cosa es que ayer miércoles se me dio por llamar a Luka, a saludarla solamente…

_– __¿Aló?_

_– __Ho-hola Lu-Luka. – ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?… ¡eso me molesta! Parezco tonta._

_– __Hola Miku, ¿cómo te va?_

_– __Bien, supongo. – Me reí un poco al decir eso._

_– __Mmm ya veo… ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?…. O es que vas a cancelar el sábado, cosa que comprendería ya que es tu… _

_¿Cómo que cancelar? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – No, no, no Luka, esto llamaba solo a saludar._

_– __Ah ya veo._

_– __Si, es que he estado algo aburrida estos días. – Dije con una sonrisa, aunque ahora que lo pienso ella no la ve._

_– __mmm que tienes que hacer mañana en la mañana… mmm no, supongo que tienes escuela._

_– __¡No! – Le dije inmediatamente._

_– __¿No tienes escuela?_

_– __No, no tengo._

_– __¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a un lugar? _

Y sin pensar dije que sí, ahora estoy aquí, viendo como Luka grita con tal de conseguir lo mejor de su preciado atún… no pensé que le gustara tanto. Según me comentó viene todos los jueves.

Ya vamos de regreso y ella carga una bolsa muy feliz, parece no importarle el peso, ni olor. – Qué buena comprar he hecho hoy. – Parece que nada le borrará la sonrisa. – Los mejores yenes invertidos de la semana. – Nop, nada se la quitara… ni siquiera la asombrosa suma de dinero que pagó.

– ¡Miku-chan! – Me dijo de repente, con una sonrisa aun mayor y los ojos cerrados… que linda. Parece que el atún la pone de muy buen humor… que rara es a veces, luego dice que soy yo. – ¿Qué te parece si te invito a desayunar?

– ehhh etto… s-si. – Le dije algo apenada, la verdad pensé que luego de acompañarla en esto se despediría.

– Entonces vayamos. – Dijo muy entusiasmada y alzando una mano.

Caminamos un poco más y salimos de aquella larga calle, ella llamó un taxi y no comprendí el por qué, habían muchos restaurantes cerca. Ella dio una dirección que se me hizo muy familiar.

– ¿A-a dónde vamos?

– A mi casa. – Dijo como si nada y yo solo pude ponerme roja hasta las orejas.

– ¿Eh? ¿A-a t-tú casa?

– Síp… ¿por qué no quieres probar un desayuno hecho por mí? – Dijo con una sonrisa mayor… parecía borracha de felicidad… ¿qué carajos tiene el atún que la pone así?

– Cla-claro.

Llegamos al edificio donde queda su apartamento, bajamos del taxi y pagó la carrera. Saludó muy amablemente al portero al pasar por la recepción, llegamos a la entrada del ascensor. Oprimió el botón de subir y esperamos a que se abriera. Una vez dentro marcó el piso número tres y subimos en total silencio. La verdad no hallaba de que hablar… según los libros a veces es bueno los silencios, no siempre hay que decir algo.

Llegamos a su piso y me invitó a colocarme cómoda y no permitió que la ayudara, es más me prohibió acercarme a la cocina. Yo solo me senté en el mueble que está en la sala. En el que por lo general se sienta a leer. Observaba con detalle todo el lugar. Era muy sencillo. No había televisión o eso me pareció. Estaba sentada en un diván rojo, que era acompañado por unos pubs negros y una mesa de centro de vidrio con patas negras. Había una pequeña biblioteca donde había muchos libros de todo tipo. También había unas cuantas mesas con floreros y portarretratos. En general era bonito y sencillo.

La cocina era semiabierta, con una especie de ventana donde había un mesón y unas sillas redondas como de bar del lado de la sala. Y dentro se notaba una cocina completa.

Ya comenzaba a oler exquisito. Me levanté y caminé un poco, noté que algunos libros que había leído ella también los tenía. Tomé uno de los que más me gustó y abrí una página al azar, comencé a leer pero de repente Luka me llamó.

– Miku. Ven a la mesa. – Me dijo, yo comencé a buscarla y caminé por un corto pasillo luego pasando por un arco sin puerta la encontré acomodando la mesa, está área de la casa era un espacio muy iluminado que daba a un balcón. En el balcón habían varias plantas en materas, además una de esas bancas largas de madera y hierro que se ven en los parques.

Me levanté y fui a ver que había preparado. El desayuno era el típico de este país, arroz, sopa de miso y demás. Y lo que obviamente no podía faltar, atún.

– Espero te guste. – Me dijo muy sonriente.

– Se ve muy rico. – Le dije, al tiempo de tomar unos palillos. Probé la sopa y sabía exquisita. – Vaya está muy delicioso.

– ¿En serio? – Me preguntó con una tenue sonrisa a lo que yo asentí. – Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Desayunamos con calma, mientras me contaba trivialidades de la universidad. Ya el reloj daban las siete menos un cuarto. – Oh vaya cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido, ¿no te parece? – Me preguntó.

– Sí.

– Lo lamento, tengo clases dentro de una hora. Te llevo a tu casa y luego iré a la universidad.

– No, como se te ocu…

– Nada de peros… te llevaré. – Vaya sí que es terca, además de gustarle llevarme a "mi casa". Supongo que no quiere que me pase algo… si supiera, bueno, no lo sabe ni sabrá.

Una vez en la puerta de aquel viejo edificio rojo. Me estaba despidiendo de ella, Luka ya estaba de espalda yéndose cuando parece pensar algo, se voltea y me dice. – Miku, ¿Por qué no posponemos la salida del sábado? Ese día tendré algunos asuntos y no sé si podré terminar a tiempo.

Esas palabras me entristecieron de inmediato, pero por alguna razón ella me observaba con una mirada de misterio y una media sonrisa. – Oh bueno, no h-hay problema. – Le dije un poco cabizbaja. Quizás me he pasado de intensa con ella y ya se está aburriendo de mí.

– Yo te aviso cuando pueda. – Me dijo para luego irse. No le dije nada, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no tiene como avisarme. Rayos, esta semana se tornaba cada vez peor. Me dirigí al callejón donde cambie de forma. En la lista solo había un nombre y faltaba mucho para ello.

Algo aburrida y algo triste comencé a deambular por la ciudad, fui a la zona comercial, observé algunos vestidos y cosas lindas que podría comprar. Luego pasé por una zona llena de restaurantes, la verdad no tenía hambre, pero todo se veía exquisito. Seguí mi recorrido y comencé a salir del perímetro, llegué hasta el puerto marítimo.

Caminé por el sitio. Era interesante ver cómo funcionaba un puerto. Había llegado un barco con una carga de minerales de todo tipo. Me senté sobre una de las maquinas a observar como destrincaban la carga y luego una gran grúa la sacaba del barco. La verdad era un proceso que realizaban con mucho cuidado y la seguridad era impresionante. Creí que sería algo sencillo.

Se podía notar por algunos objetos que había una suave brisa, pero debido a que estaba en mi forma espectral no podía sentirla. Me lamenté por ello, pero no podía materializarme en aquel lugar, aparecer de la nada y explicar cómo había entrado.

En un instante un hombre salió de una de las bodegas totalmente blanco del susto y gritando cosas incoherentes. Entraron más compañeros entre los que se encontraba el jefe de operaciones. Este al estar nuevamente fuera tomó su radio y se comunicó con alguien, yo ignoré eso y seguí viendo cómo se movía aquel lugar.

No pasado mucho tiempo llegaron varias patrullas de policía, además de un escuadrón de forenses. Y acabó mi diversión, ya que ordenaron detener todas las operaciones de ese patio de carga. Pensé en ir a otro de los patios pero vi bajar a Kaito de uno de los autos.

– ¿Desde cuándo los capitanes van a los lugares del crimen? – Me pregunté. Entonces decidí bajar y ver más de cerca que ocurría.

Caminando detrás de él, observó lo que ha causado tanto alboroto. – ¿Ese no es Bruno?

– Cierren el perímetro. – Comenzó a hablar el peliazul. Dio más instrucciones a todos sus subalternos entre los que se encontraba esa rubia tonta… bueno no sé si es tonta o no, pero no me agrada… no me miren así.

Cómo sea él se pasaba la mano por su cabello y se veía preocupado. Caminaba de un lado a otro esperando lo que dirá el equipo de forenses.

– Capitán. – Se acercó Ted. – Según parece no murió en este lugar y el deceso ocurrió hace más de una semana.

– Puede ser algún tipo de advertencia. – Intervino Lily.

– Puede… pero esto ya se está tornando insostenible. Nunca habíamos tenido un problema de este tipo en esta jurisdicción de la ciudad.

Bueno, hasta las conversaciones de los mortales se han vuelto monótonas, Kaito dice casi lo mismo cada que lo veo… creo que no tiene cerebro, puede ser fruto de tanto helado.

Seguí mi camino, el puerto estaba quieto y ya no encontraría nada interesante aquí. Me adentré de nuevo por la ciudad, según parece ya era de tarde casi noche… deambulé un poco más y luego fui a hacer mi trabajo.

Ya era entrada la noche, todo era oscuridad y estaba sumamente tranquilo, a duras penas se escuchaba el sonido del viento al filtrarse por una pequeña ranura de una ventana. Todos dormían plácidamente, el sitió era una sencilla casa de dos pisos, común y corriente… o eso parecía.

Unos hombres uniformados, totalmente de negro, con armas de alto calibre, y gafas para ver en la oscuridad ingresaban a la casa. Caminaban sigilosamente y no producían el más leve ruido.

Por su lado las personas que se encontraban en el lugar no parecían inmutarse. ¿En serio solo moriría una persona? Todo parecía el festín para una masacre.

En eso escucho la voz de alguien retorcerse en sueños, levantarse de la cama y sin encender la luz bajar las escaleras de aquella casa. Al llegar a la cocina encendió la luz revelando a al menos diez hombres.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos y alcanzó a gritar, antes de intentar sacar un arma de uno de los cajones de la cocina, y comenzó a disparar en todas las direcciones, sin embargo los intrusos llevaban chalecos y cascos antibalas. Al ella iniciar el ataque les dio pie a ellos para dispararle, una de las balas fue directo a su pecho. Y la pelirroja cayó al suelo. Pero todo el ruido alertó a los demás ocupantes de la casa que se encontraban arriba, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a intentar salir de la casa.

Me acerqué a Teto para preguntarle su último deseo. Luego llevé su alma a la puerta. Pude haberme ido, pero la situación se tornó interesante.

Uno de los ocupantes de la casa estaba siendo arrestado, tenía sus manos atrás apresadas por unas esposas. Mientras el intentaba zafarse de sus captores. Otras personas más fueron capturadas, casi todos los que se encontraban en aquel sitio, menos Rin, que alcanzó a huir y ahora corría por las calles.

Uno de los intrusos se quitó su casco revelando una hermosa cabellera rubia. En efecto era Lily. – Al parecer nuestro topo tenía razón, este era el escondite. – La verdad daba una impactante imagen, entre sexy y dominante, creo que cualquiera caería ante sus pies… la observé detenidamente y al ver su pecho recordé su broma, que al investigar un poco comprendí de que iba… tonta rubia.

– Sí. – Decía muy contento Kaito. Parecía muy emocionado con aquella redada.

Yo estaba atónita… si me hubiese quedado con ellos en la tarde quizás ahora sabría cómo ubicaron a la banda de Rin.

– Llamen a los de forense, quiero saber porque hay un cadáver. Se suponía que iba a ser un trabajo limpio y sin decesos. – Hablaba Kaito.

– Cálmate. – Comentaba la rubia. – Fue en defensa propia, ella comenzó atacando.

– Tú disparaste, ¿no?

– Ya dirá balística de que arma salió la bala que acabó con su vida.

Él la seguía observando entre serio y con media sonrisa, algo parecía satisfacerle. Bueno, logró dar caza a casi toda la banda de Rin… Que idiota, ¿cómo tiene a todos en un mismo lugar? Aunque tampoco eran muchos.

Supongo que ahora todo se tornará más aburrido. Suspiré con desgano. Me quedé en el lugar viendo como levantaban muestras e inspeccionaban todo. Hasta el más mínimo rincón. Impresionante.

Increíblemente amanecieron trabajando en aquel lugar. Ya tenía de nuevo la lista en mi mano. Pero estaba en blanco. Suspiré por enésima vez. Qué día más aburrido, sino recolecto almas, entonces ¿qué haré?

Los días pasaron lentamente, entre algunas muertes y otras cosas, el sábado al fin llegó. Ese día me materialicé, algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, me senté en la entrada del edificio a ver nada. Sentía una extraña sensación, ¿no les ha pasado que sienten que esperan algo, pero no saben que es?

Estuve allí largo rato hasta que un auto se estacionó en frente, me pareció extraño ya que en ese edificio vivían pocas personas, la mayoría de los apartamentos están vacíos, y los pocos habitantes usualmente usan el metro.

– ¿Preparada para la celebración? – Escuché una dulce voz, al alzar mi vista me topé con unos alegres ojos azules, acompañados de una linda sonrisa… ¿qué hace Luka aquí hoy?

– ¿Eh?

– Feliz cumpleaños Miku. – Me dijo muy alegre, al tiempo de pasarme una caja envuelta en un bonito papel y sonreír más abiertamente.

**Andy Boo-chan: jajaja no le des mente igual me alegro que te siga gustando la historia ^^ ah si el instituto… mi segundo día más feliz, cuando salí de él (el primero? Cuando salí de la universidad) jajajaja… en fin espero te haya gustado este capítulo y Kaito mmmm ya veremos jijijijiji**

**Lucarioks: mmmm parece que a alguien se le dio por hacer que la pequeña rubia dejen de hacer que Miku trabaje de más por un tiempo… por cierto quien mejor que ella para el papel XD**

**Anialexa/ReikenNight o cómo quieras llamarte XD (hablo como si yo misma no me hubiese cambiado el Nick :p): jajajajaja no sé por qué piensas que le haré algo a Luka(? Ni que Miku se dedicara a recolectar almas jajajaja Y sí eran "frases de ligue" es que pensé que sería lo más absurdo que haría si quiero conquistar a una chica jajajajajajajajajaj…**

**Gracias por sus ****favs y follows, ****me hacen feliz XD A los que solo leen gracias XD Saludos!**


	9. Capitulo nueve

**Hola! Los saludo desde una sucursal del infierno… llueve en todo el país menos en mi ciudad… será seguir soportando tanto calor… me estoy derritiendooo…**

**Capitulo nueve**

No salía de mi asombro, qué hacía Luka frente a mí, con una linda y sincera sonrisa sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un regalo.

– ¿Miku? – Ella ahora me miraba impaciente, con el ceño fruncido, y es que yo no había sido capaz siquiera de moverme de mi lugar. – ¿No te gustó la sorpresa?

¡Reacciona! Me gritaba a mí misma. – A esto… s-si, gra-gracias Luka. – Dije al levantarme de las escalinatas y tomar su regalo. – No es eso, simplemente no esperaba esto.

Ella volvió a sonreír. – ¿Cómo olvidaría tu cumpleaños? – La verdad no comprendí su punto, hace poco que nos conocemos.

– Gracias… a esto… – La verdad no hallaba que decir.

– ¿Y qué harás hoy?

– Bueno… esto… na-nada. – Le dije sinceramente.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? Supongo que habrá una gran fiesta y todos tus amigos vendrán.

Esto ¿cómo explicarle la situación a Luka?… ¿Fiesta? ¿Amigos? Tendré que inventarme una buena para salir de esta. – A… – Las palabras no salían.

Ella ahora me miraba entre triste y sorprendida. Ella tampoco parecía saber que decir. Apartó la vista de mí y parecía estar pensando en algo y de repente cambió de expresión a una de planear algo y me volvió a mirar. – Vamos.

– ¿A dónde? – Pregunté en lo que ella daba la vuelta y se dirigía al auto estacionado.

– Es una sorpresa. – Respondió al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto. – Entra. – Yo le obedecí e ingresé al automóvil. Ella dio la vuelta y abordó también. – ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?

Claro mi regalo. Dirigí mi vista al objeto en mis manos y comencé a desgarrar el papel con algo de entusiasmo, la verdad siempre quise hacer eso. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar otra caja dentro. Incline mi cabeza observando la caja, la abrí y su contenido me sorprendió. – Esto es un… un…

Ella reía al ver mi expresión, no había encendido el auto y no retiró su vista de mí en ningún momento. – si es un celular… así podremos comunicarnos.

Yo la miraba sumamente asombrada. – N-no puedo aceptar esto, es mucho y debe ser costoso.

– No seas tonta… más bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? – Yo la miraba aún asombrada, esta chica sí que me da sorpresas. – Ya sabes para celebrar tus diecisiete años.

– Oh bueno. – La verdad tenía la mente en blanco.

Ella se me quedó mirando y alzó un dedo como señalando algo. – Ya sé, iremos de compras, no puedes pasar tu cumpleaños con tu uniforme de instituto, ¿verdad? – Y sin darme tiempo de contestar encendió el auto y salimos en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Ahora me encontraba caminando entre mucha ropa, alguna colgada, otra doblada y otras en maniquíes. Buscaba algo que fuese de mi estilo, ¿el problema? No sé cuál es mi estilo. Luka me mostró infinidades de prendas, entre blusas, faldas, chaquetas, incluso zapatos… de todo.

– Vamos Miku, tienes que decidirte rápido, ya son las cinco de la tarde y hay mucho por hacer.

Al final escogí un vestuario sencillo, una falda verde de volantes con una blusa blanca, sobre ella una chaqueta café y unos mocasines a juego. Luka ya estaba dispuesta a pagar la cuenta pero no se lo permití, ya me estaba dando una vergüenza gigante el que me diera una cosa más.

Me cambié en el mismo sitio y salimos de aquel centro comercial, abordamos su coche y llegamos a… no lo puedo creer, ¿no es el pequeño café temático de la vez pasada? – Bueno, veamos cual es el tema de hoy. – Dijo algo emocionada Luka en lo que bajaba del auto.

Llegamos a la entrada y el tema parecía ser… sombreros ¿otra vez? ¿Será que se quedaron sin imaginación? – Eso se ve fácil de conseguir. – Dijo al tiempo de mirar a varias partes. – Vayamos a esa tienda. – Comentó y luego cogió mi mano y me arrastró junto con ella.

– ¿Qué te parece este? – Preguntó Luka con un sombrero tipo western el cual asombrosamente le quedaba genial junto con su camisa de cuadros y pantalón de mezclilla.

– Muy bien. – Le dije al tiempo que yo me colocaba un sombrero de copa alta típico de la Inglaterra del siglo XIX.

– Oh vaya te queda muy bien ese sombrero.

Esta guerra en el cajero la perdí, por lo que ella pagó el valor total de la factura. Salimos de allí y nos adentramos en aquel extraño café.

Una vez dentro comenzamos a hablar. – ¿Qué tal va todo?

– Ah bien, muy tranquilo. – Demasiado, ahora mismo me estoy preguntando dos cosas, quién es el topo y donde carajos está Rin. – ¿Y tú?

– Normal… ya sabes trabajos universitarios, eventos sociales aburridos, esperando el próximo capítulo de mi manga favorito… todo muy normal.

En ese instante recordé que los libros recomiendan que se busquen gustos en común. En ese momento se acercó a nosotras un mesero con la carta. – Oh parece que hay muchos postres… me encantan los que tienen mucho chocolate.

– ¿Si?... vaya yo odio un poco el chocolate. – ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Cómo carajos alguien puede odiar el chocolate?

– Ah esto, ¿¡en serio!?

– ujumm

– Oh bueno, para beber quiero una malteada, ¡adoro las malteadas! – Dije con algo de emoción.

– ¿Si?... mmm la verdad las bebidas frías no son mi fuerte… mmm prefiero un café. – Ouch strike dos.

– Oh mira qué lindo ese cuadro. – Mi mirada se dirigió a uno de las tantas pinturas en las paredes del lugar. Trataba sobre un barco de vela en medio de una tempestad en altamar. – Me ha gustado ese contraste entre colores fríos, sobre todo los tonos de azul utilizados.

– Si, está bonito. Aunque prefiero aquel. – Dijo señalando otro cuadro donde se veía una especie de jardín con flores de muchos colores en un día muy soleado. En el lienzo resaltaban los colores amarillo, rojo y rosado.

– Ah si tienes razón es muy lindo.

El camarero volvió y nos tomó el pedido. Una vez solas nuevamente seguimos nuestra conversación. Pero cada cosa que a mí me gusta a ella le gusta el extremo opuesto. Digo azul, ella rosado. Digo que me gusta el amanecer, a ella el atardecer. Digo que me encanta el mar, ella las montañas. Digo chocolate, ella vainilla. Digo matemáticas, ella dice arte. Digo cantar, ella escuchar. Digo puerro, ella atún… Solo espero que eso que dicen de que los opuestos se atraen sea cierto. Si no estoy perdida.

– Oh bueno y a que dedicas tu tiempo libre. – Preguntó ella de repente, luego de ver que no tenemos mucho en común.

– Ah bueno… esto… – ¿Qué le digo? Las últimas semanas he leído mucho, será decir eso. – A leer.

– ¿Si? ¿Te gusta leer? – Aquí vamos otra vez, ahora dirá que no le gusta. Yo solo asentí. – A mí también. – ¿Eh? ¿Esperen dijo que también le gusta? – ¿Qué clase de libros lees?

– De todo un poco.

– ¿Qué género? ¿Qué autores? – De acuerdo, creo que se emocionó… lo que quedó de la tarde nos dedicamos a platicar sobre nuestros gustos literarios, autores, géneros y demás.

En un instante de nuestra conversación ella vio su reloj. – Oh vaya ya son las siete. – Me entristeció un poco su comentario, al parecer mi hermosa tarde con ella había acabado. – Hay que hacer la siguiente parada.

– ¿Eh? ¿No te vas?

– No, a menos que quieras que me vaya.

– ¡N-no trate de decir eso!

Ella se reía de mí. – Lo sé, solo era broma… bueno la noche aún es joven… espero estés lista.

– ¿Pa-para qué?

– ¡Pues para el festejo!

– ¿Festejo?

– Sí… si mal no recuerdo dijiste que querías bailar conmigo. Es más, creo que te lo prometí junto con una fiesta de verdad! – De acuerdo, creo que ahora si perdió la cabeza. Además estoy segura mi cara debe estar más roja que elmo. – Además, las fiestas son necesarias en los cumpleaños.

– Oh vaya… bueno… – No supe que más decir, y curiosamente ella tampoco dijo nada. Luego Luka llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta, esta vez la pelea por pagar lo consumido quedó en empate, ya que cada una pagó lo que pidió.

Salimos de aquel acogedor café el cual resultó ser más lindo de lo que parecía… o si no les dije como era, ¿tengo que hacerlo? Ya de acuerdo, era de dos pisos en la primera planta habrían unas siete mesas cada una de un estilo muy distinto, habían desde hechas de madera hasta hierro. En las paredes colgados se encontraban muchos cuadros. En la segunda planta (donde estuvimos Luka y yo) era más privada, con tan solo unas cuatro mesas, cada una temática también. Según parecía según el tipo de mesa así la carta y por ende el menú disponible.

Bueno, como les contaba subí a su coche, pero no fuimos a un bar ni nada, nos quedamos un rato en el parque de siempre, en la misma banca. Hablamos un poco más mientras disfrutábamos de la suave brisa y esperábamos que anocheciera.

– Oh mira, el atardecer. – Dijo algo emocionada. Sus ojos reflejaban disfrute puro. – Me encanta verlo desde este sitio.

Cuando cayó totalmente la noche y ya no quedaba rastro de algún rayo del sol nos dirigimos de nuevo a su auto. Llegamos a un pequeño bar karaoke, pero este no era el típico de alquilar un cuarto, no aquí todos te escucharan… espero no cantar tan terrible.

– Espero poder escuchar tu voz al fin… con tantas horas que te dedicas en tu club debes tener una voz hermosa.

Esas palabras me hicieron caer en cuenta en el problema en el que estaba metida… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Me gritaba mentalmente… calma Miku, calma.

Y mientras ese debate se daba en mi mente, ella me llevaba de la mano hacía dentro del bar de mi perdición. Nos sentamos en una mesa algo retirada, desde la que se observaba casi todo el lugar… el cual estaba lleno. Lo bueno es que la música estaba en un tono que permitía hablar, pero a la vez disfrutar de la voz de cada cantante en el escenario. En ese momento una chica con un cabello color rosa pálido y que si no me falla la memoria se llama IA estaba en la tarima.

– Oh que lindo canta. – Comentó Luka de repente. – Aunque apuesto a que tú suenas mejor. – Me dijo con una linda sonrisa… ¿y si le digo que no puedo cantar porque me diagnosticaron faringitis? No, no es muy creíble… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Estoy jodida!

– ¿Y tengo que cantar frente a todas esas personas? – Si ya sé, el descubrimiento del año.

– Claro, donde crees que está la diversión!

Luego de un rato llegó un camarero, ella pidió un par de bebidas algo, ¿sanas? Bueno según ella eran cocteles sin alcohol, ya que yo aún soy "menor de edad" si claro y ella está conduciendo.

En un instante alguien comenzó a cantar una canción algo movida. Yo solo sentí que me tomaban de la mano y me llevaban a la pista de baile, donde ya había otras parejas y personas en grupos bailando. Yo intente seguir el ritmo pero era algo difícil, ¿ya les comenté que no sé bailar? Ah sí cuando me tocó hacerlo con Kaito.

Ella sonreía y parecía divertirse, además de bailar muy bien. Yo trataba de seguirle los pasos, pero era algo casi imposible, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando frente a tus ojos se da semejante espectáculo?

Luego de como dos canciones más cantadas por el mismo chico nos sentamos algo exhaustas. – No bailas mal para ser principiante.

– Gracias, tú bailas muy bien.

– Bueno, ¡ya es hora de cantar! – Oh rayos. – Iré yo primero. Y así fue, ella caminó hasta el escenario y luego de solicitar lo que parecía ser un turno y esperar al fin pudo subir.

– Buenas noches. – Saludó al público. – Esta noche cumple años una persona muy especial. – Se escuchó un pequeño murmullo. – Por lo que quisiera dedicarle una canción. – De acuerdo, esto pasa justo cuando creí que nada podía ser peor, espero no me señale, moriré de vergüenza…. Un momento, ¿puedo morir? Como sea.

Luka comenzó a cantar, y vaya que voz se gasta. Es entre suave y sexy. Fuerte y madura. Me sentí hipnotizada por su voz. Según parece entonaba una canción de una idol virtual o algo así, no sé, no me pregunten. La canción trataba sobre una chica tímida que no puede confesar sus sentimientos y… ¿me la estaba dedicando?

Ese hecho encendió una llama dentro de mi corazón, que sentí saldría de mi pecho ya que no cabía de la emoción. En lo que cantaba no despegó su vista de la mía, a no ser que cerrara los ojos para disfrutar del ritmo.

Acabó de cantar y me llamó a subir, con los nervios de punta lo hice. Una vez en el escenario me pasó una especie de libro, me pidió que escogiera una canción, como no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y no conocía muchas y menos que fuesen a dúo terminé señalando la primera que vi que fuese cantada por dos mujeres, esta parecía una canción de esas de "tu puedes, no pierdas tu identidad", me pareció linda, por suerte la letra iba apareciendo en una pantalla, sino mi vergüenza hubiese sido peor.

Una vez acabamos de cantar ella me sonrió tiernamente. Me invitó a bajar y llegamos a nuestra mesa en lo que otra persona subía al escenario.

– Vaya Miku cantas muy bien. No me esperaba que tuvieras una voz tan fantástica.

– Gracias. – Parece que le gustó como canto.

– Aunque a veces pareciera que te jalaran una coleta. – Dijo a modo de chiste.

– ¡Oye! – Le reclame.

Ella se reía de una forma tan bella y natural que haría lo que fuera por hacerla reír todo el tiempo. – Era broma, cantas muy bien. Casi como un ángel. – Ok ya vamos con los comentarios irónicos.

Luego de un rato nos quedamos en silencio, parecía que no había mucho más que decir o al menos yo no sabía que comentar. Hasta que ella volvió a hablar. – ¿Ya pasó esa obra de teatro tuya?

– ¿Eh? – No comprendí su punto, ¿de qué habla?.

– Mmm es que hoy no has hablado mucho… ni has usado muchas frases de libros. – Parece ser que es muy bromista y le gusta reír a consta mía y de mis sonrojos, porque mi cara ya estaba cubierta por uno.

– Y-yo no estaba en una obra de teatro. – Y luego de eso volvimos a caer en un silencio algo extraño, solo se escuchaba la voz de un muchacho al fondo.

– "¿No odias eso?". – Dijo después de varios minutos de estarse pensando algo. – "Los silencios incómodos. ¿Por qué sentimos que es necesario hablar de tonterías para sentirnos cómodos?".

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué? Yo también tengo derecho a recitar frases, aunque sea de una película, pero "eh" no era tu respuesta.

– Ah sí… – Hice memoria y al recordar de que película trataba y respondí. – "No lo sé, es una buena pregunta"

– "Así es como sabes que encontraste a alguien especial… cuando puedes estar con la boca cerrada".

Y ya no supe que hacer… creo que me manda señales de humo, aunque estoy segura de que necesitaré de todo un incendió para comprender si solo quiere ser mi amiga o algo más.

Seguíamos viéndonos sin emitir palabra, de la nada se me acercó un poco, luego otro, y así hasta que nuestros alientos chocaban, podía sentir su cercanía y como me miraba entre dudosa y con una pizca ilusión. Ella escrutaba mis ojos, parecía buscar algo, una especie de señal para así ejecutar su siguiente acción. – Miku yo… – Mi corazón latía como loco, ya que me moría de nervios por acabar con esta distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Pero aquello nunca ocurrió ya que una persona más se unió a nuestra mesa. – ¡Oh no lo puedo creer! ¿Luka erres tú? ¿Un sábado por la noshe en un sitiiio que no es thú aparthamentho y sin un librrro?

Esa voz, esa odiosa voz. ¿Por qué de todos los bares de Tokio, de Japón, del mundo, él tenía que entrar a este? Y claro como era de esperarse Luka se alarmó y separó muy, pero muy rápidamente de mí.

– Ho-hola Kaito-nii, ¿q-qué haces aquí?

– Eso es lo que me preguntho sho, ¡thú nunca salesss!

– Oh b-bueno, estábamos ce-celebrando el cumpleaños de Miku.

– ¿Es thú cumpleaños? – Y sin darme tiempo de responder continúo. – ¿por qué no me avisaron? – Hablaba con la voz algo patosa, evidentemente estaba ya algo tomado. – Pude comprarrrrte un regalo Hatsune-san. – Ni Luka ni yo dimos para responder esa incógnita. – Si quieren she pueden unirrr a nosotrrros. – Señaló una mesa al otro lado donde entre otros estaba aquella rubia.

Luka apenas notó a Lily frunció el ceño. – ¿y se puede saber que están celebrando?

– Oh bueno, que logrrramos atrapar a casi thodos los inthegrrrantes de la banda de Kaaagamine. ¿No es genial?

– Si… supongo. – Luka iba a seguir hablando pero Kaito la interrumpió.

– ¿Hatsune-san te gustarría ssalir cooonmigo? – Luka abrió mucho los ojos de asombro y yo, bueno no dije nada. – Para celebrrrar tu cumpleaños claro.

Yo iba a negarme, pero noté que Luka apretaba la mandíbula, además de sus puños. Creo le molestó aquella invitación… ¿serán celos? Espero que sí. Por esto decidí seguirle un poco la cuerda al chico de cabeza congelada. Igual dudaba que recordara algo al día siguiente.

– Si, encantada. – Si Luka antes estaba furiosa, ahora estaba que estallaba de ira. Él en cambio primero la miró a ella con suficiencia y luego a mí. Parecía estarle fanfarroneando a Luka con la mirada.

– Oh bueno dame thú númerrro para acordarrr una salida. – Y dele con las solicitudes de números… ¿qué es que todo en la vida de los humanos son números? Que de identificación, que de celular, que notas académicas… la lista es larga.

– Oh bueno, no tengo. – Respondí sincera. La verdad el que me dio Luka lo dejé en su auto para que no se me perdiera y aún no me aprendía la secuencia numérica que lo conformaba.

– ¿No tienes? – Preguntó sorprendido. – ¿Quién no tiene un celular?... – Movía sus manos en son de interrogante. – No importha. – Revisó su cartera y me entrego un pequeño papel rectangular. – Esa esss mi tarjetha allí está mi mail y númerrro telefónico. Cualquier cosa me avisasss.

– Claro. – Dije al tiempo de guardar su tarjeta.

– Bueno me despido, en mi mesa muyyy seguramenthe me solicitan, además soy el alma de la fiesthaaaa. – Y sin más se fue. Vaya que es engreído, estoy segura que el día que se quiera suicidar, podrá hacerlo fácilmente lanzándose desde el abismo de su propio ego.

Luka se veía sumamente enojada. Sin más saco una suma de dinero considerable y la dejó sobre la mesa, para luego comenzar a caminar. Se fue a paso acelerado y cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo tras ella.

– Luka espérame. – Grite pero me ignoro. Ya una vez fuera la encontré frente a su auto.

– Sube. – Dijo seria. – Ya es tarde, te llevaré a tu casa. – Cosa que obedecí. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del copiloto y cuando fue a abrir la puerta del piloto, estoy segura que de tener fuerza sobrehumana esta hubiera volado por los aires, subió al coche y tiró la puerta.

Ya dentro del auto quedamos envueltas nuevamente en un aura incomoda. Ella solo miraba al frente con sus manos en el volante y yo la miraba fijamente.

– No me gusta que andes con él. – Dijo de la nada

– ¿Por qué? – Respondí como si nada.

– Porque es… muy mayor que tú.

– ¿Solo por eso?

– No, no solo por eso… – Decía algo alterada. – También porque… porque… – Parecía buscar las palabras pero no encontrarlas. – Porque no y punto.

– Eso no es razón, no te comprendo. – Esto era cada vez mejor, ver a Luka así de celosa solo causaba algo de gracia en mí, no sé cómo me aguantaba la risa. Además de alimentar enormemente mis esperanzas.

– Porque… no me gusta

– ¿Que tiene? Es una simple salida.

– ¿Simple salida?

– Sí.

– ¿Para ti lo que hacemos son simples salidas?

– ¿Pues qué más son? – Parecía querer decir un montón de cosas que se atragantaban en su garganta. Llegue a creer que estaba a punto de estallar. – Luka, sigo sin comprender por qué te molesta que salga con tu hermano.

– Pues porque – Luka se puso sumamente roja ya no encontrando que decir... – ¡PORQUE TÚ ME GUSTAS! – …Gritó de la nada.

– ¿¡Qué!?

**Bueno, siendo sincera iba a extender esto más, pero luego me dice nah ya le he dado muchas vueltas… espero les haya gustado el capítulo y las referencias a los libros y películas XD **

**Por cierto, saben caí en la cuenta de algo, que problema para Luka, tiene una acosadora que puede hacerse invisible, no se uds pero eso es extraño…**

**horrorRPG: Gracias por tu review ^^ y me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic. mmm pues ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente cap XD**

**Lucarioks: pfff pues aprovecha las vacaciones, cuando estés trabajando extrañaras tantos días de ocio :'( **

**Oh ReikenNight parece que Miku si podrá besar a Luka antes de que muera… lo que no comprendo es porque insistes en pensar que Luka morirá(? D: jajajaja**

**ShannyKittie: Quién es usted?... jajaja broma XD jajaja see es Orgullo y Prejuicio :P esperaba alguien más lo notaría XD Ah esto lo de la banda? Emmmm eso es "información clasificada". Gracias por tus palabras ^^ Saludos.**

**Oh por cierto no odien a Kaito… en este fic es más bueno que el pan XD**

****Saludos!****


	10. Capitulo diez

**Solo diré que no se ilusionen con la longitud :P y mucho menos se amañen con caps tan largos jajajajaj solo espero les guste XD**

**Capitulo diez**

Tiempo. Nunca tengo tiempo. Hay tantas cosas que hacer, ver, vivir. Tantos libros por leer, tantos países que visitar, tantos platos por probar. Siento que no me alcanzará la vida para todo lo que quiero hacer.

¿Y personas por conocer? No. Ya desistí de eso. Desde que recuerdo siempre he estado sola. Cuando pequeña mis padres nunca estaban en casa. Mi padre por un lado siempre estaba en la oficina, en una reunión, en un viaje de negocios y mi madre en reuniones con sus amigas, de compras, en el club o de vacaciones con mi padre.

Un día cualquiera esperaba a mis padres regresar de Fukuoka, estaba emocionadísima ya que me habían prometido llevar al parque de diversiones aquella tarde. No es que no haya ido a uno nunca. Es que nunca había ido a uno con mis padres.

Estaba sobre un banco que había corrido y me asomaba por la ventana principal. No es que no alcanzara, yo siempre fui un poco más alta que el promedio de chicas a mi edad. Es que de la emoción no podía mantenerme en pie por lo que estaba sobre aquella silla, con mis codos apoyados en la ventana y las manos en mis mejillas.

Pero aquella tarde en lugar de llegar el auto de mi padre llegó una patrulla de policía. Me extrañó mucho, pero continúe en la ventana. El agente tocó la puerta y Ann, la ama de llaves abrió la puerta, el agente le comentó algo y ella inmediatamente se echó a llorar, luego llegó Nero, un rubio quien era el mayordomo de la mansión, al escuchar lo que decía el agente, pareció palidecer y luego me observó de una manera muy distinta a como lo había hecho hasta ahora y allí lo comprendí, mis padres nunca llegarían.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos me negué a creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me aferre a la ventana y no pudieron moverme de allí en todo el día, luego del funeral seguí en aquel banco por muchos días. Todos los días me sentaba en el. Al principio alguna mucama lo colocaba en su lugar, pero con el pasar del tiempo lo dejaron en ese sitio ya que yo siempre lo corría.

Luego llegó el día de la lectura del testamento, como era de esperarse el mayor porcentaje era para mí al ser hija única. Había un pequeño porcentaje repartido entre beneficencias y fundaciones y otro para algunos familiares lejanos.

Por suerte, a mis padres se les dio por haber elegido a un tutor y no se me designo uno, este resultó ser un amigo de ellos de la universidad. Shion Kouki, él se hizo cargo de la herencia, pero solo de eso. Fue igual que mis padres, pasó a administras las empresas Megurine y casi nunca lo veía. De vez en cuando llegaba a visitarme junto con su hijo Kaito, el me llevaba unos cinco años, pero aun así era muy amable, incluso jugaba conmigo, con el tiempo llegué a quererlo y tratarlo como a un hermano.

Pero en la escuela todo iba de mal en peor, no era mala estudiante, solo que las personas no parecían querer acercarse a mí. Yo siempre me pregunté por qué. Según mis observaciones unos no lo hacían por respeto, otros por admiración, otros por un tonto, pasajero y superficial enamoramiento y otros por miedo, sí miedo, decían que yo estaba maldita o algo así y que por eso mis padres murieron y nadie me quería. Que absurdo.

Todo en mi vida transcurría "normal", hasta que un día Kaito llevó unos compañeros de la universidad a la mansión, ya que después de unos años él y su padre pasaron a vivir conmigo. Entre sus amigos estaba una rubia hermosa de ojos azules llamada Lily. Desde el primer día que la vi me deslumbró. Todo en ella era hermoso y perfecto. Sus ojos, su forma de hablar, de caminar, su cabello, todo. Caí rendida a sus pies y allí confirmé que no me gustaban los hombres precisamente.

En ese entonces aún estaba en el instituto, pero quería hacerme amiga de ella a como dé lugar, por lo que le pedí a Kaito casi a gritos que me llevara a fiestas o eventos donde estuviera ella. Al cabo de unos meses me había "integrado" al grupo de Kaito, o eso pensaba, ya que sus amigos solo me gastaban bromas y molestaban todo el tiempo.

Una tarde cualquiera ella llegó a la mansión, con la excusa de que buscaba a Kaito.

– ¿Así que Kaito no está aquí? – Preguntó viendo la sala principal.

– Ahh… etto… n-no

– ¿Por qué dudas tanto solo para decir no?

– Ah… mmmm… n-no sé.

Ella me miraba de arriba abajo. – ¿Eres muy linda sabes? Tienes buen cuerpo, bellos ojos, un hermoso cabello rosa que te luce muy bien. – Me dijo seductoramente mientras se me acercaba y arrinconaba en una de las esquinas del salón. – ¿Crees que no he notado como me miras? – Me dijo con tanta sensualidad que creí que moriría allí. Trague seco y abrí mucho los ojos. Estaba tan asombrada. ¿Había sido tan obvia? – Pero no te preocupes. – Me dijo ya con su rostro muy cerca al mío en casi un susurro. – Tú también me gustas.

Y luego de decir aquello no me dio tiempo de procesar lo que me acababa de decir. Me besó. Luego de eso digamos que éramos algo así como una pareja, aunque ella nunca lo aclaró. Pasé grandes días con ella. Era como cualquier adolescente enamorada que creía en el amor eterno… ¡que tonta!

– ¡Hola! – Le dije una tarde que llegué a su casa de sorpresa, pero la que se sorprendió fui yo. Ya que la que abrió no fue ella sino una chica peliverde, que a duras penas traía ropa puesta y estaba medio despeinada.

– Lily, creo que te busca tu noviecita de secundaria. – Gritó y de la nada salió Lily componiéndose la ropa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó de forma tosca.

– Ah esto… vine a… a visitarte. – Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella solo me observaba sin moverse o decir algo. – ¿No me invitaras a pasar? – La verdad no me extrañe de su comportamiento, ella no era muy cariñosa que digamos, era más bien fría y esquiva.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿No ves que me estoy divirtiendo? – Al decir eso miró a aquella chica de forma lujuriosa, pero decidí ignorar eso.

– Eh esto… porque… soy tú…

No me dejó continuar. – ¿Novia? – Dijo riéndose. – ¿Qué te hace creer que somos algo? Eso es como pensar que los chicos son tus amigos. Ahora vete de aquí, ya te llamaré cuando quiera jugar contigo un rato. – Y luego de decir esto cerró la puerta. Escuchaba al otro lado las carcajadas de aquellas dos.

No sé cuánto estuve frente a esa puerta. Solo recuerdo que llame a Kaito y le pedí que me buscara. No tenía ánimos para nada. Al entrar a mi cuarto solo pude odiarlo más. Allí había estado tantas veces con ella. Tiré todo y solo pude llorar toda la noche.

Ese día mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, no podía creer que una mujer había jugado así conmigo, pensé que eso solo lo hacían los hombres. Esa tarde me juré no volver a enamorarme nunca más.

Luego de un tiempo Kaito se enteró de lo que había pasado realmente con Lily. Pues la verdad nunca le dije a nadie que estábamos saliendo. Él se enojó mucho conmigo, pero más consigo mismo por no advertirme de cómo era ella. Él ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban las mujeres.

Luego de Lily digamos que tuve otros romances fugaces con algunas chicas, pero nada serio. Eso sí, siempre lo dejaba en claro, no quería causarle a nadie el dolor que yo sentí.

Con el tiempo Kaito se graduó de la Universidad e ingresó a la policía. Unos años más tarde me gradué del instituto e ingresé a la Universidad con el propósito de algún día poder hacerme cargo de la empresa de mis padres. Al tiempo decidí mudarme. La verdad no soportaba vivir más en aquella casa tan inmensa que solo me traía malos recuerdos y me hacía sentir un gran vacío en el pecho.

No sé ni por qué he recordado esto… ¿De qué les hablaba? Ah sí del tiempo. Bueno ahora me encuentro en la parada de buses y con el fin de ahorrar tiempo leo un libro mientras espero el que me llevará a casa, así hago dos cosas y no se me escapan tantos minutos de mi vida.

Pero de repente estoy en el suelo, escucho el sonido característico de cuando un auto frena bruscamente, además de tener un cuerpo sobre el mío. El de una extraña chica de ojos y cabellos aguamarina. Quien de repente se levantó y miró alrededor, a lo que yo hice lo mismo, pero me quedé sentada en el suelo, al ver el panorama me sorprendió el desorden en la calle.

¡Aquella desconocida acababa de salvarme la vida!

Ella de repente salió corriendo y… – ¿desapareció? – Yo no salía de mi asombro. – Bien Luka cálmate, eso solo fue producto de tu imaginación. – Me decía a mí misma.

Luego de un momento allí llegaron unos enfermeros hasta donde estaba. Me llevaron a una ambulancia y una enfermera de cabellos plateados me curó algunas heridas.

Luego de la nada apareció de nuevo aquella joven. – Hola. – Me saludo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, como si no hubiesen muerto personas y muchas más estuvieran heridas. Yo la seguí observando extrañada.

– ¿Usted la conoce? – Le preguntó la enfermera.

– Bueno esto pues. No precisamente. – Respondió algo nerviosa.

– Ella me salvó. – Dije en un hilo de voz.

– ¿Qué? – Parece que no me escuchó.

– Ella me salvó. – Dije más alto.

– Ah. – Luego de un silencio un tanto incómodo nos dejó solas. – Entonces supongo que quieres hablar con ella. Me retiro.

– Gracias – Dijo la de ojos aguamarina.

Parecía perdida, como buscando que decir. – Entonces…

Tenía que agradecerle – Ah claro, muchas gracias… etto… – Quería saber su nombre. Tenía que saberlo.

– Mi… Miku! – Dijo casi gritando. Que rara, es como si no supiera su propio nombre.

– Bueno… gracias Miku-san, en verdad te lo agradezco. Creo que sin tu intervención hubiese muerto.

Ella me sonrió. Y yo que creí que no podía verse más linda…. Ahhh no la mires mucho Luka, es otra chica más del montón que solo te romperá el corazón. Me grito mentalmente. – No te preocupes Megurine-san. Quizás aún no era tu hora.

– ¿Có-Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Estaba tan asombrada no recordaba haberle dicho mi nombre o apellido.

– Je verás me lo dijiste durante ese caos.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí

– Qué raro. – Eso era muy raro, dar mi nombre era algo que rara vez hacía.

– Bueno…. Etto…

– Dime. – Le dije mientras la analizaba. Llevaba un extraño uniforme escolar que no reconocía. Además no parecía pasar de dieciséis años.

Pero no escuche lo que iba a decirme ya que la enfermera nos interrumpió. – Megurine-San ya puede irse a casa. Le recomiendo reposo y calma. Mañana debe asistir a un chequeo médico en el hospital de la ciudad. Además, deberá tomar este medicamento cada ocho horas. – La enfermera se dirigió a mí, mientras me hablaba me entregaba un envase con unas pastillas.

– Claro, gracias.

– Megurine-san. – Volvió a hablarme aquella desconocida.

– Sí.

– Etto… si quiere la acompaño. – Yo la miraba asombrada. – Digo, hasta su casa… Después de todo tuvo un accidente… Sería lo mejor para evitar una recaída.

Aun no salía de mi asombro, pero ahora que recuerdo yo no dije mi apellido y ella lo sabía, quizás era una de esas locas caza fortunas, por lo que no podía confiar en ella por más que me haya salvado la vida. Además, ¿desde cuando alguien quiere acercarse a mí? – Muchas gracias Miku-san pero no es necesario. Puedo tomar un taxi.

– Aun así, quisiera saber que llegó sana y salva.

Que insistente. – De verdad agradezco su intención, pero debo declinar.

– Bueno… entonces hasta luego… espero volvernos a ver. – Sus palabras parecieron sinceras, de verdad parecía preocupada por mí, además de decepcionada. Solo la observe irse y desaparecer en lo que parecía un peligroso callejón.

– Miku. – Deje escapar. – Qué lindo nombre. Que chica tan linda. – La verdad dudaba que la volvería a ver. Me levanté de la ambulancia y me fui. Al día siguiente llegué al hospital como se me había indicado y me encontraron bien. Aunque aún estaba impactada por lo sucedido.

Varios días después, me dirigía al edificio de maestros. Resulta que estaba en clases y una de mis compañeras de clase… SeeU creo que se llama esa idiota me preguntó algo, y claro Hiyama-sensei no desaprovechó la oportunidad y me castigó. Ahora tengo que ir a su oficina. – Que mala suerte la mía. – Digo mientras atravieso el pasillo que me llevará a la oficina 203. Desde que ingresé a la universidad lo único que ha hecho es observarme lujuriosamente. – Como lo odio. ¡Maldito pervertido!

Entro en al sitio indica y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando la veo allí. Sentada en una silla, al parecer esperando a que Hiyama la atendiera. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que ella esté aquí? Es decir es problema de ella… ¿no? ¿Estará saliendo con Hiyama-sensei? Deja de pensar así Megurine, quizás es una buena chica que no mata ni a una mosca. Me digo mentalmente, mi imaginación ya ha volado mucho, es decir, solo es una niña.

Saludo al docente a lo que él me responde con otro saludo y una de sus miradas, pero esta vez no me importó. Solo quería saber qué hacía la chica que me ha robado el sueño los últimos días aquí… ¿qué me ha robado el sueño? No, yo no he dicho eso.

Como sea me siento a su lado, pero no soy capaz de decirle algo y la observaba de vez en cuando de forma disimulada. Luego de un momento ella me habló. – Hola... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

– Sí. Los exámenes salieron bien. Solo me recetaron unos medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza. – ¿Por qué le he dicho eso? Demasiada información.

Pareció que iba a hablar pero de repente el sensei pareció sentirse muy mal y llevó su mano derecha a su corazón mientras fruncía demasiado el ceño. Inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento y traté de darle primeros auxilios. Al ver que ella se quedaba de pie como si nada le grite que buscara ayuda por lo que salió corriendo.

Luego de un rato llegó la recepcionista junto con un equipo de salud del campus. Pero aún con todo lo que hicieron el docente murió. No supe que hacer. Acababa de morir casi que en mis brazos. Me senté en un rincón a observar la nada… ¿y si era cierto eso de que yo llamaba la muerte?

Pasado varios días desde aquel incidente. Los demás docentes comprendiendo la situación me dieron una semana libre. Kaito me aconsejó; aunque sería más apropiado decir que me obligó, ir a un restaurante para distraer mi mente y salir de mi apartamento. La cena estaba realmente deliciosa, era uno de los mejores de la ciudad y servían un exquisito tataki de atún.

Estaba degustado mi plato cuando escucho gritar a una mujer de la nada. Levanto mi vista y allí en el suelo hay un chico de cabellos morados que parece estar pasándola mal. De repente otro grita que acaba de morir. Yo dejo caer mis palillos y observo todo con asombro.

– ¡En serio que llamo a la muerte!

Estaba abstraída en mis pensamientos cuando de quien sabe dónde sale aquella chica de coletas aguamarinas y me saluda como si nada. – ¡Ah hola!

Yo la observé aún más asombrada. – ¿Por qué siempre que me encuentro contigo alguien muere? – Ella no me respondió. ¿Será algún tipo de retorcida asesina en serie? Deja las ideas locas Megurine. – Es como si llamaras a la muerte.

Ella pareció asombrada ante mi comentario. – Eh bueno, puede ser solo coincidencia… ¿no? – Parecía nerviosa.

– Pues sí, pero aun así… no deja de ser extraño.

– Quizás… ¿no crees que es extraño que siempre nos encontremos? – ¿No es eso lo que yo acabo de decir? – Quiero decir, siempre nos encontramos. – Se reía sin gracia alguna. ¿Cuál es su problema?

– Sí, eso es lo que te acabo de decir… ¿qué con eso?

– Ettoo… pues que parece que el destino nos quiere decir algo je – Que roja está. – Me preguntaba si… si quisieras salir conmigo algún día. – ¡¿Qué ella quiere qué?! ¿Cómo carajos me suelta eso así? – Digo, como amigas, ya sabes tomar un helado, caminar, hablar, esas cosas que hacen las chicas… creo.

Salida de amigas… esto me asusta… ¿Qué quiere esta chica de mí? Es decir es la mujer más extraña del mundo, empezando por que insiste en querer acercarse a mí… De repente en mi análisis me doy cuenta que trae su uniforme. – No entiendo porque siempre traes puesto tu uniforme de la escuela. – Le pregunté, por su cara parece que esperaba que le dijera otra cosa.

– Bueno, es que… Es que acabo… acabo de salir de la escuela. – Me respondió con una linda y sincera sonrisa, aunque sus palabras no sonaban nada ciertas.

– ¿Hoy?

– Si, ¿por qué?

– Por qué es domingo y son las siete de la noche.

Ella pareció que iba a decir algo, pero llegó un camarero a solicitarnos amablemente que nos retiráramos del lugar. Yo le comenté que quería a pagar la cuenta, pero al parecer la confusión era tanta que no me prestó atención.

Salí del lugar con Miku, ella tenía que darme una explicación. No comprendía su actitud. – Entonces, ¿qué hacías hoy en el instituto?

– Algunas cosas del club, ya sabes cosas importantes.

– ¿Club?... ¿Club de qué?

– De canto!

– Claro. – A ver yo estuve en el club de canto cuando estuve en el instituto y no recuerdo haber tenido que quedarme hasta tan tarde un fin de semana. – ¿Y a dónde quieres ir exactamente? – Le pregunté. Quiero saber que quiere.

– A… aaamm… etto… ¿Al cine?

– ¿Al cine? ¿Y por qué quieres ir al cine conmigo?

– Ahmm… etto…Pues porque suena divertido. – ¿Divertido? ¿Es en serio? Hace años que alguien no me dice "salgamos a algún sitio… será divertido" y creo que exceptuando a Kaito la última fue Lily.

– ¿Qué no tienes amigas con quienes salir?

– No. – ¿No? Esta chica definitivamente se trae algo. ¿Cómo una persona con la energía y vitalidad que ella desprende no llama la atención? Es decir, de seguro en su instituto es de lo más popular, entre su belleza, su energía y su ánimo de seguro todos se mueren por ser su amiga… o novio. Este último pensamiento me molestó un poco, que digo me… me… ha olvídenlo, ¡pero no son celos por si lo piensan!

– A ver, eres una chica que siempre está en sitios donde mueren personas, cosa que además no parece afectarte. Todo el tiempo tienes uniforme de escuela, pero no bolso o algo donde llevar tus cuadernos. Además, afirmas no tener amigos. Y encima de todo quiere salir conmigo. ¿Qué parte suena más extraña?

– Bueno, pues… amigos si tengo, solo que no los veo muy seguido.

– No ves a tus amigos pero sales tarde del instituto.

– Eh bueno… Es que aprovecho el tiempo libre y ellos ya se han ido y pues mi maleta la dejé en casa, solo salí a comer algo, tenía mucha hambre.

– ¿Y sales sola? ¿No era más rápido pedir domicilio? Además, ¿tus padres te dejan salir sola a esta hora?

– Bueno, esto quería venir a este sitio.

– Claro. Tus padres te dejan ir sola a un exclusivo restaurante a esta hora. – Le respondí con el mayor de los sarcasmos.

– Bueno, como le decía Megurine-San. Pues es solo coincidencia que siempre muera gente. No sé por qué pasa eso cuando nos encontramos. Y claro que me afecta. – Ignoró el tema de los padres… que extraño.

– Se nota. – Le dije aún más sarcástica.

– Por último, quería salir contigo porque me has caído bien. No sé supongo que podemos ser amigas.

Ahora si me dejó fría…. ¿¡Ella quiere ser mi amiga!? ¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¿Dónde? Esto ha de ser una broma. – De acuerdo lo pensaré. – Le dije lo más calmada que pude… quizás es cierto lo que dice.

– ¿Pensar qué?

¿Qué no acaba de escuchar? – Una salida de amigas contigo. Pero he de advertirte que quizás no sea tan divertido como piensas. – Debía advertirle… hace años que no salgo en "plan amigas". ¿Qué deberé ponerme? ¿A dónde iremos? Cálmate Luka… ni que te gustara esa niña.

Ella me sonrió de una manera hermosa. Su sonrisa era un sueño. – ¿Es en serio? – Parecía de verdad emocionada.

– Sí. – Bueno ahora esperaba que me diera su teléfono… No me dice nada. – ¿Cuál es tu número?

– ¿Eh?... ¿Número? ¿Número de qué?

– Tú número de móvil. Para definir la hora y el lugar. – ¿Esta chica en qué mundo vive?

– Ah bueno este…yo no tengo.

– Oh vaya. – Eso no lo vi venir. ¿No tiene celular? ¿Es en serio? ¿Existe alguien en este mundo que no tenga un móvil? – Esta niña sí que es rara. – Dije en un susurro que es imposible que ella hubiese escuchado. – Este es el número de mi móvil. Me avisas a qué hora te dan permiso.

– ¿Permiso?

¿De qué planeta es? ¿De Júpiter? – Sí, permiso. No creo que tus padres te dejen salir a cualquier hora a donde sea y con una desconocida sin permiso.

– Ah claro.

– Adiós. – Me fui de allí. Ahora solo era esperar su llamada.

.

.

Diecinueve días… diecinueve malditos días han pasado desde que le di mi numero… y ella… y ella no ha llamado! Solo de pensar como he pasado estas últimas dos semanas me enferma… eso me pasa por creerle a la primera persona que se me acerca… Que tonta he sido.

Día 1: Normalmente no le prestó atención a mi celular, pero aquel día lo tuve en la mano todo el tiempo.

Día 3: Observaba mi celular cada dos minutos, al medio día ya tenía la batería muerta y se apagó. Salí corriendo a buscar un conector por todo el campus.

Día 7: Era domingo. Me dije hoy de seguro está libre… de seguro me llama…

Día 12: Observaba atentamente el aparato… llama… llama… llama… le decía una y otra vez.

Día 15: Que estúpida soy… que tonta soy… ¿por qué creo en las palabras de una niña?

Día 19: Ya perdí la esperanza. Solo puedo repetirme una y otra vez lo tonta que soy. Pero me pregunto, ¿era necesario que me ilusionara así?

Ya en la tarde tuve clases. Voy saliendo de la universidad cuando la veo a lo lejos. – Miku. – Grito… rayos, ¿Qué te pasa Megurine? ¿Para que la llamas si es claro que ella solo se estaba burlando de ti? Ella volteó y pareció sorprendida. Me le acercó a lo que ella hace lo mismo. – Hola Miku-san.

– Ehh… etto… hola Megurine-san

¿Eh? ¿Con su uniforme otra vez? – ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? Y más aún, ¿Con tu uniforme aún puesto?

– Ah esto… estaba caminando simplemente. – Eso más falso no puede sonar… ¿será que me estaba buscando?... no seas tonta Megurine ella no está interesada en ti de esa forma. Si es que es verdad lo que dice solo te quiere como amiga, eso te lo dejó claro. A-m-i-g-a. Me grito a mí misma. Además, ella tampoco me interesa de esa forma… ¡Que ella no me gusta ya les he dicho!

– Mmm ya veo, es temprano, pero podemos caminar un rato y luego ir al centro comercial que está más abajo ¿Te parece? – ¿En serio Luka? ¿Alguna vez te escuchas?

– ¿Eh? – Ella parecía asombrada. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer en un centro comercial?

Ves Megurine, ves, ni siquiera recuerda. – Ver una película. ¿O es que olvidaste que querías ver una? – Ella parecía no creérselo. – Bueno supongo, por qué nunca llamaste.

– Ah… esto… bueno… es que… estuve algo ocupada con lo del club. – ¿Cuál es la gracia? ¿Dónde está el chiste? ¿Por qué siempre está riendo sin gracia!?

– Ya veo… Entonces, ¿Qué dices? – Le pregunté por última vez.

– ¡Claro! – Respondió tan emocionada que me pregunté si realmente estuvo ocupada.

Caminamos en silencio por un momento. No sabía que decirle – Etto… – Ella pareció querer decirme algo. – … Etto… ¿Por qué decidiste ir al cine conmigo?

¿Qué le digo? Piensa rápido Megurine, di algo con sentido ella no puede saber que te gusta… no ella no me gusta, yo no he dicho eso… como sea, lo que trate de decir es que ella no puede saber que nunca nadie se me acerca, si eso, no quiero que me tenga lastima. ¿Qué ella me gusta? Pfff que tontería. – Porque me he topado mucho con la muerte últimamente. Hay que vivir la vida, nunca se sabe cuándo llega tu hora. – Vaya Megurine al fin dices algo coherente con lo que piensas!

– Si, nunca se sabe. – Ella pareció pensativa ante lo que le dije. – ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

– Al parque que está más abajo, es muy lindo y amplio. Además, está cerca del centro comercial. – Al pensar en ese lugar no pude evitar sonreír, me gusta mucho y siempre quise pasar allí un rato en compañía de alguien.

Ella se detuvo por alguna razón, yo voltee a verla extrañada, ¿será que se dio cuenta?... ¿Cuenta de que tonta? – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir? – ¿Será que se arrepintió?

– S-Sí. – Y corrió hacia mí con mucho entusiasmo.

Caminamos un poco más. – ¿Quieres un helado? – Le pregunté para romper el hielo.

– Sí. – Nos encaminamos a una heladería que estaba a la entrada del parque.

– Fresa. – Pedí y me voltee a preguntarle. – ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

– Puerro. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Supongo que es broma y no pude evitar reír. – ¿Qué? – Me preguntó.

– ¡Ese sabor no existe! – Le dije cuando estuve más calmada. No aguantaba la risa.

Pareció muy apenada, debo decir que se veía linda así. – Bu-bueno de-de chocolate en-entonces. –Que linda se ve sonrojada y apenada.

– Toma. – Le dije cuando le tendí su helado.

– mmm es rico… y esta frio.

– ¿No habías probado un helado? – Le dije siguiéndole el juego.

– Bueno hace poco fue inventado, no me había animado a probarlo

Sí que es ocurrente. – ¿Hace poco? Ni que hubieses vivido muchos años. – Seguí riendo.

– Je bueno no muchos, pero no lo había probado.

– ¿Qué tus padres nunca te han comprado uno? – En serio que es buena con los chistes. Salimos de la heladería quería caminar un poco antes de ir al cine.

– No.

– ¿Qué, pertenecen a alguna extraña religión? – Le seguía el juego.

– No tengo padres. – ¿Qué? Oh no y yo burlándome de ella. Creí que era chiste. O sea ¿quién no ha probado un helado?… oh quizás por eso puso esa cara cuando le hable de permiso de sus padres… ¿Será por eso que no me llamó? ¿Y si su tutor no le dio permiso? Algunos son muy estrictos.

– Ah... bueno yo… lo-lo siento. – No pude evitar disculparme.

– No te preocupes. – Me dijo como si nada. Y allí me vi a mi misma hace muchos años y quizás aún.

– Yo… yo sé cómo… cómo te sientes. – Ella pareció sorprenderse. – Sé que se siente decir "no importa" cuando verdaderamente duele dentro.

– ¿Eh?

– Yo tampoco tengo padres… murieron hace años…

– Lo siento.

– Supongo que ya tenemos algo en común. – Qué difícil es encontrar a alguien que te entienda de verdad porque ha vivido una situación parecida a la tuya. Me dirigí a una banca. Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, ahora parecía preocupada.

Nos sentamos y estuvimos un momento en silencio. – ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ellos? – No pude evitar preguntarle.

– mmm un abrazo. – No pude creerlo, era exactamente lo que yo más extrañaba. Me fue inevitable abrazarla y apoyarme sobre ella. La abracé por un largo rato, se sentía tan bien el contacto de mi piel con su piel. Luego continuamos comiendo nuestros helados. La verdad no hallaba de que hablar.

Luego me dirigí a mi reloj y me di cuenta que faltaba aún media hora para que comenzaran las funciones matinales. Me levanté de la banca y le hablé. – Faltan quince para las cinco. La siguiente función inicia a las cinco y quince, ¿Qué te parece si vamos comprando las entradas y las palomitas?

Ella pareció encantada con la idea. Pero de repente su extraño reloj comenzó a sonar como loco. – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una alarma?

– Ah etto… s-sí, es eso. Ya me tengo que ir.

– Bueno… entonces espero tu llamada para poder vernos.

– Claro. – Me gritó, pero ¿si será verdad que tenía que irse? ¿No sería una excusa? Volví a sentarme en la banca. ¿No se suponía que no me iba a volver a ilusionar? Después de un rato me levante y fui a mi departamento.

– Ella no llamara. – Me dije ya en mi piso por lo que tiré lejos mi teléfono y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente. Estaba en la sala de mi apartamento. Leyendo el libro que había dejado a medias luego del accidente. Tenía mi celular cerca por si… por si… por si cualquiera me llamaba, no estaba esperando su llamada… – Tengo que dejar de contradecirme.

De repente comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, por lo cual salté y deje caer el libro. La verdad mi celular prácticamente nunca suena. A veces me llama Kaito-nii o algún compañero de la universidad. Lo tomé en mis manos y decía número desconocido. Con temor contesté. – Aló.

– ¿A-Aló? – ¡Oh no lo puedo creer es ella! – Meguri – ¡Si me llamó!

– ¿Miku? ¡Hola!... ¡Estaba esperando tú llamada! – No pude contenerme de la alegría.

– Ah hola Megurine-San

– Deja el formalismo. Dime Luka.

– Esto… Hola Lu-Luka-San… – Que lindo suena mi nombre en su voz.

– Entonces, ¿A qué hora te dio permiso tu tutor?

– Desde las tres hasta las seis.

– Mmmm veamos que se puede hacer en tres horas… – Pensaba, había revisado en la página del cinema y había una película que quería ver hace mucho, según las críticas era muy buenas, esta empezaba a las tres y cuarenta y cinco. – Creo que si podemos ir al cine. ¿Te parece si te recojo en tu casa a las tres?

– Ah no mejor nos encontramos a esa hora en el mismo lugar que estábamos ayer.

– Como quieras. Entonces hasta más tarde. – Luego de decir eso colgué. No soportaba la emoción. ¡En verdad me llamo! Quería saltar, ¡me llamó! Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué tanta emoción? Es decir es ¡una niña!

Como sea, me fui inmediatamente a mi habitación y abrí mi armario. Hoy debería estar para la ocasión. Comencé a sacar ropa de mi armario y medírmela frente un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una de las puertas del closet. Primero un vestido blanco sencillo. No, es primavera y hace un poco de frío. Luego un vestido negro. No, es muy elegante. Una sudadera. Faldas. Casi todo mi armario y al final después de tantas vueltas terminé con un jean y una camiseta.

Salí de mi apartamento la verdad aquel parque estaba bastante cerca, no quería hacerla esperar. Cuando voy llegado la vi sentada en la banca de ayer. Parecía estar pensando en algo mientras miraba el paisaje. – Que linda. – Me dije al tiempo que sonreía.

– Hola Miku… – Le salude sin poder ocultar mi entusiasmo. Cuando noto que como siempre traía su uniforme. ¿Pero, por qué si era sábado? – ¿Acabas de salir del instituto?

– ¿Eh? – Se observó y luego me contestó. – Ah esto n-no.

– Sabes la película empieza a la tres y cuarenta y cinco. – Frunció el ceño cuando dije la hora. – Podemos ver algunos almacenes si hay algún vestido bonito.

– Ah etto… no creo que sea buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no? Tu misma me dijiste que querías una salida de amigas y comprar ropa es una parte fundamental. Vamos será divertido, además necesitas actualizar tu vestuario. No puedes andar por la vida con tu uniforme siempre.

Entramos en muchos almacenes. La llevaba de uno a otro y ella parecía tan asombrada, como si nunca hubiese entrado en alguno. Su sonrisa y brillo de sus ojos me parecieron de lo más bellos. La hice probarse vestidos, suéteres, faldas, de todo. Quería verla con otro tipo de ropa. Además cada que me probaba algo le hacía algún tipo de escenificación de alguna película o bailaba con la ropa, ella solo reía a carcajadas. La tarde iba de lo más divertida, como no lo pensé posible.

Luego cada vez que íbamos a un cajero siempre sacaba la suma en efectivo exacta. Me sorprendió que tuviera tanto dinero. Además de que no se equivocara ni en un yen.

– ¿Cómo puedes cargar tanto dinero en los bolsillos? Es peligroso sabes, además ¿cómo puedes tener tanto? – Me preocupaba, ella era solo una niña y siempre andaba sola.

– Esto, bueno es lo que me dan.

– Vaya tu tutor se pasa, ojala el mío fuese así. Me da solo una suma mensual y créeme no es mucho. – Bueno en realidad no me da una cantidad suficiente. Vamos a mitad de mes y ya no me queda mucho dinero.

– ¿Y aún hablas con tu tutor?

– Claro, yo aún no soy mayor de edad, él es aún el encargado de las empresas de mi familia, pero eso no viene al caso.

– ¿No eres mayor de edad?

– No, apenas tengo diecinueve.

– mmm ya veo.

– Bueno, pero me falta menos que a ti.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí que me falta menos, a ti te faltaran al menos unos cuatro años.

– Ah sí, claro.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince, dieciséis?

– Esto dieciséis. – Es tan tímida que duda hasta de su edad. Que linda.

– Vez, sabía que te faltaban unos cuatro años. Yo solo tengo que esperar unos meses.

– ¿Cuándo cumples años?

– ¿Yo? Ah bueno esto en enero. ¿Y tú?

– Ah bueno…. Esto… treinta y uno de agosto. – Esta chica parece no saber dónde está de pie.

– Oh vaya, eso es al final de este mes. Supongo que lo celebraras, digo cumplirás diecisiete.

– Ah esto tal vez lo haga. – ¿Cómo que tal vez?

– Mmm supongo que quizás tu tutor te hará una gran fiesta.

– Quizás.

– Espero conocerlo algún día.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí conocer tu tutor y ver que te trate bien. Es que es extraño que te deje andar sola por allí y más con tanto dinero.

– Si, digamos que es… muy bueno en su trabajo. – ¿Eh? ¿Que trato de decir? Mejor seguimos con nuestra salida.

Luego estábamos en la fila para ingresar al cinema y no pude evitar expresar como me sentía. – Me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Me pregunto cómo será nuestra siguiente salida juntas. – Ella no respondió, pero en sus ojos podía notar alegría. Al parecer si le interesaba pasar más tardes como estas. Yo solo le sonreí.

– Cuando quieras. – Me respondió luego de un rato muy roja.

La verdad esperaba que su reloj no volviera a sonar. Ingresamos a la sala y escogí uno de esos puestos de dos. Para que no nos molestaran… no fue por otra razón. Cuando entramos ella observó todo con suma atención. Parecía como si nunca hubiese entrado a un cine. Y es que todos sus gestos durante nuestra tarde fueron así. De sorpresa.

Se veía que disfrutó de la película. La verdad no me enteré mucho de que iba la película, no podía dejar de verla, sus expresiones a cada escena. Aunque la película resultó ser muy buena, me gustó lo poco que vi… pero mi mente no pudo evitar irse lejos al ver como se trataban las protagonistas.

– ¿Te gustó la película?

– Sí

– Bueno ya van a ser las seis, mejor te llevo a tu casa.

– No es necesario

– Te acompañaré hasta tu casa. No creerás que te dejaré irte sola. La verdad no comprendo cómo tu tutor no está más pendiente de ti.

– Oh bueno… esto..

– Sí y punto.

Terminé llevándola hasta la entrada de un antiguo edificio. Algo más alto que los de alrededor. Supongo que debe tener una excelente vista los de los últimos pisos.

– Adiós Miku, me divertí mucho.

– Yo también Luka

– Espero poder repetirlo alguna vez

– Si, me gustaría mucho también.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Sí. Te lo prometo.

– Entonces ahora si me despido. – Luego de decirle esto último me fui del lugar dirigiéndome a mi casa más feliz que nunca.

No la he visto en varios días y no me ha llamado, si tan solo tuviera su número. Pienso en eso mientras me dirijo a la estación de policía. Tenía que hablar con Kaito-nii. Entro y todo es un caos total. Tuve que esperarlo por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, según parece estaba en una reunión.

Cuando apareció lo salude con entusiasmo. De verdad es como un hermano para mí. Me llevó hasta su oficina y luego del saludo de siempre, a él le encanta decirme la "gran Megurine", intenté comentarle la razón de mi visita, pero ocurrió algo que no esperé, Lily entro en su oficina con lo que parece ser un informe.

– Capitán disculpe la molestia es que. – Ella pareció congelarse al verme y luego me saludó como si nada. – Ah esto, hola Luka. – O más bien como siempre, con su frialdad.

– Hola Lily. – No pude decir nada más, no podía estar en la misma habitación que ella sin que no me entraran unas irremediables ganas de matarla.

– Dígame Teniente. – Solicitó muy serio Kaito.

– Ah claro, esto verá acaba de llegar el informe de la Sargento Sakine y pues quería entregárselo lo antes posible. – Le comenta mientras le tiende la carpeta.

– Gracias Teniente. Puede retirarse.

Lily me quedó observando como siempre lo hace cada que nos encontramos. Hizo una reverencia y se fue. No pude evitar quedarme viéndola. Nunca he comprendido como fui tan tonta de creer en sus palabras.

Una vez fuera de mi campo de visión le pregunto a Kaito. – ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

– Trabaja aquí. – Me dijo como si nada.

– No me expresé bien, ¿qué hace ella en tu equipo? – No comprendía como Kaito la hizo parte de su equipo.

– Es buena en su trabajo. Además eso no es de tu incumbencia. Más bien dime a que has venido. – Y como siempre pasó de mí olímpicamente. Pero qué más da. Le comenté por lo que vine, que no había podido convencer a su padre de que me permita trabajar en la empresa. Él dijo que me ayudaría pero dudo que lo haga.

Ya iba de salida cuando Lily me abordó. – Hola Luka.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– ¿No puedo saludarte? – Yo solo la miré con odio. No sé porque insiste en querer acercarse a mí nuevamente. – ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojada conmigo?

– Lily ahora no tengo tiempo para esta discusión. Nos vemos luego. Adiós. – Luego de lo ocurrido pasé un tiempo sin verla, me sorprendí el descubrir que ella había seguido los mismos pasos de Kaito-nii cuando nos cruzamos nuevamente me pidió perdón y quiso volver conmigo, pero yo solo me negué. No puedo fiarme de ella.

En ese momento pensé en Miku, ella es tan linda e inocente. A diferencia de Lily, solo parece querer mi amistad. Me pregunto qué será de ella, si tan solo tuviera su número o algo. Un momento, se dónde vive y cuando cumple años. Quizás le pueda comprar algo, camino y siento el aire jugar con mi cabello mientras pienso en que le puedo regalar.

Vi mi reloj y me fijé que faltaba bastante para la cena de esta noche y no sé cómo terminé en un centro comercial, cuando pasé por una de las tiendas y vi el regalo perfecto, entré lo compré y luego fui a otra tienda donde lo envolvieron. Salí muy contenta de aquel lugar, ahora solo era esperar el último día de agosto.

Ya en la cena, Shion no paraba de preguntarme de todo con respecto a la universidad, mis gastos, de todo menos de como estoy yo. Luego cuando pude le comenté sobre mi interés en trabajar, y me preguntaba quién es más terco si él o yo. Al final me toco aceptar sus condiciones y como lo supuse Kaito-nii no me ayudó por estar congelándose el cerebro. Eso me pasa por hablar del asunto cuando llegó el postre.

Luego pasaron a hablar de la guerra de pandillas que azota a la ciudad, yo preferí desentenderme del asunto, me he topado mucho con la muerte en estos últimos días, es como si ella se hubiese enamorado de mí y por eso me busca. Así que mejor ignorar ese tema.

La velada continúo en la sala principal. Esta sala me trae tantos recuerdos, malos y buenos. Me sorprende que aún ese banco este allí por ejemplo. A pesar de que Shion y Kaito-nii son los que viven aquí la casa se ha mantenido tal cual.

En un instante de la conversación Shion comentó que mañana sería la fiesta con motivo del ascenso de Kaito, yo ni siquiera recordaba eso. Pero tenía que ir, Kaito-nii no me lo perdonaría y Shion se enojaría mucho.

Luego de terminar el interrogatorio digo la conversación con Shion me dirigí a mi piso. Me senté en la sala a ver lejos, no pude evitar sonreír al ver en la mesa el regalo para Miku, espero y le guste. De repente mi teléfono sonó.

– ¿Aló? – Contesté muy extrañada sin imaginar quien estaba al otro lado.

– Ho-hola ¿có-cómo estás? – No podía creer quien llamaba.

– ¿Mi-Miku? – No salía de mi asombro. – Eh etto bien, bien ¿y tú?

– Ah esto bien, con mucho trabajo.

– ¿Trabajo? ¿Te refieres a la tarea?

– Sí, mucha tarea.

– Igual, la universidad a veces es agobiante. ¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?

– Ah etto… solo quería saludar. – No podía creerlo, me quedé sin palabras ante su respuesta. – ¿Luka?

– Ah esto que… sí.

– Es que no dijiste más nada.

– Ah Miku. – Pensé que tal vez me podía acompañar, no perdía nada preguntándole. – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro.

– Me-me preguntaba si. – No sabía cómo decirle. – Me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a… Miku? – Me quedé viendo mi móvil. Al parecer se cortó la llamada.

Luego el teléfono volvió a sonar. Pero no podía contestar, estaba muy nerviosa, no sé de donde saque la genial idea de invitarla. Lo más probable que ocurra es que se negará. ¿Así que para que contestar? Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar. Supiere. – Mejor le contesto.

– Ah hola otra vez.

– Ho-hola.

– Es extraño se cortó la llamada.

– Hmm ¿de dónde llamas?

– De un teléfono público. – ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué clase de tutor tiene ella?

– ¡Estas en la calle a esta hora!

– Ah bueno etto sí.

– ¡No deberías y menos si estás sola!, en fin, ¿metiste otra moneda cuando sonó un tono como tutu tutu?

– Ah esto no, ¿Por qué? ¿Debí hacerlo?

¿En serio de que mundo es ella? – ¿Es en serio? Bueno ese tono indica cuando se ha acabado el crédito.

– Ah. – No pude evitar reír y escuchar su risa es algo lindo. – ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? – Oh pensé que lo olvidaría.

– Ahh bueno este, quesiqueríasacompañarmemañanaaunafiesta. – Rayos, estaba tan nerviosa, que tonta solo es una niña!

– ¿Qué?

– si me acompañas mañana a una fiesta.

– Oh bueno… esto

– Sínoestasinteresadanohayproblema… – Debo sonar como tonta. Me calmé y trate de hablar más pausado. – o si tu tutor no te deja tampoco.

– No tengo problema, puedo asistir.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– Oh bueno entonces te recojo mañana a las nueve en tu casa. ¿Te parece?

– De acuerdo, no hay problema.

– ¡Gracias! –Grité sin darme cuenta. – Digo esto, gracias por aceptar. Estaba preocupada de ir a esa aburrida fiesta sola. – No tiene nada que ver mi alegría con que ella va a ir conmigo, solo pensé que esa fiesta sería aburrida… no piensen lo que no es.

– ¿Entonces por qué vas?

– Mi hermano me está obligando. Según él debo salir a divertirme.

– ¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano?

– Ah bueno esto, él no es propiamente mi hermano, es el hijo de mi tutor. Pero nos queremos como si lo fuéramos.

– Ah ya veo.

– Bueno Miku, la verdad es que ya es un poco tarde y tengo sueño y supongo que tú también. – Estaba algo cansada, este día había traído muchas emociones, no quería despedirme de ella pro era ya tarde.

– Ah que pena molestarte.

– No es ninguna molestia.

– Ah lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

– No hay problema en verdad Miku. Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

– Bueno, de acuerdo. Chao.

– Adiós Miku.

Que emoción, Miku irá conmigo, tendré que pensar en que ponerme… no crean que quiero impresionarla, no, solo quiero verme bien.

Ya al día siguiente esperaba a que fuese la hora de irla a buscar. No quería que pensara que estaba emocionada o algo así. Salí a buscar un taxi para buscarla. Cuando llegué a la encontré sentada en las escaleras. Que rara es esta chica, eso no se ve muy a menudo.

Sonrió al verme, aunque me miraba con una sonrisa tonta. Se veía linda con uno de esos vestidos que compramos. Pero le hacía falta algo, mmm no tenía accesorios ni maquillaje. Y ahora que lo pienso nunca la he visto maquillada ni nada. Es muy sencilla y aun así se ve tan linda.

– Hola Miku.

– Ho-Hola Luka-San.

– Que haces aquí afuera.

– Ah esto, te estaba esperando.

– Oh… ya veo. – En serio que es rara esta chica.

– ¿Vamos?

– ¿Vas así?

– ¿Así como?

No pude evitar reír. – ¿No vas a muchas fiestas verdad?

– Pues no. – Que tierna que es.

– Bueno, pues aún tenemos tiempo, vamos por algunos accesorios.

Pensé donde encontraría una tienda a esta hora abierta. Luego recordé una a la que siempre he ido. Tomamos un taxi y fuimos allí. Compré lo necesario para maquillarla, además de unos cuantos accesorios que le combinaba y partimos a la mansión Megurine.

Una vez allí fui recibida por Nero con su amabilidad de siempre. Ingresamos y saludé a varias personas, la mayoría directivos de la compañía Megurine. Otros amigos de Kaito-nii y unos cuantos más de clase alta que nunca faltan a estos eventos.

Miku observaba todo como siempre asombrada. En eso notó que observa la mesa del bufé y le digo que no hay problema en que vaya a tomar algunos postres, mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a Kaito-nii pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Fui de nuevo hasta donde estaba Miku pero no estaba sola, Ted uno de los chicos del equipo de Kaito estaba hablándole. Y no me agradó como la observaba. Me acerqué y escuché parte de la conversación.

– …es que me has parecido muy linda… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? – ¿Pero qué? ¿Quién se cree el para invitarla a bailar?

– Ah etto… verás… – Quería saber que respondería ella, pero parecía nerviosa, como si no supiera como salir de aquel encuentro. Por lo que decidí intervenir.

– Hola Miku. Te estaba buscando. – A ella se le iluminó el rostro cuando me vio.

– ¡Luka! – Corrió hacia mí y parecía que quería seguir caminando ignorando por completo a aquel muchacho, yo me alegré enormemente, pero no porque parece preferirme a mí. No.

– Parecías incomoda. – Le pregunté cuando ya estábamos en otra parte del gran salón.

– Etto, es que estaba probando unas delicias con puerro cuando ese muchacho se me acercó, me preguntó el nombre y otras cosas, pero yo solo quiero hablar contigo. – Me dijo con una mirada tan inocente como una niña. Yo no supe que decir.

Todos los que pasaban a nuestro lado se quedaban viendo a Miku, supongo que sería por el hecho de no conocerla nadie, sumando lo bella que se veía esta noche. Eso me molestaba un poco, estaba por decirle que saliéramos a un balcón cuando alguien se unió a nuestro encuentro. – Luka, pensé que no vendrías. – Me dijo muy sonriente Kaito. Yo solo le correspondí la sonrisa, cosa que pareció molestar a Miku.

– Hola Kaito-nii, como crees que no vendría a tu fiesta.

– Si yo sé soy muy importante para ti. – Y al decir esto Miku pareció fruncir más el ceño. – Pero veo que no has venido sola. – En eso Kaito dirige su vista a Miku, con un brillo en sus ojos que no me agradó. – ¿Quién es esta bella chica que te acompaña? – Dijo al tiempo que le sonreí a Miku. Y yo conocía muy bien que quería decir esa sonrisa. ¡Rayos! ¿Para qué traje a Miku a esta fiesta? Sabía que no sería una buena idea.

La verdad no quería presentarle a Miku, ya podía imaginar sus intenciones, pero no tenía de otra. – Ella es. – Pero él me interrumpió.

– Deja que ella se presente Luka. – Dijo sin mirarme, viendo fijamente a Miku que estaba muy nerviosa ante su insistente mirada.

– A etto soy Mi-Miku. – Dijo algo nerviosa, cosa que solo logró ensanchar más la sonrisa de Kaito.

– ¿Miku? ¿Solo Miku? – Ahora que lo pienso no sé ni su apellido. Yo también la miré con expectación.

Ella parecía asustada, como no sabiendo que decir. – Hat-Hatsune.

– Mucho gusto Hatsune-San, me siento encantado de contar con tu presencia. – Kaito tomó su mano y la besó.

Yo estaba ya roja de rabia. ¿Quién se cree el para hablarle así? ¿Y ella por qué no dice nada? – Ah etto… – Di algo Miku...

– Kaito-nii, ya déjala. – Le dije ya no soportando la situación.

– Oh lo siento Hatsune-San, pero me ha impresionado con su belleza. – ¿¡Qué!? Le está coqueteando y en mi presencia…. Bueno no tengo porque molestarme, pero, pero… ahs

– Ah… etto… ¿gracias?

– ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo? – Preguntó y sin más se la llevó, dejándome a mi sola en medio del salón.

– ¿Es que ahora soy invisible o qué? – Pregunté a la nada.

Él buscó espacio en el medio de la pista y todos parecían contentos de ver a la pareja. No lo podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ella parecía torpe al bailar y muy nerviosa. Kaito la miraba sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios. Tal vez ella se enojó al verlo a él conmigo, tal vez por eso su nerviosismo. ¿Le habrá gustado Kaito?

Yo sentía que algo dentro de mí se partía, creí que podría llegar a algo con ella, ¿para qué negar más que me gusta? Pero al parecer ella estaba mejor con él. ¿Y quien no cae ante los encantos de Kaito-nii?

Salí del gran salón a uno de los balcones. Necesitaba aire. Estuve allí por largo rato, la verdad había perdido la noción del tiempo pensando en todas las cosas que siempre me pasaban. Solté un bufido de molestia… – ¿Qué hago yo en esta situación nuevamente? Mejor me olvido de esa niña.

Entre al salón nuevamente y al ver a la pista Miku seguía bailando con Kaito, aunque se veía algo molesta y como buscando algo. Me quedé allí observándola y por esto no me doy cuenta que alguien más está cerca.

– Hola Luka.

Al voltear mi vista me encuentro con Lily. – ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– Nada, solo saludar. – Me hablaba al tiempo de mostrar su "encantadora" sonrisa, es una tonta si cree que aún me derrito por esa sonrisa arrogante.

– Vale, ya me saludaste, ¿ahora te puedes ir?

– Oh Luka, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar enojada conmigo? – Toda la vida de ser necesario.

– No estoy enojada. Simplemente no quiero nada que ver contigo.

– ¿Quién es esa chica con la que llegaste?

– Eso es algo que no te importa.

– Claro que me importa.

– ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Eres una idiota si lo piensas.

– ¿Es tu novia? ¿Esa niña es tu novia?

Calle ante su comentario, la verdad así lo deseaba, pero si le mentía a Lily podría estar en problemas luego con Miku. – No, solo es una amiga.

– ¿Amiga? Luka no sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero es una estudiante de secundaria. En serio Luka, que haces llegando a una fiesta con una niña de secundaria.

– Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

– ¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? Según tú nada me concierne.

– Porque así es. – La verdad cada vez toleraba menos a esa rubia.

– Es que no lo comprendo, mira incluso te ha dejado tirada apenas vio a Shion. – Ella y su maldita sonrisa arrogante. – O es que creíste que se fija... – Ya estaba a punto de decirme lo obvio cuando calló de repente. – Y hablando de tablas…Mejor me voy, hay te dejo practicando surf. – En lo que se iba esa tonta la seguí con la mirada, nunca he podido evitar hacer eso.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de bailar? – Una vez se fue le dije en un tono nada amable a Miku. No podía evitar pensar que había quedado encandilada por Kaito y ahora se olvidaría de mí.

– Ah esto… en realidad al fin te pude encontrar… llevo toda la noche buscándote.

– ¿En serio? La última vez que te vi estabas bailando con Kaito y ahora mismo también. – Quería controlar mi tono, hablar normal, pero me era imposible.

– Bueno, no bailé con el todo el tiempo, luego de la primera pieza me fui a buscarte y no te encontraba, pero él me volvió a abordar y llevarme a la pista…

– Ya veo.

– Dime que no me dejaras otra vez sola… fue muy difícil quitarme de encima a tu "hermano".

– Eso no parecía desde aquí… te veías muy feliz. – Bueno la verdad no, pero no podía evitar pensar que era de los nervios por estar tan cerca.

– Créeme que no, era muy incómodo. – Fije mi mirada en ella, pensando en que le podría molestar de bailar con Kaito. – No sé bailar.

– Ah ya veo… era por eso. – Ah, llegué a creer que no le caía bien Kaito. – Supongo que ya es tarde, así que te llevo a tu casa. – Estaba cansada y esta velada había terminado por ser un desastre para mí.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

– No creo que tu tutor este muy contento de que aún no hayas llegado a casa.

– Pe-pero.

– ¿Pero qué? – Le pregunté ya molesta.

– Quería bailar contigo. – Eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?

– Que quería bailar contigo.

– ¿Y por qué? – No lograba encontrar una sola razón por la cual ella quisiera hacer eso.

– Porque eso es lo que se hace en las fiestas con la persona que invitas… ¿no?

– Pe-pero… ¡somos mujeres!

– ¿Y? – Insisto, ¿ella es de Plutón?

– ¿Cómo qué y?... que sería raro. – La verdad no me imaginaba el escándalo que sería el que ella y yo bailáramos en medio de la pista… ¡los titulares y cotilleos durarían al menos una semana!

– Que tiene de raro.

– Que… ¿de qué mundo eres tú? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

– Bueno he visto a mujeres bailando con otras, además, me has invitado a la fiesta.

– Sí bailan, pero otro tipo de música y en otro tipo de eventos. – Oh no puedo creer que ella había tomado esto como una cita! – Además esto no es u-una ci-cita! – La verdad no me molestaba para nada, pero, ¿será que quizás yo le gusto? Nah no creo eso posible.

– De acuerdo. – Parecía triste. – ¿Al menos puedo quedarme contigo otro rato?

Miku es la persona más extraña que conozco, es en serio. – ¿Seguro no tienes problema con tu tutor?

– No te preocupes por ello. – Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, las personas seguían pasando y viendo a Miku. – Esto… – Ella pareció querer decir algo, en cuanto la miré se quedó callada.

– Que ibas a decir Miku – Me atreví a preguntar, este silencio ya me estaba matando.

– Ah bueno que si querías salir, Shion-san. Me dijo que no te gustan estas fiestas y que usualmente te escondes. Además, no quiero que me encuentre y me lleve nuevamente a la pista.

– No te gusta bailar eh! – Le dije un poco más relajada, me alegraba que se preocupara por el hecho de que a mí me incomodaban estos eventos sociales.

– No me gusta que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no sé y menos desconocidos.

– Bueno vamos. – La llevé al único sitio donde sabía Kaito no llegaría nunca. – Bienvenida a mí cuarto.

– Vaya. – Parecía sorprendida, pero no se veía deslumbrada, parecía más observar el lugar por ser mío que por desear tener uno así.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Pues es muy lindo. – Me contestó con una linda sonrisa.

– ¿Solo eso? Vamos en mi época de secundaria todas envidiaban mi cuarto… bueno las que lo alcanzaron a ver. – La verdad no lo habían visto muchas personas.

– ¿Si?

– Sí, tenía todo lo que cualquier adolescente deseara.

– Pero tienes diecinueve.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

– No sé supone que se deja de ser adolescente a los veinte.

– Bueno, creo que tienes razón. – Sus apuntes siempre me causan gracia.

– ¿Y… a qué hemos venido aquí?

– Dijiste que querías salir del gran salón, ¿no?

– Bueno pensé que iríamos a algún balcón o al jardín.

– Oh… bueno si eso es lo que quieres. – Abrí la gran puertaventana, lo cual fue un poco difícil, se nota que hace años no se abre. – Ven. – Salimos juntas. – Como puedes notar, estamos en un balcón y se ve el jardín.

– Tienes razón… también cuando dijiste que estas fiestas son muy aburridas.

– Sí, no sé porque te obligue a venir.

– No me obligaste.

– Dije la palabra fiesta, cualquiera a tu edad se emociona con esa palabra. Lamento que no haya sido como esperabas.

– No te preocupes, tampoco voy a muchas.

– Eso ya lo note… Igual te prometo llevarte a una de verdad.

– ¿Y qué… esta es falsa?

– No, pero no es para alguien de tu edad. – No podía evitar pensar que quizás estaba incomoda, además de que si no la invito, Kaito ahora no estuviese interesado en ella.

– Bueno, ya lo prometiste.

Luego de un largo y ya o tan incómodo silencio me di cuenta que era un poco tarde. – Bueno creo que ahora si es tiempo de llevarte a casa. – Ella hizo un lindo puchero. – No puedes oponerte.

– Esta bien, ya me voy.

– ¿Me voy? Yo te traje, yo te devuelvo.

– No soy mercancía... y no te preo…

– Te llevo y punto. – No podía permitir que se fuera sola a su casa a esta hora.

– De acuerdo. – Sonreí al ver que había ganado esta.

Ya íbamos de camino al garaje cuando Kaito nos intercepto. – Luka, te estaba buscando, es hora del brindis.

– Voy a llevar a Miku a su casa. – Kaito seguía observando a Miku como si fuese un helado. Creo que sus días como capitán estarán contados si la sigue viendo así.

– Solo serán unos minutos… es más si quieres yo la llevó, así podrás irte a casa, te conozco sé que es una excusa. – Si fuese eso… sabía muy bien cuáles eran las intenciones de Kaito.

– Yo la llevó. Además, no pensaba escapar. – Bueno quizás.

– Tengo que irme, ni creas que escaparas, ah Miku no te preocupes yo te llevaré a tu casa y así estarás lejos de este monstruo verde y amargado. – Dijo al tiempo de irse. Tonto, encima trata de dejarme mal, mi enojo iba en incremento, hasta que siento las manos de Miku sobre la mía.

– Yo no te considero un monstruo verde... ni amargado. – Sus palabras me emocionaron y calmaron de alguna forma, ella siempre me dice cosas lindas.

Estaba escuchando las cosas que siempre decía Shion sobre Kaito. Siempre tuve la esperanza que organizara una fiesta de este tipo para mí y dijera ese tipo de cosas. Pero nunca sucedió. Quizás cuando sea mayor de edad… Eso espero.

En un instante siento que me jalan. – ¿Qué haces? – Pregunte confundida.

– Me dijiste que me llevarías a casa.

– No comprendo.

– Que si esperamos me llevaras con Shion-san… o peor, él solo y tú te quedaras.

– ¿Y-y no es eso lo que quieres? – Pregunté con cautela.

– ¡No! ya te dije… solo quiero hablar contigo. – ¿Qué podía decir ante esas palabras?

Tomando confianza me le adelanto y la dirijo al garaje, tomo uno de mis autos favoritos, un Peugeot 908 RC negro.

Durante el camino no supe de qué hablar, y a decir verdad me agradaba ese silencio, no era para nada incómodo. Además era lindo ver a Miku emocionada viendo el camino. Pero, como todo lo bueno en la vida tiene que acabar llegamos a su casa. – Buenas noches Luka. – Me dijo al tiempo de bajar.

– Nos vemos pronto Miku. – Me fui del lugar pensando en que tenía que volver a la mansión. Primero para devolver el auto, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo y segundo porque Kaito se enojaría si se entera que en realidad si escape.

Regresé al gran salón, por cómo estaba todo ni notaron mi ausencia. Me acerqué a Kaito nuevamente. – Oh Luka, creí que habías huido como siempre.

– ¡No he huido!

– ¿No? A ver, ¿Qué dije luego de las palabras de mi padre? – Me peguntó en lo que mostraba su sonrisa… que arrogante es a veces.

– De acuerdo tú ganas.

– Lo sabía…. La pregunta real es, ¿por qué volviste?

Buena pregunta ni yo lo sé…. Bueno quizás. – Ah… – Iba a decir cualquier cosa cuando el hablo por mí.

– ¿No será por qué, querías advertirme que me alejara de cierta chica de coletas? – Me sorprendió lo directo que fue. De repente se puso a ver a todos lados. – Este no es sitio para hablar sobre esto. – Y sin más me llevó a una de las tantas salas de la mansión. Una vez que cerró la puerta se dirigió a mí nuevamente. – Quiero que me seas sincera… ¿Qué quieres con esa niña?

– Ah esto… somos amigas.

– No te pregunté que son, sino que quieres ser. – No supe que decirle. – No tienes por qué responderme Luka, solo espero y pienses bien las cosas.

No pude evitar enojarme ante su comentario. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú también estás interesado en ella?

– No Luka, no estoy interesado en ella… – No sé, pareciera como si no se creyera sus palabras, quizás si le gusta un poco. – Solo actuaba así para ver como reaccionabas, me sorprendió demasiado verte llegar con alguien. – Eso sí que no lo esperaba. – Nunca has asistido a una fiesta con alguien. Ni siquiera con Lily.

– A esa ni la nombres...

– ¿Si? Pues quien sabe que le habrá dicho a tu estimada "amiga". – Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso. – Las encontré hablando, y no creo que Lily le haya dicho algo agradable. – Sentía que mi ira había regresado, ¿Qué le habría dicho Lily a Miku?

– ¿Cómo se atreve?

– Ese no es el caso aquí Luka y tu muy bien lo sabes. Lo que me preocupa realmente es que no quiero verte nuevamente como hace años.

– Kaito no te preocupes, solo somos amigas.

– Luka, sé sincera contigo misma por una vez en tu vida. Acepta, ella te gusta y demasiado. – Le iba a replicar pero él no me dejó. – ¿Crees que no noté como la miras? Casi me matas esta noche por bailar con ella… Luka asegúrate primero que tú le gustas o por lo menos que le gustan las mujeres.

– De acuerdo, igual dudo que yo le guste.

– Además, no olvides que eres una Megurine, en la medida de lo posible evítate un escándalo. Y no lo digo por mi o mi padre, sé lo que odias los medios rosas y amarillistas.

– Gracias Kaito. – Le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

– De nada… – Él se caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y antes de salir me dijo. – Por cierto, no creo que le seas del todo indiferente. – Y con esa frase en el aire se retiró.

Luego de aquella extraña fiesta, bueno extraña para mí. No pude sacarme de la cabeza aquellas palabras de Kaito, ¿y si es verdad? ¿Y si le gusto? Igual ella se ha comportado muy extraño desde que nos conocimos. Trataba de concentrarme en el trabajo que estaba haciendo pero me era imposible, las palabras parecían estar en otro idioma. Me levanté por cuarta vez y fui a la cocina a hacerme un café, quizás eso funcione.

En eso siento que suena mi móvil, lo saco de mi bolsillo y contesto. – ¿Hola?

– Ho-hola Luka… – Escucho al otro lado de la bocina. No lo podía creer, me estaba llamando.

– ¿Miku?

– Sí… soy yo. – Se escuchaba algo nerviosa al hablar.

– Ah esto dime.

– Etto… te llamaba para… para… – Pero no escuché más, ella hablaba muy bajo.

– ¿Qué? No te entendí, hablaste muy bajo.

– Qué me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a un café para charlar un rato.

– Oh esto… – No sabía que decir, ósea, obvio quería salir con ella, pero tenía mucho trabajo acumulado. Me la pasé todo el fin de semana en una nube de pensamientos que en su mayoría se referían a ella. – Bueno hoy no puedo tengo clases todo el día. – Además del mundo de asignaturas que tenía los martes…

– Oh bueno. – Su tono parecía triste, como decepcionada de mi respuesta. Ante esto me sentí un poco mal, además tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de tener una nueva cita con ella… bueno creo que las salidas anteriores lo eran.

– Pe-pero podemos ir a ese café el sábado.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– Oh genial – Ella ahora sonaba realmente feliz.

– No me has dicho dónde queda.

– Ah claro. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el mismo parque de la vez pasada?

– ¡Claro! – Oh como adoro ese parque y parece que ella también. – ¿A qué hora?

– Ah esto.

– ¿A las cuatro te parece bien? – Esta niña duda de todo, es tan linda e inocente.

– Sí

– Bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado a las cuatro en aquel parque.

– Si, hasta el sábado Luka. – Si hasta el sábado pensé con pesar. Pero ahora que lo analizo bien, voy a volver a verla, supongo que estamos avanzando en lo que sea que tengamos ella y yo.

La semana pasó rápidamente, entre el estudio, mi nuevo trabajo al que solo fui un día y eso me hicieron una inducción de toda la empresa y los consejos de Kaito quien se la ha pasado advirtiéndome que no intente nada con ella hasta que esté segura que habrá buen puerto. No vaya ser y pierda a mi hasta ahora única amiga.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacía la que para mí ya es nuestra banca, cuando la noto sentada en ella. Que linda se veía con la ropa que compramos el otro día. Al acercarme noté que estaba roja hasta las orejas, me pregunto por qué será. – ¡Hola Miku!

– Ho-Hola Luka… Ho-hoy te ves muy… muy linda.

– Eh!… – Eso no me lo esperaba. – Gracias… ¿Bueno y a dónde vamos? – Parecía ensimismada. – Miku, Mikuuuuu. Miku, Miku. – Ya estaba por zarandearla cuando reacciono.

– Eh! ¿Qué?

– Te estoy hablando. – Me miró como si hablara en chino.

– Ah esto si dime.

– ¿Qué dónde queda ese café?

– Ah sí, es por aquí. – La seguí para llegar a ese lugar. No hablamos durante el recorrido, la verdad yo no lo vi necesario. – Oh olvide decirte que el lugar era temático.

– No importa Miku, podemos ir a otro.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, ¿por qué no?

– Creí que te irías.

– No veo de donde sacaste esa idea… – Ella es tan linda, sale con unas cosas… – mmm sabes, estamos cerca de un lugar que me gusta mucho… vamos.

– ¡Claro! – Su forma de emocionarse es tan tierna. Creo que he caído completamente a su merced.

Llegamos a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos. – Mmm el tiramisú de aquí es muy bueno. – Ella veía la carta con asombro. – Si no entiendes me avisas.

– No es eso, es que no sé qué elegir.

– Te recomiendo el Crème brûlée.

– Oh bueno entonces pediré eso.

– Bueno, y a que se debe tu invitación. – Pregunté luego de hacer el pedido al mesero.

– Bu-bueno, solo quería salir un rato contigo… ya sabes… esto hablar.

– Oh! – Tal vez Kaito tiene razón. No pude evitar sonreír.

– Lu-Luka, Los enamorados pueden andar sobre las telas de araña que se mecen en el tibio calor del verano, así de leve es la ilusión.

¿Ella por qué carajos está recitando a Shakespeare? – ¿¡Qué!?

– Esto… Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume aun cuando de otra forma se llamase.

– ¿Eres parte de alguna obra de teatro en el instituto? ¿Quieres que te ayude a practicar o qué? – O era eso o trataba de halagarme…

– Ah bueno… etto…

No sabía cómo salir de aquella situación, por lo que preferí tomarme la situación con gracia. – No pensé que eras parte de un club de teatro, ¿no era de canto?

– S-si es de canto.

– Espero algún día me cantes algo, para ver si tu voz suena igual de linda a como cuando hablas. – Bueno si ella quiere jugar a halagar, ya veremos quién gana… y vi como se puso roja.

Seguimos hablando toda la tarde, la verdad amaba hablar con ella, es linda ocurrente y muy inocente. Es más de lo que esperaría en otra persona. La verdad es que esa tarde fue mágica, fue de esas que deseas que el mundo se detenga y no acabe jamás el momento. Aprecias cada palabra y ríes con sinceridad.

Había prometido no volverme a enamorar… debí haberme prometido no enamorarme de alguien como Lily. Porque como Miku, solo ella.

Luego de despedirnos le aseguré que saldríamos la siguiente semana, ya quería que fuese el siguiente sábado. Además de que según recuerdo es su cumpleaños.

A mediados de la semana me llamó, y terminé invitándola a una de las actividades que más amo hacer, además de que es sagrada para mí… la subasta de atún. No podía creer que ella me acompañaría, más feliz no podía estar, ¡compraría atún acompañada de la chica más linda que pueda existir!

Estaba tan feliz que incluso la invité a desayunar en mi casa, le preparé un delicioso y completo desayuno, el cual según ella estaba muy rico. Me entristeció ver que el tiempo parecía odiarme, ya que pasaba sumamente rápido cuando estaba junto a ella.

Cuando la regresé a su casa; ya que la había ido a buscar debido a lo temprano de la cita… me daba miedo que le pasara algo por salir cuando no hay mucha gente en la calle. Se me ocurrió la idea de cancelar nuestra cita, quería sorprenderla y que mejor forma que con una salida no planeada. Ella se veía triste y decepcionada por haberle cancelado. Pero sabía que sonreiría como nunca cuando llegara a buscarla y más con un regalo… o al menos eso espero.

La semana pasó lentamente. Lily incluso fue a la universidad a buscarme, según ella solo a saludar. Me he cansado de decirle que no quiero nada con ella. Y Kaito insistía en que tomara las cosas con calma ya que había decidido declarármele a Miku, estaba segura ella sentía lo mismo por mí… ¿o cómo explican su comportamiento y frases extrañas?

En las noches practicaba como expresarle mis sentimientos a Miku, lo haría este sábado. No pude evitar sonreír como tonta al pensar en solo besarla, me temblaban las piernas incluso, me sentía como quinceañera pensando en su primer amor.

– Miku, tú me haces sentir como ninguna persona en el mundo, haces que me olvide de todo. No creí que volvería a sentir esto por alguien una vez más, pero con tu sencillez, tu linda forma de ser, pero sobre todo con tu sonrisa sincera me has demostrado lo contrario. Miku yo quiero decirte que eres la dueña de mi corazón, el cual te entrego hoy y para siempre para que lo cuides si decides aceptar estos sentimientos que hoy te expreso…. Bueno y supongo que ahí me quedo callada, espero a que asimile mis palabras, me acepte y luego n-nos besaremos.

Hablaba conmigo misma frente al espejo. Mañana sería el gran día. Me había costado horrores armar una frase coherente para decirle a esa pequeña peliacua como me hacía sentir. Suspiré, me fui a dormir, tenía que descansar, seguro mañana sería un día agitado.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano. Salí a correr, puesto que los nervios me estaban matando. El solo pensar que ella me rechazaría hacía que me doliera el corazón. La verdad me preguntaba cómo me había enamorado tan rápidamente de ella. A veces sentía que la conocía de antes, cómo si la hubiese amado desde siempre… extraño, no?

A pesar de que el reloj la tenía contra mí y pasara lentamente, este señor no pudo evitar que llegara la tarde. Me fui hasta la mansión para buscar aquel pegout que tanto me gusta e ir a la casa de Miku. Estacione frente a su edificio y me sorprendió verla sentada en las escalinatas, tal parece le gusta mucho estar ahí.

Bajé de mi auto y le hable. – ¿Preparada para la celebración? – Parecía sumamente asombrada.

– ¿Eh?

– Feliz cumpleaños Miku. – Le dije y entregué su regalo, el cual no tomaba debido al asombro, ya estaba pasando tiempo pero ella no hablaba o se movía. – ¿Miku? ¿No te gustó la sorpresa? – Ya me estaba preocupando.

– A esto… s-si, gra-gracias Luka. No es eso, simplemente no esperaba esto. – Al fin tomó mi regalo, pero no pareció muy interesada en el, estaba más concentrada al parecer en mi presencia. No pude evitar sonreír por eso.

– ¿Cómo olvidaría tu cumpleaños?

– Gracias… a esto…

– ¿Y qué harás hoy? – Le pregunté, lo más probable es que haga una fiesta con todos sus amigos… espero ser invitada.

– Bueno… esto… na-nada.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? Supongo que habrá una gran fiesta y todos tus amigos vendrán. – Eso me asombró mucho, ¿cómo que nada?

Ella parecía querer hablar pero no decía nada, y comprendí que al parecer era cierto eso de que no tiene muchos amigos. Tenía que hacer algo para que se divirtiera en su cumpleaños. – Vamos.

– ¿A dónde?

– Es una sorpresa. – Me dirigí al auto y la invité a subir. – Entra. – una vez en el auto me salto una duda. – ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?

Ella sonrió y comenzó a despedazar al pobre papel, al descubrir que era no salía de su asombro. – Esto es un… un…

– Si es un celular… así podremos comunicarnos. – Lo compré pensando en todas esas mañanas /tardes/noches que pensé en llamarla.

– N-no puedo aceptar esto, es mucho y debe ser costoso.

– No seas tonta… más bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?... Ya sabes para celebrar tus diecisiete años.

– Oh bueno.

Algo me decía que nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, por lo que hoy lo haríamos a mi manera. – Ya sé, iremos de compras, no puedes pasar tu cumpleaños con tu uniforme de instituto, ¿verdad?

Compramos ropa y como siempre fue muy divertido hacerla medirse muchas prendas. Luego fuimos al restaurante temático al que no pudimos entrar por su despiste, por suerte es fácil conseguir sobreros.

Ya en el restaurante comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco, me causaba gracia como comentaba algo emocionada cualquier cosa y casualmente a mí me gustaba lo contrario, parecía enfrascada en buscar algo en común entre nosotras, hasta que lo halló. Eso consumió casi toda nuestra tarde, pero me no me molestaba, me agradaba hablar de libros, pero sobre todo verla hablar emocionada, ella desprende tanta vitalidad.

Una vez que se hacía de noche la llevé a nuestro sitio predilecto, antes de embarcarnos en la aventura de ir a un bar. – Miku, esto yo. – Quise decirle las palabras que había practicado, el momento era el ideal, estábamos solas, en un lugar pintoresco, admirando el atardecer. Pero no fui capaz, solo dije – Oh mira, el atardecer. Me encanta verlo desde este sitio.

– Si, es muy lindo. – Respondió simplemente.

Luego, fuimos a aquel karaoke que me recomendó Kaito. El sitio estaba muy bien decorado y el ambiente era uno de sana diversión. No pude evitar emocionarme al pensar que al fin escucharía cantar a Miku. – Oh que lindo canta… Aunque apuesto a que tú suenas mejor. – Ella pareció asustada, quizás no se siente confiada con tanto público.

– ¿Y tengo que cantar frente a todas esas personas?

– Claro, donde crees que está la diversión!

Todo en el sitio era divertido, hablamos un poco, pero en eso escuche una de esas canciones muy movida y no desaproveché mi oportunidad, sin darle tiempo de nada, tomé a Miku de las manos y me la llevé a la pista, por suerte no éramos las únicas.

Ella en lo que podía imitaba mis pasos pero era algo gracioso la verdad. Yo me movía al son de la música, creo que incluso en un instante de forma sensual, dejando sin aliento a Miku, ya que por ratos se detenía y solo me miraba, cosa que solo logró hacer que sonriera.

Fuimos a la mesa luego de varias piezas bailadas. – No bailas mal para ser principiante.

– Gracias, tú bailas muy bien.

– Bueno, ¡ya es hora de cantar! Iré yo primero.

Me acerqué a la tarima y logré rápidamente mi turno para subir al escenario, al parecer no habían muchos interesados en ese momento. – Buenas noches. Esta noche cumple años una persona muy especial. Por lo que quisiera dedicarle una canción.

Pensé que si por cosas de la vida no puedo decirle mis sentimientos a Miku, al menos con una canción podría hacerlo. Cada estrofa que salía de mis labios las decía viéndola fijamente, esperando que notara mis sentimientos por ella. La canción acabó y la invité a ella a subir.

– Escoge una canción. – Le dije, al tiempo de pasarle ese libro tan grande. Ella escogió uno rápidamente y la cantamos entre las dos, la verdad esperaba que cantara ella sola, pero no me molestó, al contrario, era como si nuestras voces estuvieran hechas para complementarse con la otra.

– Vaya Miku cantas muy bien. – Le dije una vez abajo. – No me esperaba que tuvieras una voz tan fantástica.

– Gracias.

– Aunque a veces pareciera que te jalaran una coleta.

– ¡Oye! – Tal parece que le molestó un poco mi broma, aunque no pude evitar reírme.

– Era broma, cantas muy bien. Casi como un ángel.

Y otro silencio, largo y cómodo. – ¿Ya pasó esa obra de teatro tuya? – Pensé que quizás ya era el momento, pero nunca esta demás bromear un poco.

– ¿Eh?

– Mmm es que hoy no has hablado mucho… ni has usado muchas frases de libros.

– Y-yo no estaba en una obra de teatro.

– "¿No odias eso? Los silencios incómodos. ¿Por qué sentimos que es necesario hablar de tonterías para sentirnos cómodos?".

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué? Yo también tengo derecho a recitar frases, aunque sea de una película, pero "eh" no era tu respuesta. – Si lo preguntan, sí lo memoricé, solo para iniciar mi intervención, ahora que lo pienso quizás el parque era un mejor sitio, pero lo que importa son los sentimientos, ¿no?

– Ah sí… "No lo sé, es una buena pregunta"

– "Así es como sabes que encontraste a alguien especial… cuando puedes estar con la boca cerrada". – Ella parecía anonadada, muy asombrada, en shock casi, me atrevería a decir.

No pude evitarlo me acerqué a ella poco a poco, no podía evitar pensar que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, que las palabras sobraban, moría de ganar por besarla. – Miku yo… – ya solo faltaban unos milímetros cuando siento que alguien más está cerca por lo que me alejo rápidamente.

– ¡Oh no lo puedo creer! ¿Luka erres tú? ¿Un sábado por la noshe en un sitiiio que no es thú aparthamentho y sin un librrro? – Voy a matar a este cerebro de helado.

– Ho-hola Kaito-nii, ¿q-qué haces aquí? – Rayos, ¿Por qué tartamudeo?

– Eso es lo que me preguntho sho, ¡thú nunca salesss!

– Oh b-bueno, estábamos ce-celebrando el cumpleaños de Miku.

– ¿Es thú cumpleaños? ¿por qué no me avisaron? Pude comprarrrrte un regalo Hatsune-san. Si quieren she pueden unirrr a nosotrrros. – Al ver donde señalaba y notar que allí se encontraba Lily solo provocó una gran incomodidad.

– ¿y se puede saber que están celebrando? – ¿Cómo hago para que se vaya?

– Oh bueno, que logrrramos atrapar a casi thodos los inthegrrrantes de la banda de Kaaagamine. ¿No es genial?

– Si… supongo. – En serio lo mataré… igual ya hiso algo por la vida, desmantelar aquella banda.

– ¿Hatsune-san te gustarría ssalir cooonmigo? – ¿No sé suponía que él no estaba interesado en ella? – Para celebrrrar tu cumpleaños claro.

– Si, encantada. – ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ella aceptó?

– Oh bueno dame thú númerrro para acordarrr una salida.

– Oh bueno, no tengo.

– ¿No tienes? – ¿Y el que le di? – ¿Quién no tiene un celular?... No importa… Esa esss mi tarjetha allí está mi mail y númerrro telefónico. Cualquier cosa me avisasss.

– Claro.

– Bueno me despido, en mi mesa muyyy seguramenthe me solicitan, además soy el alma de la fiesthaaaa. – Luego de eso se retiró, dejándome como una total y completa tonta, además de un ser invisible.

No soporté la ira que me invadía, todo lo que me había esforzado ese día y Miku viene y acepta sin más la invitación de Kaito muy emocionada… bueno no éramos nada y no tenía por qué molestarme, pero lo hacía.

– Luka espérame. – La oí gritar pero igual seguí caminando hasta el auto.

– Sube. Ya es tarde, te llevaré a tu casa. – Ella entró al vehículo y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la que me hubiese gustado usar. Luego ingresé yo y volví a tirar la puerta del coche.

De la ira no era capaz de arrancar el coche, pensaba en que quizás hasta nos podríamos estrellar. Nos envolvió un nuevo silencio, pero este ya no era mágico. – No me gusta que andes con él.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque es… – ¿Qué le puedo decir? – Muy mayor que tú. – ¿En serio Luka?

– ¿Solo por eso?

– No, no solo por eso… también porque… porque… porque no y punto. – Tú como siempre tan precisa al hablar.

– Eso no es razón, no te comprendo. – Ella parecía estarse riendo, ¿pero de qué? ¿De lo tonta que he sido en pensar que quizás yo le gustaba?

– Porque… no me gusta

– ¿Que tiene? Es una simple salida.

– ¿Simple salida?

– Sí.

– ¿Para ti lo que hacemos son simples salidas?

– ¿Pues qué más son? – No supe si enojarme o echarme a llorar ahí mismo, había tanto que decir y no sabía por dónde empezar. – Luka, sigo sin comprender por qué te molesta que salga con tu hermano.

– Pues porque – Para qué negarlo más, igual se lo iba a confesar. – ¡PORQUE TÚ ME GUSTAS! –Le grite, de acuerdo no fue como lo planee… pero al menos se lo dije.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Ella ahora se veía sumamente asombrada.

– Miku, tú como ninguna persona en el mundo me haces sentir. Tú sencillez, linda forma de ser y sincera sonrisa, el detalle de que pareciera que solo me miras a mí. Por alguien una vez más no creí que volvería a sentir esto. Ah esto, p-por eso hoy acepta mis sentimientos. – ¿Qué carajos he dicho? Creo eso no ha tenido mucho sentido, bueno no importa, espero que al menos eso haya sonado coherente y con sentido… pero ella no hablaba, parecía sumamente asombrada.

– L-Luka, tú…

– Lo siento, olvida eso.

En ese momento fue como regresar a la realidad, ¿qué me hacía creer que ella se fijaría en mí de esa forma? Ya estaba por encender el auto cuando siento unas cálidas manos sobre mis mejillas que hacen que gire a mi izquierda, me jalan y luego unos suaves labios que se posaron sobre los míos por un corto tiempo.

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, sentí una descarga eléctrica atravesarme por toda la espina y mi pulso se había soltado de una forma sorprendente… ¿eso que escucho en mis oídos es mi corazón? Al reaccionar de lo que acababa de pasar veo que ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– No me dejaste terminar, tú también me gustas Luka. – Y luego de escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar sonreír y lanzarme a sus labios para besarla, solo que esta vez como se debe. Y sin importar el sitio, el momento o las palabras, puedo decir simplemente, que fue mágico.

**Ahí tienen su beso! Ya dejen de llorar jajajajaja **

**A que no se esperaban esa y menos lo que pasa por la mente de la rosadita XD Aunque ahora no sé si hice muy melancólica a Luka. **

**Saben cada que escribía un capitulo le añadía algo a este, por lo que técnicamente escribí doble jijijiji! **

**Bueno supongo que resolví más de una duda…. No? cri cri cri Mejor huyo. *Se va corriendo***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Regresando* Ahora que recuerdo siempre contesto sus reviews jajaja**

**ReikenNight: Pues ya se lo dieron XD Cómo que no es divertido? Claro que lo es! Aunque a veces puede ser perjudicial jajaja! Bueno te dejaré ser feliz y pienses lo que quieras, cualquier respuesta representaría un spoiler jajajaja… **

**horrorRPG: XD lo siento, pero me fue inevitable hacer eso… es divertido jeje**

**Lucarioks: See yo también la imaginaba con cara de póker jajaja Bueno quizás no es tan bueno como el pan, pero no es malo.**

**Jako: jajaja no hay problema, igual gracias por volver, aunque creí que simplemente no comentabas XD Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y saber que pasa por la cabeza de la Megurine.**

**Seven Minds: Bienvenida n.n/ jejeje Gracias por tu comentario XD me alegro que te haya gustado ^^**

**Ahora si me voy… Saludos!**


	11. Capitulo once

**Hola! Ohhh vaya escribí esto antes de lo que imaginé :o ni yo me lo esperaba… solo espero que les guste XD y agradézcanle a mi insomnio T.T **

**Capitulo once**

Esta ha sido la noche más extraña de mí… ¿existencia? No podía creer lo que Luka acababa de decir… ¿yo l-le gusto? Y si solo hubiese sido eso, luego me dijo muchas palabras bonitas, nunca nadie me había dicho nada parecido. ¡Luka se me estaba declarando!

– L-Luka, tú… – No sabía como pero le quería decir que sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero de repente se puso triste, como decaída. No comprendía por qué.

– Lo siento, olvida eso. – ¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? Parecía como si de repente no fuese ella, incluso su rabia se había desvanecido. Ella estaba por encender el auto, y debido a sus acciones sentía que la perdía. La verdad no quería que ella pensara que no me gustaba. Por esto en un impulso tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué al mío, no estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero esa era una de las cosas que más deseaba hacer. Así que la besé, fue un ligero toque de nuestros labios, muy corto pero trascendental.

Lo que sentí fue… tantas cosas que no lo puedo describir, es una sensación única que no puedo expresar… me preguntó cómo algunos lograban transmitir en palabras algo tan sencillo y sublime a la vez.

Me separé de ella y se veía sumamente sorprendida, cómo si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar. Yo solo le sonreí. – No me dejaste terminar, tú también me gustas Luka. – Y cómo si al fin se diera cuenta de que todo era realidad me regalo una sonrisa diferente, una que nunca había visto en ella, se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar.

El beso anterior no fue nada comparado con este, ella con su mano derecha tomaba mi mejilla y con la izquierda me acercaba a ella por mi cintura. Movía sus labios de una forma que al principio me costó seguirla, pero una vez lo logré era exquisito sentir sus suaves y delicados labios sobre los míos. Seguimos así por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que sentí una sensación extraña… ¿me quedaba sin aire? No sabía que podía respirar.

Ella se separó de mí aún con sus ojos cerrados y con una ligera sonrisa, se relamió los labios de una manera que hizo que sintiera una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, abrió lentamente sus ojos y me miró con esos ojos azules que me derriten. – Miku… eso fue… sin palabras…

Yo solo asentí sonriendo, sus labios hace tan solo unos segundos se separaron de los míos, pero ya quería sentirlos nuevamente. – M-me p-puedes volver a… – Al parecer no era la única que quería volver a besarla. Ella nuevamente me tomó por mis caderas en lo que yo colocaba mis manos sobre su cuello. Ahora no solo sentía sus labios, también su lengua sobre mi labio inferior. Fue algo extraño pero terminé abriendo más mi boca y tocando mi lengua con la de ella.

Duramos así un buen rato, nos separábamos por aire y a los pocos segundos volvíamos a besarnos, hasta que ella se le dio por separarse definitivamente. – Mejor paramos antes que me den ganas de hacerte otras cosas y no pueda detenerme.

– ¿Hacer qué? – Pregunté con el ceño un poco fruncido, ella solo sonrió.

Ella solo rio por lo bajo. – Eres tan linda e inocente… – ¿Eh? Luego de decir eso encendió su auto. – Dices que amas los amaneceres, ¿no?

– Ah esto si… pero, ¿eso que viene al caso?

– Ya verás. – Me dijo ya una vez estaba andando el automóvil. Ella manejaba muy concentrada aunque de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía, en incluso a veces soltaba la caja de cambios y tomaba mi mano. En el camino noté algo de lo que no me había percatado antes, en mi cuadrante estaban construyendo lo que al parecer será un hospital.

Llegamos a aquel parque, ella bajó se su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me tendió la mano con una sonrisa y yo la tomé, caminamos de la mano algunos metros hasta llegar a aquel banco. – Los atardeceres desde aquí son hermosos… debo suponer que los amaneceres también.

No creí que sería tan tarde, pero ya estaba por amanecer. Pero eso me importaba poco en aquel momento, creo que ese es el detalle más lindo que alguien podía regalarme, y no lo había hecho cualquier persona, era Luka. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, aunque nada me quitaba la gran sonrisa que tenía sobre mis labios, este ha sido uno de los momentos más felices de lo que llevo de existencia.

Y cómo ella dijo el amanecer desde esa banca fue lindo, demasiado debo decir. Pero toda mi nube de felicidad se desvaneció al escuchar su comentario. – Quisiera quedarme así contigo por siempre. – Mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y toda la realidad me golpeó en ese instante… ¡Luka es una mortal! Algún día, no sé cuándo morirá y no solo eso, mi apariencia no cambia con los años… Una relación entre ella y yo es… insustentable.

Al parecer mi preocupación se denotaba en mi rostro porque Luka me miraba preocupada. – ¿Pasa algo Miku? ¿O… es que no quieres?

– Ah esto Luka no es eso… ósea, claro que quisiera estar contigo siempre, es que… – ¿Qué le digo?

Ella de repente puso cara de horror. – Claro, que tonta he sido… Tu tutor te matará por mi culpa, mira la hora.

¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacó eso? No importa es una buena excusa. – S-si es eso… es muy tarde… aunque más bien será muy temprano. – Dije riendo a lo que ella se rio también.

Nos dirigimos a su auto nuevamente. – Espero que tu tutor no sé enoje mucho contigo… o conmigo.

– No te preocupes por eso… no dirá nada.

– Insisto que tu tutor es extraño… te deja hacer lo que quieras.

– Ah sí, digamos que mientras haga mis deberes puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Me llevó hasta la entrada del edificio donde se supone vivo. – Ah esto… – La verdad no sabía cómo despedirme de ella, en realidad no quería hacerlo. – ¿Adiós?

– ¿Así de simple despedirás a tu novia? ¿Solo con un "Adiós"? – Ehhhh! ¿E-ella acaba de decir n-novia?

– ¿¡No-novia!?

– Si, a menos que no quieras serlo.

– Ah esto.., ¡claro! – Y como para ratificar que así era se acercó a mí y me besó.

– Por cierto… – Dijo aún abrazada a mí. – ¿Cómo es eso de que lo que hacíamos eran simples salidas?

– Je lo siento por decir eso… era divertido verte celosa… pero no eran simples salidas, no para mí.

– Ahhh ya veo… ¿con que quieres jugar a los celos eh?... ya veremos quién gana. – Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Me besó por última vez esa mañana y luego abordó su auto. Yo me quedé allí viendo cómo se iba… mi felicidad no cabía en mi pecho…

– Iiiiiiiiiiiii. – No pude evitar soltar un chillido de alegría, tenía que expulsar de alguna manera toda mi felicidad… pero luego recordé nuevamente el problema en el que estaba, por lo que al no tener nombres en la lista me fui a los límites de mi cuadrante.

Estuve allí mucho rato, en lo que esperaba que la "persona" que necesitaba atendiera mi llamado, el cual había hecho a través de mi reloj. Luego de un rato llegó un hombre alto de cabellos rubios desordenados y ojos rubí. – Hola Yohio. – Así le gustaba a él que lo llamaran.

– ¡Hola CV01! – Él siempre me había llamado así, no sé por qué. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Oh bu-bueno, no sé cómo explicar esto.

Él solo rio. – ¿Qué tal por el comienzo?

– Oh esto buena idea… bueno es que… conocí a una persona.

– Aja

– Y pues me pareció muy linda y bu-bueno al parecer yo le gusto también.

– ¿Te enamoraste un mortal? – Dijo cautelosamente.

– Ah bueno… etto n-no lo diría así… p-pero… sí. – Dije muy débilmente.

Su expresión era de asombro absoluto. – ¿Eres consciente del lío en el que estas?

– Bueno más o menos.

– ¡Ese chico morirá cualquier día! Y no solo eso, ¿cómo justificarás el que no creces ni un centímetro?

– Por eso quería hablar con alguien no estoy muy segura de esto y pues por otro lado… no es un chico.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es un chico?

– E-es una c-chica. – Dije muy apenada… aunque en mi estado espectral mi cara no se torna roja… por suerte.

– ¿Qué?

– Je… – Yo solo reía sin gracia alguna. Él se rascaba la cabeza como buscando una respuesta a todo.

– A ver si entiendo, ¿te enamoraste de un mortal que además es una chica? ¿¡En que estabas pensado!?

– No sé, la verdad todo pasó muy rápido, no pensé que le gustaría también a ella.

– Espera un momento, ¿cómo que también? – Me miraba con el ceño fruncido en lo que procesaba lo que le decía. – Es que acaso tú…

Yo solo me mordí mi labio inferior. – ¿Qué pasa si ahora tengo novia? – Dije con algo de timidez.

Su rostro ahora no tenía nombre. – CV01… ¿sabes lo que vas a sufrir?... Primero si tienes en cuenta que pareces de dieciséis tendrás que separarte de ella en los próximos… no sé ¿dos años? Y eso para nosotros no es nada. Además no solo es el hecho de que va a morir, ¿sabes cuánto pasará para que reencarne? Súmale que son dos mujeres… y seamos sinceros por más años que hayan pasado eso aún no es muy aceptado.

– Pero… ¿acaso no tengo derecho a ser un poquito feliz?

– Nuestro trabajo es recolectar almas! Ya es suficiente con este castigo… ¿o es que quieres algo peor?

– ¿Castigo?

– Si ya sabes, hacer esto por siempre… ¿Exactamente que querías de mí?

– Preguntarte si sabes de algún… mmm digamos caso parecido.

– No es la primera vez que pasa, a todos nos ha pasado, y nos toca simplemente sentarnos a disfrutar unos "segundos" de felicidad para luego tener una eterna soledad… – El suspiró. – Deberíamos enamorarnos entre nosotros. – Su comentario me causó mucha gracia, ya que ni las manos nos podemos dar, debido a que uno no puede pasar al cuadrante del otro. – Si viniste para preguntar que deberías hacer, solo te recomiendo que lo disfrutes mientras puedas… pero recuerda, no será por mucho tiempo. Y quizás no la puedas enamorar en su siguiente vida.

Luego de agradecerle enormemente por sus palabras y colocarnos al día en otros asuntos me despedí de él. Puede que mi tiempo con Luka vaya a ser corto, pero trataré de disfrutarlo lo más que pueda.

Estaba de regreso en la azotea de aquel edificio cuando escucho un extraño sonido intenso y repetitivo. Comencé a buscar por todos lados hasta que me di cuenta que salía de la caja que me regaló Luka. Al parecer era el celular que me dio. Tuve que materializarme para poderlo tomar, luego le di en el botón verde como me había explicado Luka para contestar… si me había explicado cómo usarlo.

– ¡Alo!

– ¡Hola cariño! – ¿Cariño? – Cómo estas, llamaba a saludarte.

– Ah hola Luka, bien.

– ¡Qué bien! – Oh bueno te llamaba para comentarte que el próximo sábado habrá una cena en mi casa y quisiera que me acompañaras.

– ¿Otra fiesta?

– Oh no, esta será una velada más privada, solo mi tutor, Kaito-nii – De solo oír su nombre me da malestar. – Tú y yo.

– ¿Ah y eso a que se debe?

– Quiero presentarte oficialmente…. Me lo he pensado todo el día y no veo razón para no hacerlo.

¿Qué? – ¿q-q-qué qui-quieres q-qué? – Tartamudeaba más de lo normal.

– No te pongas nerviosa, solo será una cena sencilla, ya conoces a Kaito y pues mi tutor seguro que le caerás bien… además no son mis padres, no me dirán nada.

– D-de acuerdo, hasta el sábado.

– ¿Hasta el sábado? ¿Es que no me quieres ver antes?

– Ah no es eso es que, pensé que…

Ella reía. – Y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar mañana…

– Oh bueno, de acuerdo.

– Bueno te buscaré mañana… solo por favor no uses tu uniforme. – Y luego de decir eso soltó una carcajada.

– ¡LUKA! – Le grité en reproche... aunque más bien fue siguiendo su broma

– Es broma amor. – No supe que decir ante ese adjetivo hacía mi… sonó de lo más lindo. – Me gusta hablar contigo pero ya tengo que colgar, es un poco tarde y tengo aún mucho trabajo, además no he dormido nada.

– Claro.

– Hasta mañana… ah no olvides cargar tu celular.

Me despedí de ella y colgué soltando un gran suspiro… pensaba en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer que usualmente hacen los mortales, estar pendiente del calendario, la hora, la ropa, cargar el celular… todo por ella, aunque valía la pena, a veces era difícil.

Las horas pasaron y me encontraba en su piso, cuando dijo cenar nunca imaginé que sería en su casa nuevamente. Pero ahora le ayudaba a cocinar a Luka, lo cual contrario a lo que pensé era muy divertido, bueno no me culpen, nunca había cocinado nada antes. Cómo sea en este momento cortaba unos cuantos puerros que Luka compró para hacerlo con atún ya que según ella ese sería nuestro plato, cuando en un descuido me corté un dedo.

– Auch – Grité fuertemente, no estoy muy acostumbrada al dolor.

Luka dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para atenderme de inmediato. – ¿Qué pasó Miku? – Me preguntó algo preocupada.

– N-nada, solo me corté un dedo… no es nada grave… nadie muere de una cortada de un dedo. – Bueno nadie excepto Nena Daconte*.

– Déjame verte. – Ella me examino el dedo, lo limpió, desinfecto e incluso colocó una bandita. Luego me hizo sentarme en la sala ya que según ella cocinaría sola… La verdad no me opuse debido a que no paraba de pensar que, ¡estaba herida! Aún no salía de mi asombro, había sentido dolor y brotado sangre. Es como si en mi estado material fuese como un mortal más.

– Ya está la cena Miku. – Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos y me concentré en mi linda novia… como suena de fantástico. Pasamos una velada tranquila, hablamos de todo un poco y nos dimos unos cuantos besos. La verdad yo no quería separarme de ella nunca, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad, en lo que eso pasaba disfrutaría de Luka y su compañía.

Ya pasado unos días, un día antes de la cena para ser más específica, no he visto más a Luka debido a que se encuentra en época de exámenes, además de que tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo por lo que no quiero ser una molestia para ella.

En fin, ahora me encuentro como siempre en una bodega, en ella están conversando dos chicas… una morena y una peliverde.

– ¿Exactamente que te trae por aquí Sukone? – Bueno, Sukone en realidad era Sakine Meiko, pero como Meiko trabaja encubierto no puede usar su verdadero nombre… ¿no?

– Había escuchado que Kagamine está fuera del negocio… y pues estoy requiriendo de un material muy especial.

Gumi la miraba algo desconfiada pero igual con una gran sonrisa. – Ya veo… así que, ¿ahora nos quieres de proveedores?

– Algo así… primero quiero ver que tienes para mostrarme.

– Claro, vayamos a la bodega.

Gumi le mostraba una serie de armas a Meiko, en lo que le hablaba de las características y especificaciones de cada una. En un momento tomó una glock 17 y se la mostraba a Meiko.

– ¿Qué piensas de la caída de los Kagamine?

– Mmm nada, simplemente un proveedor menos.

– See, tienes razón, un proveedor menos. – De repente el ambiente había cambiado y Meiko lo notó.

– Pero, el que ellos nos hayan proporcionado uno que otro material a nuestra organización no implica que ustedes no puedan.

– Sí, en eso tienes razón… pero aquí el problema no es ese.

– ¿Problema?

– Sí, problema… – Meiko solo miraba atenta a Gumi. – El asunto aquí es que nosotros no somos tan ingenuos como Rin… yo sé para quien trabajas.

– ¿Q—qué? – Preguntó más que nerviosa Meiko.

– No te hagas la tonta… nosotros sabemos que tú le dijiste a la policía donde encontrar a los Kagamine. – Decía Gumi en lo que le apuntaba con el arma que le estaba mostrando anteriormente.

– ¿D-de donde sacas eso?

– Nosotros siempre supimos que tú eras una policía, pero digamos que te lo pasábamos por qué no representabas una amenaza… pero ahora todo ha cambiado por lo visto.

Meiko sudaba frío, Gumi la amenazaba directamente con su arma. – No seas tonta Gumi, ¡Yo no soy policía!

– Claro que lo eres… ¿quieres saber por qué estoy tan segura? – Meiko no pronunciaba palabra alguna debido al miedo. – Por qué nuestro líder también lo es y ya nos había advertido de cuál sería tu siguiente movimiento. – Y luego de decir eso disparó a quemarropa, matando a la morena en el acto, por lo que tuve que hacer mi trabajo rápidamente. La verdad estaba no me esperaba eso… ¿Meiko era el topo? ¿Y no solo eso, el líder de ice cream es un policía? Este enigma solo crece cada vez más.

*** Personaje de "El Rastro de tu Sangre en la Nieve" de Gabriel García Márquez XD **

**Alguien me puede explicar por qué la mayoría comenta lo mismo? Que Luka y Miku son de lo más tierna? :o a qué hora pasó eso que no me di cuenta? jajajajaja Además eso de botar lágrimas c**uándo? dónde? por qué? ****

**Seven Minds: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap ^^ y pues no estás muy lejos con tu teoría eh! XD**

**Lucarioks: Oh vaya me alegro que no te hayas aburrido con un cap tan largo. Es más, que bien que te haya servido de algo jajaja**

**Jako . s . mendoza: Gracias por tu review ^^ bueno ya sabes que pasa por su mente y por qué actúa como lo hace. Espero te haya gustado este cap**

**HollieRubin: Oh wow, no puedo creerlo... de verdad te gustó tanto? En fin, me alegro te haya causado gracia la frase, la verdad creí que todos reirían con la frase "Es cómo si ella (la muerte) se hubiese enamorado de mi y por eso me busca" jajajaja **

**Kotobuki Meiko: Aún no salgo de mi asombro :o no puedo creerlo XD gracias por tu review ^^. Creo que he leído ya demasiado eso de "está muy bien relatado" y pensar que hace muchos, muchos años me dijeron que no tenía talento :') Bueno aquí un poco de cómo son las cosas entre ellas, y por qué habría de matarte? Digamos que tú teoría (que es la de todos) era la idea original XD Oye no me ilusiones *-* mira que si no lo publicas iré hasta donde estés jajajaja En fin, espero te siga gustando ^^**

**Ahora sí me despido, voy a ver si duermo pffff jajajaja dormir? qué es eso? ****Saludos!**


	12. Capitulo doce

***Llorando en un rincón* buaaaa ustedes son malos, me han roto el corazón… c-cómo que olvidaron que Miku es "inmortal"? Ahhh y encima con lo que me consto lo del líder de la banda… snif snif b-bueno aquí el siguiente cap, ustedes todos crueles y-y... yo escribiéndoles lemon… *Sigue llorando***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo doce**

Si hoy me pregunta cómo me siento, diría que feliz, así de simple. El docente decía algo pero no escuchaba sus palabras, hoy eso me importaba poco. El fin de semana que acaba de pasar ha sido el más grandioso de todos. Después de una montaña rusa de emociones y una gran cantidad de actividades para hacer único y especial el cumpleaños de Miku resultó que ella correspondió mis sentimientos, y no solo eso, ¡Ahora somos novias!

Desde ese instante mi sonrisa no se ha borrado por nada, el mismo domingo llamé a Miku pidiéndole que asistiera a una cena con mi tutor y Kaito-nii, quería presentarla formalmente, ¿qué es apresurado? Sí, ya lo sé. Pero me interesa poco si es algo acelerada la decisión. Quería pasar lo que me queda de existencia junto a ella.

– Megurine-san. Atienda la clase. – Escuché decir a mi docente, luego de que la persona que estaba a mi lado me tocara del hombro.

– ¿Ah qué? ah este s-si sensei. – El docente solo suspiró cansado, como si le pasara eso muy seguido. La clase continuó muy normal, ya iba saliendo cuando recibí una llamada de Kaito-nii – Aló.

– L-Luka, puedes venir. – Su voz sonaba quebrada.

– Claro Kaito, ¿pero ir a dónde?

– A-a las bodegas del puerto norte. – A duras penas entendía lo que me decía, su voz sonaba como si hubiese estado llorando.

– Claro, ya voy. – Colgué y me encaminé hacía donde me dijo, tardé casi media hora en llegar, la verdad el lugar indicado por él estaba realmente lejos. Bajé del taxi en el que había ido luego de pagar la carrera, me llamó la atención que había mucha gente, incluso medios de comunicación. Decidí llamar a Kaito, cuando estaba marcando vi a Lily y parte de su equipo de trabajo por lo que mejor me acerqué a ellos.

– Buenas tardes. – Salude amablemente, pero todos se veían devastados, incluso había desaparecido la característica sonrisa de Lily. – ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Kaito? – Todos me quedaron viendo lo cual me hizo sentir algo incomoda. Sin embargo, me respondió quien menos quería.

– Ven conmigo, te llevaré donde está, si intentas entrar sola no te dejaran. – No tuve de otra que seguirla, pasamos por una cuerda de no pase luego de que ella le explicara a un policía que custodiaba quien era yo. Caminamos un poco más en silencio hasta llegar a una zona del muelle donde había muchos periodistas entrevistando a Kaito.

Una vez acabaron las entrevistas, él me llevó a otro sitio más privado, y me abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Yo la verdad no comprendía que pasaba, aun así trataba de consolarlo.

Una vez ya más calmado me habló. – M-Meiko está… está muerta.

– ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo?

– E-Ella era agente encubierta, y… y la descubrieron…

– Oh!

– Es mi culpa, el que haya muerto es mi culpa. – Decía devastado.

– N-no lo es, ella asumió los peligros de este trabajo.

– Si, pero ya habíamos atrapado a los integrantes de la banda Kagamine, ella podía reintegrarse, pero yo insistí en que podíamos atrapar a la otra banda. – La verdad no hallaba que decirle para que se calmara. – Se suponía que una vez acabara con esta misión… nos… nos casaríamos.

Aún no salía de mi asombro ante lo que Kaito me decía, siempre supe que él gustaba de ella, pero no sabía que ella había aceptado sus sentimientos. Además, ¿por qué le coqueteaba a Miku? Que hablando de ella… ¿no debería aparecer? Digo cada que alguien muere me la encontraba.

Me quedé un buen rato calmando a Kaito, quien no paraba de llorar, la muerte de Meiko al parecer le afectaba mucho, y no sé por qué en ese instante pensé en cómo me sentiría si a Miku le pasara algo, sería algo sumamente doloroso, no creo que podría superar algo así.

Kaito al final se calmó y fue a terminar su trabajo. Yo me quedé un momento más con él para hacerle compañía. Kaito de seguro tendría mucho trabajo estos días, aunque de alguna forma creo le servirá para distraerse. Y ahora que recuerdo, tendré que llamar a Miku a cancelar nuestra cena de mañana.

Pasaron los días y ya nos encontrábamos en el funeral, Miku me acompañaba, pero veía todo con una mirada estupefacta, cómo si no se creyera la ceremonia y nunca hubiese estado en una. Me llamó la atención que no se veía nada incomoda o afectada, es como si la muerte para ella no fuese nada.

Luego de la cremación, nos dirigimos a la mansión, la verdad no quería dejar solo a Kaito. No me aparte de él en ningún instante y cada que lloraba trataba de consolarlo. Sin embargo, cada vez que hacía eso Miku fruncía el ceño molesta, creo que no le cae muy bien Kaito.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar. Sentados en un gran sillón, Kaito está a mi derecha dormido y Miku a mi izquierda, Shion frente a mí en otro asiento. Ann nos trajo un poco de té. Todo permanecía en silencio hasta que Shion pareció notar algo. – Perdona mi falta de educación Luka, pero, ¿Quién es esta chica que te acompaña?

Yo inmediatamente me erguí en mi silla, este no era el momento más apropiado para presentar a Miku, pero tampoco podía negar mi relación con ella. – Ah esto, ella es Hatsune Miku.

– A pesar de las circunstancia es un gusto conocerla Hatsune-san, soy Shion Kouki.

Miku le hizo una leve reverencia en lo que contestaba. – El gusto es mío el poder conocer al tutor de Luka.

Ante la mención de mi nombre con tanta familiaridad él alzó una ceja. – ¿Luka?

– Ah esto… – Miku se puso colorada y no supo que más decir.

– ¿Y de donde son amigas? de la universidad supongo, aunque Hatsune-san se ve un poco menor para ser estudiante universitaria.

Ahora fue mi turno de ponerme roja. – Je, esto verás Miku es mi… mi… – Tocaba insistentemente mi cuello como muestra de mi nerviosismo. – Mi n-novia. – Ya está, lo dije.

– ¿¡Tú qué!? – Preguntó Shion con los ojos muy abiertos, su asombro era tal que incluso su boca formaba una perfecta o.

– N-novia.

– Ahm ya veo, no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos, pero bueno no diré nada, ya estás bastante mayor… – Y cómo lo supuse a él ni le interesaría. – Bien me retiro, la jornada ha sido agotadora. Buscaré a alguien que lleve a Kaito a su cuarto. Luka cómo siempre eres libre de quedarte. – Y al decir eso se retiró.

Una vez estuvimos Miku y yo solas en la habitación solté todo el aire que había acumulado. Voltee a ver a mi novia. – Bueno nos vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. – Y así fue. Ya estaba por irme cuando Miku me preguntó algo.

– ¿No le caí bien a tu tutor?

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Fue muy… ¿cómo decirlo?… ¿frío?

– Él siempre ha sido así conmigo. – Ella pareció entristecerse. – Hey no te preocupes, igual es solo mi tutor no mi padre. Y recuerda que las circunstancias no eran las mejores… Meiko era la prometida de Kaito.

Ella mostró gestos de asombrarse sumamente. – ¡Oh!

– Bueno Miku nos vemos luego… te llamaré.

– De acuerdo Luka. – Y tras darle un corto beso me despedí.

Pasó una semana de aquellos hechos, había estado muy ocupada y no había podido ver a Miku, aunque la llamaba todas las noches. Por eso decidí llamarla para invitarla a cenar. Estuve llamándola todo el día pero no me contestaba, eso me preocupó. Hasta que llegada la noche ella me llamó diciéndome que estuvo muy ocupada y no podía llevar consigo su celular.

Al final decidimos salir al día siguiente, por lo que nos encontramos en el parque de siempre, pero esta vez no estábamos en "nuestra banca", sino en el pasto. A mí me encantan los picnics, y no soporté la tentación de invitar a Miku a uno. Hablamos un poco, comimos y luego nos acostamos en el pasto, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Miku, los silencios eran agradables y las conversaciones amenas.

Mirábamos el cielo como se formaban nubes y que forman tenían, en lo que sostenía su mano izquierda y no la soltaba por nada. No quería que mis momentos con ella acabaran nunca, sin embargo, por alguna razón había estado muy cerca de la muerte últimamente, y había algo que me hacía sentir inquieta. Voltee mi rostro y la observé detenidamente para luego preguntarle algo. – ¿Qué crees que pasa al morir?

Su reacción fue muy extraña, volteó a verme sumamente sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía estar en un estado de estupor por mi pregunta, prácticamente temblaba. – ¿P-por qué p-preguntas eso?

– No sé… solo duda. – Dije alzando los hombros aun estando en el suelo.

Ella pareció pensárselo. – N-no sé, supongo que nada… Aunque muy probablemente alguien tome tu alma y te pregunte tu último deseo.

– Eso tiene mucho sentido. – Ella me miraba con interrogación. – Ya sabes, dicen que cuando mueres toda tú vida pasa frente a tus ojos… supongo que lamentamos muchas cosas y pensamos en lo que deseábamos que no se cumplió.

– Supongo.

– Sí murieras, ¿Cuál sería ese deseo que pedirías?

Si su mirada antes era sorprendida, ahora no tenía nombre… era el asombro en pasta. – ¿Eh?... N-no sé.

– Debe haber algo.

– No sé… no se me ocurre nada… ¿Y tú?

Yo solo le sonreí. – No tengo idea. –Le dije. Aunque siendo sincera creo que sería volver a enamorarme de ella.

Pasamos lo que quedó de aquella tarde tiradas en el pasto, hablamos de muchas otras cosas y cuando se hizo de noche la llevé a su casa. Despidiéndome de ella luego de compartir muchos besos en mi auto. La verdad me preguntaba por qué nunca me había invitado a pasar a su piso, o tan siquiera dicho número de apartamento, presentado a su tutor o dicho donde estudiaba. La próxima lo haré.

Pasaron más días y tuvimos una nueva cita. – ¿Miku?

– Dime. – Respondía Miku mientras veía la carta de aquel restaurante.

– ¿Por qué nunca me has presentado a tu tutor? – Ella se puso muy tensa en lo que lo nombraba.

– Ah bueno esto… – Yo la miraba extrañada por su comportamiento.

– Nunca me has dicho mucho sobre ti… cómo se llama tu tutor, donde estudias, en que piso vives.

– Ah bueno esto, tú tampoco me has dicho mucho sobre ti.

– Entonces hagamos algo, yo te hago una pregunta, tú me la respondes y luego me haces una pregunta tú, y así…

– D-de acuerdo.

– Empieza tú.

Ella parecía pensar. – ¿Quién es esa Lily? – Creo que no fue buena idea este juego, y que directa es Miku. Solo suspiré para luego responderle.

– Lily fue… mi primera novia. – Vaya su rostro era todo un poema, entre sorpresa y rabia. – Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

– P-pero ¿qué pasó?

– Eso es otra pregunta. Y me toca a mí.

– Eso no se vale. – Me dijo con un lindo puchero. – Dime todo, que pasó, por qué terminó.

– Básicamente, fue una relación extraña donde nunca aclaramos que éramos, además, ella mientras salía conmigo lo hacía con unas cuantas chicas más… la verdad no hay mucho que contar. – Vaya su rostro se tornó con ira, es como si pensara en matar a Lily. – Bien ahora si mi turno. ¿Cómo se llama tu tutor? ¿A qué se dedica?

Su enojo se esfumó en cuanto hice mi pregunta. Ella miraba a todos lados menos a mí, se veía nerviosa. – Siendo sincera Luka… yo… yo no tengo tutor.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – Prácticamente grité, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

– ¿Digamos que vivo sola? Es una extraña historia que no creerías, así que mejor dejémoslo así. ¿Sí?

– ¿¡VIVES SOLA!? – Eso solo me alteró… ¡cómo una niña podía vivir sola!

– Técnicamente.

Traté de calmarme. – No lo comprendo… ¿por qué?

– Ah esto… ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? – Ella evadía demasiado la conversación, quizás luego logre sacarle el porqué.

– De acuerdo…. – Y luego caímos en un silencio… hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. – Entonces… – Me mordí el labio en lo que pensaba si decir lo siguiente o no. – Ven a vivir conmigo.

– ¿Eh? – Ahora la alterada era ella.

– Así no estarás sola… ni yo. – Dije sumamente nerviosa.

– ¿No tendrás problemas?

– Lo dudo… ¿qué dices? – Le pregunté ilusionada.

Y así Miku terminó viviendo conmigo, ese mismo día fuimos a su piso, que resultó ser el apartamento 302, el cual estaba extrañamente vacío, muy vacío. Hicimos una pequeña maleta y la llevé a mi casa, la verdad odiaba pensar que vivía sola y nadie se hacía cargo de ella. Además, resultó que el instituto donde estudiaba estaba bastante cerca de mi apartamento.

Ella se instaló en el otro cuarto que había en mi piso… la verdad no me atrevía siquiera a sugerirle que durmiera conmigo, nunca habíamos intimado, además ella se veía demasiado inocente y no quería que pensara que la traje aquí para eso…

A la semana siguiente comencé a llevarla a su instituto antes de ir a la universidad, el primer día se veía muy asombrada, como si nunca hubiese estado en aquel lugar. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, pero ella no tenía comparación. Y nuestra vida comenzó a normalizarse un poco, ella repartía su tiempo entre el instituto y su club de canto, al cual le dedicaba demasiadas horas en mi opinión, pero la dejaba ser feliz, además, a veces desaparecía extrañamente e incluso en las noches muy tarde no estaba en su cuarto o en los fines de semana.

Yo por mi parte, me dedicaba a mis estudios los cuales ya estaba por terminar y mi trabajo de medio tiempo, así pasaron los días, hasta que cierta tarde de otoño ella estaba leyendo acostada en el mueble y me hizo una pregunta. – ¿Luka?

– Hmm. – Le dije desde la mesa donde estaba escribiendo un ensayo.

– ¿Qué es hacer el amor?

Al escuchar su pregunta todos los colores se me vinieron al rostro y la miré atentamente… ¿era en serio su pregunta? Esta chica es más extraña que un comercial de perfume. – Ah esto… ¿¡QUÉ!?

Ella se levantó del mueble y me miraba fijamente. – Que, ¿qué es hacer el amor?... en muchos libros se habla de ello, pero no van más allá de nombrarlo.

Al parecer lee libros muy sanos… – Ah esto… cómo explicártelo…

– ¿Nosotras no hemos hecho eso? – Me preguntó de una forma tan inocente que solo podía pensar que la situación era lo más sublime y extraño que había vivido en mi vida.

– Ah esto… No.

Ella ladeo su cabeza. – ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me quieres?

– ¿Qué? Esto claro que te quiero… solo que no quería que pensaras que soy una pervertida que solo piensa en eso… además, ¿digamos que no se ha dado el momento? – Bueno en realidad digamos que sí pudimos pasar a algo más en otras ocasiones, pero no quería apresurar las cosas con ella… ¿o quizás iba muy lento?

– ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacemos?

Me sentía algo mareada, además de que mi cerebro estaba a punto de botar humo… el solo pensar en hacerlo con Miku me nublaba el pensamiento. – ¿Estas segura? ¿Sabes que e-estas pidiendo?

– Bueno, tengo entendido que eso hacen las personas cuando se quieren… ¿no es así?

– Ah esto sí.

– Entonces hagámoslo… me puedes enseñar supongo.

¿Esta niña hablaba en serio? – ¿A-ahora?

– Sí. – Me dijo con una INOCENTE sonrisa… creo que hasta hoy mi linda novia fue inocente, la verdad estaba ya loca de hacerla mía.

– De acuerdo…

– Y que hacemos primero.

– Ir al cuarto… – Deje tirado lo que estaba haciendo, fui hasta ella, la tome de las manos y la dirigí a mi habitación. Entramos y cerré la puerta. Estaba nerviosa y sus ojos inocentes viéndome fijamente no ayudaban. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla suavemente. La tomé con mucho cuidado por su cintura con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda la pasaba por su espalda entre su brazo, los cuales ella posó sobre mis hombros.

La besaba cuidadosamente, mientras que con mi mano en su cintura la acariciaba lentamente, metí m mano por debajo de su camisa y su piel era muy suave. La besaba de forma delicada, solo era un roce de labios. Pero poco a poco subía la intensidad del beso. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y al sentir la textura de la suya contra la mía fue arrebatador.

Sentía que me quedaba sin aire, pero no por el beso, sino por el nivel de excitación que ya tenía, nunca me había sentido así. Era demasiado para mí, con ninguna otra persona me había prendido tan rápido en la vida, quería hacerla mía ya, pero tenía que ir poco a poco.

Seguimos besándonos de pie al lado de la cama, hasta que mis rodillas ya no lo soportaron más y la llevé con cuidado a la cama donde la acosté con cuidado. Comencé a besarla nuevamente mientras mis manos se paseaban por su cintura y cadera, sus curvas me enloquecían.

Ella temblaba un poco, sus manos a duras penas y me rozaban más allá de mí cuello y cabello. Se notaba nerviosa y que no tenía idea de que hacíamos. Comencé a besarla por la mejilla, pasando por su mentón y llegando a su cuello donde me entretuve un buen resto dejándole una marca… no lo puede evitar.

Baje un poco más hasta su clavícula pero me detuve y la miré a los ojos. – ¿Estás segura de esto? No quiero que te sientas obligada ni nada.

– S-si… – Dijo en un hilo de voz con una mirada que denotaba ilusión e incertidumbre.

Mis manos regresaron a su cuerpo, comencé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa muy lentamente, como pude controlé mis nervios. Terminé de desabrocharle su camisa y solo la abrí si quitársela aún.

Oh vaya no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, y sentí que el aire se fue de mis pulmones, Miku es tan bella y su cuerpo es tan magnifico, por alguna extraña razón no tenía ni una sola marca o una cicatriz, incluso la cortadura de su dedo no dejó marca alguna. Es como si el tiempo no pasara sobre ella.

Acerqué lentamente mis manos a uno de sus senos cubierto aún por un sostén de encaje blanco. Al escucharla gemir por ese simple toque me hizo perder un poco la cordura, la levanté con cuidado para quitarle la camisa y el brasier. La acosté nuevamente y comencé a acariciarle todo su abdomen, cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella solo soltaba gemidos que me volvían loca.

En la vida había estado más mojada y solo la he tocado, llevé mi boca a uno de sus pechos y la sensación fue genial. La textura, su suavidad, el hecho de que ella prácticamente gritó con tanta lujuria solo hizo más sublime el momento. Comencé a mover mi boca, y mi lengua jugueteaba con su pezón mientras que mi mano estaba en el otro seno.

En un instante ella dejó su timidez y pareció comprender de que iba el asunto, y comenzó a tocarme, mi espalda, cintura, cadera. Que a todas estas yo no que le iba a explicar? A la verdad mi mente estaba lo suficiente nublada para hablar.

Sus caricias con algo de temor solo me prendían más, ¿qué acaso no había límite? Volví a subir por su clavícula, cuello y llegue a su boca, ahogando sus gemidos. Me pequé a ella sintiendo su humedad debajo de la falda y sobre su ropa interior.

Me levanté y dispuse a quitarme el suéter que traía y quedarme en sostén, oh vaya su mirada sobre mis pechos lo decía todo, se acomodó y quedó sentada frente a mí, aunque yo estaba ahorcadas sobre ella. Acercó lentamente su mano a uno de mis senos y el solo toque sobre la fina prenda me hizo soltar un fuerte gemido.

Ella pasó sus manos hacia mi espalda y trató de quitármelo, pero la verdad fue algo muy gracioso, luego de un rato ella aún no había podido quitar el broche y se veía tan roja y apenada. – P-podrías… – Me señalo con las manos a lo que yo reí.

– Claro. – Llevé mis manos a mi espalda y retiré el broche, liberando así mis senos, su cara ahora era una de asombro, combinada con una de deseo. Se acercó poco a poco, con mucho temor y pasó su lengua de forma tan suave y lenta sobre uno de mis senos que creí que me correría ahí mismo. – ¡Oh!

– ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó.

– N-no, para nada… a-al contrario… ¿puedes seguir? – Ella solo asintió y volvió a besarme tan pero tan lentamente, pasaba sus labios primero, pero luego pasó su lengua, en lo que yo la apretaba fuertemente de sus hombros… ah esta niña me va a matar. Aún no me creo que al fin lo estemos haciendo.

La separé un poco de mí, la acosté y comencé a desabrochar un poco su falda, me llamó la atención que si bien se veía nerviosa y no tenía idea de que estábamos haciendo, no parecía apenarse por la forma en que nos tocábamos. Terminé de retirar su falda al igual que las botas que tría puestas. Y allí estaba ella, respirando entrecortadamente en ropa interior, su humedad se notaba a millas y todo eso solo para mí.

Me iba a quitar mi pantalón cuando sentí sus manos sobre él. Ella quitó mis manos y comenzó a bajármelos ella. Una vez ya las dos en ropa interior me quedo viendo atontada. – ¿Y ahora?

Yo solo le sonreí y la llevé a la cama de nuevo para quedar sobre ella. Su piel era un sueño, tan suave y tersa. Su calidez me tenía abrumada… volví a besarla suavemente, creo que me volví adicta a sus labios… ella me tocaba la espalda suavemente mientras yo tocaba sus costados y pernas… oh sus piernas eran lo mejor, tan suaves y largas.

Nuestros gemidos solo aumentaban y era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación a parte de nuestra pesada respiración. Bajé un poco por su cuerpo y atrapé su ropa interior con mis dientes, comencé a bajarla mientras ella me veía asombrada, cómo preguntándose que sigue.

Yo hice lo mismo y nos quedamos observando un momento, cómo disfrutando del cuerpo de la otra. – Te amo. – Solté de repente… y es que eso era lo que sentía por ella.

– Igual Luka, yo también te amo. – Sus palabras llenaron ese vacío de mi corazón que siempre había estado allí.

Yo me acerqué nuevamente a sus senos para empezar a bajar por su estómago, y llegué donde quería, su sexo se veía tan húmedo, ¡y era por mí! La observé con una risa traviesa y pase mi lengua por toda su humedad… ohh y su grito fue tan fantástico. Comencé a hacer lamer tan suave y pausadamente, ella solo gemía y decía cosas sin sentido y…. ¿en otro idioma? Cómo sea continué con mis lamidas, trataba que fueran largas pero despacio.

Luego de un rato de tortura, porque el cómo se movía, gritaba y agarraba fuertemente las sabanas me indicaba eso, comencé a tocarla con mis dedos, oh recuerdan que había dicho que amaba la textura de su piel… pues no había tocado esto… mis dedos más felices no pueden estar.

Comencé a mover mis dedos por todo su sexo y al no soportar más comencé a introducirlos ah fue genial, pero lo hice lentamente, no quería lastimarla… ella solo gritaba mi nombre… cómo amo sus gritos y gemidos. Mis dedos entraron muy fácil, lo que me extrañó, pero lo ignoré… Comencé a moverlos en lo que ella parecía ya no soportar más tanto placer… al principio le daba embestidas largas pero suaves para que disfrutara, pero en lo que ella se movía sus caderas yo aumentaba mi velocidad. Hasta que en un punto ella se tensó, apretaba los dientes y agarraba las sabanas, dio un gran grito y sentí en mis dedos la prueba de que se había corrido.

Ella dio un gran suspiró y trataba de calmar su respiración. Una vez se calmó me miró asombrada. – ¿E-eso es hacer el amor?

Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. – Sí… ¿Qué te pareció?

– wow, fue fantástico… – Ella seguía con la boca abierta y con el rostro lleno de asombro, además de sudor. De repente frunció el ceño y me miró. – ¿Y-y tú?... digo, ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo?

– Ah digamos que disfruté mucho el hacerte esas cosas…

Y cómo si se le hubiese encendido un bombillo me miró, para luego sonreír de una nueva forma… ¿oh está sonriendo pervertidamente? Creo que mi humedad se disparó nuevamente, ella se posesionó sobre mí, me miró y luego besó con mucha intensidad, para luego pasar su lengua por mi cuello… ¿cómo carajos? Yo solo podía disfrutar de sus caricias, ella bajó rápidamente por mi pecho y abdomen en lo que repartía besos por mi cuerpo, hasta que su boca tomó posesión de mi sexo y ohh que diablos pasó aquí… me saboreaba de una forma tímida e inexperta pero deliciosa a la vez… creo que ahora sí enloqueceré, mis gritos no podían sonar más alto porque era imposible y eso parecía animarla.

Yo solo la dejaba degustarme y disfrutaba del movimiento de sus labios y lengua, oh ¿por qué no hice esto antes? Ya no soportaba más, un segundo más y me volvería loca de verdad, lance un gran grito en lo que sentía llegar a mí el orgasmo más fantástico de mi vida… ¿sería por cómo lo hizo? ¿O por ser ella? No sé pero fue lo máximo.

Sentí mis ojos pesados, ella regresó hasta mí y me abrazó. – Luka…

– Hmm

– Hacer el amor es lo mejor.

Yo solo le sonreí. – Contigo sí. – La acaricie hasta quedarme dormida.

Me desperté esa mañana más feliz y radiante que nunca, en todo este tiempo no he podido sentirme mejor. Me rodé a un lado en busca de Miku pero no estaba y eso me extraño.

Me levanté de la cama, tomé mi ropa que estaba esparcida por todos lados, y me extraño ver la de Miku aún en el suelo. – ¿Estará en el baño? – Me dirigí a este. – No, no está en el baño. – Fui a la sala, cocina. No estaba en ningún lado. – ¡Qué extraño!

Me fui de nuevo al cuarto para prepararme para ir a la universidad pero siento que se abre la puerta del cuarto y entra Miku con su uniforme de escuela, ¿cómo carajos? ¿De dónde lo tomó y más aún en que parte del apartamento estaba? Le iba a hablar pero noté su rostro, tenía una expresión que denotaba tristeza además de que ha estado llorando. Ella me miró y sus lágrimas volvieron a caer.

– Luka… – Dijo con la voz quebrada. – Hay a-algo que tengo que d-decirte.

**Siento que este cap quedó extraño, pero digamos que es necesario… muchas cosas que suenan extrañas o incongruentes se las aclararé en el siguiente cap XD **

**JM Scarlet: Mmmm no comprendo cómo olvidaron ese detalle pero bueno, espero haberte animado con este cap jajaja y pues fíjate que a mi me pasa exactamente igual que a ti, no comento, se me olvida y a veces lo hago... aunque me propuse comentar todos los fics que me gustan XD Eso quiere a mi insomnio, el escribió esto durante tres noches... creí que no lo lograría... Saludos! **

**HollieRubin: En serio te gusta mi historia? Fíjate que a mi la tuya ^^ y pues aquí un poco de su noviazgo XD**

**Seven Minds: See tú teoría está cerca, a ver si le atinas... ¿Por qué Miku es mensajero? Espero haberte alegrado nuevamente con esta actualización. **

**Jako . s. mendoza: Bueno aquí la conti, espero te haya gustado y pues el suspenso te matará unos cuantos caps más jajaja**

**Señor/a/ita sin nombre, según FF Guest: Algo me dice que eres ReikenNight jajaja en fin, no diré nada de tu comentario... *se va a un rincón a seguir llorando***

**Lucarioks: a ver dime quién es el líder... y pues espero te haya gustado el cap... Luka creo que si se va a enterar XD vamos a ver cómo se lo toma...**

**Eclair Rozen: Oh gracias por darme la oportunidad XD espero te haya gustado este cap**

**En fin espero les haya gustado el lemon, en serio soy muy mala para eso, con que haya estado decente me conformo, ya me dirán jajaja!**

**Saludos! **


	13. Capitulo trece

**Oh no lo puedo creer! En realidad les gusto ^^ NO LO PUEDO CREER! *-* me van hacer llorar :')… Toma en tu cara profesor de castellano que dijo que no tenía talento XD **

**Bueno la ventaja de ser hiperactiva es que les puedo traer un cap casi todas las semanas… y aquí está el de esta jajajajaja y a decir verdad, este cap es el resultado de lo que pasa cuando le das coca cola de noche a una persona hiperactiva jajajajaja!**

**Por cierto… ya no me quedan vocaloids que matar o.ó jajajajajaja**

**Capitulo trece**

La tarde iba bastante tranquila, había un hermoso tiempo, ya saben, el sol brillaba en el cielo en todo su esplendor, se podía sentir una cálida brisa y todo el lugar era muy bello… La tarde era perfecta. Sin embargo no me encontraba en un lindo y agradable lugar, estaba en un cementerio… lugar al cual rara vez voy. No los tolero, son tan grises, tristes y solo albergan materia orgánica que se descompondrá para regresar sus elementos a la tierra, pero claro, cómo los humanos viven de recuerdos.

Esto de asistir a este tipo de eventos no me parece lo más adecuado, digo teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de mi "trabajo". En fin, yo solo estaba allí sentada escuchando lo que se decía… un hombre hablaba y hablaba, y los demás solo lloraban ¿por qué lloran tanto?

Y otra cosa, no comprendo por qué hacen rituales tan complejos para algo tan sencillo como devolver al sistema unos cuantos minerales y sales… que lo peor es que en la mayoría de los casos no lo hacen… en fin, la cosa es simple, te mueres, pides un deseo, guardan tu alma, vuelves a vivir muchos años después y cumples tu deseo… [N/A: La verdad no creo que sea así, ni siquiera creo en la reencarnación… pero por el bien de la historia convengamos que es de esa forma]

Volviendo a lo que está ocurriendo, Luka se la ha pasado toda la ceremonia de preparación y cremación abrazando a Kaito, quien lo único que ha hecho es llorar desconsoladamente… ¿por qué no apareció su nombre en la lista en lugar del de Meiko?

Al fin acabó el ritual, muy a lo japonés antiguo… estos aristócratas… en fin, nos dirigimos a la casa, bueno mansión de Luka… aunque ella no viva allí es de ella, ¿no? entramos y el mayordomo nos llevó a una gran sala donde la ama de llaves nos trajo té… yo tomaba pequeños sorbos mientras que veía como Luka seguía consolando a Kaito hasta que él prácticamente se durmió en sus brazos… ¿Puedo matarlo? Calma Miku, calma… mi irá ya llegaba a la estratosfera, cuando habló el padre del peliazul.

– Perdona mi falta de educación Luka, pero, ¿Quién es esta chica que te acompaña?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras… ¿es en serio? ¿No había notado mi presencia? Digo estoy acostumbrada ya que siempre soy invisible a los ojos humanos, pero ignorarme así cuando tengo cuerpo material… es el colmo!

Luka estaba nerviosa. – Ah esto, ella es Hatsune Miku.

– A pesar de las circunstancia es un gusto conocerla Hatsune-san, soy Shion Kouki.

– El gusto es mío el poder conocer al tutor de Luka.

– ¿Luka?

– Ah esto… – ¿Será que no debí llamarla por su nombre?

– ¿Y de donde son amigas? de la universidad supongo, aunque Hatsune-san se ve un poco menor para ser estudiante universitaria.

– Je, esto verás Miku es mi… mi… – ¿Luka estaba roja? Y no solo eso, ¿dudaba en decir que somos? – Mi n-novia. – Por un momento creí que diría amiga…

– ¿¡Tú qué!? – Ya veo la razón de su duda... la cara de sorpresa de ese señor no tenía nombre

– N-novia. – Y ella lo ratificó… que linda.

– Ahm ya veo, no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos, pero bueno no diré nada, ya estás bastante mayor… – Dijo sin interés alguno. – Bien me retiro, la jornada ha sido agotadora. Buscaré a alguien que lleve a Kaito a su cuarto. Luka cómo siempre eres libre de quedarte.

Él se fue y Luka suspiró fuertemente. – Bueno nos vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. – Ese comentario me alegró tanto, ya no quería estar más aquí y menos ver a Kaito cerca de mi Luka.

– ¡Claro! – Como siempre fuimos al garaje y sacó aquel auto negro… al parecer le gusta mucho, me llevó a aquel edificio. Esto ya se me estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

Ella ya se iba pero me saltaba una duda. – Luka – Ella volteó a verme

– Dime.

– ¿No le caí bien a tu tutor? – Le pregunté.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Fue muy… ¿cómo decirlo?… ¿frío?

– Él siempre ha sido así conmigo. – Sus palabras y como las decía no coincidían, a veces tengo la impresión de que ella ha sido muy solitaria. – Hey no te preocupes, igual es solo mi tutor no mi padre. – Ella lo justificaba, pero no dejaba de ponerme triste. – Y recuerda que las circunstancias no eran las mejores… Meiko era la prometida de Kaito.

– ¡Oh! – Vaya eso no lo esperaba.

– Bueno Miku nos vemos luego… te llamaré.

– De acuerdo Luka. – Se acercó a mí para darme un corto beso, aunque me hubiese gustado que durara más. Ella se alejó de mí y se despedía con la mano, yo hice lo mismo.

Me desmaterialicé y adentré en el edificio… resulta que hace poco murió una de las habitantes, no tenía familiares ni nadie a quien heredar sus pertenencia y digamos que me tomé la licencia para usar su apartamento. Saqué la lista la cual estaba ya vacía… no podía evitar pensar en que haría el día en que el nombre de Megurine Luka figure en ella… sacudí mi cabeza y lancé esos pensamientos lejos, para ello muy seguramente falta mucho, ella aún es muy joven.

Esa semana pasó sumamente lenta, ¿por qué desde que conocí a Luka el tiempo pasa tan condenadamente lento? Ella estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo de medio tiempo más todo lo que tenía que hacer en la universidad, así que no nos hemos visto… bueno, más bien ella no me ha visto, en mis ratos libres a veces me pasó por su casa o donde este y la observo, ella es tan linda, podría observarla toda la eternidad…

En fin, ahora me encontraba para variar en una bodega… ¿es que no tienen otro sitio para matar a la gente o qué? Y aunque no me lo crean Rin se encontraba allí hablando con otras personas, entre ellas mi víctima de hoy. Rin al parecer planeaba algo bien loco, sacar a todos los integrantes de su banda de la cárcel, el plan incluía asesinar al líder de la otra banda, que según ellos tuvo que ver con que todos terminaran en encarcelados y ella huyendo cual cobarde.

En un instante Piko, un ¿hombre? ¿Mujer? ¿Qué carajos? Como sea, se levantó diciendo que iba al baño, todos los demás lo miraron extrañados, pero Rin se lo permitió. Una vez él fuera ella mandó a Iroha, otra chica del grupo a seguirlo. Al cabo de un momento la chica regresó con mala cara, confirmando las sospechas de Rin, que era un doble agente. Quizás de la policía o de ice cream o de ambos, en todo caso no creo necesario que les diga de quien es el alma que voy a tomar, ¿verdad?

Piko regresó muy alegre del baño, pero todos lo veían con mucha seriedad. No creo que sea muy agradable que más de diez personas te miren como ellos lo miran a él ahora. Con ira marcada y firmes intensiones de matarte.

– A la sala de entretención. – Y el rostro de Piko se desfiguró en terror puro ante las palabras dichas como si nada de Rin…. Ay no, otra vez no. Odio cuando ella dice eso… en fin será soportar horas de tortura inhumana…

Ignorando eso, cuando al fin llegué al apartamento encontré muchas llamadas perdidas de Luka en mi celular… al parecer Luka me ha estado llamando con mucha insistencia. Me mordí el labio al pensar en regresarle la llamada, ¿qué excusa le doy esta vez? Es que en serio es muy difícil esto de una relación sentimental con alguien mortal en mi situación, si llegase a desmaterializarme con el celular en la mano este se desintegraría… pero no puedo dejar de hacer mi trabajo tampoco…

Marqué su número, el único guardado en la agenda. – Aló

– H-hola Luka…

– Miku! Te he estado llamando todo el día, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

– Ah esto, sí… es que me dejé el celular en la casa. – Me mordí el labio inferior otra vez, la verdad odio mentirle a Luka, pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

– Oh ya veo… espero dejes de olvidarlo… – Se reía con tanta gracia. – Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a tener uno.

– Ah s-si un poco… es que ando muy ocupada… ¿Para qué me llamabas?

– Ah sí, quería invitarte a cenar… pero ya es un poco tarde.

– Oh bueno podemos hacerlo mañana, ¿qué te parece?

– Bien, eso ya es una cita. – Yo reí ante su comentario, me preguntaba cómo alguien que en apariencia se ve fría puede ser tan tierna.

– Bien, nos veremos mañana entonces.

– Si… hasta mañana Miku… te quiero mucho. – Q-qué! Me dijo que me quiere. Yo al oír sus palabras comencé a brincar de alegría, o es que si la persona que a ustedes les gusta les dice eso, ¿no harían lo mismo?

– I-igual Luka… también te quiero. – Luego de eso ella colgó… oh vaya estaba tan contenta.

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que pensé, estábamos en el parque de siempre, no sé por qué, pero ese bosque se me hacía conocido… será que es por estar en este cuadrante por tanto tiempo… no, ese frondoso conjunto de árboles me evocaban algo, solo que no sé qué es.

Luka estaba sumamente emocionada, según parece le gusta mucho ir a comer en medio de árboles, según a eso le llaman picnic… preparó una deliciosa comida, donde no podía faltar el atún, y curiosamente le agregó puerros… que lindo detalle.

Ella me hablaba de todo lo que le había pasado en la semana, casi no paraba de hablar, era como si pensara que yo me desaparecería en algún momento y la iba a dejar sola nuevamente, cosa que nunca haría. Yo entre ratos le contaba un poco y entre líneas lo que me pasaba, no imagino su cara si le digo a que me dedico.

Luego de comer y reposarnos un rato a ella se le dio por tirarse en el suelo, en lo que lo hacía me agarró del hombro e hizo que terminara acostada también. Ella reía por mi cara y reacción y yo solo pude seguirle la risa.

– Te quiero tanto. – Soltó de repente. Yo solo pude derretirme de amor.

– Yo igual. – Le dije al tiempo de acercarme a ella y besarla suavemente.

Luego del beso mi pelirosa comenzó a ver el cielo. – Esa nube parece una vaca.

– Yo no veo nada.

– Vamos usa tu imaginación.

– De acuerdo. – Le dije entre risas. – Parece más una silla.

– ¿Qué parte de usa tu imaginación no quedó clara?

– ¿Qué use mi imaginación o vea cosas donde no las hay? – Le rebatí.

– Bueno, una mesa es un avance. – Dijo riendo. Nombrábamos más cosas que veíamos en las nubes, aunque las que ella decía eran más fantasiosas, pero bueno la dejé ser feliz.

De repente ella se quedó callada y pasó a verme fijamente para lanzar una bomba que acabaría con la tranquilidad y paz que había. – ¿Qué crees que pasa al morir?

– ¿P-por qué p-preguntas eso? – Su pregunta sí que me tomo por sorpresa, ¿de dónde sacaría eso? ¿Acaso sabrá cuál es mi trabajo? ¡Eso es imposible Miku! Me reprendí luego de esa loca idea.

– No sé… solo duda.

No hallaba que decirle. – N-no sé, supongo que nada… Aunque muy probablemente alguien tome tu alma y te pregunte tu último deseo. – Me alegre que por lo menos pude decirle algo totalmente cierto.

Ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos cobalto que tanto me encantaban y su bella sonrisa. – Eso tiene mucho sentido. – Le iba a preguntar que significaban aquellas palabras, pero pareció notar mi interrogante. – Ya sabes, dicen que cuando mueres toda tú vida pasa frente a tus ojos… supongo que lamentamos muchas cosas y pensamos en lo que deseábamos que no se cumplió.

Eso tiene mucho sentido. – Supongo.

– Sí murieras, ¿Cuál sería ese deseo que pedirías?

Eso me tomó fuera de base… No sabía que responder, siempre tomo el último deseo, pero nunca había pensado en que pediría yo. – ¿Eh?... N-no sé.

– Debe haber algo. – Me insistió

– No sé… no se me ocurre nada… ¿Y tú?

Volvió a reír como solo ella lo hace. – No tengo idea. – Pareciera como si pensara en algo, quizás sabe muy bien la respuesta y no quiere decírmela.

Hablamos un poco más hasta que se hizo de noche y como siempre me llevó hasta aquel edificio, la verdad aquello no me molestaba, los paseos en auto son divertidos, y es lindo sentirse querida y cuidada por alguien. Antes de bajar y despedirnos nos besamos por largo rato, la verdad no quería separarme de sus labios, y cada vez más sentía algo extraño en mi entrepierna y estómago… eso nunca lo había sentido y solo ella lo causaba. Es como si quisiera algo más que sus besos, pero no sé qué es.

Los días pasaban entre muertes, llamadas de Luka y amaneceres que ya no me parecían tan lindos, desde la llegada de Luka ella ha cambiado el matiz de mi ¿existencia? Bueno lo que sea que tenga yo, hace que todo a mí alrededor se vuelva un poco gris cuando ella no está. Sus sonrisas me roban muchos suspiros y su voz llena mi corazón.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en otro restaurante… a este paso visitaré todos los de Tokio, je. En fin estaba leyendo la carta para asegurarme de escoger un buen plato, en cada cita trataba de pedir algo nuevo, cuando Luka llamó mi atención. – ¿Miku?

– Dime.

– ¿Por qué nunca me has presentado a tu tutor? – ¿De todas las cosas que me pudo preguntar tenía que ser eso?

– Ah bueno esto… – Ella solo me miraba fijamente, cosa que solo me ponía más nerviosa.

– Nunca me has dicho mucho sobre ti… cómo se llama tu tutor, donde estudias, en que piso vives.

– Ah bueno esto, tú tampoco me has dicho mucho sobre ti.

– Entonces hagamos algo, yo te hago una pregunta, tú me la respondes y luego me haces una pregunta tú, y así…

– D-de acuerdo. – No sé por qué tengo la impresión que no saldrá nada bueno de este juego.

– Empieza tú. – Me dijo, supongo que para ganar confianza. Bueno no desaprovecharé la oportunidad, hace rato quiero preguntarle algo.

– ¿Quién es esa Lily? – A ella se le descompuso la cara con la pregunta, tanto que incluso soltó un suspiro algo triste.

– Lily fue… mi primera novia. – ¿¡S-su NOVIA!? – Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

– P-pero ¿qué pasó?

– Eso es otra pregunta. Y me toca a mí.

– Eso no se vale. Dime todo, que pasó, por qué terminó.

– Básicamente, fue una relación extraña donde nunca aclaramos que éramos, además, ella mientras salía conmigo lo hacía con unas cuantas chicas más… la verdad no hay mucho que contar. – En estos momentos solo me pregunto una cosa ¿Cuándo saldrá el nombre de Masuda Lily en la lista? Creo que la haré sufrir y mucho, ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a Luka? – Bien ahora si mi turno. ¿Cómo se llama tu tutor? ¿A qué se dedica?

Oh cierto, mi tutor… mejor le digo la verdad… – Siendo sincera Luka… yo… yo no tengo tutor.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – Creo que se lo tomó peor de lo que pensé.

– ¿Digamos que vivo sola? Es una extraña historia que no creerías, así que mejor dejémoslo así. ¿Sí? – Y es que dudaba tanto que Luka me creería a que me dedico.

– ¿¡VIVES SOLA!? – Estaba tan alterada, casi que gritaba.

– Técnicamente.

– No lo comprendo… ¿por qué?

– Ah esto… ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? – La verdad no quería decirle la verdad a Luka… ¿y si luego se asusta, me mira con miedo y se aleja de mí? No podría soportar eso.

– De acuerdo…. – Ella no dijo más nada, parecía pensarse algo. – Entonces… – Parecía dudar en decirme lo que sea que pasaba por su rosada cabeza, hasta que lo soltó. – Ven a vivir conmigo.

– ¿Eh? – ¿Vivir con ella? Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad… pero, ¿cómo justificaría mis ausencias?

– Así no estarás sola… ni yo.

– ¿No tendrás problemas?

– Lo dudo… ¿qué dices?

– ¡SÍ! – Dije sin pensar.

– Bien vayamos a tu casa por tus cosas. – Rayos… debo de dejar de hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

– Ah esto… vamos.

Ella pagó la cuenta y salimos, se veía ilusionada. Llegamos a aquel edificio y la llevé al apartamento 302, allí tenía todo, bueno mis pocas pertenencias. Ella miraba todo sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Me ayudó a meter lo más importante en una maleta que encontramos y fuimos a su piso, donde me instaló en un cuarto que estaba al lado del de ella, al parecer era el de invitados.

En la noche me preguntó dónde quedaba mi instituto, a lo que no supe que responder, le dije que hablaríamos luego de ello. Al día siguiente llegó diciendo que ya sabía dónde estaba mi escuela… ¿pero cómo carajos? Cómo era fin de semana no me llevaría hasta el lunes, ya que según ella de ahora en adelante me dejaría en la puerta y me iría a buscar… ¡en que lío estoy metida!

El lunes llegó y efectivamente me llevó a la entrada de un gran edificio donde había muchos chicos con mi uniforme… ¿cómo diablos pasó esto? y más importante aún ¿cómo no lo había notado nunca? Me despedí de ella de un corto beso y bajé del auto, ingrese a aquella escuela y analicé el lugar, no recuerdo haber tenido que recolectar un alma cerca de este lugar, quizás hace años pero el uniforme era otro.

Así pasaron unos días más, ella estaba puntual a la hora de ingreso y salida, como no tenía mucho trabajo comencé a tomar clases, incluso logré inscribirme, bueno a medias ya que no existo en los registros pero bueno. Era divertido esto de tener una vida mortal. Sobre todo porque las muertes habían bajado bastante, por lo que podía ser más o menos normal.

Ah, para evitar problemas encontré un lugar dentro de la escuela donde colocar mi celular cuando me desmaterializaba. Así no lo perdía y de alguna forma lo llevaba conmigo, y esto era útil ya que Luka a veces me llamaba diciendo que se demoraba o no podía ir por mí.

Unos días después Luka llegó muy contenta a la casa, había tenido una jornada muy pesada y no había podido buscarme, yo estaba en la sala leyendo, por suerte ya no había almas que buscar… esta ciudad se ha vuelto muy aburrida, en fin, se puso frente a mí con algo en la mano. – Toma Miku. – Ella me entrega muy contenta una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta en un papel. Supongo que es un regalo.

– Gracias Luka… Pero ¿a qué se debe?

Ella me miro asombrada y triste a la vez. – Hoy cumplimos dos meses juntas... ¿Lo olvidaste?

¡Rayos! Yo y mi incapacidad de llevar el tiempo humano. – No cariño, como crees era broma. – Bien lo que haré ahora no debería, pero es necesario. Entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y luego corrí a una velocidad impresionante, fui hasta la tienda más cercana, tomé un collar y regresé corriendo… no crean que lo robé! Dejé el dinero dentro de la máquina registradora. Luego hice como si saliera normalmente. – Toma Luka, es que no sabía a qué hora entregártelo.

– ¡Gracias Miku! – Me respondió con una gran sonrisa. Esa que siempre me ha derretido. – ¿Abrimos los regalos al tiempo? – Asentí con mucho entusiasmo. Descubriendo que me había comprado un reloj de esos que tienen fecha e incluso agenda y un montón de cosas, sabe que soy muy despistada. Además este tenía mi nombre y la fecha grabados al reverso.

– Vaya, que lindo Luka… ¡gracias!

– Me alegro que te gustara. – Me decía al tiempo de tomar mi regalo consistía en una cadena con un pequeño dije de una mariposa turquesa muy linda. – ¿Me la pones? – Me preguntó sonriendo. Eso me gustaba de ella, con todos es muy fría, pero para mí siempre tiene una sonrisa. Me levanté e hice eso. – Siempre lo tendré puesto. – Me dijo con una expresión que mostraba su felicidad.

El tiempo transcurría, Luka estudiaba y trabajaba a la vez, ¿y yo? Pues según Luka cursaba segundo año y me graduaría del instituto. Ella quería que ingresara a alguna universidad. Pero en realidad pasaba mi día haciendo mi trabajo. Procuraba hacer que ella estuviera lejos. No quería que se traumatizara más.

Pero aunque todo era muy "normal" no voy a negar que a veces la situación se tornaba en un caos total, cada vez era más difícil buscar excusas por las cuales me encontraba ocupada. Sobre todo en las madrugadas y fines de semana… por ejemplo una noche llegué después de once, al entrar a la casa encontré a Luka leyendo en la sala.

– ¿Miku? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

– Ah esto… estaba… estaba haciendo un trabajo… – Ella solo alzó una de sus finas cejas rosadas.

– ¿Hasta esta hora?

– ehh si… es que estaba un poco largo.

– Estaba muy preocupada, no contestabas tu celular…

– E-es que lo dejé… lo siento en serio.

– Sabes, sé que antes vivías sola y hacías lo que quisieras, pero por favor avísame, pensé que te había pasado algo o… – Se calló de repente. – O estabas con alguien más…

– ¡Eh! Eso nunca Luka. – Casi grité.

– Confió en ti, pero por favor deja de llegar tan tarde.

– De acuerdo.

– Bueno vamos a dormir que es tarde.

Y eso solo fue una de las tantas, desde entonces no entraba a la casa en mi forma material cuando se me hacía muy tarde y por lo general, hacía que me iba a dormir y entraba al cuarto, cambiaba de forma y hacía mi trabajo. Siempre esperando que Luka no se colara por mí cuarto.

En fin, así pasaron meses hasta que llegó una linda tarde en los últimos días de otoño, ya no habían nombres en la lista, por esto estaba leyendo en lo que Luka hacía un trabajo para el día siguiente. Cuando una duda me saltó.

– ¿Luka?

– Hmm. – Contestó.

– ¿Qué es hacer el amor?

Oh vaya no sé qué dije, pero su reacción no tuvo nombre, si lapicero prácticamente salió volando, las hojas en las cuales estaba escribiendo cayeron al suelo y su rostro estaba rojísimo. – Ah esto… ¿¡QUÉ!?

Me levanté para mirarla fijamente. – Que, ¿qué es hacer el amor?... en muchos libros se habla de ello, pero no van más allá de nombrarlo.

Ella seguía viéndome estupefacta. – Ah esto… cómo explicártelo…

– ¿Nosotras no hemos hecho eso? – Le pregunté, no sabía que era eso, pero si de algo estaba segura es que habían besos de por medio. Y sí que nos hemos dado muchos.

– Ah esto… No.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me quieres?

– ¿Qué? Esto claro que te quiero… solo que no quería que pensaras que soy una pervertida que solo piensa en eso… además, ¿digamos que no se ha dado el momento? – Dijo un poco nerviosa y duda.

– ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacemos?

Ella me miraba con los ojos y boca muy abiertos. – ¿Estas segura? ¿Sabes que e-estas pidiendo?

– Bueno, tengo entendido que eso hacen las personas cuando se quieren… ¿no es así? – La verdad quería demostrarle a Luka que la quería con todo mi corazón y siempre que nos besábamos sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía que es, supongo que es eso.

– Ah esto sí.

– Entonces hagámoslo… me puedes enseñar supongo. – Le dije algo emocionada, pero ella seguía en su estado de asombro absoluto… me pregunto por qué será.

– ¿A-ahora?

– Sí.

Ella pareció procesar toda la información, por lo que se quedó callada un buen rato, su mirada de repente cambió. – De acuerdo… – Me dijo con una voz diferente, algo ronca.

– Y que hacemos primero. – Pregunté emocionada.

– Ir al cuarto… – Sin importarle recoger sus papeles se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, llevándome a su habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a besarme de una forma tan delicada y deliciosa que solo pude corresponderle, cerré mis ojos por instinto como siempre, sentí sus manos por mí cuerpo, y lejos de molestarme, sentí que mi piel se quemaba y comencé a amar la textura y suavidad de sus manos deseando que se deslizaran por todo mi cuerpo.

Ella comenzó a besarme como pocas veces lo ha hecho, cada vez con más intensidad, primero introdujo su lengua, cosa que me fascinaba, sentir la textura de su lengua contra la mía era algo que me enloquecía. Sus manos cada vez recorrían más mi espalda debajo de la blusa y su tacto sentía que me quemaba.

Ella me llevó hasta la cama, donde continuo con sus besos y sus manos recorrían aún más mi cuerpo. Ella parecía sumergida en otro universo, no abría los ojos y parecía disfrutar mucho del contacto. Luego comenzó a pasar su boca por mi mentón y cuello donde se entretuvo un buen tiempo, hasta que sentí una extraña succión.

Ella se separó de mí para hablarme. – ¿Estás segura de esto? No quiero que te sientas obligada ni nada. – No entendí su pregunta o que se refería, solo sabía que no quería que parara nunca.

– S-si…

Comenzó a quitarme la blusa lentamente, hasta dejarme con ella abierta. Luka me miraba de una forma tan diferente a como siempre lo hacía, pero me fascinaba esa forma de observarme nueva que tenía.

Ella retomó sus acciones tocando uno de mis senos, cosa que hizo que saliera de mí un extraño sonido, pero fue inevitable. Ella se detuvo me miró y de repente me quitó a toda prisa mi ropa de la parte superior. Siguió tocándome y besándome en lo que yo soltaba aquellos extraños gritos.

Me fascinaba lo que Luka estaba haciendo, pero sentí la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla igualmente, de hacerla sentir lo mismo que ella provocaba en mí. Seguimos besándonos y tocándonos mutuamente, su boca pasaba por todo mi cuerpo y eso me estaba enloqueciendo. Sentía en mi interior una extraña palpitación, además de cómo si me hiciera falta algo.

Ella se separó de mi cosa que lamenté, pero comenzó a desvestirse también, oh wow su cuerpo es magnífico, más hermosa es imposible ser. No pude evitar acercar mi mano a uno de sus pechos, cosa que causó que ella gritara como yo lo había hecho. Quería sentir esa parte de su cuerpo sin el sostén, intenté quitarlo pero me fue imposible. – P-podrías… – Mi vergüenza no tenía nombre, a ella no pareció importarle y lo hizo riéndose de mí.

– Claro. – Llevé mis manos aquel lugar hasta ahora desconocido y no pude evitar intentar lo que ella había hecho conmigo, llevé mi boca y me fascinó su grito. – ¡Oh!

– ¿Hice algo malo? – Pregunte para asegurarme.

– N-no, para nada… a-al contrario… ¿puedes seguir? – Yo asentí y continúe haciendo eso encantada.

Ella se separó de mí, me acostó en la cama y comenzó a quitarme la falda, la verdad yo no tenía ni pizca de vergüenza, sentía que eso era lo correcto, que lo que hacíamos era lo que debíamos hacer, aunque no estuviese segura de que era.

Ella comenzó a desvestirse, pero pensé que Luka me había despojado de mis prendas y me gustó, quizás le gustará que yo haga lo mismo. Una vez solo en bragas pregunté. – ¿Y ahora?

Seguimos tocándonos y besándonos, nos quitamos la ropa interior mutuamente y nos miramos en silencio, hasta que ella se le dio por terminarlo. – Te amo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir como nunca, podía ver en su mirada que era cierto lo que me decía. – Igual Luka, yo también te amo. – Tenía que decírselo, hace mucho que siento que ella es lo más importante, y de verdad la amo demasiado. Fue lindo que me dijera esas palabras por primera vez en este momento, solo logró hacerlo más bello e inolvidable.

La verdad no creo que deba contarles que hicimos después, es un poco privado, ¿no creen? Solo puedo decir que luego de sentir aquella gran descarga y llevarla a ella al límite del placer también, ella quedó exhausta, por lo que se durmió al rato, yo solo la observaba en silencio, de vez en cuando tocaba su mejilla o su sedoso cabello. Quería verla dormir, se veía tan tranquila y linda.

El reloj dio las doce, por lo que baje de la cálida cama, sonreí al verla, sí que la amaba. Pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Me desmaterialicé y tomé mi lista, había muchos nombres en ella. – Vaya sí que es larga hoy. – Todo iba bien hasta que vi el último nombre en ella. – ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Se me heló la sangre, sentía que no podía respirar.

Yo sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. ¿Qué podía esperar que ella viviera para siempre? ¿O que ella no notaria que a pesar de los años yo mantenía el mismo aspecto? Aun así era duro. No podía imaginarme matando a Luka, bueno más bien llevándome su alma…

.

.

.

**Cliffhanger? Pfff eso de cliffhanger no tiene nada… todos esperaban a que matara a Luka, no? jajajajajajaja! Por lo menos ReikenNight, ShannyKittie, SaraSamm y Kotobuki Meiko ya lo suponían hace tiempo XD (o por lo menos me lo hicieron saber)**

**Andy Boo-chan: Jeje parece que sufres con la escuela... en fin, me alegro que te haya gustado y veo que logré mi cometido al ser sorpresa el POV de Luka ^^ Ah esto si drama... creo que ya te imaginas lo que viene XD jajaja me mataste de risa con eso de "la inocencia de Miku resplandece tanto" jaja see había KaitoxMeiko... y otras parejas más por ahí entre líneas :D de nada jajajaja Saludos!**

**horrorRPG****: Bueno puntuando del 1 al 10 tú nivel de cercanía con tu teoría te daré un 4 jajajaja Gracias por tu comentario, espero este cap también te guste ^^**

**HollieRubin****: Oh vaya en serio te gusta tanto mi fic? Gracias ^^ aquí el punto de vista de Miku... pero con el final no creo que estés saltando y gritando... Saludos!**

**JM Scarlet****: Oh sigues por aquí! Gracias ^^ me alegro que te gustara :D Aquí todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza peliacua... Ah no hay problema con que lo hayas olvidado... y pues quien sabe cómo reaccionara Luka D: jajajaja Espero te haya gustado este cap, y no te entristezca mucho el final jijiji **

**Seven Minds****: Ya que preguntas, me va bien, no duermo mucho, pero me va bien XD jajaja Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap XD y sip me comí a Miku con eso muhahaha mmm pues por tu teoría te daré (va del 1 al 10) 5 puntos... pero tienes muchas teorías, así no se vale jajaja y pues esta es tú ultima oportunidad de adivinar jajaja **

**Nael Tenoh****: Espera un momento…. Leí bien? Nael Tenoh? :o A Nael Tenoh le gustó mi lemon? Oh no lo puedo creer! Gracias por la review XD Eso si que no me lo esperaba, aún no lo supero :') Gracias en serio... por lo visto no soy tan mala XD**

**Jako . s . Mendoza ****: ups creo que seguirás con intriga XD Y pues no te preocupes por olvidarlo, era más de chiste eso jajaja Y pues la reacción de Luka aún no la sabrás XD Saludos y gracias por seguir todas mis historias ^^**

**SaraSamm****: Ah esto... tú que haces aquí? jajajaja nah es broma chiquilla, ya viste Miku tiene celular y alguien por ahí no jajaja ennnn fin me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon mi estimada loquilla y pues no imagino una Miku ninfomana jajaja pero bueno, te dejaré ser feliz e imagina lo que quieras... y pues a tú teoría le doy un 7 jajajaja igual aún falta ^^ Tú duermes? jajaja Saludos!**

**Guest: Hola lector/a que se niega a dar su nombre jajajaja (según yo ReikenNight) Mira que no tardé nada jajajajajaja sólo una semana XD espero te haya gustado ^^**

**Lucarioks: Mmm interesante tú comentario… bueno a mi antes tampoco me gustaba el lemon pero bueno, me pasé al lado oscuro jajaja Ah si quizás el líder es obvio, o puede ser alguien x por ahí XD jajajajaja...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ohhhh lo lamento(?, pero aún no sabrán cual es la reacción de Luka… Ah esta es su última oportunidad para decirme por qué Miku es mensajero… Por cierto en realidad alguien espera un final feliz? **

**Bueno ya me despido, son las cuatro de la mañana y la coca cola no ha perdido su efecto :'( ya veré que hago... ahhhh tengo que trabajar mañana digo dentro de unas horas...**

**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo XD**


	14. Capitulo catorce

**Hola! Hoy no diré nada… cara maliciosa esperando la reacción de todos…**

**Capitulo catorce**

Era un lindo día de primavera. Me encontraba sentada en el jardín de mi casa sobre el pasto debajo de un árbol de cerezo que se encuentra en una pendiente muy suave disfrutando del viento, siempre me había gustado sentir la brisa sobre mi rostro, es de las cosas que me hacían sentir viva. Observaba las flores del jardín, eran amarillas, aunque había una que otra rosa y blanca.

Desde donde me encontraba pude ver llegar a un mensajero del emperador a nuestra casa, eso era muy extraño. Por lo que decidí bajar hacía la casa al encuentro con mi padre, quien recibió la correspondencia.

Mi progenitor tenía en sus manos un pergamino con un mandato del emperador. Según lo consignado allí todos los hombres en condiciones debían ir a una guerra declarada por un país del occidente. Por lo que mi hermano debía asistir, él y casi todos los hombres de la aldea.

No pasada más de una hora de recibir aquella carta llegó a mi casa un joven rubio y ojos azules. En lo que entró a la sala donde estamos todos reunidos, saludó muy cordialmente a mis padres, hermano y hermanas y por ultimo a mí. –Supongo que ya están enterados. – Mi padre asintió en nombre de todos como señal de saber las noticias.

Él joven que llegó era mi prometido. Se supone que debía estar agobiada, ya que nuestra boda se celebraría en menos de un mes, pero por alguna razón me sentía descansada.

– Supongo que esto lo cambia todo. – Comentó mi padre. – Deberíamos adelantar la boda, así incluso no irás a la guerra, se supone que los recién casados tienen un... – Pero no terminó su idea.

– No creo que eso funcione padre. – Respondió mi hermano mayor. – Si la boda hubiese sido antes de que llegara la carta tal vez.

No crean que mi padre se preocupaba por mi prometido. Lo que sucede es simple, mi familia, los Hatsune eran uno de los linajes más importantes, solo siendo superada por la del gobernador y mi padre estaba muy interesado en que todas sus hijas quedaran bien desposadas.

– Entonces supongo que todos irán a la guerra. – Comentó por último mi padre.

Al término de la semana me encontraba en un área bastante abierta a las afueras del pueblo despidiendo a mi futuro esposo, quien partía a la batalla. Él se encontraba sobre su caballo con su uniforme militar puesto, este costaba de un traje café con líneas rojas y negras. En lo que estábamos allí tomaba mi mano derecha entre las suyas y me juraba que volvería solo por mí.

Yo de verdad esperaba que él regresara. Puede que no quisiera casarme tan joven; algo que obviamente no podía expresar libremente. Pero él era un buen chico, honorable y respetuoso, al menos iba a ser un buen esposo.

Durante la ceremonia de despedida se encontraban muchas mujeres en la misma labor con sus esposos o prometidos, hijos o hermanos. A lo lejos vi a Luka, la única hija del gobernador, despidiendo a sus hermanos y a su esposo.

Ella era una mujer alta y esbelta, poseía un hermoso y largo cabello color rosa, no podía describirla más debido a que nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para detallarla. Era una mujer que emanaba un aura de misterio y elegancia. Siempre tenía una expresión muy apacible en su rostro. No mostraba sentimiento alguno nunca, ni de tristeza o alegría.

Su esposo le acariciaba tiernamente el mentón, mientras ella continuaba con su estoica expresión. Parece que él le prometía volver.

En un instante durante su conversación ella pasó su vista por el lugar, en su recorrido nuestras miradas se conectaron, durante ese eterno instante me sonrió tenuemente, o eso me pareció a mí, para luego seguir con observando el lugar de forma indiferente.

Yo regresé mi vista a mi prometido, respondiéndole finalmente que esperaba su regreso. Luego me acerqué donde estaban mis hermanas mayores con sus esposos y finalmente donde mi hermano, a quien le di un cálido abrazo, esperando que no fuese el último.

Luego todos partieron rumbo a la batalla liderados por aquel peliazul esposo de Luka, quien poseía el máximo rango militar de nuestra aldea. Él alzo su espada desenvainada y tras unas palabras de ánimo comenzó la marcha.

Ya de regreso a nuestro hogar con mi padre y hermanas, mi progenitor se dirigió a mí. – Miku, el gobernador solicitó una dama de compañía para su hija, de modo que no se sienta sola. Así que yo le he ofrecido tú compañía.

Esto no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, cuando se refería a dama de compañía no era sirviente o algo así, ya que eso le sobraban, sino con quien hablar y obviamente el gobernador no iba a dejar a su única hija con cualquiera y supongo que mi padre me eligió a mí al ser la última de sus hijas, además de la única soltera.

– Claro padre. – Además no era una pregunta precisamente.

Al día siguiente estaba recogiendo algunas pertenencias para llevarlas a la mansión del gobernador. No estaba muy lejos de mi hogar, pero no podía estar de un lugar a otro.

Esa misma tarde llegué a aquella mansión, era mucho más grande y hermosa que la mía. Nunca había entrado. Las puertas y paredes eran de una madera muy fina y bien labrada, ni se diga de los pisos o muebles, incluso había un gran estanque y un espeso bosque en la zona trasera.

Una mujer rubia me llevó a través del lugar y me dirigió a una gran habitación, me informó que allí dormiría. Me dispuse a organizar todo mi equipaje. Luego de unas horas otra chica rubia un poco más baja que yo me informó que era solicitada por la señora. Yo me levanté y me dispuse a ir a su encuentro.

Entre en una gran habitación, ella se encontraba sentada en el medio. – Buenas tardes. – Dije al tiempo que le dirigí una reverencia.

Ella solo me observó regresando la reverencia suavemente. Mas no dijo nada. Yo me quedé allí de pie. Al salir la chica que me condujo hasta aquí ella se levantó y caminó hasta mí.

– Así que tú serás mi dama de compañía. – Dijo con una sutil sonrisa. – Me alegro que de todas las personas posibles…. hayas sido tú.

No sabía que decir, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa, ella era mucho más alta que yo. Desde esta distancia pude notar sus finas facciones, carnosos labios rosas y azules ojos, de un azul tan profundo y misterioso que podría verlos por horas. – Será un honor servirle.

Ella me seguía observando de pies a cabeza. – No hables así, no eres un sirviente.

– Oh disculpe Ojuo-Sama.

– Luka, llámame Luka.

– Claro, Luka-Sama

Ella me sonrió, lo cual me sorprendió, si ella era de por sí hermosa, sonriendo lo era más. – No Miku. Solo Luka.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? – Lu-Luka.

– Así está mejor, ahora salgamos a caminar. Hace un hermoso tiempo para estar encerradas.

Y así lo hicimos. Caminamos por parte de la mansión, ella me mostró el gran jardín que había enfrente y a lo lejos el espeso bosque detrás de la casa. Era hermoso debo decir, con árboles altos, tan altos que parecían querer tocar el cielo y de un hermoso verde, que denotaba la vives que guardaban ellos.

A ella le gustaba mucho acercarse a dicho bosque, al parecer esos paseos la relajaban. Así pasaba los días, rápidamente, entre cenas y paseos por el lugar.

Por alguna razón al estar junto a ella todo se veía más hermoso. Cada vez me gustaba más su compañía. Pero de vez en cuando regresaba a mi casa a visitar a mis padres y hermanas.

La verdad no la notaba alterada o entristecida por la partida de su esposo. Supongo que es como yo, un matrimonio por conveniencia. Basado en el respeto claro, pero no dejaba de ser algo que no deseáramos, pero en esta época nuestra opinión no era algo muy tomado en cuenta.

Habría pasado un mes desde que me instalé en el hogar de los Megurine, como se apellidan la familia del gobernador. Y me sorprendí mucho que debajo de la capa de frialdad que suponía era Luka se escondía una hermosa persona, llena de cariño y amabilidad, que siempre tenía una linda sonrisa para mí.

Y no solo era atenta conmigo, sino con todas sus empleadas, a las cuales trataba de forma cercana. Podría decirse que las consideraba sus amigas, en especial las dos rubias del primer día. A pesar de ser la hija del gobernador era muy humilde y agradecida. Cada día con ella era muy divertido. Podía tener con ella conversaciones triviales, de cosas sin sentidos hasta hablar de asuntos sumamente profundos.

Un día luego de pasado unos dos meses de estar instalada en su casa, a ella se le ocurrió (como siempre) la idea de cenar en medio del campo. Solicito a sus sirvientes que no nos acompañaran. Nos acomodamos en la entrada del bosque. Llevamos todo lo necesario y estábamos colocando las cosas sobre la hierba hasta que de repente nuestras manos se tocaron.

Ella no movió su mano y seguía en contacto con la mía. Luka observaba el acto mientras yo me quedé congelada. ¿Qué se hace en esos casos? Retiré mi mano con un gran esfuerzo y un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas – Lo siento.

Ella pareció triste ante mi reacción. – No hay problema Miku. – Y se quedó seria observando la nada durante todo lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Pasaría otro mes, ella empezó a ser un poco distante y no comprendía porque. A veces la encontraba mirándome fijamente con unos ojos que denotaban culpa y tristeza. Cuando la descubría por lo general apartaba la vista luego me volvía a ver sonriendo pidiendo disculpas.

Luego de lo que serían cuatro semanas le solicité que volviéramos a hacer esas salidas al campo como antes, desde lo ocurrido no lo volvió a hacer. Ella se sorprendió pero me dijo sonriendo. – Si eso es lo que quieres Miku.

Aquella tarde salimos nuevamente, había una fresca y deliciosa brisa, esta movía muy lentamente los cabellos rosas de Luka, cosa que me dejó hipnotizada. Esa tarde hablamos poco, estaba tan distraída contemplando su belleza que casi no ponía atención.

Ella me pasó una pequeña tarta, al parecer era aficionada a los dulces. – Toma Miku… ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Eh! No nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Es que hoy pareces distante. ¿Algo te preocupa?

No sabiendo que decir, decidí comentarle otro asunto que también rondaba mi mente. – Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no hemos recibido más noticias.

– Comprendo… te preocupas por tu prometido, ¿no? – Dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

– Pues sí. – Dije algo dudosa. Además de seguro decía eso porque pensaba en su esposo. – Pero más por mi hermano.

– Claro.

– Comprende, mi mayor miedo es ver morir a mis seres queridos. Creo que no lo soportaría. – Ella solo me observaba. – Al ser la menor, muy seguramente seré yo la última en morir, y tendré que ver como lo hacen todos en mi familia.

– Ya veo, bueno no sé si serás necesariamente la última.

– Puede… Y tú… ¿a qué le temes?

– A la soledad. – Su respuesta fue simple, supongo que de alguna forma es a lo que yo le temo.

Luego de aquella tarde pasaron más meses y ya podría decir que éramos amigas cercanas, casi como hermanas, hacíamos todo juntas y nos contábamos todo. La verdad ya no podía concebir mi vida sin ella. Sentía algo que nunca había sentido, pero no sabía que era, no lo podía comprender.

Pero todo cambió una noche. Cuando llegó una carta, donde informaban que habíamos ganado la guerra y todos los sobrevivientes entre ellos mi prometido, mi hermano, algunos de los hermanos y el esposo de Luka volverían en eso de unas tres semanas.

Y allí lo comprendí, la quería a ella pero no como amiga o hermana como creí, ¡sino como una mujer!

Me sorprendí mucho el descubrirlo, eso está totalmente prohibido. Es más era algo impensable, ¿una mujer enamorada de otra? Eso es lo más loco e ilógico que podía suceder. Me llevé mis manos a mi boca, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Me fui corriendo a mi habitación evitando soltar lágrimas.

Lloré toda esa noche en silencio. No podía soportarlo, en menos de un mes todo acabaría, bueno en realidad no, ya que no había comenzado. Pero su esposo regresaría y ella estaría muy feliz con él. Y mi prometido me tomaría como esposa. No podía imaginar una vida así. Ya comprendía porque él no me provocaba el más mínimo pensamiento, ni siquiera lo recordaba en su ausencia.

Pero sobre todo, sabía muy bien que una vez ellos regresaran ya no podríamos vernos, ya que cada una tomará su rol dentro del hogar.

Así pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales prácticamente no hablaba ni comía. En las noches lloraba y no hallaba que hacer, sentía que me faltaba el aire y que algo oprimía mi pecho. Cada vez faltaba menos para que mi tiempo con ella acabara y yo solo me la pasaba llorando.

Una tarde cualquiera estábamos como siempre solas en la sala. Luka al no soportar ya mi estado me habló. – ¿Miku que te pasa? Hace un tiempo que no eres la misma de antes, donde quedó la alegre Miku que me. – Pero allí paró, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiese hablado de más.

¿La Miku que, qué? Ahora me volvía loca por saber. Dejé de lado mi depresión para confrontarla. No sabía porque pero mi corazón latía como loco, ¿sería una corazonada? – ¿La Miku que me….? – Pregunté expectante, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

En su mirada había algo de culpa y temor, siempre lo había visto, pero la de hoy era mayor. Parecía estar debatiendo algo en su mente, como si una gran guerra estuviese ocurriendo ahora mismo en ella. De repente su mirada se volvió serena, como si se jugara todo. – La alegre Miku que me… me gusta. – Dijo de la nada. Bajó su mirada. Parecía muy apenada, más que eso se veía nerviosa, como si su mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

Mientras yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No pude hablar, no podía de la felicidad, por mis mejillas rodaban lágrimas de alegría, no podía creer que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo. Eso era aún más inimaginable, ¡que ella me correspondiera! Era demasiado loco y bello para ser verdad. – N-No llores, olvida lo que te dije. Es más si quieres acúsame y aceptare el precio de mi error p-pero no llores. – Me decía desesperada, con sus manos en el aire hacía mi pero sin tocarme.

Negué con mi cabeza. – No, te equivocas Luka, no lloro de rabia o decepción. Lloro porque no puedo creer que sientas lo mismo que yo, que sientas este sentimiento que solo me había provocado un gran dolor al pensar que jamás sería correspondido, que es prohibido, que es un gran pecado a los ojos de los demás, que jamás sería aceptado. Creí que tu corazón pertenecía a otro.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos. – Mi corazón pertenece a ti desde hace mucho tiempo Miku. Desde antes de que llegaras a esta casa. Desde antes que me vieras. Desde hace muchos años. – Eso me sorprendió demasiado, luego de esas cortas palabras se fue acercando a mi rostro. Se acercó tanto que podía sentir su aliento, tanto que rozó su boca con la mía. Y aunque estuviera prohibido y fuese lo más aberrante del mundo, yo ansiaba ese tacto. Tanto que no me había dado cuenta de la intensidad hasta que sus suaves labios al fin tocaron los míos.

Ella me besaba con cariño. Yo nunca había hecho algo así, ni siquiera con mi futuro esposo por más que trató. Pero con ella fue inevitable. Se separó lentamente de mí y me sonrió cálidamente.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Le pregunté.

– No tengo idea. Supongo que por ahora disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos queda juntas.

– Eso no será más de una semana. – Acoté.

– No me importa, prefiero solo una semana contigo que una vida entera sin haberte tenido.

Yo solo sonreí ante sus palabras. No quería alejarme nunca de ella, pero era un hecho inevitable. Este amor secreto no podía ser jamás. Ni yo misma lo creía y eso que era quien lo vivía junto a ella.

– Supongo que este será nuestro secreto. – Me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice que yo le correspondí.

– Si… Supongo.

Esa noche en la cena ordenó preparar nuestro plato favorito, una extraña combinación de pescado y verduras. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación, cosa que normalmente hacía aquella chica bajita y rubia. Pero ella me insistió. Se despidió de mí con un tierno abrazo. Al ver la decepción de mi rostro ante su gesto me contestó la pregunta que prácticamente había hecho con la mirada. – Lo siento Miku, pero no creo que sea muy adecuado darte un beso en medio de un pasillo.

Sí que tenía razón. Solo asentí y entré a mi habitación, esperando que al cerrar los ojos no despertara en otro universo dándome cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Al día siguiente compartimos el desayuno, cosa que casi nunca pasaba ya que usualmente solo era la cena y a veces el almuerzo. Pasamos todo el día juntas, ese y todos los demás, hasta que llegó la noche antes de que regresaran los guerreros, luego de casi seis meses fuera.

Me encontraba en mi habitación llorando desconsoladamente luego de despedirnos. Estaba destrozada. Todos llegaban al día siguiente, Luka tendría que recibir a su esposo, y por ende mi compañía ya no será necesaria. Además, mi padre me había informado que mi boda se celebraría en una semana. Sería separada de Luka por siempre.

En un instante ya entrada bastante la noche sentí que alguien ingresaba a mi habitación, pero lo ignoré totalmente. Luego sentí unos brazos alrededor mío y reconocí de inmediato la fragancia de Luka. Me abracé a ella con fuerza, soltando más lágrimas y deseando que la noche no acabara jamás.

Ella se alejó de mí y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por mi mejilla izquierda, ya que era el lado que tenía visible al estar acostada en el suelo, al girarme a verla me di cuenta que estaba en pijama y no pude evitar sonrojarme, además de darme cuenta que ella nunca sería completamente mía. Por lo que lloré más aún.

– Ya Miku cálmate… – Me decía con el alma quebrada. – Sabías que esto no duraría mucho.

Como pude entre sollozos le respondí, al tiempo que poco a poco me levantaba hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. – Puede que sí Luka… pero entiende no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

– Yo tampoco, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Yo estoy casada y tú lo estarás también muy pronto.

– Sí ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar.

– De verdad Miku, me hubiese gustado poder estar contigo sin que representara una gran falta. Pero lo nuestro es imposible.

– Y si… ¿y si huimos?

– ¿¡QUÉ!?

– Sé que será difícil, pero podemos buscar una nueva vida juntas lejos de aquí.

– Miku, comprende, nadie en ningún sitio nos aceptará.

– Podemos pasar por hermanas.

– ¿Crees que mi padre y tu padre no nos buscarán hasta encontrarnos?

– Pero…

– ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? No hay nada que hacer.

– Por favor Luka, hagámoslo. No soportaré una vida lejos de ti. – Le decía mientras me aferraba a su ropa.

– No Miku.

– Luka… ¿en realidad quieres esta vida? Dime la verdad… ¿te gusta todo esto?

– Miku comprende.

– ¿Sabes lo que me duele saber que no podré besarte más?… ¿qué no podré tocarte nunca?... ¿qué tendré que casarme con alguien a quien no quiero o deseo?… ¿saber que alguien más te tocará? – Mi voz cada vez perdía más fuerza.

– ¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Sabes cuánto sufro con pensar que te casaras?… ¿lo que lucho conmigo misma todas las noches para no venir hasta aquí y hacer lo que tanto he deseado?... pero solo de pesar que te deshonraría es suficiente para contenerme.

– Luka… huyamos.

– ¿Y tus seres queridos? ¿Todas estas comodidades? ¿No las extrañaras?

– ¡Claro! Me cuesta pedirte esto. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre… de verdad no me quiero separar nunca de ti.

Ella pareció pensarlo. De repente se levantó. – Toma todo lo que puedas, partiremos antes del amanecer.

Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande porque era imposible. Me abalancé sobre ella y comencé a besarla con desespero. Me aferraba a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello y ella me rodeaba suavemente por mi cintura. Nos separamos luego de un momento por falta de aire y la observé durante un momento, pensando en cómo decirle lo que quería hacer. Noté que ella me observaba diferente, con una mirada que no había visto antes en ella, sus facciones serias pero sumamente sensuales, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos oscurecidos.

Volvió a besarme, pero más despacio, al terminar el suave roce de nuestros labios me atrevía a decir lo que deseaba hacer. – Que tal si… que tal si hacemos… hacemos el… – Pero no me dejó terminar ya que volvió a besarme con más pasión que antes. Ahora aferrándose fuertemente a mi cintura.

Me despojó suavemente de mi ropa y yo hice lo mismo con ella. No sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer, pero dejé que ella liderara las acciones. Me entregué a ella sin restricción, me dejé amar y fue feliz cuando ella me dejó tocar su cuerpo, saborear cada curva, degustar su sabor y llevarla al límite del placer.

Luego de aquello que me dejó sin aliento, tanto por la gran descarga que sentí, como por lo sublime de la situación, salió de mi habitación informándome que haría su maleta y pidiéndome que yo hiciera lo mismo. Y antes de que cambiara de opinión corrí a mi armario e hice una pequeña maleta.

Como lo habíamos acordado me encontraba en la salida del patio trasero esperándola sumamente nerviosa. Ella salió de la casa también con sus cosas y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. – Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

– Yo tampoco. – Le dije.

Salimos de la casa rumbo al bosque y caminamos al principio con algo de prisa, pero luego ya más calmadas. Mientras andábamos yo me maravillaba con el paisaje, la verdad aquel bosque se veía inhóspito y espeso, pero en realidad era muy bello y no era tan peligroso como aparentaba. Podía escuchar claramente a las aves cantar y un hermoso rocío cubría algunas hojas.

Ya pasada algunas horas llegamos a un claro, muy hermoso. Luka decidió detenerse para poder comer algo. Yo solo observaba lo que sacaba de su maleta improvisada. – ¿Estas segura de servir tanto? ¿Si nos alcanzará para luego?

Ella alzó su mirada y me sonrió cálidamente. – No te preocupes, la siguiente ciudad está a medio día, llegaremos allí a la noche, nos alojaremos en algún hostal. – Al ver mi rostro confuso agregó. – Traje dinero extra Miku, mucho dinero extra.

Ella siempre sabía que decir para tranquilizarme. Estuvimos allí un buen rato, disfrutando de la cálida brisa, hasta que ella decidió que continuáramos el viaje. – De seguro nos están buscando. Mi padre y mis hermanos deben de estar como locos.

– Espero no nos encuentren, será peor. – Ella solo asintió ante mis palabras. – Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a dormir lejos de los lujos y comodidades.

.

– Si, supongo que sí. Pero esto no es nada si puedo estar contigo. – Y luego de esas palabras me sonrió y besó.

Seguimos caminando hasta caer la noche, a lo lejos ya se podían divisar algunas luces, con lo cual yo quedé maravillada. – ¿Cómo supiste el tiempo que tardábamos en llegar a otra aldea?

Ella como siempre me sonrió antes de hablar. – Digamos que siempre hacía este recorrido de niña.

Ella cada vez me sorprendía más. Todavía se podía sentir una brisa cálida a pesar de la hora y la verdad no era tan tarde. Pero de repente todo se oscureció y una gran tormenta se desató, muchos rayos comenzaron a caer cerca de nosotras. Ella me abrazó buscando protegerme. – Que extraño. No es temporada de tormentas, además parece que ningún trueno por más cerca que caiga nos hace daño.

Y de la nada un ser extraño apareció ante nosotras. Era sumamente pálido, tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos rojos como sangre, vestía un atuendo algo extraño totalmente negro y solo se lograba divisar su rostro. – Buenas noches. – Nos dijo con una macabra sonrisa y una voz muy gruesa. – No me vean así, de seguro se preguntarán quien soy. La verdad a través del tiempo he recibido muchos nombres, pero eso ahora no importa. – Luka y yo temblábamos de miedo. ¿De dónde rayos había aparecido este extraño hombre? – Se preguntaran que quiero. Pues bueno eso es sencillo. Ustedes han cometido un gran pecado, por lo cual merecen un castigo.

Luka y yo abrimos muchos nuestros ojos. – ¿Qué… qué clase de castigo? – Preguntó con temor ella.

– Bueno, las personas que cometen uno de los nueve pecados no concebidos se le condena a ser un recolector de almas. Pero como ustedes son dos, el darles el mismo castigo no valdría debido a que seguirían de alguna forma juntas. Me temo que cada una debe tomar un lado muy distinto. – Dijo en un tono práctico, como si hablara del clima.

– ¿Qué? – No entendía nada de lo que decía.

– Tú le temes a la soledad. – Dijo señalando a Luka. – Pero tú – Comentó sonriendo mientras me señalaba. – A la vida eterna y ver morir a los tuyos… Por lo que la candidata perfecta eres tú.

Y de repente una luz me envolvió cegándome totalmente. Cuando volví a tener vista estaba totalmente vestida de blanco con lo que parecía una hoz en mi mano. Luka me buscaba desesperada y gritaba mi nombre, al parecer no podía verme aunque estuviera en frente suyo.

Ese hombre solo nos miraba riendo. – ¿DÓNDE LA HAS LLEVADO? – Gritó Luka al borde de las lágrimas. – MIKUUUUUUUUUUUU….

– No te preocupes tu sufrimiento durara poco. – Le dijo aunque ella no lo escuchara ya. Yo no comprendía a que se refería. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que le haría a Luka.

Y como si todos mis temores se hicieran realidad de repente Luka fue atravesada por una flecha salida de quien sabe dónde. Yo grite fuertemente su nombre. – ¡LUKAAAAAAAA!

Y vi como unos hombres se acercaban. – ¡Oh dios no! LUKA. – Al parecer era su esposo el que había disparado la flecha. – Luka no, no quise. – Lloraba desconsoladamente al tiempo que se arrodillaba en el suelo para sostenerla en sus brazos.

El gobernador no salía de su asombro, mientras que el misterioso hombre solo reía. – Vi a alguien al lado de Luka, disparé mi flecha pero… pero. – Y volvió a llorar aquel joven.

Uno de los hermanos de Luka, mi hermano, mi prometido y mi padre llegaron al encuentro, ahora veían todo con terror. El gobernador habló con mucha furia al ver el estado de su hija. – ¡Pero no hay nadie aquí!

– Quizás la flecha lo alertó y se llevó a Miku con él. – Comentó mi padre sumamente agobiado.

– Toma su alma y su último deseo. – Dijo aquel hombre. – ¿O es qué quieres extender su sufrimiento?

En eso noté que Luka me observaba, parece que ahora si me notaba. Tome mi hoz y saque su alma no sé cómo, al tiempo que preguntaba entre lágrimas. – ¿Tú último deseo?

– Volverte a ver. – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Yo solo podía llorar. Lloraba amargamente.

– Ya para. – Decía molesto aquel extraño ser. – Lleva su alma a la puerta que esta frente a ti, a menos que no quieras que reencarne.

– ¿Q-Qué?

– Ese será tu trabajo de ahora en adelante. Recolectar las almas que se te indique y llevarlas a la puerta que siempre estará frente a ti y entregar las almas para ser guardadas para su siguiente vida.

– ¿La volveré a ver? – Pregunté con un dejo de esperanza, en medio de mis lágrimas.

– Sí, pero entre más tiempo estés cerca de ella menor será su tiempo de vida. Y por ende el tiempo que tarde en reencarnar será mayor.

– ¿Y entre más lejos esté?

– Mayor será su vida, pero también su soledad. A cada día lejos de ti, su soledad será mayor.

– ¿C-cómo?

– Simple, será huérfana desde joven, no tendrá amigos o personas cercanas que se interesen en ella, ni siquiera para utilizarla. Siempre estará sola.

– ¿Y por cuánto tiempo será este castigo? – Dije ya con muchas lágrimas en mis ojos al pensar lo sola que se sentirá Luka, ella odiaba la soledad.

– Por siempre… – Luego de decir esto ese extraño ser desapareció. Dejándome sola en aquel lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció en mis manos un pergamino con nombres en él y al reverso una serie de notas que parecían reglas, además de un extraño objeto en mi muñeca derecha que indicaba una dirección y algo más... al parecer era tiempo para algo.

Todos creyeron que Luka y yo habíamos sido secuestradas. El emperador jamás superó la perdida. Ni su esposo quien se entregó por completo a la bebida, muriendo no pasado un año de aquellos hechos. Mi hermano y prometido nunca desistieron de buscarme pero jamás me encontraron, ya que conservé mi cuerpo. Si se ve desde cierta perspectiva, técnicamente nunca morí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¿C-cómo pude olvidar esto? – Me decía mientras estaba de rodillas y con las manos sobre el suelo, debido a que no soportaba aquellos recuerdos, al frente a aquel hombre nuevamente al otro lado de la puerta. Cómo llegue a este lugar y más como recordé todo se preguntaran.

Al ver en la lista el nombre de Luka no pude soportar el dolor de perderla, la amo demasiado, por lo que sin importarme las primeras almas que debía recolectar me adentré en la puerta llegando hasta mi "jefe".

Una vez frente a él lo confronté. – Hola Miku-chan. – Me saludó despreocupadamente.

No me importó su saludo, y menos responderlo. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Luka? ¡Ella es muy joven! – Grité fuertemente.

– Veo que lo has olvidado todo, me pregunto si será por los años que han pasado o por el sufrimiento que te causaba. – Dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

– ¿De qué habl… – Pero no terminé mi frase ya que de golpe llegaron a mi muchos recuerdos. Y no solamente de la época en que era mortal, también de otras vidas de Luka, y como siempre al acercarme a ella terminaba en la lista.

Sentía que sudaba enormemente, el ver cada muerte de Luka me estaba enloqueciendo, no sabía cuáles eran peores, las causadas por acercarme a ella o en las que murió sola sintiendo que nadie la quería. No lloraba, pero de la ira que me invadía en ese momento.

Me dolía recordar que su último deseo cuando me conocía siempre era el mismo "Volverte a ver". Claro, ella siempre ha sellado su destino con ese deseo, ya que una vez cumplido ese aberrante ser era libre de tomar su alma… y aunque habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que me acerqué a ella, su deseo se mantuvo vigente.

– Sabes, aunque olvidaste todo, comenzaste a recordar algunas cosas una vez te acercaste a ella nuevamente.

– ¿Qué? – Dije en un hilo de voz.

– Si, por ejemplo tú nombre completo o tu fecha de nacimiento. Pudo ser por la cercanía. – Su conversación parecía dirigirse más a responderse sus propias preguntas en lugar de las mías.

– Solo dije cosas al azar.

– No Miku, ese día en la calle había más que una señal de tránsito. – Y era cierto, habían incluso letreros y pancartas con nombres de artistas y cosas así. – El día del camión, también había otras fechas, o pudiste inventar una… ¿o por qué dijiste Hatsune?…

– Como sea, eso no importa ahora… ¿¡Por qué nos haces esto!?

– ¿No te ha quedado claro? Cometieron una gran falta.

– Pero, puedes reemplazarme con otra persona, ¿no? Hay muchos hombres y mujeres que han cometido la misma falta e incluso peores. Ya hemos pagado suficiente tiempo.

– Puede, pero ya no es fácil encontrar a recolectores de almas, sobre todo en estos tiempos donde todo es permitido. – Dijo con una mirada y tono que denotaba hastío. – Ya los dioses no castigan a los hombres crueles, porque todos son crueles, traicioneros y comenten pecados aberrantes. Si castigaríamos en la actualidad a los humanos de esa forma, en ese caso todos serían recolectores de almas y no habría almas que tomar. Por eso no te liberaré, ni a ti ni a Luka. Además ya no hay nada que hacer, estuviste cerca de ella demasiado tiempo. Ya se cumplió su deseo.

Solo pude comenzar a llorar, pero de rabia e impotencia. Me quedaban pocas horas junto a Luka. Y para mi caso ese tiempo sería como un suspiro. Tenía que hacer algo, de seguro podía hacer algo para sacarnos de este asunto.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? ¿A que estoy bien tocada? Bueno ya me dirán si les gustó o no. Ah y si se suponían que esa es la razón de todo me dicen XD, creo que di bastantes pistas… Mejor huyo rápidamente antes de que me golpeen jajajaja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya en serio, saben algo, este fic iba ser un one shot, compuesto por este capítulo junto con el primero y el último, pero decidí que mejor sería un fic. Y este cap lo escribí el mismo día que "Entre la espada y el revolver", que curiosamente iba a ser un fic y no un one shot… y por si se lo preguntan, si, soy fan de Kannazuki no Miko, no lo negaré jajajaja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jako . s . mendoza: En serio fue sorpresa? En serio no lo viste venir? Supongo que aún no lo esperabas. Entonces este te dejó sin palabras XD Jejeje igual la reacción de Luka será hasta el próximo cap XD**

**RM: Oh wow gracias por salir de las tinieblas XD Me alegro que te guste mi fic, y espero que este cap te haya gustado ^^ Y pues ya veremos si a Miku se le ocurre algo jejeje**

**Lemon sensei: Sip tu review me animo mucho! Jejeje No sé cómo era antes ya que el primer fic negitoro que leí fue "Día de invierno" jajajaja… y sí, el nombre te queda muy bien. Ah sí esto, ya veremos cómo morirá Luka(?… XD**

**Kotobuki Meiko: SIPUEDESERSIPUEDESERSIPUEDESER jajaja Al menos si te lo esperabas, lo que dudo que vinieras venir fue este cap jajaja Esto si sabía eso de las tragedias Griegas jejeje pero gracias por el dato! Ah esto como podrás notar soy muy fan de Kannazuki no Miko jajajaja **

**horrorRPG: Creo que ya sabes porque Luka y no Kaito jeje Y pues buena pregunta, que hará Miku sin Luka? jejeje Ah esto, ya tiene un castigo. Pero bueno ya veremos qué pasa jajaja**

**serenity: Gracias por tu review y eso de que es interesante la historia =D Ya no le quedan muchos caps por lo que sabrás el desenlace muy pronto jejeje**

**Lucarioks****: XD no era muy obvio? Jajaja Espero te haya gustado este cap **

**HollieRubin****: Why? Because i'm bad jajaja nah, me alegro que sigas por aquí a pesar de que no terminará muy bien… o quizás sí, no sé jajajajaja**

**Chikane285: Señorita que hace usted por aquí? Jajaja bueno no importa, gracias por tu review lo leíste en 3 días vaya! Me alegro mucho que te gustara XD Y no, no lo niego, es basado en KnM.**

** Hikari Vits: Hola! Bueno bienvenido! Gracias por eso de que es interesante ^^ Ah si eso es lo obvio, pero hay más cosas más allá de que Luka aparezca en la lista jajaja Espero que Miku no te visite por ahora jajaja**

**Seven Minds: Hi señorita… jejeje no era necesario responder, pero como te vi tan animada dando teorías jajaja en fin, aquí la respuesta, espero no haberte decepcionado! y que te haya gustado el cap. **

**Oh wow nunca pensé que llegaría el día que tuviera tantos favs, follow y reviews XD GRACIAS! XD**

**Ahora si me despido, saludos!**


	15. Capitulo quince

**Capítulo quince**

Y entonces Luka murió y Miku lloró. Fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jajaja es broma :P La verdad creí que recibiría muchos insultos jajaja! Y siendo sincera no quería publicar el anterior cap, estaba hace mucho tiempo escrito pero no sabía si les gustaría. En fin, aquí el siguiente capítulo…**

**Capítulo quince**

No comprendía por qué Miku se aferraba a mi cómo si yo fuese a desaparecer, una vez me dijo esas palabras que aún resonaban en mi mente se lanzó a abrazarme. La verdad temía el porqué estaba así, el solo hecho de oír ese "Hay algo que tengo que decirte" me daba miedo.

Yo solo la abrazaba y calmaba dándole palmadas en su espalda, o con movimientos circulares en su cabello. Nos quedamos allí de pie hasta que dejó de llorar. – ¿Ya estás más calmada? – Me aventuré a preguntar.

– La verdad, no.

– A ver Miku, dime que te pasa… ¿qué fue eso tan malo que te tiene así? – Ella miró a sus pies y parecía debatirse por algo.

– N-no sé por dónde empezar… ¿N-no te enojarás? ¿O me temerás? – Me dijo con la voz quebrada nuevamente.

– Claro que no mi pequeña come puerritos. – Le dije con cariño y una ligera sonrisa.

– D-de acuerdo… yo… ahs ¿cómo decir esto? – Yo la miraba expectante mientras ella parecía buscar las palabras para decirme lo que sea que pasaba por su mente. – Yo, no soy… esto… Normal.

– ¿Normal?

– Es decir, tengo un trabajo algo… extraño.

– ¿Trabajas? – Eso sí que me desconcertó. – ¿En qué? ¿De qué?

– Ah esto… no sé si lo habrás notado, qué desaparezco en las noches y a veces en el día.

La verdad no me gustaban sus palabras. – Miku, ¿exactamente de qué hablas? ¡Sé clara!

– Ah esto… mi… mi trabajo es… – La verdad no quería escuchar lo que diría. – Recolectar almas.

Esperen un momento, Miku dijo, ¿recolectar almas? – Ah esto ¡¿qué?!

– Sí Luka, mi trabajo es recolectar las almas de las personas antes de morir… he hecho esto por años, bueno milenios debería decir… – Yo aún no asimilaba lo que Miku me decía. No sé qué cara tendría, pero ella se me acercó preocupada. – ¿Me temes ahora? – Preguntó con miedo en su voz. Yo solo la miré y no pude aguantar más…

– Jajajajaja…. – Comencé a reír ante lo que me decía. – Jajaja… Miku… jajaja por un momento creí que tu… jajajajaja. – Cómo podía me sostenía del estómago. – Jajaja Miku jajaja sales con unas cosas… jajaja eres tan ocurrente jajaja….

Ella me miraba sorprendida. – ¡Luka! Es en serio… créeme, me dedico a recolectar las almas de las personas que aparecen en una lista…

– Jajaja… – Yo solo seguía riendo.

– Luka, créeme, esto es más serio de lo que piensas…

Cómo pude dejé de reír. – ¿Así?… ¿y por qué? – Le pregunté en lo que me limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos debido a la risa.

– Luka este es nuestro castigo, por habernos amado antes de tiempo por así decirlo… si tan solo hubiésemos sido más sensatas y esperar a otra reencarnación…

– ¿Reencarnación? Jajaja ¿en verdad crees en esa idea tan absurda y ridícula?

– Luka, tú y yo nos hemos amado muchas veces, pero nunca dura mucho, solo un maldito suspiro… y es que siempre termina tan mal…

– Jajaja Miku que imaginación tienes. – Aguantaba la risa cómo podía.

– ¡Luka lo que te digo es en serio!

– ¡Lo que dices es absurdo!

– Luka, ¿por qué crees que mi apariencia no cambia? ¿O por qué aparecía siempre en lugares donde morían personas? ¿Por qué siempre tengo la misma ropa? ¿Por qué no tenía celular? ¿Por qué no tengo cicatrices? O incluso. – Ella me mostró su cuello donde se suponía debería estar una marca. – ¿Por qué desapareció lo que hiciste en mi cuello?

– Ajam… y según tú de que va tu trabajo. – Decía entre risas, aunque ya menos…

Miku me miraba con fastidio. – Todos los días a media noche en un pergamino aparecen los nombres de las personas que fallecerán en mi cuadrante… la verdad hay varias reglas, el asunto es que… – Ella dudaba en hablar. – Luka, por favor, pasa este día conmigo… solo tú y yo.

– Ya fue suficiente de tu broma, me voy a alistar, tengo clases.

– No, Luka no te vayas… pasa este día conmigo por favor.

– Tengo clases.

– ¡Eso no importa!

– Si importa y tú tienes clases también.

– Luka entiende, hoy tú…

– ¿Que parecí en tu fantasiosa lista? Jajajajaja! Miku en serio tienes una gran imaginación.

Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente y pareció romperse esta vez en serio. – ¡LUKA! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME CREES? ¡No ves que lo que nos quedan son horas!…. – Yo la miraba anonadada, nunca la había visto así. – Luka no ves que este es nuestro maldito castigo, tú vivir en un mundo de soledad y yo viéndote morir una y otra vez… p-pero… YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS. – Gritó con gran fuerza. – ¿Sabes cuantas veces he presenciado tu muerte? No puedo verte morir una vez más, no puedo… – Las últimas palabras las dijo muy bajo y sin ánimos.

Yo no era capaz de articular alguna frase, sus palabras parecían en serio y comenzaba a asustarme. – Miku ya basta con tu broma, ¿sí? Ya está dejando de ser graciosa.

– ¡No es mentira! Flechas, espadas, balas, caídas, ahogos, incendios, epidemias, tantas formas que a duras penas mantengo la cordura… estaba mejor cuando lo había olvidado.

– ¿Olvidado?

– Si, luego de la última vez que fuimos pareja ya no lo soporté más… no soporté ver que morías en una hoguera, acusada de ser bruja, irónicamente porque alguien vio como yo me materializaba a tu lado… no pude tolerar ver cómo te torturaban y luego quemaban viva… eso fue demasiado para mí. – Dijo ya casi sin voz en el suelo mientras con sus manos se tapaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Miku, ya déjalo… te estás pasando con esta broma… si sigues así te llevaré a un psiquiatra.

– Es curioso. – Ella soltó un bufido. – Todos tus antepasados me creyeron desde el principio, ya que nunca te negaba la naturaleza de mi trabajo y menos la razón de este… siempre me creíste… quizás ya no me crees por el tiempo que ha pasado, o quizás por tanta tecnología, ya nadie cree en estas cosas.

– Bueno… d-dame pruebas. – Le dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándola seriamente.

Ella solo me observó con aquellas aguamarinas que tanto amaba, bajó la vista y soltó un suspiro. – Ya te las di… ¿sabes Luka? Ni aunque desaparezca ante tus ojos me creerás… así que supón qué esta es una broma… o no, mejor supón que es una excusa para pasar todo el día contigo y no ir a la escuela… ¿sí? Pero por favor, pasa este día conmigo, solo te pido eso.

– Miku, deja las ideas locas. Me voy a alistar. – Y sin esperar su respuesta entré en el baño. Me despojé nuevamente de la ropa que traía, al abrir la puerta de la ducha solo pude dar un gran grito al encontrar allí a Miku. – ¿PERO CÓMO CARAJOS?

– ¿Ya te dije que puedo materializarme y desmaterializarme dónde quiera? – Y terminado de decir eso desapareció.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, tomé una toalla me envolví en ella y salí de a la habitación encontrando a Miku sentada en la cama recostada a la cabecera comiendo un emparedado con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas. – Sabes, esta clase de emparedados solo los venden en un restaurante que queda al otro lado de la ciudad. – Tras una pausa me preguntó. – ¿Cómo explicas que lo esté comiendo?

– Lo p-pediste a domicilio…

– Mmm no hubiese llegado tan rápido de todos modos.

– Quizás lo pediste antes de hablar conmigo. – Ella rodó sus ojos.

– Eres muy lógica, ¿lo sabias?

– Y tú tienes extrañas alucinaciones.

– No más que las tuyas… eso de ver a tu novia hasta en la ducha.

– P-pudiste haber entrado cuando me cambiaba de ropa…

– Ajam claro. – Decía con sarcasmo.

– ¿Qué pretendes con estos trucos de magia Miku?

– Que me creas. Luka tu y yo tenemos un castigo. Necesito de tú ayuda para encontrar una forma de salir de él con vida las dos.

– A ver y ¿por qué es el castigo? – Le pregunté seriamente.

Ella suspiró. – Bueno, todo empezó hace muchos milenios. – Yo solo la observé incrédula pero ella igual continuo. – Nosotras hacemos parte de las primeras almas… aquella primera serie de personas que poblaron este desgraciado mundo…

– Empezaste muy mal tu explicación.

– ¡Al menos deja que termine!

– De acuerdo. – Me senté en una de las esquinas de la cama para escucharla.

– En fin, en ese entonces la vida era muy diferente, pero el mundo comenzó poco a poco a corromperse. Empezaron a aparecer los primeros asesinos, adúlteros, ladrones y demás. Los cuales "desaparecía misteriosamente" ya que según la leyenda popular eran castigados por los dioses. Cómo sea, debido a las ansias de poder de algunos no se tardó en que se declararan la guerra unos a otros. Obviamente, a nuestra región no tardó en llegar una declaración de guerra y todos los hombres de nuestra aldea y sus alrededores fueron a defender nuestro insipiente reino… en ese entonces este país no era nada. En fin, tú eras la hija del gobernador, de hecho eras dueña de casi todo. – Yo solo la miraba con una ceja alzada. – Y como toda noble necesitabas de compañía, por lo que me delegaron a cuidarte. El asunto es que durante ese tiempo nos enamoramos y si solo lo hubiésemos dejado en un amor prohibido y eterno todo estaría bien. Pero no, fuimos muy tercas e insistimos en estar juntas, por lo que decidimos huir… y quizás hubiésemos sido muy felices si tan solo no hubiese aparecido la muerte en persona a castigarnos.

– ¿La muerte en persona? – Solté un bufido de burla ante su último comentario. – Sabes, quizás deberías dedicarte a escribir libros... o quizás ya has leído muchos.

– ¿¡Aún no me crees!? – Preguntó incrédula.

– La verdad no. Pero sigue con tu fantástico cuento, es interesante… ¿Cuál fue el castigo?

– Yo tendría que recolectar almas y prácticamente vivir eternamente sola… y tú, bueno tú ciclo de vida es más lento que los demás, digamos que tardas más en reencarnar, y cuando lo haces vives sumida en un mundo de soledad.

– Oh! ¡Eso suena tan terrible! – Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que era tardísimo. – Miku, mira la hora, ¿con qué cara entraré a clases?

– Eso no importa ya Luka, igual hoy morirás… – Dijo sumamente triste con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos nuevamente.

– Eso sonó más a una amenaza que a cualquier otra cosa.

– Luka… si por mi fuese tú serías otro mensajero, no podríamos tocarnos pero estaríamos juntas por siempre. – Y de repente su mirada cambió como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.

– Claro eso es. – Gritó para luego desaparecer…

Del susto y de lo inesperado de su acción caí al suelo. – Estoy empezando a creerle. – Me dije a mi misma.

Miku apareció nuevamente de la nada sonriendo. – Sabes, detrás del pergamino de la lista están las reglas de los mensajeros y una dice lo siguiente. – Afinó su garganta para recitar lo que según ella decía. – Si un recolector de almas intenta intervenir en una muerte, este toma el lugar de la persona y la victima será el nuevo recolector.

– ¿Eh?

– Qué es simple Luka, todo el tiempo lo tuve frente a mí y nunca me di cuenta… lo que tengo que hacer es que alguien tome tu lugar y el mío… lo malo es que tu seguirás viva y yo técnicamente moriré y regresaré al ciclo de almas… además, habrá que esperar a que nos conozcamos en una siguiente vida… quizás no es tan buena idea. – Ella seguía pensativa mientras yo la observaba anonadada.

– ¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCA! – Le grité en lo que me levantaba del suelo. – Me voy a alistar, al menos trataré de ir a las clases de la tarde.

– ¡Luka! – La escuché gritar pero la ignoré. Me adentré a la ducha nuevamente y bañé con calma. La verdad necesitaba tiempo para pensar todo lo que Miku me había dicho. Quería creerle, todo tenía tanto sentido, pero a la vez sonaba tan absurdo. Supongo que más que creerle o no era un miedo intenso a pensar en todo lo que ella habría sufrido en caso de ser cierto, tantos años de soledad. Mi corazón se sentía acongojado de solo pensarlo. Sumándole a eso de que hoy moriría, pues eso no suena muy bonito.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y con lo que me encontré no era lo que esperaba… Miku estaba sin una sola prenda acostada en mi cama, además llevaba su cabello suelto, lo cual la hacía ver sumamente sensual. – ¿Y si repetimos lo de ayer… lo pensaras y te quedarás conmigo? – Me dijo en un tono que jamás le había escuchado.

Se me secó la garganta en el acto, sentía mis sentidos nublarse. Creo que con lo caliente que se puso mi cuerpo todo el agua que corría por el se evaporará en un instante. – Ah esto…

Miku gateo por toda la cama con una mirada tan sensual… – ¿Sabes? Puede que haya olvidado que era eso de hacer el amor, pero al recuperar mis recuerdos, también he recordado que te gusta…

Ella se bajó de la cama y se puso de pie frente a mí, retiró mi toalla y comenzó a besarme el cuello lentamente. – ¿Mi-Miku… qué… qué estas… haciendo? – Ella no respondió, siguió besándome férreamente, para bajar hacía mis senos… – ¿Mi…. ku?

– Déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo por última vez, no sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta tú siguiente vida…

– T-tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

– No me importa. – Y sin darme tiempo de hablar me tiró a la cama, para luego colocarse sobre mí. Besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo con una pasión desbordante. Yo no pude más que dejarme doblegar ante sus muy placenteras y certeras caricias. De mi boca solo se emitía gemidos y es que me besaba justo en los puntos más sensibles, es cómo si conociera mi cuerpo a la perfección.

En un instante luego de besarme todo el cuerpo me tomó de mis muslos y se aventuró con sus labios a degustar mí ya muy húmeda intimidad. Movía su lengua de una forma que me enloquecía, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, dándome tanto placer. De un momento a otro se detuvo, subió por mi cuerpo y se posicionó sobre mí, atrapó mis labios para darme un profundo y largo beso. Me besaba con tanta lujuria y de una forma tan exquisita que pensé que estallaría.

Nuevamente se detuvo y separó de mí, para acomodarse de manera que nuestras intimidades se encajaran… ella se movía de una forma que me daba placer y al tiempo torturaba… tanto de su boca como de la mía salían gemidos y una que otras palabra inentendible. Yo me aferraba a sus hombros, una parte de mi quería que esto jamás acabara. Sentirla así sobre mí me tenía extasiada. Era extraño ser la dominada, pero de cierta forma me fascinaba.

Pero como siempre, llega un momento donde tu cuerpo no soporta más. Por lo que sentí que llegaba a mí esa deliciosa sensación que te da un orgasmo y no más de dos segundos después sentí tensarse a Miku mientras gritaba fuertemente, para luego caer sobre la cama.

Luego de tener el sexo más increíble del mundo me encontraba viendo al techo asombrada, Miku estaba a mi lado tratando de recuperar el aire… ¿esta niña a qué hora aprendió a hacer todo eso?

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante a comer? No quiero cocinar. – Me dijo al rato de volverle el aire. Yo solo voltee a verla, que chica más rara.

– Sabes que tengo mucho que hacer, ¿no?

– Quizás, pero es medio día. A esta hora solo se come y tú ni has desayunado.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué hora? Rayos ya se fue mí mañana. – Me decía a mí misma mientras que una de mis manos las pasaba por mi frente y revolvía un poco mi cabello aún húmedo.

Miku se levantó de la cama. Desapareció y volvió a aparecer con su uniforme de escuela puesto, además de su cabello recogido en sus usuales coletas como siempre. – ¿Cómo carajos lo haces? – Voltee a buscar las prendas que había en el piso pero ninguna estaba por el lugar.

– Ya te lo dije… soy un mensajero de la muerte… allá tú si me crees o no.

Yo me levanté de la cama y dirigí al armario a buscar algo que ponerme, en lo que Miku me miraba fijamente. – Sabes, hay algo que me parece curioso. – Comentó Miku.

– Así, ¿qué? – Le pregunté mientras me colocaba la ropa interior.

– Todas las almas de mi cuadrante. Que no siempre han sido las mismas, ya que puedes reencarnar en la misma ciudad así como al otro lado del mundo. De alguna forma conservaban ciertos rasgos físicos de sus antepasados… pero tú…

– ¿Pero yo que? – Interrogué mientras me colocaba unos vaqueros.

– ¡Tú siempre eres igual! Y no solo eso, siempre te has llamado Megurine Luka y has sido escandalosamente rica.

Yo la quede viendo un rato, para luego seguir cambiándome. Mejor la ignoro, igual ella seguiría diciendo cosas sin sentido.

– ¿A qué restaurante iremos? – Preguntó. La verdad se notaba más calmada.

– Donde quieras. – Y así acabamos en un restaurante algo pequeño y acogedor del centro que ella quería probar. La verdad yo nunca le negaba nada con tal de verla feliz. Quizás por eso no me esforcé más en salir del apartamento para ir a la universidad.

– Luego de comer iré a la universidad. – Le comenté en lo que nos traían el postre.

– ¡Luka! – Me llamó en forma de reproche.

– Traje mis cosas en el auto, así que no lo impedirás. Además, no fuiste a la escuela hoy, espero hables con algún compañero que te lleve tus apuntes.

– Sabes, ¡las escuelas son aburridas!

– Quizás, pero tienes que estudiar, no vas a hacer una vaga toda la vida.

– Créeme ya tengo cubierta mi situación laboral por el tiempo que le resta a la humanidad.

Luego de sus palabras no quise replicarle, por lo que nos envolvió un extraño silencio. – ¿Por qué no me crees? – Me preguntó de repente.

Yo solté un suspiro antes de responderle. – Algo así es difícil de creer. Aunque no voy a negarte que todas las piezas encajan muy bien, sumando con tu capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer. – Ella no dijo más nada. Terminamos de comer y pagué la cuenta. Iba en dirección al auto cuando ella me detuvo.

– Caminemos.

– Miku, ahora no hay tiempo para paseos.

– ¿Cómo que no Luka? Si hace un día maravilloso. – Me tomó de las manos y sonrió de una forma que me fue imposible decirle que no.

Solté aire de mis pulmones, ¿cuántas veces voy a suspirar hoy? – De acuerdo.

La tomé de las manos y comenzamos a caminar. Por alguna extraña razón me llevó hasta aquel parque, donde estaba aquella banca. – Sabes, todo esto fue tuyo… tú amabas este bosque. Es increíble que aún se conserve parte de él.

– ¿Bosque? Si solo hay unos cuantos árboles. Aunque no te negaré que me encanta estar aquí. – Dije al momento en que una suave brisa acariciaba mi cabello y el de Miku.

– Siempre veníamos salidas de campo. Extraño esos tranquilos días. – Ella hablaba con tanta nostalgia que hasta era contagiosa. Estuvimos lo que quedaba de la tarde allí. Caminamos, comimos helados, alquilamos un bote para pasear en el lago, Miku me obligó a alquilar una bicicleta doble solo para recorrer todo ese inmenso parque… en fin una tarde divertida.

– Bueno ya es tarde. – Le dije al ver mi reloj. – No sé cómo lograste que estuviera contigo todo el día. – Ella me sonrió tristemente.

– Quizás se deba a que a pesar de todo querías pasar este día conmigo.

– Puede… vamos a casa. – Ella asintió y regresamos por el auto, el cual tenía una nota de multa por dejarlo más tiempo del que era estacionado. ¡Rayos! Nos fuimos a la casa y ella quiso ver una película. A la mitad de esta recibí una llamada.

– ¿Aló?

– Hola Luka…

– Ah hola Kaito-nii.

– Luka necesito urgente que vengas a la mansión.

– ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

– Acá te explico, pero ven lo más rápido que puedas. – Me decía desesperado.

– Claro, ya voy. – Colgué y me levanté inmediatamente fui hasta la entrada y tomé mi chaqueta. – Miku ya vengo. – Le dije pero ella me miró con pánico en sus ojos.

– ¡NO! No vayas.

– Miku tengo que salir.

– N-No salgas, por favor – Ella corrió hacía la entrada para impedirme el paso por la puerta.

– Miku, ahora no estoy para juegos.

– Por favor. – Me decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos. – No vayas.

– Miku, Kaito me necesita.

Ahora sus lágrimas se desbordaban a borbotones. – No me dejes, por favor. – Me abrazó fuertemente. – Por favor. – Decía en un hilo de voz. – Por favor. – Repetía esas dos palabras una y otra vez.

.

.

.

**Y entonces dejé tanto drama y regresé con mi humor negro =D la pregunta ahora es... ¿qué pasará?... XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oooooh hay nuevos lectores ^^**

**jako . s . mendoza: jejeje creo que ya puedo prever un poco tus comentarios y reacciones ^^ en fin, ya te quedó claro todo supongo jejeje a decir verdad el final de la historia fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, así que ya tengo la "solución", el que llores mucho o no ya no dependerá de mi XD... espero de verdad que este capítulo te haya gustado jejeje**

**JM Scarlet: Vaya en verdad logré dejarte impactada? xD Bueno creo que con este te dejé más picada muhahaha ya lo sé, soy mala! En fin, espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas... por cierto, no se nota que me gusta KnM verdad? para nada(? Nunca lo hubieses imaginado(? **

**Danny: Oh wow gracias, primero gracias por tu review y dejar de ocultarte en las sombras XD segundo, en verdad valió la pena la espera? :') tu review si que me subió el ánimo! Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero haya sido de tu agrado ^^**

**mei . aihara . 71: Oh vaya, me han felicitado *O* gracias! que lindo ha sonado eso, aquí la continuación, con un poco de humor y drama, espero te haya gustado ^^**

**Hikari Vits: Hola nuevamente! Me alegro que aún estés por aquí ^^ a ver, quiero saber que ganaste, porque cuando uno apuesta (así sea consigo mismo) pone algo sobre la mesa XD jajajaja! Ya en serio, me has dado las gracias? :') que lindo eres, en verdad esperaba insultos no comentarios tan bonitos. jeje traté que el fic tenga de todo XD y sip, son ese par de rubias jajajaja...**

**HollieRubin: hay lo dices cómo si fuese lo más malo del mundo jajajajaja a ver, creo que con todo y todo te gustará el final... o quizás no XD casi te hago llorar? lo siento(? no llorarás más(? meeeenos con el siguiente capítulo XD sigue con tus esperanzas(?**

**Persona desconocida y sin nombre a quien FF lo denomina Guest: XD si estoy tocada, lastima que sea por la locura y no por Luk... ah esto digo me alegro que te guste el fic ^^ espero este capitulo te haya gustado igual, aunque no fuese tan intenso XD **

**Bueno me despido esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo y se hayan reído un poco dentro de tanto drama…**

**Saludos!**


	16. Capitulo dieciséis

**Hola! **

**La verdad me sigo regocijando en mi sillón de villana mientras acaricio a mi ninfa asesina cada que leo sus comentarios jajajaja… de este cap solo les diré, por favor no lloren tanto… **

**Capítulo dieciséis**

Sin importar cuanto hice este día para que Luka me creyera sobre la naturaleza de mi trabajo y en general de existencia se negó a creerme una palabra, es increíble y aunque logré que se quedara conmigo todo el día no pude evitar que saliera hacía la mansión.

Lo peor es que no le importó todo lo que hice en el día para evitar que todo terminara en tragedia… creo que ni lo notó. Primero, en la mañana cuando iba a entrar a la ducha la muy… mejor no digo, había dejado conectado el secador el cual tenía unas cuantas peladuras, claro ella al acabar de ducharse corre a secarse el cabello. Cuando la asusté aproveché para arreglar el cable.

Luego durante el almuerzo le sirvieron una especie de pescado que si no se cocina bien puede matarte, si el pez Fugu, ese mismo. No sé cómo le sirvieron eso si ella había pedido atún, ella dijo claramente ATÚN! En fin por fortuna no la dejé probar ese plato.

Más tarde cuando iba a subir al auto me di cuenta que un loco estaba conduciendo, que resultó ser uno de los tantos que estaban en la lista de hoy… al final del día cuando regresábamos a casa en más de una ocasión la hice frenar en los semáforos aunque la luz estuviera en verde, y cómo lo imaginan más de un maniaco se saltó el semáforo.

Y ahora me encuentro sola en el apartamento de Luka, ella acaba de salir dejándome sola por más que le pedí que no fuera. En fin, decidí salir tras de ella y sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, obvio ella no sabe que estoy aquí. Luka conducía con cuidad como siempre, pero parecía alterada. Supongo que esa es la razón por la cual encendió la radio.

– _Buenas noches a todos nuestros oyentes, continuamos con el cubrimiento de la noticia más importante del día. Uno de los vagones del metro se descarriló está mañana, dejando un saldo de doscientos heridos, lo extraño del suceso es que no se han presentado víctimas fatales… _

– _Si Akaito. _– Tomó la palabra otro periodista.–_ La verdad es que un accidente de tal magnitud se espera que haya un gran número de decesos y nos alegramos que aún no ha ocurrido. Desde esta estación de radio esperamos la recuperación de todos los heridos._

En ese instante decidí aparecer al lado de Luka para comentarle sobre lo que decían en la radio. – Eso explica porque la lista era tan larga hoy.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Ella soltó un gran grito en lo que frenaba abruptamente. – ¡MIKU! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE APARECER ASÍ? ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?! ¡¿O qué me estrelle?! – Luka gritaba bastante alterada.

Yo la miraba asustada debido a su grito. – L-lo siento. – Dije algo pegada a la ventanilla, su grito sí que me asustó.

Ella dirigió su vista al frente, respiró profundamente y luego me miró. – En serio, deja de aparecerte así… te creo, de acuerdo. Pero deja de hacer eso. ¡Me asustas!

– O-ok – Ella trataba de controlar su respiración y calmarse, luego de un rato continuó la marcha, debido a su grito no fui capaz de decir nada más, por lo que solo se escuchaba el sonido de la radio.

– _Cómo te decía Meito vaya forma de inaugurar el nuevo hospital de la ciudad. _– Oh vaya eso explicaba por qué mis demás compañeros no habían tomado algún alma, todos estaban en el recién construido hospital que quedaba dentro de mi cuadrante. De repente se escuchó el sonido característico de las radios para anunciar una noticia de última hora. – _Nos informan que a esta hora se presenta una persecución en la autopista norte, la policía metropolitana se encuentra tras un grupo de reos que han escapado de la cárcel… _

– Y eso explica por qué el nombre de Rin y algunos miembros de su banda se encontraban en la lista también, además de unos cuantos policías e integrantes de ice cream.

– ¿Policías? ¿Kaito está en la lista? – Preguntó muy preocupada Luka. ¿Por qué se preocupa por el idiota fanático del helado? ¿No ve que ella sí lo está?

– No, ese idiota no está en la lista. – Dije algo enojada al pensar que ni Kaito ni Lily estaban en ella.

Pareció relajarse. – Por lo menos. – Luego de un momento pareció pensar en algo. – Espera, ¿Dijiste Rin? – Preguntó cuando frenó en un semáforo, ella me miraba algo molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

– Ah esto s-sí, ¿por qué?

– ¿Tú amiga? – Me preguntó algo asustada mientras retomaba la marcha.

– Ah etto… ella no es m-mi amiga. – Era difícil admitirle a Luka que le había mentido en algunas cosas. – Cuando me preguntaste por mis amigos se me vino el nombre de ella, es que es una psicópata maniaca que me tenía con mucho trabajo. Simplemente no sabía que decirte.

– ¿En cuántas cosas me has mentido? – Preguntó algo dolida.

– No en muchas, siempre trataba ser lo más sincera que podía contigo… – Ella me miraba de una forma de no creerme y con el ceño fruncido. – Luka no quería que te alejaras o me temieras. – Le dije algo desanimada.

Luego de un momento de silencio volvió a preguntarme algo. – ¿Cuándo desapareces, dónde estás?

– En el mismo sitio. – Ella me miró confundida.

– ¿Cuándo apareciste en el auto… llevabas tiempo aquí?

– Si… básicamente te seguí apenas saliste del apartamento.

Ella me miraba aterrorizaba. – ¡¿M-me espiabas?!

– ¿Qué? – Le pregunté algo desconcertada.

– ¿Q-qué si me has estado espiando… c-cómo un acosador?

– ¡Ah! – Comprendí su punto, pero enseguida la miré ofendida. – ¡Cómo se te ocurre! – Le respondí indignada. – Yo no soy una acosadora. Respeto la intimidad de las personas, llevo mucho tiempo en esto para ponerme en esas cosas.

Ella no dijo nada, pareció avergonzada por pensar eso. Yo quise decirle algo pero no hallaba qué. La verdad el ambiente entre nosotras había cambiado un poco desde que Luka admitió que me creía.

Luego de un largo silencio Luka al fin continuo con sus preguntas, que supongo son muchas. – ¿Y… qué tal han sido mis otras vidas?

– ¿Eh? – Su pregunta me desconcertó. Ella me miraba esperando respuesta por lo que me apresuré a contestarle. – La primera fue perfecta por así decirlo… o al menos tenías todo lo que una chica en aquella época podría soñar, eras la mujer más bella de la aldea… – Iba a decirle más razones por las cuales era la envidia pero me interrumpió.

– No te creo. – Me dijo con una media sonrisa. No volteaba a verme porque estaba pendiente del camino.

– Pues para mí no había ninguna mujer más bella que tú y sigues siendo la mujer más bella de mi cuadrante. – Ella reía ante mi comentario. Eso era bueno, al parecer el aire tenso se estaba aligerando. – En fin, eras rica, muy rica, demasiado. Y eso se debía a que tu padre era el gobernador. – Su mirada seguía mostrando incredulidad pero igual continúe con mi respuesta. – Encima, estabas casada con el hombre más deseado de la aldea, el tonto cabeza de helado.

– ¡¿Kaito?!

– Si, con ese idiota. – Dije en tono áspero.

– ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

– Porque en cada una de tus vidas has estado casada con él. – Le respondí sin ocultar mi ira. – Ese imbécil siempre te ha tocado primero que yo. – Dije en un tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible, pero lleno de furia.

– ¿C-casada con Kaito-nii? – Ella parecía sumamente asombrada ante la noticia. Casi que asqueada, como si fuese lo peor.

– Si, aunque era de esos matrimonios por conveniencia. Igual tampoco es que hayas tenido muchas vidas como las demás almas de este cuadrante. Tú ciclo de reencarnación es más lento debido a nuestro castigo.

– Ya veo… Qué día más loco.

– Ni que lo digas… mi jefe suele ser así. – Ella volteó a mirarme esperando a que explicara mi comentario. – Por épocas no hay muchas almas que recolectar, es algo así como si nos dieran vacaciones. Para luego sumir todo en sangre.

– Vaya… – Comentó para luego caer en un silencio, que ella acabó al preguntarme. – ¿No deberías ir por esas almas?

– Si, esas y muchas más que debí recolectar durante el día. Pero prefiero estar contigo, no quiero que te pase nada. No permitiré que mueras. – Ella no dijo nada de mi comentario. El resto del camino continuó en silencio.

Llegamos a la casa de Luka pero yo no la dejé bajarse. – Espera aquí. Yo entraré. Quizás es una trampa.

– ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Primero no creo que sea una trampa, y segundo estas demente si crees que te dejaré entrar allí sola a que te pase algo, en caso de que haya una.

– Luka, entraré en mi forma espectral, nadie sabrá que estoy allí.

Ella pareció pensárselo. – D-de acuerdo. – Dijo más calmada pero no tan segura.

– Ah y por favor, por nada del mundo salgas del auto… es más deberías estacionar en un lugar alejado de la mansión.

– Deja la tontería Miku, más bien entra rápido y me dices.

Yo no estaba muy convencida, pero aun así me dispuse a entrar a la casa cuando sentí que Luka me tomaba la mano, voltee a verla y me miró con una linda sonrisa. – Te quiero Miku.

Yo le correspondí con una sonrisa mayor. – Yo igual Luka.

Cambié de forma y me adentré al lugar, la verdad sabía que todo acabaría mal, pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?

Caminé lentamente por el lugar, temía mucho con que me iba a topar. Pasé por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal. Y al entrar encontré justo lo que pensaba que vería. Kaito mostraba signos de haber sido golpeado y estaba en una silla amordazado mientras Lily, Gumi, Oliver, Cul y los demás miembros de Ice Cream que seguían con vida lo rodeaban.

– Luka se está demorando mucho, ¿no te parece? – Comentó en un tono despreocupado Lily mientras veía sus uñas.

– Ella vive lejos de aquí…

– Aun así, se demora mucho.

– ¿Qué q-quieres de ella? – Kaito hablaba en un tono sombrío, nunca lo había visto así.

– Saldar viejas deudas.

Un momento. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué Kaito está en esas condiciones? ¿Por qué Lily le habla así a él? ¿Ella no es policía? ¿Qué hacen los miembros de Ice Cream aquí? ¿Por qué esperan a Luka?

– No lo creo… la matarás cierto, al igual que a mí, la pregunta es por qué.

– Necesito a alguien a quién culpar. – Dijo Lily en un tono que parecía una niña caprichosa culpando a uno de sus hermanos de una travesura suya.

– ¿Culpar de qué? – Preguntó sumamente alterado el peliazul.

– ¿No es obvio? ¿O es que eres tan imbécil que no notas lo evidente?

Él se quedó un rato pensativo. Hasta que pareció comprender algo. – Ya veo… tu eres la líder de ice cream y harás creer a todos que yo era el líder.

– ¡Bingo! Ding Ding Ding señores tenemos un ganador aquí. – Ella se burlaba mientras él suspiraba resignado. – ¿Por qué crees que en principio tiene ese nombre?

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Luka en todo esto? – Yo también quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

– Bueno, aparte de que no me hace caso. Es perfecta para ser parte de tu banda, es tu "hermana", necesitas aliados, no pueden encontrar solo tu cadáver y pues no voy a entregar a mis hombres. – Maldita perra desgraciada… como la odio.

– ¿Y por qué hoy?

– Haces muchas preguntas… pero bueno, eso es bastante sencillo. Rin y su banda planeaban una gran ejecución. Escapar de la cárcel, matar al líder de Ice Cream y al Capitán de la Policía que desmanteló su banda. Pues gracias a cierto topo nos enteramos de su plan y nos pareció perfecto darle la información de que tú eres el líder, así ella hace nuestro trabajo, yo quedaré cómo la heroína que la atrapó, podré dejar este estúpido trabajo y disfrutar de mi dinero.

– ¡Tú plan es estúpido! Habrá pruebas de que estuviste aquí. ¿Además cómo justificarás el dinero? ¿Qué estuvieras aquí antes de que llegara el escuadrón? ¿Qué no estuvieras con ellos? Tu historia tendrá demasiados vacíos.

– No lo creo. – Dijo la rubia despreocupadamente.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

Ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa maliciosa y susurró muy lento en su oído, disfrutando cada palabra. – Porque casi todo tu equipo hace parte de la banda. – El rostro de Kaito no salía de su asombro. – Solo fuiste un idiota útil, pero ya no te necesitamos, así como a Meiko.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Meiko en esto?

– Ella estaba muy cerca de descubrir todo, había llegado muy lejos, así que no tuve de otra que sacarla del camino.

El rostro de Kaito era uno de odio y dolor. – ¡Tú! ¿Fuiste tú?

– No, de hecho fui yo. – Comentó Gumi como si nada. ¿Esta gente no tiene sangre en las venas o qué?

– Bueno, solo resta esperar la llegada de Luka y la de Rin por supuesto. – Comentaba en tono práctico Lily.

– ¿Rin? – Preguntó Kaito.

– Ah sí, ella es parte fundamental ya te lo dije. Por suerte uno de sus hombres de confianza es de los nuestros. Dentro de poco estará aquí junto con media estación de la policía tras de ella.

De acuerdo, que ellos hagan lo que quieran, pero a Luka la sacó de aquí inmediatamente. No dejaré que muera por nada del mundo y menos a manos de esa tonta peli-teñida.

Me di la vuelta para salir cuando veo algo que me heló totalmente. Rin entraba a la sala de una forma algo abrupta y tirando todo lo que estaba en medio, junto a los pocos hombres que le quedaban, hasta ahí todo normal.

El asunto es que uno de ellos tomaba a Luka por el cabello y la arrastraba amenazándola con un arma.

Hay no, ¿por qué Luka no me hizo caso? Lo peor era su rostro, uno que mostraba que había sido golpeada y encima se veía sumamente confusa y asustada. Parecía buscar algo en la sala, quizás era a mí.

– Buenas noches. – Dijo en un tono frío Rin. – ¿Así que tú eras el líder de Ice Cream? – Dijo mirando a Kaito. – Quien lo diría.

– Tú rubia, eres bien idiota, caíste en su trampa. – Comentó Kaito.

– ¡A mí nadie me dice idiota!

– Entraste solita a la cueva del lobo, ¿qué más puedes ser que una idiota? De aquí no saldrás con vida.

– Él que no saldrá vivo serás tú. – Respondía alterada Rin. Me parece que ella es alguien muy pasional y no piensa bien lo que hace.

– ¡Claro que no! Tienes a media policía tras tuyo, encima aquí están todos los integrantes de Ice Cream.

– ¡Cállate! – Exclamó Rin. – Si estoy aquí es para eliminarte por haber matado a Len.

– No fui yo… fue esa rubia loca y su banda… ¡o crees que si fuese el líder estuviese atado en una silla! – Gritaba el desesperado. Aunque en un instante pareció notar algo y su rostro pasó de uno sumamente enojado a uno asustado al ver a Luka. – ¡Suéltala! Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí. – Gritó Kaito.

– ¿A ella? – Señalaba a Luka. – mmm no lo creo, necesito rehenes para poder salir y ella tiene pinta de ser una niña rica e importante.

– ¡Sueltala te digo! Si quieres matar a alguien que sea a esa psicópata rubia.

Al ser señalada Lily hablo con calma. – Bueno, parece que ya están todos los invitados de la fiesta. – Esa loca ahora tenía una sonrisa macabra. – Comencemos con el espectáculo. – Y tras decir eso alzó su Glock 40 apuntando directamente la cabeza de Rin. Al hacer eso todos los cómplices de Rin alzaron sus armas, por lo que casi inmediatamente los de Lily hicieron lo mismo. Ahora todos se apuntaban entre sí.

Luka soltó un bufido de puro miedo y miraba a todos aterrorizada, creo que ahora si me cree. Kaito trataba de soltarse pero no podía. Rin y Lily mantenían una guerra de miradas, ninguna de las dos se movió o soltó palabra alguna durante unos eternos segundos.

– Mira idiota baja esa arma ahora mismo o la mataré a ella. – Dijo Rin de repente en lo que señalaba a mi novia.

– No te preocupes, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. – Lily ahora dirigió su arma directamente a Luka, la cara de mi novia al escuchar las palabras y ver las acciones de Lily era de asombro total. Se veía muy confundida con la situación.

– ¿L-Lily? – Preguntó temerosa mi pelirosa. – ¿Q-qué haces?

– Apuntándote para matarte. ¿Qué más? – Respondió como si nada.

– ¿P-por qué?

– Si no eres mía no serás de nadie. – Lily retiró el seguro de su arma y disparó.

Yo corrí hacia ella aun sin desmaterializarme, que idiota. Pero por suerte la persona que sostenía a Luka la tiró al suelo en lo que sacaba su arma también, así como todos los presentes comenzaron un intercambio a lo loco de disparos.

Muy seguramente por el escándalo que formaron los agentes de policía que perseguían a Rin y que esperaban fuera de la casa algún tipo de orden de parte de sus superiores ingresaron a la sala, uniéndose al enfrentamiento.

Kaito con gran dificultad se tiró de su silla evitando las balas. Él seguía intentando liberarse de las ataduras que habían hecho con cinta industrial.

Era impresionante como caían al suelo uno a uno los integrantes de ambas bandas, además de algunos policías, todos con heridas de gravedad. La mayoría ya podían observarme pero en lugar de tomar sus almas y deseos intentaba ir hacía donde estaba Luka. Pero me costaba mucho llegar a ella, y todo porque tenía miedo de hacer cualquier cosa, mi cuerpo no respondía.

Ella se había escondió detrás de un sillón y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente mientras se tapaba los oídos. Al parecer no quería ver la masacre que se desarrollaba en la sala de su casa.

Lily disparaba a sangre fría a todos los que trataban de impedir su camino para acercarse a Luka, hasta que finalmente estuvo a una distancia de la cual podía lograr un tiro certero. Ella apuntó directamente. – Luka – Llamó su atención y cuando mi novia levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron Lily jaló el gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al ver aquello al fin mi cuerpo reaccionó. Corrí lo más rápido que pude al tiempo que me materializaba. Note que más de uno dejó de disparar para observarme sorprendidos por mi repentina aparición, especialmente Lily. Pero los ignoré para seguir corriendo a todo lo que pude. Llegué hasta Luka quien no se movía de la impresión, intenté quitarla del camino de la bala pero en lugar de eso sentí algo caliente y que ardía en mi espalda. Al parecer calcule mal las distancias, pero no podía pensar con claridad ante la situación.

Todo se veía nublado, hacía mucho frío, me sentía débil, muy débil y mareada, no podía respirar y al no poder sostenerme más de mis pies caí al suelo. Todo se sentía muy lejano, supongo que así se debe sentir morir, siempre me pregunté cómo era. Luka gritaba algo desesperadamente y me zarandeaba, pero no entendía qué era, tampoco me salían las palabras. Tenía sueño y quería dormir, cerré mis ojos y todo se volvió negro, supongo que ya terminó mi tiempo.

**Ódienme todo lo que quieran jajaja… Les informo que el siguiente es el último XD y pues no sé si en realidad este cap quedó bien… oh por cierto casi todos olvidaron a Rin, a Lily y la guerra de bandas por lo visto… y yo que pensaba que la situación sería predecible XD**

**Aili: mmmm así que si tenías nombre eh! Jajaja! Te agrada que esté tocada? No imaginas cuanto lo estoy jajajaja… Te parece que tengo una mente creativa? Wow gracias ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo… aunque como acaba lo dudo XD**

**xKyoChii: Sí… y no te haces una idea de cuánto me fascina torturarlos, solo lee el último párrafo jajajaja!**

**Hikari Vits: Por mi puedes saludarme cuantas veces quieras jajaja! Veo, interesante apuesta, por cierto en mi caso gana una de mis personalidades :P jajaja es broma! Jajaja entendiste la gracia del chiste de que Luka se eche a reír en lugar de creerle a Miku jajaja Nadie se creería eso! (Por lo menos yo no). Por cierto… cómo así que mi fic es tierno? Tierno? Really? Jajajaja Bueno, no sé la respuesta a tu pregunta ya que de Vocaloid solo leo negitoro, pero supongo que es por ser la pareja más kawaii? Jajajaja**

**Danny: Me alegro muuuucho que te haya gustado ^^ será que este también? Jajaja!**

**Jako: Bueno ya sabes que Luka no murió XD jajaja No es que Luka sea mala, es que algo así es difícil de creer no crees? Jeje yo también espero que no llores mucho(? Gracias por tu review ^^**

**Seven Minds: Vaya que review tan corto(? Jajaja vale no me molesta la extensión, me gusta leer XD jajaja a ver te gustan los escenarios de ese tipo? A mí también ^^ pero me gustan más los universos alternos XD En serio, si tu novio/a te dice que se dedica a recolectar almas, le creerías? Yo lo dudo jajaja ding ding tenemos una ganadora! Sip fue Lily XD Gracias por tus lindas palabras ^^ de verdad me animaste XD espero haberte sorprendido con este cap jajaja **

**lenacastro731: Te hice llorar, lo siento(? Jeje Luka morir? Mmm jajaja ya vez que no… Otra que creyó que Kaito era el malo XD el pobre ni enterado estaba… mmm bueno puede que te haga llorar porque lo escribió otra roca (créeme no lloro con la ficción, o bueno si, pero es muuuy raro). Mejor llora y grita junto con Luka… Oh vaya gracias por tus lindas palabras ^^ y supongo que te sorprendí XD**

**avemari: Vomitar? Si ese fuese mi caso... creo que moriría desahuciada jajaja... Tú creerías eso? jajaja aunque Miku tiene pruebas (especialmente eso de desaparecer) jajaja Gracias por tus palabras ^^ Aquí la conti XD**

**Ki-chan: Espero que con este cap te alcance para sobrevivir(? Jajajajaja… **

**Holli: Espero no haberte roto el kokoro je… aunque es lo más probable…**

**Shanny y Reiken, Creo que se equivocaron… a Luka no le pasó nada XD jajajaja…**

**Ahora si ven que Kaito no era el malo? Y pensar que nadie me creía! Me despediría diciendo "Espero que les haya gustado"… pero yo sé que no jajajajaja! Y como pueden ver mi nivel de maldad está por la estratosfera xD incluso quizás por la mesosfera jajajaja**

**Nos vemos en el último capitulo… Saludos!**


	17. Capitulo Final

**– ****Hola? – *Mira a todos lados… camina en la oscuridad con cuidado mientras baja las escaleras con un bate en la mano* **

**– ****Al parecer no hay nadie – *Se relaja… siente le cubren la vista con una bolsa… la llevan a otro lado… la amordazan a una silla y le quitan la bolsa de la cabeza, mira a todos lados aturdida y ve un grupo de personas* **

**– ****¡Usted nos va a explicar por qué es tan mala!**

**– ****a esto… ¿quiénes son ustedes?**

**– ****Tus lectores… eres una persona perversa… ¿cómo cortas ahí el capítulo pasado?**

**– ****Pero que más podía decir Miku si estaba muerta.**

**– ****Aun así, eres una terrible persona. Ahora por eso te castigaremos.**

***Mira el lugar el cual está lleno de elementos de tortura* – Ah esto y si les doy un final feliz… ¿no me harán nada malo?**

**– ****No te creemos, eres muy mala y te burlas de nosotros… capaz y haces un final abierto… **

**– ****En serio, esto puede ser negociable… *La atan a una rueda* Auxilio!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejeje ya en serio, les responderé (rápidamente) sus reviews antes del cap… yo sé que quieren leer pero no le veo mucho sentido responderlos al final jeje **

**.**

**Kihara CJ: Pero al final lograste regresar al agua no? jajaja! Me alegro que te sirviera y pues del otro aún estoy viendo que escribir :/ pero no lo dejaré abandonado! ;)**

**Aili: jejeje ya veo que si, a que te sorprendí jajaja! No se me nota la maldad verdad(? Para nada(? XD **

**UsuiTakumiSenpai: Cómo qué no? si ya lo hice jajajaja Y pues creo que Miku si irá hacía la luz jajaja Me mataste de risa con tu comentario XD**

**xKyoChii: En serio pensé que sería re-predecible XD **

**Danny: Creí que ya lo había dicho… porque soy mala jijiji Me alegro que te siga gustando ^^ Pues espero que te guste el ultimo cap.**

**Seven Minds: Tu como siempre tan resumida(? Jajaja ya te dije que no me molesta… siiii estoy llena de muuuucha maldad jajaja Lo creerías O_o vaya! Me alegro haber escrito algo que hiciera tan feliz a alguien XD Ah si es que ese par de rubias están un poco locas jeje No responderé a tus preguntas jajaja tendrás que leer para saber las respuestas muhahaha Y sip tengo muchas ideas más, no se librarán de mi por ahora jajaja Supongo que si tu anterior review fue un testamento y este un fic el siguiente será un libro(?**

**Hikari Vits: Atún? Miku tierna? En fin… Happy end? Quizás sí, quizás no jajaja Gracias por tus palabras XD animan a cualquiera =D Kaito? Mmmm ya veremos que será de él.**

**JM Scarlet: jajajaja porque si… si era necesaria tanta maldad jajaja… Le atinaste? Qué bien! Ah sí pero es que no quería describir tanto drama… Final feliz? Jajajajajaja… espero de verdad que te guste ^^**

**Jostin Himemiya: Vaya en serio te trasnochaste por leer mi fic… gracias ^^ me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que el final te guste igual XD**

**horrorRPG: Si estaba congelado, cómo lo pude destruir? Digo se supone que un corazón congelado no se quiebra muy fácilmente jajajajajajaja… Ah si es que la niña es muy terca, pero bueno… Golpéala por todos por fa jijijijiji**

**Jako: En serio, gracias por mostrar tanto interés en mis fics y seguir cada cosa loca que sale de mi cabeza ^^ Pues tus preguntas las resuelvo en el cap, así que tendrás que leer :P **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno en serio les agradezco a todos los que le dieron follow, favorito, review o simplemente leyeron… en especial a SaraSamm y ShannyKittie que me (amenazaron) impulsaron a publicar este fic XD**

**Ahora si (al fin) los dejo leer. Y como les dije al principio, odio dejar las cosas a medias…**

**.**

**Capítulo final**

Algo me decía que no debía salir de mi apartamento, pero algo mucho más fuerte me impulsaba a hacerlo. Me partía el alma ver así a Miku y más haberla dejado como lo hice, en el suelo llorando con sus rodillas sobre su pecho abrazándose a sí misma. ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué me comporto de esta manera? Yo nunca le he negado nada a Miku.

Abordé mi auto y me dirigí a la mansión, me sentía extraña, como esperando que algo sucediera y el silencio de la noche no ayudaba. Para controlar mi ansiedad encendí la radio.

– _Buenas noches a todos nuestros oyentes, continuamos con el cubrimiento de la noticia más importante del día. Uno de los vagones del metro se descarriló está mañana, dejando un saldo de doscientos heridos, lo extraño del suceso es que no se han presentado víctimas fatales…_

Lo que dicen en la radio no ayuda mucho a mi estado. – _Si Akaito. La verdad es que un accidente de tal magnitud se espera que haya un gran número de decesos y nos alegramos que aún no haya ocurrido. Desde esta estación de radio esperamos la recuperación de todos los heridos._

Cada vez me sentía más ansiosa y esas noticias solo lograban aumentar mis nervios. Todo en el auto era tranquilo, en las calles no había muchas personas, se sentía un ambiente algo pesado y de melancolía. Yo conducía normalmente hasta que de repente Miku apareció de la nada en el asiento del copiloto comentándome algo como si hubiese estado allí todo el rato. – Eso explica porque la lista era tan larga hoy.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Solo pude gritar fuertemente mientras frenaba mi auto de forma abrupta para poder calmarme. Sentí como por inercia me iba hacia adelante con gran fuerza, para luego regresar y chocar contra el asiento. Que bueno que a esta hora no hay mucho tráfico. Me giré hacía aquella peliaqua muy alterada. – ¡MIKU! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE APARECER ASÍ? ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?! ¡¿O qué me estrelle?! – De acuerdo ahora la asustada era ella, quizás me pasé, ¿pero ella por qué se aparece así?

– L-lo siento.

Yo trataba de calmarme, la situación no era fácil para mí. Kaito me había llamado muy alterado, esas noticias de la radio, el que Miku apareciera así, sumado a que según ella yo moriría hoy. – En serio, deja de aparecerte así… te creo, de acuerdo. Pero deja de hacer eso. ¡Me asustas!

– O-ok – Yo continúe la marcha hacía la mansión, conducir me servía para calmarme.

– _Cómo te decía Meito vaya forma de inaugurar el nuevo hospital de la ciudad..._ ¡_Atención!_ _Nos informan que a esta hora se presenta una persecución en la autopista norte, la policía metropolitana se encuentra tras un grupo de reos que han escapado de la cárcel… _

– Y eso explica por qué el nombre de Rin y algunos miembros de su banda se encontraban en la lista también, además de unos cuantos policías e integrantes de ice cream.

Al escuchar la palabra policía me alteré, teniendo en cuenta que Kaito es policía y era quien me llamaba. – ¿Policías? ¿Kaito está en la lista?

Ella me miró algo enojada. – No, ese idiota no está en la lista.

– Por lo menos. – Al menos a Kaito-nii no le pasará nada... Seguí conduciendo con calma, el nombre de Rin me sonaba de algo… ¿Esa no es su amiga problemática? Cuando frenamos en un semáforo le pregunté. – Espera, ¿Dijiste Rin?

– Ah esto s-sí, ¿por qué?

– ¿Tú amiga?

– Ah etto… ella no es m-mi amiga… Cuando me preguntaste por mis amigos se me vino el nombre de ella, es que es una psicópata maniaca que me tenía con mucho trabajo. Simplemente no sabía que decirte.

El escuchar como Miku admitía haberme mentido en algo tan simple me hizo sentir que algo dentro de mí se partía… ¿es que ella no confiaba en mí? Además, de todos los nombres que se le vinieron a la cabeza, ¿tenía que ser el de una psicópata? – ¿En cuántas cosas me has mentido?

– No en muchas, siempre trataba ser lo más sincera que podía contigo… – ¿Y quiere que le crea? ¡Me ha estado mintiendo por meses! – Luka no quería que te alejaras o me temieras.

Me quedé en silencio tratando de entenderla, debió ser duro para ella esa situación, pero me pudo decirme la verdad desde el comienzo. Ella seguía en silencio mirando sus manos las cuales movía incesantemente. La verdad tenía muchas dudas y las resolvería antes de llegar a la mansión, aún faltaba mucho. – ¿Cuándo desapareces, dónde estás?

– En el mismo sitio. – Dijo como si nada.

¿Qué? ¡No es en serio! – ¿Cuándo apareciste en el auto… llevabas tiempo aquí?

– Si… básicamente te seguí apenas saliste del apartamento.

¿Ella qué? – ¡¿M-me espiabas?! – De solo pensar eso me aterraba… tener a alguien que siempre te observa es algo espeluznante y más si ese alguien puede ser invisible.

– ¿Qué? – Parecía confundida con mi pregunta.

– ¿Q-qué si me has estado espiando… c-cómo un acosador?

– ¡Ah!… ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Yo no soy una acosadora. Respeto la intimidad de las personas, llevo mucho tiempo en esto para ponerme en esas cosas. – Creo que no debí pensar eso de ella. Se ha ofendido, y supongo que con justa razón.

Continúe conduciendo en silencio, no sabía cómo seguir con mis dudas, además esperaba que Miku se le pasara el enojo por mi estúpida acusación. – ¿Y… – Esperé tener su atención y ver que ya no estana ofendida. – … qué tal han sido mis otras vidas?

– ¿Eh?... – Al parecer le sorprendió mi pregunta. – La primera fue perfecta por así decirlo… o al menos tenías todo lo que una chica en aquella época podría soñar, eras la mujer más bella de la aldea…

Solo pude soltar una pequeña risa ante su comentario, pero había servido para aligerar el ambiente. – No te creo.

– Pues para mí no había ninguna mujer más bella que tú y sigues siendo la mujer más bella de mi cuadrante. – Miku nunca me había dicho cosas así, pero me alegro saber que me ve de esa forma. – En fin, eras rica. – Dijo con un semblante gracioso. – Muy rica, demasiado. – Comentaba como si eso fuese algo relevante. – Y eso se debía a que tu padre era el gobernador. Encima, estabas casada con el hombre más deseado de la aldea. – Ahora su tono pasó a uno enojado. – Él tonto cabeza de helado.

Al escuchar esa referencia solo pensé en una persona. – ¡¿Kaito?!

– Si, con ese idiota. – La forma en que se refería a él denotaba odio, mucho odio.

– ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? – Me aventuré a preguntar, siempre me pareció que ella lo ha detestado.

– Porque en cada una de tus vidas has estado casada con él. – Su respuesta a duras penas la escuché ya que había hablado entre dientes por la rabia. Luego dijo susurró algo que no pude escuchar.

– ¿C-casada con Kaito-nii? – Ni siquiera puedo concebir la idea de tener algo con Kaito. Solo lo veo como un hermano y no es que me genere algún tipo de interés.

– Si, aunque era de esos matrimonios por conveniencia. Igual tampoco es que hayas tenido muchas vidas como las demás almas de este cuadrante. Tú ciclo de reencarnación es más lento debido a nuestro castigo.

– Ya veo… – Así que he vivido menos que otras personas por lo que veo. Aunque no le veo relevancia al asunto si igual no recuerdo esas vidas. – Qué día más loco.

– Ni que lo digas… mi jefe suele ser así. – ¿Jefe? Al escuchar eso dirigí mi vista hacia ella, quien se apresuró a responderme. – Por épocas no hay muchas almas que recolectar, es algo así como si nos dieran vacaciones. Para luego sumir todo en sangre.

– Vaya… ¿No deberías ir por esas almas?

– Si, esas y muchas más que debí recolectar durante el día. Pero prefiero estar contigo, no quiero que te pase nada. No permitiré que mueras. – Eso sonó entre tierno y aterrador, y el que ella lo diga con esa mirada inocente que desprenden sus ojos solo lo hace aún más aterrador.

Ya estaba muy cerca de la mansión Megurine por lo que no quise hacer más preguntas y ella no comentó nada más. Llegué a la garita de seguridad y me extraño no ver a nadie. Me bajé abrí la reja y volví a abordar el auto. Lo estacioné un momento mientras volvía a cerrar la reja. Una vez dentro recorrí el largo jardín hasta estacionar el auto frente a la entrada. Ya iba a bajar cuando Miku me lo impidió.

– Espera aquí. Yo entraré. Quizás es una trampa.

– ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Primero no creo que sea una trampa, y segundo estas demente si crees que te dejaré entrar allí sola a que te pase algo, en caso de que haya una. – Le dije algo alterada… y es que la situación me tenía preocupada, tanto que hasta creía posible una emboscada.

– Luka, entraré en mi forma espectral, nadie sabrá que estoy allí.

Bueno al menos estará segura y no le pasará nada. – D-de acuerdo. – Le dije no muy convencida.

– Ah y por favor, por nada del mundo salgas del auto… es más deberías estacionar en un lugar alejado de la mansión. – Miku es un poco paranoica a veces.

– Deja la tontería Miku, más bien entra rápido y me dices.

Ella parecía dudar cuando se decidió a bajar del auto no pude evitar el impulso de impedirlo tomándola por su mano. Ella volteó a verme con el ceño algo fruncido preguntando en silencio por qué hacía eso. Yo le sonreí en lo que le decía. – Te quiero Miku. – Tenía que decírselo, en caso de que tuviera razón y esa noche moría, quería al menos haberle dicho lo mucho que la quiero.

Al escuchar mis palabras ella me devolvió la sonrisa. – Yo igual Luka. – Ella comenzó a caminar y algo más alejada desapareció de repente.

Yo seguí viendo el sitio donde ella había desaparecido, estaba muy preocupada, comenzaba a pensar que era mala idea el haber venido. No veía a nadie por el jardín, ni en la garita de seguridad, es más casi todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas… todo era muy extraño.

Decidí hacerle caso a Miku y salir de allí, de seguro ella me encontraría. Encendí el auto, me dispuse a dar la vuelta, cuando ya estaba abriendo la reja de la entrada aparecieron de la nada muchos autos que iban a gran velocidad, los cuales frenaron abruptamente en la entrada y bajaron varias personas armadas… creo que ahora si le creo a Miku. De entre esa gran cantidad de personas resaltaba una chica rubia mucho más baja que los demás.

No lo pensé dos veces e intenté salir corriendo por el jardín, pero aquella chica pareció gritar algo como "sigan a esa chica" por lo que varios hombres corrieron tras mío. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando uno me había alcanzado, agarro por uno de mis brazos, haciéndome caer en el acto y golpearme en la cara. Él me levantó a la fuerza y me llevó al camino que daba a la reja, donde vi a los mismos autos ingresando. Uno se detuvo y me metieron a la fuerza, yo trataba de luchar pero era inútil.

Recorrieron el largo camino a la entrada de la mansión y una vez allí todos bajaron ingresando a la casa. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de varias sirenas… algo me dice que esto acabará muy mal. Atravesamos el largo pasillo y llegamos a la sala principal y lo que vi me dejó sin aire.

Kaito atado a una silla, con Lily, la chica peliverde que había visto con Lily hace muchos años y otras personas que no conocía con armas. Yo buscaba con la mirada a Miku, pero no estaba en ningún lugar, supongo que no se ha… ¿cómo es que dice ella? Bueno su cuerpo no es visible.

– Buenas noches. – Dijo aquella rubia, al parecer era la líder de esos hombres. – ¿Así que tú eras el líder de Ice Cream? Quién lo diría. – ¿Ice Cream? ¿Qué es eso? El nombre me sonaba. Traté de hacer memoria y recordé que ese era el nombre de una banda criminal… ¿Kaito líder de una banda? ¡Eso es imposible!

– Tú rubia, eres bien idiota, caíste en su trampa. – Comentaba él con ira.

– ¡A mí nadie me dice idiota! – Contrarrestaba aquella chica.

– Entraste solita a la cueva del lobo, ¿qué más puedes ser que una idiota? De aquí no saldrás con vida.

– Él que no saldrá vivo serás tú. – Me causó un poco de gracia el saber que Kaito tenía razón, él saldría con vida… no sé aquella rubia, eso lo debe saber mi novia.

– ¡Claro que no! Tienes a media policía tras tuyo, encima aquí están todos los integrantes de Ice Cream.

– ¡Cállate! Si estoy aquí es para eliminarte por haber matado a Len. – No comprendía nada de la situación, lo único que quería era desaparecer de aquel lugar. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque según Miku Kaito no moriría, pero nada me aseguraba que no le pasaría algo. Además que hacía allí Lily y más aún ¿por qué me miraba así?

– No fui yo… fue esa rubia loca y su banda… – ¿Se refería a Lily? – ¡O crees que si fuese el líder estuviese atado en una silla! – Eso suena bastante lógico. De un momento a otro Kaito comenzó a observar a las demás personas al lado de la rubia y nuestras miradas se conectaron, ahora su rostro mostraba miedo. – ¡Suéltala! Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí. – Gritaba desesperado.

– ¿A ella? – Esa chica me señaló mientras me daba una mirada despectiva. – mmm no lo creo, necesito rehenes para poder salir y ella tiene pinta de ser una niña rica e importante. – Yo solo pude mirarla con el ceño fruncido. ¿Para ella solo soy su pase a la libertad?

– ¡Suéltala te digo! Si quieres matar a alguien que sea a esa psicópata rubia. – ¿Por qué Kaito trata de psicópata a Lily? En serio, el día de hoy ha sido demasiado extraño.

– Bueno, parece que ya están todos los invitados de la fiesta. Comencemos con el espectáculo. – Lily alzó sus manos de forma dramática para luego apuntar a esa pequeña rubia con un arma. Mala idea, ahora todos tenían sus armas levantadas, dejándonos a Kaito y a mi totalmente indefensos. Yo sentía que respiraba cada vez más acelerado… miedo era poco para lo que sentía.

– Mira idiota baja esa arma ahora mismo o la mataré a ella. – ¿Y por qué me amenaza a mí? ¿No era suficiente ya con el arma que siento en mi sien?

– No te preocupes, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. – ¡qué! ¿Lily me está amenazando a mí? Siento que se me irá el aire de los pulmones… ¿es necesario sentir tres armas apuntarte directamente justo el día que tu novia quien resultó ser un recolector de almas te dice que morirás?

¿Esa rubia acaso se volvió loca? – ¿L-Lily? ¿Q-qué haces?

– Apuntándote para matarte. ¿Qué más? – ¿Cómo me pude decir eso así como si nada?

– ¿P-por qué?

– Si no eres mía no serás de nadie. – ¿Eh? Quién la entiende si fue ella la que me rechazó en principio, está más loca de lo que pensé… lo que pasó a continuación fue una gran confusión, sentí el fuerte sonido de cuando se dispara, la persona que me sostenía por mi cabello me tiró al suelo y luego comencé a escuchar muchas detonaciones de armas.

Aprovechando el desorden y el hecho de estar en el suelo traté de salir de la sala, pero era casi imposible. Noté que Lily iba tras mío, por lo que me escondí tras un sillón, pero eso no sirvió de nada. Yo solo cerré fuertemente los ojos y me cubría las orejas, no quería ni escuchar ni ver nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pensar que moriría en medio de un intercambio de fuego entre bandas criminales era muy triste.

En un instante escuché a alguien decir mi nombre, al alzar la vista me topé con Lily quien me apuntaba mientras sonreía. Creo que ahora si moriré. Escuché el sonido de la detonación pero de la nada apareció Miku frente a mí. ¿De dónde ha salido? No tuve tiempo de pensar nada más, ya que su rostro cambió de uno preocupado a uno adolorido.

No procesaba lo que pasaba o más bien no quería… vi como Miku cayó al suelo y mucha sangre se extendía por la alfombra… al parecer salía de su espalda… yo estaba congelada y al parecer no era la única, ya que los pocos que quedaban de pie habían dejado de disparar y miraban asombrados a mi peliaqua en el suelo… sobre todo Lily quien se mostraba estupefacta. Incluso habían bajado un poco sus armas, se veían muy quietos pero les resté importancia.

Ignoré a todos en la sala y me acerqué a Miku, ella respiraba con dificultad, me miraba y trataba de decir algo pero al parecer no podía. Ella acarició mi mejilla despacio, pero su mano cayó debido a su debilidad. Yo me ahogaba del desespero, sentía mi pecho oprimido y que no podía respirar. No sabía si acariciarla, abrazarla, o tomarla en mis brazos y buscar ayuda. – NO, NO, NO, NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! – Decía casi a gritos. Noté que ella cerraba de a poco sus ojos. – Miku, Miku todo estará bien. Ya verás pequeña, saldremos de esto y te prepararé una rica comida con puerros, ¿sí? – Le decía pero creo que ni me entendía, quizás esas palabras eran más para mí que para ella. Sentía mis mejillas llenas de lágrimas que ni se cuando comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Sentía ahora un miedo mayor que cuando pensé que moriría – No Miku, tú no puedes m-morir… es decir, t-tú eres l-la muerte, ¿no? – Trataba de convencerme que debido a su trabajo ella no moriría e intentaba sostener una conversación con ella para mantenerla despierta pero no me respondía, ya ni me miraba. Yo comencé a zarandearla con desespero para que despertara pero era inútil. – ¡NO MIKU! TÚ NO. – La llamaba desesperada. ¿Por qué no le creí? – ¡MIKU! NO MUERAS, NO ME DEJES SOLA. MIKU DESPIERTA. – Ya casi no podía hablar debido al llanto. Sentía mi garganta seca y me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar casi a gritos. La abrazaba fuertemente sin importarme el hecho de que yo misma ya estaba empapada de su sangre. No podía asimilar el hecho de que Miku se había sacrificado por mí. Y más por ser tan estúpida… que tonta he sido.

Alcé mi mirada hacía todos lados a buscar ayuda pero noté que todos estaban en la misma posición de antes… ¿estaban congelados? Además… ¿A dónde se fue el color? Todo se veía más opaco, casi que gris. Lo único que mantenía su color el cuerpo de Miku y yo misma, que al verme noté que tenía otra roa puesta, lo que parecía ser un traje blanco. Llevé mis manos a la cara tratando de calmarme pero no sentí el tacto. Comencé a tocarme pero no sentía nada. Tomé a Miku y tampoco podía sentir ya su piel. Es más mis manos estaban limpias y se suponía que estaban manchadas de sangre

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Me pregunté más confundida que nunca.

– Ah pasado mucho tiempo Luka. – Escuche la voz profunda de un hombre.

Levanté mi vista y hubiese preferido no hacerlo. Frente a mí se encontraba un hombre sumamente pálido, con un largo cabello negro y ojos rojos. Tenía lo que parecía ser un traje a medida, un saco negro, camisa clásica blanca, corbata anudada, pantalones negros, zapatos negros cerrados y guantes blancos. Lo único que quedaba a la vista era su rostro.

– ¿Q-quien es usted? – Pregunté aun sabiendo quien era.

– ¿No es evidente?… no viene al caso explicaciones obvias, tengo cosas que hacer.

– ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿DE NOSOTRAS? – Le grité exasperada.

– Calma. – El levantó una mano en forma de alto y con la otra se cubría una oreja. – No es necesario recurrir a los gritos. – Hablaba con suma calma.

– ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Acaba de matar a Miku!

– Yo no la he matado, es más ella no estaba en la lista, porque técnicamente ya estaba muerta. Ella sabía que eso ocurriría, tenía bien claras las reglas y que pasa cuando se trata de evitar la muerte de una persona.

Yo comencé a llorar de nuevo. – ¿P-por qué nos hace esto? – Caí de rodillas.

– Porque cometieron un pecado en su primera vida.

– ¿¡E-ES TAN MALO AMAR A UNA MUJER!? – Le dije ya desesperada.

– ¿Amar a una mujer? ¿De qué hablas? Nadie castiga al amor. – Decía en un tono práctico.

– ¿Nuestro castigo no es por amarnos al ser las dos mujeres?

– ¿Eh? ¡No!

– ¡Eh! ¿E-entonces por qué es? – Ahora me sentía confundida, ¿no era eso lo que me había dicho Miku?

– Su castigo es por adulterio.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo qué adulterio? – Ahora me encontraba muy asombrada.

El suspiró. – Creo que tu chica se confundió o quizás no fui claro… su castigo fue porque ustedes decidieron huir cuando tú estabas casada y ella comprometida.

Yo me hallaba congelada. – Y… y… – No hallaba como hablar, por lo que comencé a gritar. – ¿Y POR ALGO TAN TONTO NOS HA JODIDO TANTO TIEMPO?

– No es tonto… además no soy yo quien elegía ni cuáles eran los pecados, ni cuáles eran los castigos de los hombres. Ni siquiera era yo quien colocaba las reglas. Según el crimen cometido el consejo seleccionaba una condena, a ustedes les tocó esta. Yo solo fui… mmmm digamos que el mensajero y carcelario.

– ¿Qué? ¿P-pero podemos librarnos del castigo? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

– El problema no es el tiempo, el asunto es que en ese entonces no había quienes cumplieran ciertas funciones, por lo que se decidió designar tales tareas a los hombres que no se ceñían a las reglas… es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

– Y supongo que se divirtieron por mucho tiempo haciendo eso.

– No, fíjate que en una sola generación lograron recaudar a todos los necesarios. Y si se tiene en cuenta que en esos tiempos los hombres aún eran obedientes y no caían en pecados, ya te imaginaras como es ahora.

Yo tenía la vista perdida. – No le encuentro sentido a nada de esto.

– Agradece que ese fue su castigo. Al menos aún tienen conexión con los hombres y de alguna forma ustedes han permanecido juntas. ¿Crees que sería fácil ser uno de los que están en la puerta esperando las almas? ¿O los que las guardan? ¿O cualquier otro cargo? – Yo volví a llorar, al parecer no nos libaríamos de esto nunca.

– P-pero pueden reemplazarnos con personas como ellas. – Señalé a las dos rubias.

– Ellas tienen su propio castigo. Como ya te dije, hace mucho se decidió dejar de castigar a los hombres de esta manera.

– ¿Y ahora que pasará? – Le pregunté resignada a nuestro destino.

– Tú tomaras el puesto de Miku y ella el tuyo.

– Ya veo… ¿y cómo se supone que haré su trabajo?

– Ya verás que es muy fácil. – Y en ese instante apareció en mi muñeca derecha un extraño reloj, en mi mano derecha una hoz y en la izquierda un pergamino. – El reloj te indicará el lugar y la hora, la lista los nombres y orden y con la hoz harás tu trabajo… ah no lo olvides algo importante, si no tomas el alma de la persona antes de media noche su alma desaparecerá… si te das cuenta el plan de tu chica era estúpido. Ahora por favor, lee todas las instrucciones al reverso del pergamino y ve por todo tu cuadrante a arreglar el desorden de tu novia. Y yo de ti empiezo por tomar el alma de ella si no quieres que su alma desaparezca y creo que para ti será peor si eso pasa.

– ¿Al menos la volveré a ver?

Ese extraño hombre por increíble que parezca cambió su expresión estoica y mostró una ligera sonrisa. – ¿Sabes hay algo que me llama la atención de ustedes dos?

– ¿Qué? – Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

– Que a pesar de los años aún se aman y se han amado en muchas vidas. En la mayoría de los casos; por no decir casi todos donde los culpables de adulterio eran sometidos a ser recolectores de almas, se terminaban odiando unos a otros, culpándose entre sí del castigo… Pero ustedes no. Estoy seguro que no importa cuánto tiempo pase hasta que mi contrario decida volver a introducir en la tierra a Miku, tú la seguirás amando y ella se enamorará de ti. – Yo ahora estaba aún más asombrada, aunque más calmada eso sí. – Ahora por favor, toma su alma, así aprenderás a hacerlo.

Yo solo asentí. Pero no sabía qué hacer. – ¿Qué hago?

– Toma la hoz con las dos manos y pregunta su último deseo.

Al parecer cuando iba a tomar un alma el pergamino desaparecía, para así dejar libre mis dos manos. Eso es práctico. – ¿Tu último deseo?

Y ella de repente abrió sus ojos y me miró. – Una larga vida al lado de la persona que amo.

Tomé aquella hoz y la dirigí al cuerpo de Miku, creí que la golpearía o algo, pero en lugar de eso pasó por su cuerpo sacando luego lo que parecía un especie de plasma azulado. Hasta su alma es hermosa. – ¿Y… ahora?

– ¿Ves esa puerta frente a ti? – Levanté mi vista y en efecto había una puerta de madera en medio del salón. Yo asentí. – Llévala allí. – Y así hice. De aquella puerta salió otra persona que la recibió, yo me negaba pero al final esa persona la tomó a la fuerza. – Ya, así de fácil es. – Me decía aquel ser.

Yo me sentí destrozada, caí al suelo y seguí llorando desconsoladamente, Miku estaba oficialmente muerta. – ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué? Yo la amo tanto… como voy a vivir sin ella… – Decía entre lágrimas.

– Ya deja el drama… deberías estar feliz con el deseo que pidió, al parecer esa chiquilla aprendió algo en sus 3587 años de ser recolectora. Solo tendrás que esperar unos 500 años más o menos, tampoco es tanto, ya verás que se pasan rápido. Además, tú técnicamente has muerto también. Ahora ya me tengo que ir. Confío en que harás tu trabajo. – Y luego de esas palabras desapareció.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, todo ocurrió tan rápido. Todos en el salón volvieron a moverse, pero todo seguía viéndose gris, incluso Miku. No podía sentir nada, ni tacto, ni olores, solo veía y escuchaba, lo curioso es que podía oír hasta el más mínimo susurro.

Por lo que pude notar Lily buscaba algo desesperada por todos lados. – ¿Luka? ¿Dónde está Luka?

Rin, así se llamaba la rubia desconocida miraba atónita el cuerpo de Miku. – ¿C-cómo pasó eso? – Señalaba donde se encontraba el cuerpo de mi peliaqua. – ¿Cómo apareció de la nada esa chica y luego desapareció la otra?

De repente sabía el nombre de todos en aquella sala. Que extraño. Me levanté y tomé alma por alma y deseo por deseo de todos los que estaban en el suelo, mientras Rin y Lily seguían discutiendo.

– ¡¿LUKA?! – Gritaba exasperado Kaito. Luego de hecho el encargo, en la sala no quedaba más de doce personas con vida. Según noté eran tres y tres en cada banda, además de Kaito y cinco policías. Yo solo esperaba a que todos los de la lista hubiesen sido heridos para irme a buscar las demás almas por toda la ciudad, aunque ese ser lo llamó cuadrante.

– Cállate cabeza de polo. – Gritó exasperada Rin. – ¡No ves que la rosadita ha desaparecido de la nada!

– Debe ser algún truco con espejos. – Dijo Gumi quien miraba hacía Miku con el rostro lleno de estupor y miedo.

– La verdad no me importa. – Comentó indiferente Lily y tras haber hablado alzó su arma. – Cómo sea yo voy a acabar con mi trabajo y tú – Apuntó a Rin. – De aquí no saldrás con vida. – Aprovechando la confusión y sin darle tiempo a Rin de defenderse, e incluso darse cuenta de lo que pasaba jaló el gatillo. No sabía que Lily era así… ¡es una psicópata!

Yo me apresuré a ir a hacía Rin. – ¿Tú último deseo? – Pregunté.

– Hermano, Len. – Fue lo único que dijo. No comprendí sus palabras. Pero igual hice mi trabajo.

– ¡NO! – Iroha al parecer una chica que hacía parte de la banda de Rin gritaba desesperada del dolor. – ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Y de la desesperación comenzó a disparar con su arma sin apuntar a nadie, hasta que uno dejó herido a Kaito y otro dio a Gumi.

Lily tiró su arma y fue hacía donde estaba la peliverde, se tiró a su lado y la abrazaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. – ¡NO! GUMI. CUALQUIERA MENOS TÚ. NO. – Decía ya bañada en llanto esa rubia. ¡Vaya! ¿Tiene sentimientos? Yo solo me limité a tomar el deseo de Gumi. Ya tenía todas las almas que indicaba la lista de aquel lugar. Cuando salía de la sala de la que fue mi casa más policías entraban. Pero sin importarme que más pasara allí seguí mi camino al hospital.

Allí todo fue peor, mientras entraba muchos voltearon a mirarme, al parecer las personas de la lista pueden ver a los recolectores. Allí fue muy difícil, tenía que tomar almas de hombres de familia, adolescentes, incluso niños. En fin, fue dura aquella noche. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que alzaba la hoz era inmenso.

Una vez acabé me fui al que una vez fue mi apartamento. Me encerré en mi cuarto, me materialicé, tomé las cosas de Miku, algunas fotos de ella y otras de nosotras juntas y lloré lo que quedó de la noche abrazando las cosas que tenía conmigo. El dolor de perderla era demasiado. No recuerdo nunca haber llorado tanto. Ni siquiera el saber que la vería nuevamente era suficiente para calmarlo.

Kaito quedó muy herido luego de aquella noche, ya no podía mover sus piernas. Sumando al hecho de decir constantemente que yo había desaparecido de la nada y que una de sus subalternas era la líder de la banda que perseguían fue relevado de su cargo. Él pobre quedó muy solo y triste, la vida no había sido muy justa con él. Varios años después se sorprendió al verme tal cual me recordaba mientras iba por su alma, fue algo extraño a decir verdad. Tomar su alma fue algo que me costó, pero que era necesario. La verdad esperaba que le fuera mejor en su siguiente vida.

Lily y todos los integrantes de su banda sobrevivientes al ataque fueron encarcelados. Fue una gran sorpresa y escandalo el hecho de que muchos integrantes de la policía hacían parte de la famosa Ice Cream. Bueno aunque la rubia terminó en un centro de salud mental, entre lo psicópata que era, lo que pasó esa noche y la muerte de la peliverde la dejaron más loca de lo que estaba.

Los pocos seguidores de Rin se entregaron a las autoridades esa misma noche. Ya que sin su líder no veían mucho sentido seguir en el negocio.

A Miku me aseguré que tuviera una sepultura como debe ser. La verdad yo nunca volví a materializarme, ni para visitar a Kaito ni para nada. Solo para asegurarme que los restos de mi Miku fuesen tratados como debía ser y no como a cualquier persona y menos como una NN. A la ceremonia solo asistí yo. No vi el sentido de invitar a alguien más. Fue extraño estar en un acto así dada la naturaleza de mi nuevo trabajo y el que por mucho tiempo fue el de Miku.

Así pasaron los días, meses, años y siglos. Había visto de todo. Cómo poco a poco las cosas cambiaban. Los paisajes, la tecnología, la ropa, la cultura, todo. En parte envidiaba eso de Miku, ella había visto todo el surgir y evolución de la humanidad.

La verdad aguardaba pacientemente volver a ver a Miku, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ella aún no reencarnaba, ni en mi cuadrante ni en otro. Yo había guardado fotos de ella para, mantener en mi mente su recuerdo y más aún su bella sonrisa. Era un papel muy desgastado, pero por suerte la era digital fue mejorando cada vez más, yo siempre cambiaba el formato de la foto, para asegurarme de no perderla.

Por otro lado, con el pasar del tiempo sentí que me convertía en una persona (si es que se me puede llamar así) insensible. Ya no sentía ese dolor en el pecho al tomar un alma, e incluso algunas muertes me parecieron graciosas o me llamaron mucho la atención.

Por ejemplo, había una chica que siempre moría en circunstancias de lo más surrealista y encima pedía extraños deseos. Era una chica rubia que siempre traía consigo una diadema con orejas de gato. Solo por mencionarles una de sus tantas muertes, ella se encontraba en el patio de su casa con su novia y otros amigos cercanos. Su pareja era otra chica más baja y rubia que había llevado a su hermano gemelo. Su grupo de amigos era conformado por otras dos parejas, un peliazul prometido de una chica castaña y una chica peliverde novia de una rubia… Esas personas me parecen tan conocidas... ¡entiéndase mi sarcasmo claro!

Bueno el asunto es que los siete cavaban y cavaban hasta que la rubia dio con lo que parecía ser un cofre… al parecer habían encontrado un tesoro en el patio… pero al suceder aquello a la chica le dio una especie de infarto y murió. Lo más extraño de todo fue su deseo. – Un barco pirata. – ¿qué le cuesta pedir un deseo decente? ¿No ve que así podrá vivir más años?

Por otro, lado había un chico pelimorado que siempre moría muy joven y todo a causa de su obsesión con la berenjena. Su última muerte fue a causa de la ingesta de veneno en su ensalada de berenjena… no sé pero él también se me hace conocido… y lo peor es quien lo envenenó… cierta rubia de ojos azules… ¡sí que es la hija del mal esa chiquilla! En cada vida es una psicópata, lo cual al parecer es impulsado siempre por la muerte de su hermano y de la idiota de orejas de gato. ¿Será ese algún tipo de castigo?

En fin, los días, meses y años seguían pasando. Un día me dirigía a tomar algunas almas en medio de una autopista. Pero las cosas no ocurrieron como pensaba, ya que un auto-deslizador se salió del canal que le permitía levitar, perdiendo así el control. Arrolló a varias personas a su paso, pero noté que había una de las personas en el camino del descontrolado auto no estaba en la lista. Si no se quitaba del camino él resto de sus días serían un poco tristes. Bueno en realidad no, la tecnología había avanzado mucho, pero no creo que ella quisiera una intervención de ese tipo para recuperar la movilidad.

– !QUÍTATE! – Le grite. Pero luego recordé que no me puede escuchar. Así que hice algo que muy pocas veces hacía, me materialicé para quitarla del camino.

Corrí rápidamente, la abracé fuertemente y me tiré junto con ella al suelo, para caer al césped, donde quedé prácticamente sobre ella, quitándola de esa forma del recorrido del auto. Ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos asustada, pero al sentir que no había pasado nada los abrió. Sus ojos aguamarina hicieron que yo sonriera de inmediato, además de hacer que mi corazón latiera como loco. Ella correspondió mi sonrisa por alguna extraña razón. No sé si me sonrió de esa forma por agradecimiento, porque le gusté, se enamoró de mí o le fui indiferente. Haría lo que sea por conquistarla por más difícil que sea. Si es necesario usaré frases cursis de libros, la llevaré a cafés temáticos, haremos picnics en el parque. No sé qué haré, solo sé que no me rendiré.

Puede que aún carguemos con este castigo. Tengo la esperanza de que algún día nos liberen, puede que eso nuca pase. Pero mientras disfrutaré cada segundo que pueda tener junto a ella, he esperado demasiado para volverla a ver. Además, lo que tengo es tiempo.

.

.

.

**Voy a llorar, voy a llorar**, voy a llorar ** TT-TT lo terminé… mi hijo más preciado, snif snif Ni yo me lo creo snif snif… en verdad gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta loca aventura. Ni yo sé de donde salió la idea (en realidad si, fue una combinación de una idea de mi pareja con las canciones "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo", "Dancer in the Dark", "Akahitoha", "Lie" y "Secret" jejeje).**

**Gracias a todos de verdad XD Me despido por última vez en esta historia, esperando de verdad que les haya gustado ^^ nos leeremos en alguna otra cosa loca que pase por mi cabeza y ustedes esten dispuestos a leerlo XD**

**Ah! sí se preguntan por qué maté dos veces a Gakupo… fue porque encontré por accidente una versión de Magnet de él y Luka ¬¬ sip solo por eso! Es el único Vocaloid que odio (Kaito me cae bien XD) y por favor imaginen que tomó el peor veneno del mundo! jajaja**

**Saludos!**

**Pdta: ¿Alguien notó que la primera y última palabra de cada una es la misma?**


	18. Final alternativo

**Hola! ****Cómo lo prometí, acá está el final alternativo de esta historia. He de aclarar qué: 1) Para mí el final es el que publiqué hace tiempo, NO este. 2) Siento que estoy arruinando esta historia. 3) Esta cosa es re cutre y está llena de fluff... no sé que tenía en la cabeza el día que lo escribí. 4) Siento que estoy arruinando esta historia. 4) _Akuma "la fastidiosa" White_ no me fastidies más la vida. 5) Siento que estoy arruinando esta historia. 6) Espero les guste.**

**Final alternativo**

En casa de Luka todo era caos. No tenía idea de que pasaría a continuación. Un idiota amenazaba a Luka, Lily amenazaba a Luka, Rin amenazaba a Luka, yo me sentí morir con ese hecho… bueno, si es que puedo morir. Lily disparó su arma, iniciando así un intercambio de fuego. En medio de mi desespero corrí hacia mi novia aun sin desmaterializarme, que idiota. Pero, por suerte la persona que sostenía a Luka la tiró al suelo en lo que sacaba su arma también.

Muy seguramente por el escándalo que formaron los agentes de policía que perseguían a Rin y que esperaban fuera de la casa algún tipo de orden de parte de sus superiores ingresaron a la sala, uniéndose al enfrentamiento.

Kaito con gran dificultad se tiró de su silla evitando las balas. Él seguía intentando liberarse de las ataduras que habían hecho con cinta industrial.

Era impresionante como caían al suelo uno a uno los integrantes de ambas bandas, además de algunos policías, todos con heridas de gravedad. La mayoría ya podían observarme pero en lugar de tomar sus almas y deseos intentaba ir hacía donde estaba Luka. Pero me costaba mucho llegar a ella, y todo porque tenía miedo de hacer cualquier cosa, mi cuerpo no respondía.

Ella se había escondió detrás de un sillón y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente mientras se tapaba los oídos. Al parecer no quería ver la masacre que se desarrollaba en la sala de su casa.

Lily disparaba a sangre fría a todos los que trataban de impedir su camino para acercarse a Luka, hasta que finalmente estuvo a una distancia de la cual podía lograr un tiro certero. Ella apuntó directamente. — Luka. — Llamó su atención y cuando mi novia levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron Lily jaló el gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al ver aquello al fin mi cuerpo reaccionó. Corrí lo más rápido que pude al tiempo que me materializaba. Note que más de uno dejó de disparar para observarme sorprendidos por mi repentina aparición, especialmente Lily. Pero los ignoré para seguir corriendo a todo lo que pude. Llegué hasta Lily y me tiré sobre ella, haciendo que su arma cambiara de dirección y con esto, dar un tiro al aire.

Forceje con ella para quitarle su arma. Ella era muy fuerte y se negaba a dármela. Ambas sosteníamos con mucha fuerza el revólver. Yo miraba concentrada las manos de Lily, que se negaban a soltar su glock por lo que no vi venir su rodilla, con la que me golpeó duro en el estómago, me alejé de ella unos segundos para recuperar el aire. Ella me apuntó directamente, quitó el seguro, pero no la dejé presionar el gatillo, debido a que le asesté un golpe en su quijada que la mandó al suelo. Me abalancé a ella rápidamente para quitarle su pistola, pero ella era muy fuerte. En nuestra contienda por el arma, la muy tonta apretó el detonador.

Luka corrió hacia mí en cuanto escuchó la detonación del arma, se tiró al suelo y se arrodilló junto a mí, para asegurarse de que no me había pasado nada. Su cara estaba más que pálida y sus facciones solo mostraban preocupación.

Lily por su lado estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Gumi, aquella peliverde que parecía ser su pareja, corrió inmediatamente hacia la rubia en cuanto notó que estaba en el suelo. Incluso Rin detuvo su ráfaga de disparos en cuanto notó que la líder de Ice Cream estaba en el suelo.

—¡LILY! —Gritó Gumi llegando a su lado. —Lily, tranquila, todo estará bien. —Ella se veía bastante desesperada.

—¡No! ¡Yo era quien tenía que matarla! —Renegaba Rin.

Parecía que todo se había calmado, o eso pensé, pero lo que ocurrió en realidad es que todo se detuvo, las cosas se volvieron gris cómo siempre que estaba materializada, pero, yo no he cambiado de estado… si yo no lo hice, ¿quién lo hizo?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo chicas. — Escuché esa horrible voz que tanto odiaba a mi espalda, volteé y en efecto allí estaba aquel ser al que se le podría llamar la muerte. Cómo siempre, traía puesto un saco negro, camisa clásica blanca, una corbata negra anudada, pantalones negros, zapatos negros cerrados y guantes blancos, lo único que quedaba a la vista era su pálido y estoico rostro.

Escuché a un lado mío un grito ahogado y noté que Luka no estaba en un estado de quietud total como los demás y miraba a aquel detestable ser con mucho miedo. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó atemorizada. — ¿Q-quien es usted?

—Calma Luka. —Dije suavemente para tranquilizarla. Pero la verdad tenía más miedo que ella, el que él estuviese aquí solo podía significar que venía por el alma de Luka personalmente, y que incluso me podría castigar con algo peor.

—Bueno, he tenido muchos nombres a través de la historia, incluso hoy día recibo uno diferente según el idioma o cultura… pero para resumir, yo soy a quien muchos llaman "la muerte".

—¿Qué? —Preguntó helada.

—Bueno, no vengo aquí a hablar sobre que soy… tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE NOSOTRAS? — Le grité exasperada. Tenía tanto miedo de que me separara de nuevo de Luka de una forma tan cruel que no medía mis palabras ni acciones.

— Calma. — El levantó una mano en forma de alto y con la otra se cubría una oreja. — No es necesario recurrir a los gritos. — Hablaba con suma calma.

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Nos has jodido por tanto tiempo! ¿Por qué nos hace esto?

— Porque cometieron un pecado en su primera vida.

—¡E-ES TAN MALO AMAR A UNA MUJER!? — Le dije ya desesperada.

— ¿Amar a una mujer? ¿De qué hablas? — Decía en un tono práctico.

— ¿Nuestro castigo? —Me señalé a mí y a una estupefacta Luka. — ¿No es por amarnos al ser las dos mujeres?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Nadie castiga al amor.

—¡Eh! ¿E-entonces por qué es?

—Su castigo es por adulterio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo qué adulterio? — Ahora me encontraba muy asombrada. —¿Cómo me puedes salir con eso? —Solté en un hilo de voz.

El suspiró. – Al parecer no fui claro… su castigo fue porque ustedes decidieron huir cuando tú estabas comprometida y ella casada. —Me señaló a mí y luego a Luka.

Yo me hallaba congelada. – Y… y… – No hallaba como hablar, por lo que comencé a gritar nuevamente. – ¿Y POR ALGO TAN TONTO NOS HA JODIDO TANTO TIEMPO?

– No es tonto… además no soy yo quien elegía ni cuáles eran los pecados, ni cuáles eran los castigos de los hombres. Ni siquiera era yo quien colocaba las reglas. Según el crimen cometido el consejo seleccionaba una condena, a ustedes les tocó esta. Yo solo fui… mmmm digamos que el mensajero y carcelario.

— ¿Qué? ¿P-pero podemos librarnos del castigo? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—A eso venía. —Comentó calmado.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté totalmente impactada, sus palabras me dieron ilusiones, ilusiones que no quería tener por miedo a que fuesen destruidas.

—Si un recolector de almas intenta intervenir en una muerte, este toma el lugar de la persona y la victima será el nuevo recolector. —Recito.

—Sí, esa es la regla, pero, qué tiene de especial.

—Tú interviniste en una muerte, ¿no? —Preguntó, a lo que yo asentí algo temerosa. —Tú heriste de muerte a alguien que no estaba en la lista, además, no permitiste que la persona quien tenía que morir fuese herida, por lo que una reemplazará a la otra.—Yo lo miraba desconcertada. —Lo que trato de decir, es que tú tomarás el puesto de Lily y ella el tuyo.

—¿Miku morirá? —Preguntó con aprensión Luka.

—No exactamente. Ella hirió de muerte a alguien que no estaba en la lista y por ende ocupará su lugar… es decir, ella volverá al ciclo de vida mientras que Lily se convertirá en el nuevo recolector de almas.

—¿Y Luka? —Interrogué temiendo su respuesta.

—Al tomar la vida de Lily, haz saldado la deuda de una muerte, por lo que será borrada de la lista… por este día. —Fue su respuesta.

— ¿Y ahora que pasará? — Pregunté ilusionada y con una sutil sonrisa.

—Tú tomarás el puesto de Lily y ella el tuyo, a su vez, Lily tomará el puesto de Luka en la lista.

Sonreí ampliamente, como no recuerdo haberlo hecho jamás, me abalancé sobre Luka y ambas caímos al suelo felices de por fin habernos liberado de este castigo. Nos miramos fijamente sonriendo y con lágrimas en nuestros ojos, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le di un beso cargado de tantos sentimientos que no podría describirlos.

—Bueno, yo tengo a una nueva recolectora que notificar… espero ella si pueda hacer bien su trabajo. —Me miró fríamente. Yo lo miré y sonreí nerviosamente.

—Je, lo siento por el revuelo de hoy.

—Por suerte mi nueva candidata parece ser una psicópata que ama la sangre.

Él desapareció y todos en el salón volvieron a moverse, y como hace muchos años no pasaba, volví a ver los colores como eran, a escuchar las cosas como eran, a sentir las cosas como era, volví a ser una humana nuevamente. Estaba tan feliz, pero todo se vio interrumpido por el grito ahogado de Gumi, al parecer Lily había dejado de dar muestras de vida, quizás en ese preciso instante ese ser estaba hablando con ella.

—¡Lily! —Gritaba desesperada. En su momento de exaltación caótica por la que pasaba comenzó a disparar por doquier, abracé a Luka que aún estaba en el suelo para impedir que una bala le diera.

Noté que una de los proyectiles del arma de Gumi se alojó en el pecho de una rubia de baja estatura, quien cayó inmediatamente al suelo. Por alguna razón ya no podía reconocer a las personas dentro del salón, ni siquiera el nombre de esa chica que hizo tanto caos en la ciudad… de hecho, me esforcé en recordar mis anteriores vida, pero nada venía a mi mente, solo recordaba los hechos de los últimos dieciséis años.

Al ver a la líder de la banda en el suelo, los pocos supervivientes de aquella pandilla liderada por esa rubia dispararon sin piedad a Gumi, quien cayó muerta en el acto. Al terminar el intercambio de fuego, la policía quedó en mayoría de personas, por lo que aprovecharon para aprensar a los pocos sobrevivientes de aquella masacre, incluyéndonos a Luka y a mí.

Luego de un largo interrogatorio y que Kaito explicara todo a sus superiores, nos soltaron a ambas. Abracé fuertemente a Luka, aun sin creerme que éramos libres nuevamente. Ella regresó el abrazo con fuerza, como temiendo que en cualquier momento yo fuese a desaparecer.

Regresamos al apartamento de Luka en una patrulla que se ofreció a escoltarnos, en todo el camino permanecimos en total silencio. Una vez en su piso nuevamente, ella me tomó por la cintura y pasó a besarme con fervor, como nunca nos habíamos besado, con tanta intensidad que pensé desfallecer. Una vez separadas por la falta de aire, me habló con melancolía. —No sé qué hubiese hecho si te habrían herido. —Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, odiaba verla así, por lo que la abracé para que se tranquilizara.

—Pero no pasó nada. —Dije con voz suave. —Además, hubiese preferido morir yo que verte perecer otra vez.

Permanecimos abrazadas por mucho tiempo, decidimos separarnos para irnos a dormir, la verdad aquel día había sido fatal y yo estaba muy cansada… hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así… hambre, sueño, cansancio, eran cosas ya desconocidas para mí, pero que volvieron de golpe.

Al día siguiente todos los periódicos estaban atiborrados de titulares acerca de los extraños acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Bueno, no todos los días una banda entera irrumpía en una mansión de una reconocida familia y se enfrente a otra banda, dónde la mitad de sus integrantes hacían parte de la policía y encima, un vagón del metro se descarrilla y todos sobreviven para luego más de la mitad mueren a casi media noche.

También nos enteramos que lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue tan grave que Kaito fue relevado de su cargo en la policía y era casi el hazme reír de la estación entera, por lo que tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo.

Los días pasaron lentamente, Luka faltó a la universidad debido al shock que le dejó esa noche. Incluso sus profesores le aconsejaron cancelar ese semestre para que pudiera recuperarse tranquilamente, cosa que luego de insistencia mía hizo.

Por su lado, ella me insistía en que ingresara a una escuela y de esa forma poder luego ser admitida en una universidad y así ser parte de la sociedad. Yo le refutaba su pedido con el argumento de que yo no era parte del sistema… por lo que a ella se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de registrarme, y sí que fue extraño estar haciendo fila en aquel sitio lleno de niños recién nacidos para ser registrada como ciudadana. Al final terminé siendo Megurine Miku… aunque fui registrada como su hermana, según Luka así hasta podíamos pasar por esposas… vaya cosas con las que salía mi novia.

Al final Luka decidió dejar su trabajo de medio tiempo y tomarse lo que quedaba de clases como vacaciones y según ella, explorar el mundo a mi lado. Además, ella tomó la decisión de ocupar el cargo de representante legal de la empresa de sus padres, y dejar de posponer ese hecho una vez estuviéramos de vuelta. Por su lado yo ingresaría a una escuela privada nivelatoria para poder colocarme al corriente de las personas de "mi" edad.

Ahora me encontraba en un aeropuerto al lado de Luka, a la espera de que fuese momento de abordar el avión que nos llevaría lejos y disfrutar nuestra vida juntas. Yo estaba tan nerviosa, jamás había estado dentro de un avión, incluso temía que si salía de mi cuadrante podría desintegrarme…

Luka, notando mi nerviosismo, tomó mi mano y sonrió cálidamente. —Calma Miku, no pasará nada malo. —Me dijo suavemente.

—Lo sé solo que tanto tiempo viviendo de la muerte es extraño que ya no sea así.

—Pero ahora estás viva, y haremos todo lo que has soñado y más… quiero darte todo.

—No creo que nos alcance esta vida para todo lo que quiero darte yo. —Le dije con algo de vergüenza.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa cálida y me habló dulcemente. —No te preocupes, lo que tenemos es tiempo.


End file.
